Un error inconfesable
by Elizabella.CWB
Summary: Cuando un chantaje se convierte en un asesinato, Isabella Swan recurre al célebre vizconde Cullen, un hombre acostumbrado a tratar con hombres de mala reputación, y un hombre al que ella desprecia con todo su ser. Desde que vivieron una inolvidable noche de pasión, Edward supo que ella era diferente. Y cuando escucha la súplica de ella, sabe que no podrá mantenerse alejado..
1. Capítulo 1

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**UN ERROR INCONFESABLE**

**.**

**Capítulo 1**

_**Londres, 1816**_

_**Morada de Satán**_

El asunto se había resuelto con un duelo a la antigua, sin pistolas ni espadas.

«Es culpa mía y solo mía», se decía Edward Masen, vizconde de Cullen, que últimamente se mostraba más inquieto y temerario que nunca tanto con las mujeres como en las cartas. Por lo visto, su reputación lo precedía.

Había llegado el momento de pagar por su mal hacer.

—Siete mil es una suma de niños, no de hombres.

Como desafío, se había pronunciado con discreción, pero todos los presentes parecían haberlo oído.

El hombre que tenía enfrente sonrió.

—¿Quiere darle más emoción, milord? Quedan dos cartas para cerrar la mano… ¿por qué no subimos un poco la apuesta? Si tiene usted agallas, claro. ¿Qué le parece si hacemos una apuesta aparte usted y yo, Cullen?

Sobraba el fuego de la espléndida chimenea de mármol, a juzgar por el bochorno de aquella estancia mal ventilada. Las gruesas cortinas de terciopelo olían a colonia, a tabaco y a brandy derramado. El silencio se propagaba como la niebla en un cementerio; solo se oía el intenso crepitar de los leños de fondo. Hasta los criados uniformados habían dejado de pasear sus bandejas de copas para quedarse inmóviles en la penumbra, contemplando el desarrollo de la escena.

«Maldita sea. En menudo lío me he metido.»

¿Habría una forma diplomática de escapar de aquella situación insostenible? Lo dudaba, dado que, pensándolo bien, todo aquello era fruto irremediable de su reciente cesión al más absoluto desenfreno.

Procurando no mostrar ni el más mínimo entusiasmo, Edward se limitó a sonreír condescendiente.

—¿De cuánta emoción estamos hablando? —preguntó cordial.

—De mucha más. ¿Qué dice, milord?

Stefan, el crupier, esperaba, con sus largas manos inmóviles y las cartas suspendidas sobre el castigado tapete. Los ojos fríos oscuros de aquel observador mudo, siempre vestido de negro, impávido y casi tan animado como un cadáver, parecían mostrar una chispa de interés, y sus finas cejas negras se alzaban inquisitivas.

En la Morada de Satán no había límites. Era célebre por acoger apuestas que hacían dudar hasta a los más ricos, un lugar en el que aristócratas y comerciantes se mezclaban sin aspavientos. Para entrar, bastaba con tener dinero. Edward era rico, aunque no era el único de su estatus en aquella sala llena de humo.

—Querría saber qué considera usted «una suma de hombres», señor. —Edward alzó los hombros con indolencia. En algún lugar, alguien soltó una carcajada nerviosa.

Caius Cayne, de mediana edad y bien vestido, asintió con una brusca cabezada. Era un hombre corpulento, de ojos vivos y oscuros, y rostro relleno. Salvo por el rubor de su ya rubicundo semblante, parecía un tipo tranquilo y seguro de sí mismo.

—Por muy vizconde que sea usted, milord, tratar de escabullirse así no está bien. Todo lo que tengo lo he ganado yo mismo y, si me viene en gana invertir una buena suma en una apuesta, lo haré. ¿Qué le parece veinte mil al más afortunado?

«¿Veinte mil?» ¿A una carta?

Admiraba el valor de aquel hombre insensato. La mesa que había a su espalda, donde se jugaba al treinta y cuarenta, había dejado de fingir interés por su propio juego y la sala entera se vio inundada de pronto de un fuerte murmullo.

«Abandona.»

«No. Quédate. No seas cobarde.»

Con una levísima inclinación de cabeza, aceptó la apuesta.

Cuando se corriera la voz por las altas esferas londinenses, pensó con tristeza mientras levantaba la mano con un gesto deliberadamente lánguido para pedir una carta, la mitad de las madres preocupadas por encontrar un buen marido para sus jóvenes hijas lo pondrían en su lista negra.

Bueno, daba igual. No tenía interés por casarse. Escandaloso, noble y rico era una buena combinación, si bien al suprimir «rico» se convertía de pronto en poco más que un calavera y un holgazán. Cualquier hombre dispuesto a dilapidar tan alegremente un suma semejante de sus bienes terrenales en un juego de azar no era un buen partido. Podía permitirse perder, pero debía admitir que la extravagancia lo asustaba, igual que sus motivos para llevarla a cabo.

No lo turbaba que fueran algunas menos las señoritas que se abanicasen al verlo. Lo que le preocupaba de verdad era lo que pudieran pensar su madre y sus hermanas. Eso, pensó con cierta amargura mientras levantaba la carta, la miraba y volvía a dejarla sobre la mesa, no era algo que uno pudiera confesar cuando se hallaba en el peor garito de toda Inglaterra.

Cayne cogió una carta también, y el siseo del suspiro colectivo en el momento en que se la guardó sonó como un cubo de agua arrojado sobre las brasas. Su sonrisa era enigmática, su mirada firme.

Una carta más. Aparentemente tranquilo, Edward aceptó lo que le ofrecía la mano y sintió que el esfuerzo por ocultar sus emociones lo destrozaba por dentro. La otra carta le valía para tan poco que no tenía otra opción que quedarse con la segunda, por lo que apenas la miró antes de guardársela.

Cayne rechazó su segunda carta negando con la cabeza.

Sin duda aquel hombre confiaba ciegamente en la bondad de la diosa Fortuna.

Edward agitó su brandy, tibio y oloroso, antes de llevarse el vaso a los labios y apurarlo de un solo trago. Le sorprendió que la mano no le temblara.

—Caballeros, pongan sus cartas sobre la mesa, por favor —dijo el crupier. Hubo una pausa angustiosa—. La apuesta son veinte mil libras.

Con un giro rápido de muñeca, Edward arrojó su mano a la mesa. Cayne lo hizo despacio, depositando cada carta con cuidado para que los presentes pudieran verlas.

Por un instante, nadie se movió.

—¡Por todos los demonios! —La exclamación, procedente de detrás de Edward, rompió el denso silencio.

Entonces, el crupier esbozó una grotesca parodia de lo que debía haber sido una sonrisa y sentenció con gravedad:

—La mano es del vizconde.

Ignorando el leve murmullo de felicitaciones, Edward se puso en pie y le dedicó una reverencia al petrificado Cayne. El hombre se recostó en la silla e inclinó la cabeza.

—El dinero se le entregará mañana, si le parece bien.

—Perfecto.

Edward se dirigió con aparente desenfado a una mesa cubierta de terciopelo rojo que albergaba una fila de botellas, algunas en cubos refrigeradores.

Por dentro, en cambio, se sentía aún muy tenso, por el juego y el resultado.

Si alimentar su cuidada reputación de noble disoluto iba a traerle otros desafíos como aquel, más le valía liquidar algunos fondos por si no ganaba la siguiente mano. Cogió una de las botellas, se sirvió otra copa y se la llevó a los labios.

—Milord…

Al volverse, vio a uno de los criados uniformados, un joven con el rostro picado de viruelas y empolvado, que sostenía en perfecto equilibrio la bandeja con una mano.

—¿Sí? —dijo Edward.

—Acaba de llegar un mensaje para usted. Por lo visto, es urgente.

Edward aceptó el sobre y miró el sello.

—Gracias.

Al poco estaba ya fuera; del cielo oscurísimo caía una fina y persistente lluvia. Su cochero, encogido bajo una capa y con la gorra bien calada, se limitó a asentir cuando le dio la dirección. Una vez dentro del carruaje, Edward se sacudió el pelo mojado y volvió a leer la nota. Mientras repasaba el mensaje garabateado, sintió una desazón que había logrado sortear en aquel garito, al jugarse con Cayne una pequeña fortuna.

Debía de ser urgente de verdad, porque la remitente, que él supiera, hacía tiempo que ni le dirigía la palabra.

¿Por qué le habría escrito Isabella? Y lo más asombroso, ¿para qué lo necesitaría con tanta urgencia?

Se había metido en un buen lío.

Isabella Swan, lady Black, se paseaba nerviosa de un lado a otro de su salón, ajena a todo lo que solía encontrar placentero: el jarrón oriental de la mesita que había junto a la ventana, regalo de boda; el satén amarillo pálido de las paredes; el retrato del abuelo de su esposo, que colgaba sobre la chimenea, con esa sonrisa deslumbrante y ese pelo oscuro oculto bajo el sombrero emplumado que tan tristemente familiares le eran…

Ya era de noche. No había comido nada en todo el día y, con lo revuelto que tenía el estómago, casi era preferible.

La copa de oporto que se había tomado de un solo trago, algo impropio de una dama, la había mareado un poco, pero había logrado que dejaran de temblarle las manos. Mirando con anhelo la botella, decidió que una segunda copa no sería buena idea ni le haría ningún bien a su estómago, así que volvió a correr la cortina de encaje para asomarse a la ventana. La calle estaba desierta, sin signos de vida, ni siquiera se oía el traqueteo de un coche de alquiler al pasar.

¿Dónde demonios se había metido aquel condenado e irritante hombre?

«Tranquila. No desesperes.»

Al fin pasó un coche, pero no era el suyo; agitada, se mordió el labio inferior y tamborileó con los dedos en el alféizar. El reloj del rincón se burlaba de ella con su solemne tictac.

—¿A qué debo el honor de tu regia solicitud?

Aquella voz profunda proveniente del umbral de la puerta la sobresaltó y le hizo proferir un aspaviento. Al volverse de golpe, vio a Edward Masen, con uno de sus anchos hombros apoyado en el quicio en una pose desenfadada que contradecía la intensidad de sus ojos verdes. Como siempre, lord Cullen estaba guapísimo con su traje negro hecho a medida, su impecable corbatín y su alfiler de diamantes; lucía un pelo cobrizo algo más largo de lo que dictaba la moda, y la única lámpara encendida en la sala oscurecía la elegancia de sus rasgos masculinos. En una mano de largos dedos sostenía los guantes.

—¿Cómo has entrado? —quiso saber Isabella—. No he visto llegar tu coche.

El deje algo agresivo de la pregunta le hizo arquear las cejas.

—Querida Bells, por el tono de tu nota, he decidido no plantarme en tu casa sin más, sobre todo a esta hora. Quisiera pensar que soy lo bastante caballero para tener en cuenta tu reputación, así que le he pedido al cochero que me dejara a una manzana de aquí y he venido andando. La entrada de servicio me ha ido bien y ha sido fácil abrirla.

—¿Has hecho saltar la cerradura?

Hizo sonar algo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—Puede.

En otras circunstancias le habría irritado más su jactancia, pero lo había hecho venir porque necesitaba su ayuda. Abordaría el tema de la exigua seguridad de la casa en otra ocasión, si lograba no pasar el resto de su vida en la prisión de Newgate.

Sorprendida de su propia amabilidad en aquella situación, se oyó decirle:

—¿Te apetece una copa?

Edward frunció el ceño.

—Dudo que me hayas traído para invitarme a una copa. Además, te veo pálida, incluso demacrada. ¿Por qué no te sientas, te relajas y me cuentas en qué puedo ayudarte? Pensaba que ya no éramos amigos.

—No lo somos. —Aunque, en público, lograba tratarlo con gélida cortesía, odiaba al vizconde de Cullen con toda su alma. Sin embargo, por mucho que le fastidiara tener que admitirlo, sabía que era el único que podía ayudarla, y nunca había necesitado tanto esa ayuda.

—Siendo así, me intriga la razón por la que has mandado a un criado a buscarme por todo Londres.

Quizá el vizconde tuviera razón. Estaba algo mareada, no cabía duda, y lo mejor que podía hacer probablemente fuera sentarse. No quería sufrir la humillación de desmayarse delante de él. Se acercó a una fina silla estilo Luis XIV, tapizada en seda, y se dejó caer en ella, proponiéndose firmemente no llorar. No, sobre todo delante de Edward Masen.

Le costaba mantener la calma, pero logró que sus manos permanecieran cruzadas mientras él, sentado frente a ella, la miraba inquisitivo.

—¿Y bien, Bells?

—Odio ese diminutivo. —Su voz le sonó casi irreconocible y los ojos le ardían a pesar de su determinación.

—Lo sé —le dijo con una falsa sonrisa—. ¿Por qué crees que lo uso? A saber lo que me llamarás tú a mis espaldas. Nada halagador, me temo. En cualquier caso, piropos aparte, reconozco que me tienes alarmado. Tú siempre has sido la quintaesencia de la aristócrata equilibrada y exquisita, pero, sinceramente, querida, esta noche pareces al borde del ataque de histeria, algo que prefiero evitar. Como casi todos los hombres, detesto los despliegues de sentimentalismo femenino. Será mejor que me digas qué pasa y veamos qué puedo hacer.

Aunque se recordaba a diario lo mucho que odiaba al guapísimo pero voluble Cullen, su tono desenfadado la ayudó a mantener una pose mínimamente digna. Contuvo un sollozo y le contó la terrible verdad.

—Esta noche he matado a alguien.

* * *

**Quiero darle especialmente las gracias a eli28 por la idea de realizar esta adaptación! **

**Espero que les guste! Besoss!**


	2. Capítulo 2

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**UN ERROR INCONFESABLE**

**.**

**Capítulo 2**

Edward no enmudecía con facilidad, pero lo cierto es que, al mirar a aquella hermosa mujer en la que pensaba tan a menudo, sentada frente a él en aquel salón elegante y refinado, no se le ocurrió ni una sola cosa que decir.

Isabella estaba pálida como un fantasma, con sus finos hombros visiblemente temblorosos, a unos pasos de él. A sus veintiséis años, no era ninguna novata tontorrona sino una viuda madura con fortuna propia, célebre por su ingenio y su gusto exquisito, muy apreciada en los círculos sociales y buscada por todas las anfitrionas de postín.

Además la requerían bastantes caballeros, incluido él. Que supiera, era el único que había logrado llevarse a la deliciosa lady Black a la cama, aquella noche grabada para siempre en su memoria.

En su caso, el perder su habitual autodominio resultaba mucho más significativo que sus palabras. Por lo general, era todo pose y sofisticación.

«Salvo cuando temblaba jadeante en mis brazos», le recordó una vocecilla pasajera en su cabeza.

Al fin Edward recuperó la voz.

—Apostaría cualquier cosa a que tú no le harías daño a nadie deliberadamente, así que empieza por el principio y cuéntame lo ocurrido. Dime dónde ha sucedido. También me vendría bien saber de quién se trata, por qué lo has hecho y cómo ha sido.

Lo miró con aquellos ojos chocolate oscuro empañados de lágrimas.

—Ni siquiera sé bien por qué te he enviado esa nota.

—Lo sabes perfectamente. —Le costaba mantenerse sereno y razonable—. Porque, a pesar de nuestras diferencias, eres consciente de que te ayudaré. Dime.

—Se trata de lord Witherdale.

La cosa empeoraba. Witherdale era una figura destacada de la política británica, tenía dinero e influencias, y era conde. A Edward nunca le había gustado aquel malnacido jactancioso, pero eso era irrelevante. El fallecimiento de su excelencia no pasaría inadvertido. Si el hombre había muerto, se abriría una investigación.

—A mí me ha molestado un par de veces, pero no lo bastante para asesinarlo. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—No lo he asesinado —espetó Isabella, y a Edward le complació ver que erguía sus hombros trémulos y su rostro recuperaba el color, aunque fuera de indignación—. Ha muerto accidentalmente, que no es lo mismo.

—Me doy por enterado. —Su reacción lo divirtió, a pesar de la triste revelación que acababa de hacerle—. Pero recuerda que debes contármelo todo según ha sucedido.

Isabella apretó con fuerza las manos que tenía cruzadas en el regazo.

—Llevaba algún tiempo haciéndome proposiciones deshonestas, que habían dejado de ser una mera molestia y rayaban ya el acoso. Me repugna solo verlo.

El muy sinvergüenza. Edward deseó fervientemente que el tipo no hubiera muerto para poder estrangularlo con sus propias manos.

—Como no soy mujer, nunca he sufrido ese tipo de persecución, pero no me extraña que te repugne su excelencia. De hecho, ojalá me lo hubieras contado antes.

—Ni siquiera quería pedirte ayuda en mis circunstancias actuales.

Al ver temblar su cuerpo menudo, sintió el impulso de levantarse, acercarse y tomarla en sus brazos, abrazarla con fuerza y prometerle que todo iría bien. Pero sabía que a ella no le gustaría, de modo que se quedó donde estaba, muy a su pesar.

—Muy bien, posiblemente me lo merezco, pero volvamos al asunto en cuestión. Witherdale te acosaba de forma indecorosa. Continúa.

—He intentado esquivarlo. —Le temblaba el labio inferior, grueso y sensual—. En todas las funciones, en lugares públicos, en todas partes.

—Bells, estoy seguro de que lo has hecho.

—No ha servido de nada. Se ha estado haciendo el encontradizo.

Edward esperó en silencio a que continuara, conteniendo una rabia fútil por alguien que ya estaba muerto.

—Él… —Se interrumpió, y de pronto le pareció desamparada, muy joven, con aquel perfil tan puro y transparente, y los mechones de pelo que se le escapaban del recogido acariciándole el cuello—. Tiene algo de Jacob.

¿De su marido? No entendía cómo podía ser, si lord Black había muerto hacía al menos cinco años, quizá incluso seis.

Con voz trémula, Isabella prosiguió.

—Yo quería recuperarlo a toda costa y estaba dispuesta a negociar con él, pero hay un precio que no pienso pagar.

«¿Precio?» Edward apretó la mandíbula. El uso de su delicioso cuerpo. No hacía falta que lo dijera en voz alta. Se notó el pulso en las sienes y tuvo que apretar los puños para no acariciarla cuando una lágrima cristalina empezó a rodar por su suave mejilla. Ni siquiera su retorcido cinismo podía competir con la angustia genuina de ella.

—¿Te ha estado chantajeando?

—No. —Isabella miró fijamente la alfombra estampada—. No exactamente.

«No exactamente.» ¿Qué demonios significaba aquello? La gravedad del momento lo disuadió de exclamar «¡Mujeres!», si bien la falta de una aclaración lo frustraba cada vez más.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Te chantajeaba o no?

Ella hizo un gesto de desdén con la mano.

—Él… Sabía cosas… Y las habría contado a quien no debía. Empecé a sospechar…

De natural, no era un hombre paciente y, cuando ella volvió a interrumpirse, Edward le dijo con brusquedad:

—A sospechar el qué. Maldita sea, querida. A lo mejor soy un poco estúpido, pero ahora mismo sé tan poco de lo ocurrido como al entrar por esa puerta. Explícamelo ya para que podamos solucionarlo de una vez.

—Resulta humillante.

—Por Dios, acabas de decirme que has matado a un hombre. Si es humillante, que lo sea, pero ve al grano. Dada mi reputación, no seré yo quien te juzgue.

Se lo quedó mirando un momento, como si lo viera por primera vez, con los ojos muy abiertos, luego asintió con la cabeza, apenas una leve inclinación.

—Jacob tenía un diario. —Respiró hondo, trémula, pero prosiguió—. Siempre estaba garabateando cosas en él. Por lo visto, lo anotó todo ahí, hasta los detalles de… nuestra vida conyugal. Lord Witherdale se hizo con él, aunque ignoro cómo. Tras algunos comentarios e insinuaciones obscenos pero acertados, caí en la cuenta de que aquel tipo odioso debía de tener el diario. No eran amigos, y Jacob jamás le habría contado algo tan íntimo. Dudo que se lo contara a nadie. Era la única explicación. Ni siquiera yo lo había leído porque me parecía una invasión de su privacidad, así que lo tenía guardado bajo llave. Como es lógico, ha desaparecido.

Holgaba decir que era también una invasión de la privacidad de Isabella. Edward sabía que ella había amado a su marido con la intensidad de la primera pasión femenina, y que su muerte la había dejado desolada. Imaginaba lo mucho que debía disgustarla que un extraño hubiera leído las anotaciones personales de su difunto esposo.

—A punto estuve de enterrarlo con él —dijo con un hilo de voz—, pero supongo que pensé que algún día me consolaría leerlo.

En cambio, el desalmado de Witherdale había tornado en parodia las anotaciones íntimas del hombre al que amaba. Si el conde no hubiera pasado ya a mejor vida, Edward habría matado él mismo al muy desgraciado.

—Sea lo que sea lo que le haya ocurrido al conde, deduzco que se lo merecía. ¿Dónde está ahora?

—En el despacho de Jacob.

Lo dijo en voz tan baja que a Edward le costó oírlo. Miraba fijamente al infinito, con una expresión tan ausente que lo preocupó. Con una de sus delgadísimas manos se tiraba nerviosa de la falda.

—¿Aquí? —inquirió Edward.

Isabella asintió con la cabeza, temblorosa.

—Le propuse que nos reuniéramos para hablar del diario. Me pareció prudente y más ventajoso para mí resolver el asunto como lo haría un hombre, y el despacho de Jacob se me antojó el lugar perfecto. Pedí que llevaran a Witherdale allí cuando vino a verme en respuesta a mi nota.

Al menos el asunto empezaba a aclararse. Edward se puso en pie.

—Vamos al despacho y arreglemos esto.

Como si tener a un lord muerto en el despacho pudiera arreglarse. No obstante, estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo posible.

Por ella. Porque, aunque le costaba reconocerlo incluso para sí mismo, admiraba en lady Black mucho más que su inigualable pasión y su innegable belleza. Dado que definir aquella admiración le habría supuesto analizar a fondo sus sentimientos, evitaba en la medida de lo posible meditar el asunto; aun así había ido corriendo en su auxilio en cuanto ella se lo había pedido.

Curioso, pues detestaba el papel de caballero de resplandeciente armadura.

Acartonada, con los movimientos de una persona presa de una conmoción, Isabella se levantó de la silla y, sin mediar palabra, salió del salón y enfiló el pasillo.

La esperanza de que todo aquello hubiera sido un mal sueño se esfumó cuando, por desgracia, vio a lord Witherdale en el suelo, junto a la chimenea, en un charco de sangre. Era una lástima, pensó, porque siempre le había gustado aquella alfombra, aun estando descolorida del lado donde le daba el sol que se colaba por la ventana al atardecer. Desde la muerte de Jacob, se había sentado muchas veces a su escritorio, ante la jarra que todavía recogía aquel aroma a tabaco, familiar e intenso, y la pipa, en el mismo sitio donde él la había dejado el primer día que se había quejado de aquel dolor de cabeza que después había derivado en fiebre, dolor, escalofríos y, a los dos días, en su muerte. Aquella estancia, con sus paredes forradas de madera y sus libros desgastados, era todo un consuelo para ella. O lo había sido hasta entonces.

—Deduzco que el atizador ha sido lo que ha llevado a su excelencia a donde ahora lo imagino estrechándole la mano a Satanás —señaló Edward muy tranquilo, mirando al muerto sin inmutarse—. Una elección poco original, aunque quizá sea popular precisamente por efectiva.

—Sí. —Lord Witherdale había estado mofándose de ella, y disfrutándolo. Aún podía oír su voz empalagosa. «Entonces, lady Black, ¿es cierto que una vez, en la ópera, tras una cortina, dejó que su marido le subiera las faldas y…»

Le había resultado imposible razonar con aquel viejo verde y, obviamente, dado que carecía de honor, tampoco había podido apelar a este.

—Como se negaba a devolverme el diario por las buenas, le he ofrecido dinero. Se ha reído de mí y me ha contestado que era demasiado divertido y no estaba en venta —le informó ella con voz grave e inexpresiva, aunque era evidente que los terribles acontecimientos de esa noche empezaban a pasarle factura—. Le he recordado que el diario es mío y que devolvérmelo era lo mínimo que podía hacer un caballero. Me ha ignorado y ha seguido haciéndome los comentarios más repugnantes y ofensivos que puedas imaginar.

—Mi imaginación es excelente —dijo Edward en un tono agradable que, sin embargo, le produjo un escalofrío—. Por ejemplo, yo habría elegido una forma de ejecución mucho más dolorosa para ese despojo humano que ahora mismo te está estropeando una alfombra estupenda. Termina la historia.

—Me ha amenazado con publicarlo.

«Maldita sea.» Otra lágrima le rodó por la mejilla, y se la limpió con el dorso de la mano, como lo haría una niña. Aunque lo último que quería hacer era echarse a llorar delante de Edward Masen, precisamente, a la vista de aquel desastre, le daba igual.

—Así que le has dado con el atizador. Excelente decisión.

—No le he dado con el atizador, como dices tú —protestó Isabella—, sin más, a pesar de lo horrorizada que estaba. Vosotros lo arregláis todo con violencia; nosotras somos más civilizadas.

—Puede, pero no soy yo el que tiene un muerto en el despacho —replicó Edward con una lógica irritante.

Ignorando el comentario, ella le explicó a trompicones:

—He… he visto que discutir era inútil y, como no me gustaba su forma de mirarme, he ido a pedirle a Hubert que lo acompañara a la puerta. Al rodear el escritorio… Witherdale me ha agarrado y me ha susurrado una indecencia repugnante. Sin duda había bebido, porque apestaba a alcohol. Yo estaba cerca de la chimenea y, mientras trataba en vano de zafarme de él, he debido de coger el atizador, porque, cuando he querido mirar, estaba tirado en el suelo.

—Ha sido en defensa propia, está claro. —Edward se llevó la mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta a medida, sacó un pañuelo níveo con sus iniciales bordadas en una esquina y se lo ofreció.

—Gracias. —Isabella se limpió otra lágrima rebelde.

Edward se arrodilló junto al cadáver y le cogió un brazo inerte.

—Aún está caliente, así que deduzco que me has mandado llamar enseguida. ¿Dónde está su coche?

—Es lo único bueno de todo esto. Debe de haber venido andando; vive a un par de manzanas de aquí.

—¿Qué le has dicho al servicio? Es obvio que están todos acostados.

—Que lord Witherdale se ha desmayado por el exceso de alcohol y que te he pedido que vengas para que lo acompañes a casa.

—Bien pensado —dijo, ceñudo, y en su rostro pudo verse al fin el primer indicio de verdadera desazón—. Solo que tenemos un problema enorme, querida.

¿Uno? Acababa de asesinar a un conde en el despacho de su marido. A su juicio, la esperaban incontables problemas.

—El muy desgraciado sigue vivo.

—¿Qué? ¡Con toda esa sangre! —Isabella se lo quedó mirando, sin saber bien si creerlo, arrugando el fino tejido de lino que tenía en la mano—. No respiraba, lo juro. Lo he comprobado.

—Supongo que porque estabas comprensiblemente alterada, pero tiene pulso. No soy médico, pero, por fastidioso que pueda parecer, tiene un pulso firme y estable. Además, las heridas de la cabeza siempre sangran mucho. Vi unas cuantas en la guerra.

Isabella se sintió tan tremendamente aliviada que le flojearon las piernas.

—Gracias a Dios. Aunque Witherdale no es objeto de mi devoción, tampoco quería ser la causa de su muerte.

—Tú eres más buena que yo, no cabe duda. Yo con mucho gusto le haría frente y, en caso de que sobreviviera, lo mandaría ejecutar. No obstante, no me agrada la idea de matar a un tipo inconsciente, así que supongo que lo prioritario es llevarlo a casa y buscarle atención médica. Si me abres la puerta, nos ponemos en marcha.

«¿Lo mandaría ejecutar?» A Isabella le sorprendió la vehemencia de su tono, por no hablar de su gesto sombrío, pero estaba demasiado alterada para recalcárselo.

Aunque lord Witherdale era corpulento, era mucho más bajo que Edward, que se lo echó al hombro con aparente facilidad.

—Te está manchando de sangre la chaqueta —le susurró Isabella, apoyándose sin fuerzas en el escritorio.

—Tengo más ropa.

—Yo…

Levantando el trasero rechoncho de lord Witherdale, Edward la miró y alzó las cejas, entre inquisitivo y guasón.

—Ayúdame a sacar de aquí a esta mula; luego nos tomaremos una copa de vino y nos olvidaremos de todo lo ocurrido.

Qué fácil parecía, dicho así.

—Edward… —se dispuso a protestar ella, porque, aunque era consciente de que necesitaba su ayuda, lo que no quería era que cargara él solo con el problema.

—Abre la puerta. Yo me encargo de todo. No te preocupes más —le dijo en tono sereno y resuelto, completamente distinto de su habitual frivolidad.

Isabella hizo lo que le pedía; lo guió por la casa silenciosa, abriéndole puertas. Cuando salió con sigilo por la puerta de servicio, vio su silueta perderse en el callejón oscuro y, al poco, oyó el traqueteo de unas ruedas.

Ignoraba si serviría de algo cerrar la puerta con llave, a juzgar por la facilidad con que el vizconde de Cullen había saltado la cerradura, pero lo hizo de todas formas. Luego volvió sin ganas al despacho de Jacob. Aquella mancha terrible no iba a ser fácil de limpiar, y supuso que tendría que deshacerse de la alfombra entera.

Cómo iba a explicarlo…

«Una hemorragia nasal», caviló, acercándose para examinarla de cerca y deseando despertar y descubrir que todo había sido una pesadilla. ¿La creerían si dijera que lord Witherdale había sufrido una terrible hemorragia nasal y le había estropeado la alfombra?

Quizá. Hasta que Witherdale contara la verdadera historia. Aunque se alegraba de no haberlo matado, no le hacía mucha ilusión pensar que seguiría torturándola. Isabella se quedó inmóvil, tratando de imaginar los rumores que circularían si Witherdale corría la voz de que lo había invitado a su casa y tergiversaba sus razones para hacerlo. Había sido lo bastante astuto como para no chantajearla, de modo que no había cometido más delito que el de sus repugnantes insinuaciones. Le bastaba con negar que tuviera el diario y acusarla de haberlo atacado sin motivo.

Los hechos eran innegables. Si antes ya había sido artero y malicioso, cuando se recuperara lo sería diez veces más.

«Si se recuperaba.»

Inspiró hondo, nerviosa, apretando los puños contra los costados. Edward le había prometido que se encargaría de todo.

Esa era otra.

Tenía que haber llamado a Edward Masen, precisamente, al notorio y pecaminoso vizconde de Cullen; para colmo, había enviado a su criado primero al club, y después, por lo visto, a uno de los garitos menos recomendables de toda Inglaterra.

¿Qué era peor, ser presa de los abusos de Witherdale o de los caprichos de Edward?

No estaba segura, pero sí sabía que aquella era sin duda una de las peores noches de su vida.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a Elenamar-16, caro, NccM, Alex, isa-21, eli28, yunayi y cualiya! Besos!**


	3. Capítulo 3

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**UN ERROR INCONFESABLE**

**.**

**Capítulo 3**

—¿Qué os parece?

Jasper Withlock, marqués de Rathbone, miró a su amigo desde el otro lado de la mesa de desayuno. Con las cejas enarcadas y una pose en apariencia desenfadada, Edward untaba de mermelada una tostada, pero a Jasper no lo engañaba.

—Para empezar, si escribes algo que no deseas que vea más que su destinatario, te arriesgas a que te ocurra algo así. Yo quemo toda mi correspondencia privada.

—No lo dudo —observó Edward con sequedad—. También coincido en que garabatear los detalles íntimos de tu vida conyugal no es buena idea, pero un diario privado es eso, privado. Estoy convencido de que lord Black no tenía previsto morir tan joven. Además, no es el primero que hace una crónica escrita de sus experiencias vitales. Muchas personas llevan un diario.

—Cierto —admitió Jasper, aunque, de hacerlo él, incurriría en una violación de la seguridad nacional que no agradaría en absoluto a la Corona. Lord Black le parecía un bobo sentimental, pero se abstuvo de decirlo. Edward no era comunicativo precisamente, así que debía de tener una buena razón para plantarse en su puerta tan temprano—. Fue un error de juicio, pero no todo el mundo prevé la posibilidad de que un tipo mezquino se inmiscuya en su vida privada.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo —respondió Edward, que parecía absorto en el bocado de salchicha que masticó muy despacio y tragó antes de preguntar—: ¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar?

—¿Respecto al dilema de lady Black?

«¿O respecto a la dama en sí?», pensó Jasper para sus adentros.

—Habrá que hacer algo con Whiterdale.

—¿Me pides consejo o quieres que intervenga? —Jasper cogió su taza de café y miró fijamente a su viejo amigo.

—No sé. Tú estás mucho más versado en asuntos de esta índole.

—¿Sobre nobles inconscientes y ensangrentados en casa de una de mis amantes? No, me temo que eso excede el ámbito de mi experiencia.

—No es mi amante —dijo Edward, rotundo—. Isabella es una conocida… nada más.

La hermosa lady Black se había tomado la libertad de recurrir a él en un apuro y, por su actitud defensiva, Jasper sospechaba que «conocida» no era el término más acertado, pero lo dejó estar. Últimamente Edward estaba muy susceptible y más inquieto de lo habitual, y quizá tuviese algo que ver con ella. Trasnochaba mucho, y esa mañana en particular, a pesar de su habitual aspecto civilizado y sereno, tenía cara de cansado.

Hacía una mañana clara y luminosa, y por las ventanas de la informal estancia se veía un cielo azulísimo, sin una nube. Jasper bebió un sorbo de café y depositó la taza en la mesa con delicadeza.

—¿Dices que lo has llevado a su casa y le has contado al mayordomo que te lo habías encontrado inconsciente en un callejón cercano a nuestro club?

—Me ha parecido una explicación plausible. —El cuerpo fibroso de Edward albergaba una tensión leve pero apreciable—. El mayordomo ha llamado al médico, que ha opinado que la herida era superficial y que Whiterdale estaba más beodo que otra cosa, a juzgar por el olor a brandy. Doy fe de que el tipo apestaba a alcohol y, cuando lo he subido al coche, se le ha caído una petaca del bolsillo, aunque dudo que su embriaguez fuera fruto únicamente del contenido de ese recipiente.

—Pero, tanto si se recupera como si no, el que las notas privadas de lord Black estén en manos del nefando Whiterdale sigue siendo un problema. ¿Correcto?

—Correcto.

—Creo que yo podría encargarme de eso.

Por primera vez desde su llegada, Edward sonrió y, aunque no tenía el mismo efecto en él que en las susceptibles damas de la alta sociedad, Jasper se alegró de ver resucitar por un momento al hombre desenfadado, al habitual vizconde de Cullen.

—Sospechaba que podrías ayudarme —murmuró Edward.

—¿Por el bien de lady Black? —inquirió deliberadamente.

Edward ignoró la insinuación.

—Parece prudente tomar medidas ahora.

—Whiterdale ya se había excedido antes del incidente de anoche, con lo que es lógico suponer que su humor no mejorará con el colosal dolor de cabeza que seguramente tendrá esta mañana.

—Según el médico, entre el alcohol y el golpe de la mollera, es muy posible que ni siquiera recuerde lo ocurrido.

—Eso sería lo mejor para todos, pero, entretanto, deberías buscar el modo de protegerla como sea.

—No es asunto mío. —Edward se encogió de hombros, fingiendo una indiferencia que no convenció a Jasper.

—No —repuso su amigo con delicadeza—, pero, aun así, has venido a pedirme ayuda para ella.

Edward dejó la servilleta en la mesa y se levantó con su habitual desenfado.

—Por cierto, házmelo saber cuando recuperes el diario, para que pueda devolvérselo a su legítima propietaria. Te prometería el merecido crédito, pero dudo que a Isabella le agrade saber que lo he contado todo.

En su profesión, el crédito no era aconsejable, así que mucho mejor.

—Seguiremos en contacto —dijo arqueando las cejas.

—Gracias por el desayuno.

—No hay de qué. —Hizo una pausa y añadió en tono neutro—: ¿Es cierto que anoche apostaste veinte mil a una mano?

Edward lo miró con gesto socarrón.

—Los chismes vuelan, como siempre, por lo que veo.

—En nuestros círculos, por supuesto. Lo supe a medianoche.

—No sé muy bien por qué acepté el reto de Cayne.

—Creo que puedo imaginarme por qué. —Habían combatido juntos en la guerra española y conocían bien sus debilidades.

—No lo hagas —le respondió con sequedad—. No necesito un confesor, Jasper, pero te agradecería que recuperaras ese diario.

Cuando hubo salido su amigo, Jasper se quedó pensativo, mirando a la puerta. Conocía, por supuesto, a la bella lady Black: pelo castaño, exóticos ojos oscuros, un cuerpo que gustaría a cualquier hombre sano, aunque, por devoción a su marido, después de muerto este, se había retirado de la vida social demasiado tiempo. Se decía que no le interesaba ningún tipo de atadura, ni fortuita ni permanente.

Debía reconocer que le resultaba curioso que la dama hubiera recurrido a Edward en busca de ayuda. No tenía constancia de que hubieran intimado, y Edward nunca le había hablado expresamente de ella. La única ocasión en que los había visto departir juntos había sido en la boda de Marcus, un amigo común, con la prima de lady Black. Pensándolo bien, se dijo, recostándose en la silla, taza de café en ristre, de aquella vez recordaba el tono gélido de Isabella Swan al saludar a Edward. Por su físico, su fortuna y su encanto, casi todas las mujeres caían rendidas a sus pies.

O en su cama.

Sin embargo, Edward le había asegurado que ella no era una de sus amantes, y ella no tenía fama de mujer dada a los amoríos casuales. A Edward no le iban los de otro tipo, de modo que probablemente fuese cierto. Tampoco le cuadraba que fueran amigos.

Interesante pero irrelevante para el caso que le ocupaba. Jasper se bebió el café y salió del salón de desayuno en dirección a su despacho.

Debía enviar una nota. Tenía algunos contactos que podían resolver fácilmente el asunto peliagudo. Kebi o Amun podían hacerlo con rapidez y discreción.

Edward no era un hombre indeciso, y lo irritó verse soltando la aldaba en el último momento y pensándose bien lo que iba a hacer. Era de lo más normal que, después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, pasara a ver cómo estaba Isabella y a comunicarle que confiaba en recuperar pronto el diario de su difunto marido. Sin embargo, algo le decía que lady Black era peligrosa para su equilibrio interior.

No tenía por qué verla. Bastaría con una nota.

De no haberse abierto la puerta, podría haberse quedado allí, de pie, balbuciendo como un adolescente nervioso sabe Dios cuánto tiempo, pero se abrió y fue la propia Isabella quien lo recibió, atónita al verlo allí plantado.

—¡Lord Cullen!

Entonces lo supo: debía haberle enviado una nota.

El día soleado, la calle bulliciosa, los perfectos escalones de ladrillo, cualquier posible curioso… todo se desvaneció. Esa mañana lucía un vestido de día de suave amarillo limón, con mangas cortas fruncidas y encaje rizado bajo el corpiño, que atraía la vista hacia la curva de aquellos pechos redondos y firmes. Llevaba el pelo recogido y un bolsito en la mano, algo lógico pues, al parecer, se disponía a salir.

Aunque estaba guapísima, tan delicada y femenina, fueron las leves sombras oscuras que vio bajo sus ojos lo que le conmovió más. Aquellas manchas frágiles y significativas eran un recordatorio de lo que había pasado sola. ¿Cuánto habría llorado, desvelada, preguntándose si estaría a punto de verse humillada por la exhibición pública de sus intimidades conyugales?

Por eso no bastaba con una nota.

—Buenos días, lady Black —dijo formalmente, por si había algún criado cerca o el mayordomo estaba próximo a la puerta aún abierta de su casa—. Venía a verla, pero veo que se dispone a hacer algún recado o alguna visita. Quizá podría acompañarla u ofrecerle mi carruaje.

Parecía serena y sonreía cortés, pero lo miraba intrigada.

—Qué amable por su parte, milord. Iba a acercarme a pie a casa de mi cuñada, aprovechando que hace un día estupendo, pero, si quiere, podemos ir en su carruaje, para que no se vea obligado a volver caminando después.

Sus ojos oscuros, tan raros en un rostro claro, lo miraron descarados y tristones en espera de confirmación.

—Será un placer llevarla en mi coche —respondió él.

Se arrepintió enseguida de lo dicho, pues su mente calenturienta lo llevó a imaginar otro tipo de paseo en coche, de los que empezaban con besos lentos y tiernos, proseguían con menos ropa y terminaban con ella a horcajadas sobre sus caderas mientras los dos avanzaban hacia un mismo destino erótico…

Una noche. Habían estado juntos una noche, hacía casi un año, y su cuerpo traidor se lo recordaba siempre que la tenía cerca. Un soplo de su perfume, un vislumbre casual de su perfil en un evento atestado de gente, el sonido de su risa grave y musical, y su miembro le suplicaba que olvidase la razón por la que había rechazado la opción de tener un romance con ella. Isabella era una de esas mujeres inusuales que resultaban refinadas, sofisticadas y locuaces en público, y tremendamente apasionadas en la cama. Además, admiraba su inteligencia y su sentido del humor tanto como su atractivo físico, y la combinación de todo ello lo alarmaba muchísimo.

Aquella era una mujer de la que los hombres se enamoraban, no una con la que se acostaban alguna vez para luego dejarla. No le sorprendía que el literario lord Black se hubiera extasiado narrando los encantos de su esposa, pues eran dignos de recordar.

Edward, que ya había sido víctima del desamor, no estaba interesado en repetir. Estando en España, en el infierno de la guerra, había conocido a la mujer de sus sueños. Todo había quedado en una ilusión, y despertaba cada mañana lamentando esa pérdida. La experiencia había sido demasiado angustiosa para vivirla de nuevo. Por exigencias de su título, terminaría casándose, pero, en aquel instante, aun teniendo ya los treinta, era algo que no le inquietaba. Cuando lo creyera oportuno, elegiría esposa de la forma más desapasionada posible. Incluso puede que pidiera consejo a su madre.

—Me temo que se hablará de mí si me ven subiendo a tu coche o bajando de él —le susurró Isabella mientras él la ayudaba, caballeroso, a instalarse dentro.

—Dudo que tu inmaculada reputación se duela de unos rumores —replicó él, burlándose de sus remilgos, aunque comprendía sus reservas. A nadie le importaría que a él se le viera con ella, pero sí al revés—. Dime dónde vive tu cuñada, para que pueda darle instrucciones al cochero.

—En Brook Street.

—Ah, está muy cerca. Le diré que dé una vuelta a la manzana para que podamos hablar un poco.

Sin esperar su aprobación, le indicó la dirección a Harold; luego subió y se sentó frente a ella. En cuanto arrancaron, empezó a hablar.

—Según el médico, Whiterdale no estaba herido de gravedad y posiblemente su estado de inconsciencia se debiera al alcohol.

—Me alivia saberlo, aunque quizá ahora se muestre más vengativo que nunca. Quisiera poder decir que no me preocupa, pero, claro, no es cierto. —Le tembló la boca lo justo para llamar la atención de Edward sobre sus labios tiernos y traerle a la memoria, con viveza, la sensación de tenerlos presos bajo los suyos en un beso apasionado.

—Me aventuro a conjeturar que posiblemente ni siquiera recuerde el incidente y, aunque lo recordara, pronto perderá el diario. —Edward sonrió sin ganas—. Y si se acerca a ti de algún modo, en público o en privado, lo que perderá será la vida. Tranquila, querida. En caso de que decida causarte más angustia, házmelo saber y se enterará de con quién lidia ahora.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —Sujetaba el bolsito en su regazo con tanta fuerza que los dedos se le habían puesto blancos.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Por qué me ayudas tan desinteresadamente?

—¿Por qué crees tú que lo hago? —Una respuesta evasiva e injusta, dada sobre todo porque no sabía qué decir.

«Porque no puedo olvidarte.» No, eso nunca funcionaría.

Sus ojos oscuros lo miraron fijamente y, por un instante, no dijo nada, sometiendo su esbelta figura al violento traqueteo del coche.

—No me pidas razones, porque sé por experiencia que no siempre eres galante o de fiar, aunque sabía que me ayudarías —dijo luego.

Se refería, como es lógico, al modo en que se había largado sin más después de aquella noche memorable en que le había hecho el amor una y otra vez con una pasión desatada que ella parecía compartir.

—Tuve mis razones para ser descortés —dijo con frialdad.

Ella se recolocó las faldas como si nada, si bien no era desenfado lo que mostraba el gesto amargo de su precioso semblante.

—Aparte de Jacob, tú has sido mi único amante —confesó en un susurro.

Lo sospechaba, y aquella confesión no le hacía sentirse mejor respecto a lo que había ocurrido —y lo que no— entre ellos. Sin duda no había sido muy caballeroso y, aunque no era un santo, tampoco solía relacionarse con mujeres como lady Black. Isabella no se parecía en absoluto a las cínicas bellezas de la aristocracia londinense, que jugaban con la intriga y el placer como experimentadas cortesanas.

—Al ver que no volvías a visitarme —siguió en un susurro—, que te mostrabas tan distante en público, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, y que te negabas a responder a la nota que tantísimo me había costado escribirte y enviarte, tuve que suponer que te había decepcionado de algún modo. ¿Acaso solo yo sentía aquella pasión que recuerdo?

Maldita sea. Quería hablar con ella, pero no de eso, aunque probablemente hubiera que hacerlo.

—En absoluto —admitió—. Y lo sabes bien, aunque trates de convencerte de otra cosa. Mi entusiasmo por tus encantos no era fingido.

—Entonces… ¿por qué?

—Porque no eres la clase de mujer que se convierte en la querida de un hombre, y no tengo intención de casarme contigo. Me pareció mejor terminar cuanto antes.

Isabella lo miró atónita, y a Edward le dio la impresión de que le había hecho más daño en aquel momento que con su indiferencia deliberada de hacía un año.

Se sintió como un sinvergüenza. Un bárbaro. Un fresco insensible. Merecía todo eso y probablemente muchos más calificativos despectivos.

—Si he entendido bien lo que acabas de decirme, disfrutaste de mi cuerpo pero mi compañía te desagrada, ¿no es así? —inquirió en un tono falto de emoción.

—Ni mucho menos. Eres inteligente, resuelta y seductora en todos los sentidos. —Se lo debía, y era la verdad—. Cuando vuelvas a casarte, tu marido será un hombre muy afortunado. Espero que elijas bien.

—Entonces el problema es el matrimonio, ¿verdad?

—Me casaré algún día. Necesito un heredero.

Ella alzó la barbilla, con el rostro sonrojado, como si él la hubiera ofendido.

—Le di un hijo a Jacob.

Sabía que no se había acostado con él a la ligera y, en parte, ese era el problema.

—Lo sé. ¿Qué edad tiene ahora? ¿Seis?

—Seth tiene siete años —lo corrigió ella, más confundida que nunca—. Edward…

No podía hacerle aquello, hacerle daño sin quererlo siquiera. Quizá no fuese buena idea, pero espetó:

—Eres hermosa, generosa, seductora. Yo aún te deseo. —El carruaje empezaba a detenerse, y Edward se alegró de que la conversación que tanto había estado evitando durante el último año fuera a concluir por fin—. Tú y yo no encajamos por una razón importante, mi querida Bells, una insuperable.

—Ilústrame.

El coche se detuvo. Edward abrió enseguida la puerta, se apeó y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a salir.

Ella la ignoró y siguió sentada en medio de aquella erupción de faldas amarillas, con el gesto serio.

—Ya que has llegado tan lejos, Cullen, dime cuál es esa razón insuperable.

Que Dios lo asistiera. Era tan hermosa.

—¿Puedes prometerme que no morirás?

Ella lo miró estupefacta, con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos.

—No, claro que no —se respondió él mismo—. Bueno, espero que disfrutes de la visita a tu cuñada, y no te preocupes más por lo de Whiterdale. Está en buenas manos.

* * *

**Si entran en mi facebook: Elizabella Cwb van a encontrar un adelanto del cuarto cap.! **

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a CASBABYSWAN, LUCYarg y NccM! Besos!**


	4. Capítulo 4

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**UN ERROR INCONFESABLE**

**.**

**Capítulo 4**

El rumor de voces crecía, decrecía y volvía a crecer con cada nuevo invitado, y sobre todo, observó Rosalie Masen, cuando se anunció a su hermano. Había ocurrido algo de lo que ella no estaba enterada y, fuera lo que fuese, andaba en boca de todos. Preguntarle a su madre era de todo punto imposible. Si se trataba de una mujer, Rosalie debía fingir que no sabía que los caballeros como Edward se entretenían de ese modo.

Por suerte, sabía bien cómo averiguar lo que estaba pasando.

Vestido elegantemente con su traje oscuro de fiesta, Edward se acercó a la multitud y aprovechó la ventaja de su estatura para observar a la concurrencia. Sonrió satisfecho al verla allí de pie, con algunas de sus amigas, sorbiendo champán; luego, una mujer hermosa de pelo rojizo y escote atrevido se plantó de pronto a su lado, lo enganchó coqueta del brazo y lo distrajo.

El notorio lord Cullen era el tutor de Rosalie y ella sabía lo mucho que divertía a la nobleza londinense verlo supervisar diligentemente su vida social. También a ella le resultaba gracioso, pero dudaba que a Edward le agradase el papel de carabina que le había tocado desempeñar. No es que se resistiera a ejercer de vizconde y, por consiguiente, de cabeza de familia, pero desde que había vuelto de España lo notaba… distante.

Edward no hablaba de ello, pero algo lo había cambiado. Quizá la propia guerra. Aquello escapaba a su corta experiencia y no alcanzaba a entenderlo, pero estaba ahí.

No parecía haber otra explicación, claro que ¿cómo debía actuar un hombre después de pasar un lustro lejos de casa, presenciando masacres, sufriendo peligros y otras muchas cosas que los soldados que volvían se negaban a comentar en público.

El descarado interés de lady Sutherland por Edward no podía ser la causa de tanto furor, y Rosalie lo sabía, pues la dama llevaba semanas persiguiéndolo con descaro. No había nada de escandaloso en que una mujer coqueteara con su guapísimo hermano mayor. Muchas lo hacían.

—Disculpadme —se excusó con una sonrisa de circunstancias, porque el círculo de jóvenes que la rodeaba estaba formado más por conocidas que por amigas íntimas—. Le he prometido un baile a su excelencia.

Oportuna vaguedad. La alusión podía aplicarse a casi cualquier varón de la sala, pues había bastantes caballeros entre los presentes. Le entregó su copa a un criado que pasaba con una bandeja y exploró la sala al tiempo que esquivaba a los bailarines. «Allí.» Divisó una figura familiar; la pareja de su presa era una joven a la que identificó como la hija de uno de los lores más influyentes del Parlamento, razón por la que Emmett debía de estar bailando con ella en aquel momento.

Cesó la música y, cuando empezaron los intercambios corteses y los éxodos de la pista de baile, Emmett la vio de pie allí cerca y alzó las cejas intrigado.

Esperó a que él se inclinara caballeroso sobre la mano de la joven —algo boba, a su juicio— y luego se reunió con ella junto a las puertas abiertas de la terraza.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó sin más preámbulos, ajustándose los puños de la camisa con una afectación que molestaba a Rosalie, razón por la que posiblemente lo hacía. Se llevaban fatal desde niños—. Antes de que me expliques qué haces por aquí, controlándome como de costumbre, permíteme que te diga que ese tono carmín te queda mucho mejor que ese rosa insípido de la otra noche, que te hacía parecer pálida y no mayor de doce años.

Le lanzó una mirada asesina a su primo.

—Qué piropo tan bonito y tan bien expresado. Quizá me desmaye de gratitud.

Emmett, para variar, era inmune a su sarcasmo.

—Al menos no he mencionado que ya no eres tan plana y que esos granitos que te salían a veces parecen agua pasada. Está de moda el rostro de porcelana. Te felicito.

—A propósito de piropos, debo decir que el pelo más largo disimula un poco tu prominente nariz —replicó ella, socarrona—. Parece que por fin te has dado cuenta, y me alegro de que así sea.

—No tengo una nariz prominente. —Tuvo el descaro de mostrarse ofendido, como si no hubiera empezado él.

—Yo no soy plana.

—¿Y qué he dicho yo?

—De todas formas, no tendrías ni que fijarte.

—Son cosas que hacemos los hombres al llegar a cierta edad —repuso, sonriente y nada arrepentido—. También me afeito ya casi todos los días.

Cuándo había crecido tanto, se preguntó ella con cierta irritación, pues apenas le llegaba a la barbilla y, hasta no hacía mucho, podía mirarlo a los ojos. También se le habían ensanchado las espaldas, y sus rasgos, antes de belleza casi femenina, habían sufrido una especie de metamorfosis inexplicable y se habían transformado en fuertes rasgos masculinos que sus amigas encontraban atractivos. Hasta chismorreaban de él.

¡Quién iba a imaginarlo, chismorrear de Emmett!

De hecho, su primo iba ganándose por momentos cierta reputación de juerguista, y a nadie le sorprendía más que a ella que el rarito y fastidioso compañero de su infancia fuese tan popular entre las féminas.

Rosalie lo agarró con fuerza del brazo.

—Quiero hablar contigo.

—Ya lo veo —dijo él con brusquedad, pero no se resistió cuando ella lo arrastró al rincón de la mesa ya desordenada y casi vacía de los canapés—. ¿Qué es eso tan urgente?

—¿Qué ha hecho Edward? —inquirió decidida cuando estaban más o menos solos, emparedados entre las mesas vacías y una planta grande—. Sé que ha sucedido algo, pero, al parecer, nadie me lo quiere contar.

Su primo la miró con su habitual indiferencia.

—¿Quieres que te ponga al día de los cotilleos?

—Por supuesto, si se refieren a mi hermano.

—No creo que a él le haga gracia. —Emmett se recostó en la pared y se encogió de hombros—. Mira, Rose, no es ningún escándalo, así que olvídalo. Una temeridad, quizá, pero él se lo puede permitir.

—¿Permitirse el qué? —dijo ella. Lo cierto era que estaba preocupada por Edward. Su fachada de calavera no cuadraba con las horas que pasaba encerrado en su estudio. Aunque nunca lo hubiera mencionado, sabía que su madre desaprobaba sus ausencias y distracciones nocturnas. No eran propias de él.

—Edward me cortará la cabeza si te lo cuento. Los caballeros tenemos un código.

—¿Un código? —repitió Elisabeth con un bufido poco femenino—. ¿Eres tú el mismo caballero que una vez me metió una rana en la cama?

—Tenía diez años. —Pero rió.

En realidad, cuando reía así, parecía guapo. Su pelo castaño oscuro y sus ojos, de un azul clarísimo casi celeste, no eran tan corrientes como ella había pensado. Quizá aquellas ingenuas jovencitas no eran tan bobas. A pesar de su desquiciante tendencia a fastidiarla sin parar, tenía cierto carisma. De niños, les había venido bien. Sus astutas explicaciones los habían sacado de más de un apuro.

—Podría cortármela a mí por meter las narices en sus asuntos, pero yo pregunto de todas formas —replicó ella, mordaz—. Así que dime, ¿qué ha hecho que puede permitirse pero no debería haber hecho?

—Apostar veinte mil a una mano de cartas.

Rosalie pestañeó, atónita.

—¿Veinte mil libras? —Era una cifra astronómica. Aunque no estuviera al tanto de las finanzas de su hermano, daba igual. Veinte mil era una cantidad considerable.

Emmett la miró con arrogancia.

—Exacto.

—Ah. —Rosalie miró a la multitud un instante, para digerir la información—. No me parece propio de Edward —dijo al fin—. Puede que actúe como si no le importaran sus responsabilidades, pero yo sé que no es así. Mira cómo me acompaña a todas partes aunque prefiera estar haciendo otra cosa. No entiendo por qué obra de ese modo.

—Yo tampoco. —Para sorpresa de Rosalie, Emmett no alardeó de estar mejor informado que ella, cosa rara en él. Solía hacerlo. Lo había hecho desde que ella tenía cinco años y él ocho. Pero ahora estaba ceñudo, frotándose la mandíbula—. Algo pasa. Lo noto malhumorado y distante.

«Distante.» Ahí estaba otra vez esa palabra, en boca de Emmett, nada menos.

Podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que habían estado de acuerdo en algo en los últimos tiempos, y habría preferido que aquella no fuera una de ellas.

—¿También tú lo has observado?

—De cuando en cuando —empezó él, muy serio—, aunque te cueste creerlo, consigo desviar mi atención de mis propios intereses. Sí, lo he notado. Está agobiado, aunque se esfuerce por fingir que disfruta de los desahogos habituales de un noble rico. A mi juicio, no tenía intención de aceptar esa apuesta. Ocurrió porque se dio por hecho que disfrutaría de una baza tan arriesgada.

Aquella introspección la dejó pasmada.

—Lo has pensado mucho. Visto así, incluso tiene sentido.

—Me asustas. —Emmett esbozó una sonrisa torcida, y sus largas pestañas cubrieron apenas esos ojos azules—. La última vez que coincidimos en algo, decidimos llevarnos la calesa nueva de tu padre para dar un paseo con ella por el campo. Si no recuerdo mal el desastre, no pude sentarme en tres días después de que nos pillaran a la vuelta. Mi padre se puso furioso conmigo.

Siempre se había sentido algo culpable de que él se hubiera llevado una zurra por aquella pequeña travesura y a ella solo la hubieran encerrado en su habitación.

—No debías haber dicho que había sido idea tuya. Los dos sabíamos que también era culpa mía.

—Yo era así de caballeroso por aquel entonces. —Se encogió de hombros—. Ahora soy mayor y más sabio, como se suele decir, así que la respuesta a tu pregunta es un no rotundo.

Volvió a sonar la música y los acordes del vals de moda inundaron el salón.

—No te he preguntado nada —murmuró ella, fingiendo recolocarse un guante.

Emmett se retiró de la pared con un movimiento leve.

—Estabas a punto de proponerme que intente averiguar qué atormenta a Edward.

Y así era. Maldito fuese.

—De eso nada —respondió Rosalie con frialdad.

—Mentirosa. —Emmett esbozó una sonrisa fugaz, y después negó con la cabeza—. Vosotras no entendéis a los hombres.

—¿Y para qué íbamos a querer hacerlo? —masculló ella—. De todas formas, dime ¿qué es lo que no entiendo en este caso concreto?

—No voy a fisgonear, Rose. Lo siento. Si quisiera hablar de ello, sacaría el tema. No es asunto mío, ni tuyo, si algo va mal.

—Perdona que me preocupe por mi hermano.

Conocía bien ese gesto de fingido disgusto. Emmett McCarty maldijo por lo bajo y resistió la tentación de agarrar a Rosalie por sus finos hombros y sacarla a la terraza para explicarle en palabras muy sencillas lo poco que solía gustarles a los hombres que una mujer entrometida intentase organizarles la vida.

O sacarla ahí fuera para otra cosa muy distinta. Para darle un beso apasionado, por ejemplo. Lo pensaba a menudo, de hecho, siempre que la tenía cerca.

Si fueran primos de verdad, jamás se le habría ocurrido, pero desde que había tenido edad para entender la complicada situación, sabía que no estaban emparentados. Al enviudar, su madre se había casado con el primo del padre de Rosalie, pocos años después de que naciera Emmett, y se habían mudado a la finca de los Masen. Por sus venas y las de Rose no corría ni una gota de la misma sangre. Lo tenía tan claro que el saberlo le trastocaba la existencia.

Ella le trastocaba la existencia.

Aquella noche estaba preciosa con su tul de intenso carmesí, que dejaba asomar sus pechos blanquísimos, y un corpiño de corte bajo que resaltaba su cuello esbelto. Llevaba el pelo recogido y, en aquel instante, sus ojos, del color esmeralda que caracterizaba a los Masen, lo miraban con desdén. Sus mejillas prominentes se mostraban sonrosadas de indignación.

La suya no era una belleza clásica, pero resultaba hermosa. Era difícil de definir, aunque le habría encantado pasarse la vida entera tratando de analizarla. Aquellos ojos luminosos de largas pestañas presidían su fino rostro; tenía la barbilla ligeramente cuadrada y la nariz ligeramente respingona… De pequeña, aquella combinación le daba un aire travieso, todo ojos y pelo largo y rizado; de mayor, la distinguía del ideal rubio, perfecto e incomparable de la nobleza londinense. Su color de pelo era imposible de determinar, ondas de rubio oscuro con reflejos cobrizos a la luz.

Parte de su atractivo, Emmett lo sabía, era su vitalidad. Rosalie rara vez hacía las cosas a medias. Algún pobre ingenuo lo iba a pasar fatal intentando evitar que se metiera en líos cuando se casara.

«Algún afortunado, maldito fuera.»

Ahora lo miraba con descarada indignación. Nada nuevo.

—Edward consiguió sobrevivir a la guerra española —señaló Emmett, devolviéndole la mirada sin inmutarse—. Es vizconde, rico y tiene treinta años. No necesita que temas por él. Me atrevería a decir que incluso puede que se molestara si supiese que hemos mantenido esta conversación.

Rosalie se cruzó de brazos, beligerante.

—Él nunca sabrá que hemos mantenido esta conversación, ¿verdad? Pero insisto en que, por lo menos, podrías hablar con él. Aunque ignoro por qué, le caes bien.

Aquella mujer sabía bien cómo pincharle. Esperó un poco, luego respondió.

—Tu don natural para el cumplido rivaliza con el mío. Podría enumerarte montones de razones por las que le caigo bien; la primera y más importante, que no tiendo a entrometerme en su vida.

—No te he pedido más que…

—No. —La orquesta hizo sonar unas notas familiares. Emmett arqueó las cejas y miró fijamente a su prima—. Asunto concluido, Rose. ¿Bailamos? Salvo que estés ansiosa, claro, por bailar la siguiente pieza con King, que viene hacia ti con determinación.

La distracción funcionó. Una mirada de pánico invadió su rostro.

—Prefiero bailar incluso contigo antes que con él. Deprisa.

—Cuánto honor —le cogió la mano y la condujo a la pista de baile—, teniendo en cuenta que King es un auténtico bodrio.

Rosalie tuvo la elegancia de sonreír. Demostró elegancia de otros modos, mientras giraba entre sus brazos, aunque los separaba una distancia prudencial y la mano de ella descansaba decorosa en el hombro de él.

Habían bailado juntos muchísimas veces, porque habían tenido el mismo maestro de baile y habían aprendido juntos. Como por instinto, se deslizaban perfectamente sincronizados al ritmo cadencioso de la música; sus movimientos eran predecibles y el cuerpo de ella se mecía provocador contra el de él.

Involuntariamente provocador, pensó Emmett, notando el roce de las faldas de ella en sus piernas. Solo él lo encontraba provocador, por muy decente que fuera. Aquellas clases de baile habían sido una gozada a la vez que un infierno.

«Maldita sea.»

¿Cuándo se había enamorado de ella? No lo recordaba. No había habido fuegos artificiales, ni habían sonado violines, ni había visto a Cupido, con su carcaj de flechas a la espalda. Lo había ido notando con el tiempo, como uno repara de pronto en que el cielo es azul o los prados verdes. Estaba ahí, sin más.

Al hacerse mujer, seguía siendo tan cándida, tan encantadora sin saberlo. Eso había sucedido hacía apenas unos años (tenía ahora diecinueve), pero él había hecho todo lo posible por mantener las distancias, y no le había resultado difícil mientras estaba en Eton, y luego en Cambridge. Había acabado pronto sus estudios universitarios y regresado a su casa de Berkshire; sus aptitudes académicas lo habían devuelto a su entorno justo cuando se presentaba en sociedad. A su vuelta, se había visto obligado a reconocer la realidad de su situación.

Ella no lo veía del mismo modo a él.

Tampoco era ese el único obstáculo de su cortejo. Él era solo el hijastro de un baronet, sin otra cosa que una parte modesta de su herencia. Sin título, fortuna o linaje aristocrático. Su abuelo era conde, pero había muerto cuando Emmett tenía dos años, y su padre, siendo el menor de cuatro hermanos, no había heredado.

En cambio, el hermano de Rosalie era un vizconde rico, su dote generosa, y ella, una mujer encantadora e inteligente. En resumen, Rose podía encontrar mejor pareja, y sin duda lo haría.

Esa era la cruda realidad. Había seguido ejerciendo de amigo de la infancia porque aquello era mejor que nada; además, a pesar de su pasión frustrada, ella seguía siendo —y lo sería siempre— su mejor amiga. De modo que seguían pinchándose como de costumbre, y su secreto estaba a salvo.

—Tío Benjamin dice que lo has convencido para que invierta en tu naviera. —Lo miró con sus ojos de largas pestañas—. Tengo entendido que también Edward se lo está pensando.

La naviera era idea suya, pero, aunque confiaba en la empresa, no era dado a considerarla propia.

—Son muchos los inversores —contestó él, evasivo mientras la hacía girar, con una mano en su esbelta cintura—. No es solo mía.

—Ajá.

—¿Qué significa eso?

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Significa que, cuando pones esa cara, es porque ocultas algo. Te conozco.

Ojalá lo conociera. En el sentido bíblico del término. Emmett le había enseñado a nadar, a montar en poni, a trepar a un árbol… Le encantaría ilustrarla sobre cómo hacer el amor despacio, iniciarla en los gozos carnales con una minuciosidad que los hiciera jadear y los dejara satisfechos después…

No se atrevía a comentarle que también la familia real había decidido invertir. Si aquello salía bien, y sabía con certeza que tenía potencial, tal vez un día fuera rico.

Claro que un día sería demasiado tarde. Rosalie se casaría ese año.

Por cambiar de tema y para pincharla, dijo con una sonrisa perversa:

—Lord King nos ronda, a la espera de que termine este baile. Me temo que no te vas a librar de él tan fácilmente, Rose.

Rosalie masculló una palabra poco femenina que él le había enseñado hacía tiempo y Emmett contuvo una carcajada.

Así consiguió bailar con ella la siguiente pieza.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a NccM, CASBABYSWAN, isa-21, alexf1994 y yunayi! Besos!**


	5. Capítulo 5

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**UN ERROR INCONFESABLE**

**.**

**Capítulo 5**

Despertó sudando, desorientado, como le ocurría a menudo últimamente, atrapado en la brumosa luz de la luna que inundaba la cama. Edward se incorporó y tembló cuando las sábanas descubrieron su cuerpo, a pesar de que estaban en pleno verano y el aire era cálido, pegajoso incluso. Tragó saliva para humedecerse la garganta, seca como la mojama, y salió de la cama tambaleándose.

—Maldita sea —masculló—. ¿Cuándo va a terminar todo esto?

Desnudo, se acercó a la ventana, subió el bastidor para que entrara un poco de aire fresco y, apoyando las manos en el alféizar, inspiró hondo. Al asomarse, no vio los senderos perfectos recortados a la sombra, ni los lechos de flores cultivadas del jardín posterior, sino una loma rocosa al frío helador del invierno español, la silueta de un convento en ruinas contra el cielo espeluznante y las inmensas llamas que trepaban y lo devoraban todo sin piedad…

En sus pesadillas, oía gritos. En la realidad, el único sonido de aquella noche silenciosa e infernal había sido el endemoniado crepitar del fuego.

«Estaba preciosa con la mantilla de su madre y su brillante pelo rubio. Arrodillada ante el altar, puso su mano en la de él. Alrededor, titilaban las velas. Apenas recordaba la ceremonia, solo que había repetido las palabras, y ya estaba. Ella era su esposa. Lástima que aquel mismo día descubriera que solo un tonto se enamora durante la guerra…»

Tenía el rostro húmedo. De sudor, pensó, no de lágrimas; se acercó a la pila para mojar un paño en el agua tibia y limpiarse la piel pegajosa. Se vistió deprisa; sabía por experiencia que no volvería a dormirse. Se abotonó los calzones a toda velocidad, se remetió la camisa de cualquier manera y se calzó las botas… No cogió chaqueta; hacía demasiado calor para eso. Peinándose con los dedos, bajó a oscuras las escaleras de la mansión Mayfair; conocía tan bien el camino que le bastaba con la luz de la luna que entraba por las ventanas de la galería para moverse por aquellos pasillos largos y silenciosos.

Las calles que conducían a St. James estaban oscuras, sus pasos nerviosos resonaban en el silencio, y con el esfuerzo físico de su marcha firme intentaba olvidar el mal sueño. Subió los escalones de la mansión, abrió la puerta principal con su propia llave y pasó al vestíbulo perfumado de lirios del valle. En su día, hacía una eternidad, había adquirido la casa para sí mismo. Cuando su padre murió y él heredó el título, Edward se encontraba en España. A su regreso, se había trasladado a los aposentos del vizconde en la inmensa casona familiar, aunque a regañadientes, porque su sentido del deber así se lo había dictado.

Aún había una lámpara encendida al final del pasillo, pero no le sorprendió. Alice solía trasnochar. Casi contaba con ello. También le tenía preparada siempre una botella de su whisky favorito para las visitas, y contaba con ello igualmente.

Estaba en la biblioteca, en bata, examinando ceñuda una serie de dibujos esparcidos por todo el suelo, con la cara oculta tras una cortina de pelo, hasta que levantó la mirada al verlo entrar. Las estanterías estaban tapadas por una sábana, los muebles apartados para dejar más espacio al despliegue informal de su trabajo.

—Me pareció oír a alguien abrir la puerta. ¿Qué hora es?

—Muy tarde. —Sonrió él, burlón—. O muy temprano, según cómo lo mires. —La indiferencia de ella por que un desconocido se colara en su casa era inusual. Por suerte, tenía una estupenda ama de llaves que se ocupaba de cerrar las puertas con llave por las noches, y de otras cuestiones mundanas.

—No lo miro de ningún modo. —Alice se levantó del suelo con elegancia y, esbozando una sonrisa, se estiró la bata de seda color añil—. Mi mente ecléctica no registra los movimientos del sol, ya lo sabes.

Bromeaba solo a medias. Su hermanastra era artista, y un espíritu libre extraordinario.

—Ya lo he observado. ¿Se trata de un proyecto nuevo? —inquirió señalando los bocetos a carboncillo—. Tú sueles trabajar en color.

—Siempre estoy experimentando. —Alice se acercó a una mesita auxiliar, destapó una botella, sirvió un poco del líquido ambarino que contenía en un vaso de cristal labrado y se lo llevó a Edward.

—Yo no he dicho que quisiera una copa. —Buscó un sitio donde sentarse; las sillas estaban todas desperdigadas.

—No ha sido necesario. —Alice se sentó en una silla tapizada de terciopelo, en perpendicular a la colección de dibujos, y, para compensar, descolgó las piernas por encima del brazo—. Solo tienes esa curiosa mirada perdida a veces; hoy es una de esas noches, ¿verdad? Por la hora que es, no hace falta una gran capacidad de deducción para imaginarse que no puedes dormir.

—El sueño forma parte del problema —masculló él, tomando un trago del fuerte brebaje. Se acercó a la estantería más próxima y se recostó en ella.

Para ser hijas de madres distintas, Alice y Rosalie se parecían mucho: las dos tenían los ojos verdes y enormes, y rasgos delicados. Sin embargo, la mayor, Alice, era una mujer de constitución robusta, en contraste con la esbelta figura de Rosalie, y había heredado también el desdén de su madre por las convenciones. A sus treinta y tantos, aún seguía soltera y no parecía tener intenciones de casarse. Si tenía algún amante, era lo bastante discreta como para que Edward no se enterara.

—¿Has vuelto a tener pesadillas? —Cruzó sus preciosos pies desnudos y le dedicó una firme mirada inquisitiva.

—Pesadilla, en singular. No varía. —Le dolía la cabeza, y el whisky no le iba a ayudar, pero le dio otro trago de todas formas, y su calor se le agarró al estómago.

—¿Me lo contarás algún día?

—No —dijo con más aspereza de la pretendida, perseguido por el recuerdo vivo del sueño. Ella no tenía ni idea de lo que le pedía, y tampoco quería implicarla. Antes incluso de volver a Inglaterra, había decidido que era mejor que su familia nunca se enterara de nada.

—Te vendría bien. —A Alice no le afectó la respuesta cortante de Edward.

Él sonrió sin ganas.

—A lo mejor te produciría pesadillas a ti. Ya tengo bastante con lo que hay; no quiero complicarlo más.

—Creo que deberías preocuparte más por ti mismo y menos de los demás.

—Soy un Cullen, ¿recuerdas? —respondió, arqueando una ceja con ironía—. Es mi deber preocuparme por la familia.

—¿También es tu deber incitar a los jóvenes licenciosos a apostar todo lo que tienen a una sola mano de cartas?

Edward se masajeó la sien dolorida.

—Ese instante de debilidad se está exagerando demasiado.

—¿Ah, sí? —Alice se recostó en la silla, con el pelo, oscuro y sedoso, revuelto—. ¿Insinúas que no aceptaste esa apuesta y que todo esto no es más que fruto de la imaginación de los chismosos?

Tras una breve pausa, respondió resignado.

—Para empezar, jamás debería haber ido a ese garito. Supongo que estaba nervioso esa noche y de pronto me vi envuelto en la situación.

—Podías haberte negado a apostar una cantidad tan escandalosa.

—Pensé que conocías mejor a los hombres de nuestra clase. —Edward miró meditabundo el vaso, luego suspiró—. He estado apostando fuerte últimamente, y eso me ha recordado todo el incidente, lo reconozco. ¿Podemos cambiar de tema?

—Como quieras. —Alice se recolocó los pliegues de la bata—. ¿De qué te apetece hablar a estas horas de la madrugada?

—Háblame de tu último trabajo. —No era una estratagema muy original, pero siempre funcionaba. El entusiasmo de Alice por el arte era casi obsesivo.

Lo hizo, y él la escuchó, admirado de la pasión que ponía en su vocación, observando cómo fluctuaba su voz cantarina como consecuencia de aquel fervor al comentar las bondades de los estudios de Da Vinci sobre el cuerpo humano y lo mucho que la habían inspirado en su reciente viaje a Italia, durante el que había tenido ocasión de visitar no solo los museos sino también las colecciones privadas. Los nuevos bocetos, le explicó Alice mientras él sorbía despreocupado su copa y empezaban a verse los primeros rayos de luz por los ventanales de la casa que le había regalado el mismo día en que había heredado la propiedad de su padre, eran apuntes de naturaleza muerta: una flor, un cyclamen graecum cuyos capullos comenzaban a abrirse; una cascada cuya cortina de agua discurría por un torrente de rocas milenarias, tal y como la había visto en Chipre; el exterior del Partenón, espléndido y eterno, en un caluroso día estival. Su talento era innegable y Edward estaba orgulloso de ella, del mismo modo que jamás había negado su parentesco, aunque Alice fuera la hija ilegítima de su padre y de una de sus amantes. El romance había ocurrido antes de que se casara, y Edward no le censuraba a su padre aquel desliz.

También él había cometido alguna que otra indiscreción.

Y no solo él.

No se le iba de la cabeza el rostro acongojado de Isabella hacía unos días. Puede incluso que aquello hubiera revivido sus pesadillas.

—Siempre he envidiado tu entusiasmo —le dijo a su hermana cuando esta le enseñó su vista nocturna del Puente de los Suspiros, en Venecia. El dibujo captaba a la perfección el reflejo de la luna en el agua.

—Yo envidio tu desapego —repuso ella mientras dejaba caer el dibujo sobre el montón del suelo—. Pero ¿cuándo vas a abandonarlo?

—¿Abandonarlo?

—Edward, huyes de algo —lo reconvino cariñosa.

Ojalá pudiera. Aun así, disimuló.

—¿Huir? Me parece que no me he movido de aquí.

—No te hagas el tonto. Hablo en sentido figurado. —Rió, con serenidad, como se instalaba el amanecer.

Por desgracia, no podía huir. Ni de las obligaciones que tenía con su familia y su fortuna, ni de los recuerdos que lo anclaban al pasado.

—Tal vez —concedió con una sonrisa triste—. Dime, ¿qué dibujarás ahora? ¿Qué tal la abadía de Hailes, en Gloucestershire? ¿O Whitby? Los parajes naturales de Inglaterra también son espléndidos motivos.

No logró engañarla, pero sí distraerla con la idea de plantas cruciformes y arbotantes, y el descontento de Edward pasó a un segundo plano mientras hablaban de monasterios en ruinas y escenarios impresionantes, donde el sol se pusiera despacio, bañando el horizonte de un rosa pálido veteado de gris.

—Según tengo entendido, a su excelencia lo atacaron brutalmente en la calle unos maleantes —dijo lady Weber en voz baja.

Isabella procuró mantener la calma, y siguió bebiendo despacio su té.

—Hay múltiples versiones de lo ocurrido. Me temo que se está exagerando.

«Y gracias a Dios ese hombre abominable no parece recordar lo sucedido.»

Edward le había sacado a Witherdale del bolsillo la nota que ella le había enviado, con el fin de que no ayudara a su excelencia a recomponer su borroso recuerdo de los hechos; no obstante, aunque no recordara quién le había golpeado ni dónde se encontraba en ese momento, todavía tenía el diario y, hasta que ella lo recuperara, podía seguir haciéndole molestas insinuaciones y proposiciones indecentes.

¿Por qué demonios no se habría dejado llevar por el instinto y habría hecho enterrar a Jacob con su valioso diario? Como es lógico, ella no tenía ni idea de que los escritos de su difunto marido eran tan explícitos. ¿Quién iba a sospechar que plasmaría en papel aquellos momentos tan íntimos? Por una parte, estaba furiosa con él, pero por otra sabía que a Jacob le habría horrorizado la idea de producirle ningún malestar o vergüenza, y mucho más el haber favorecido las atenciones indeseables de un hombre al que detestaba, sobre todo cuando él no estaba presente para defenderla.

Por suerte, contaba con Edward. ¿Por suerte? Sí, él la había ayudado mucho, pero quizá habría sido preferible que mantuviera las distancias.

El té de los martes en el elegante salón de su madre le estaba resultando particularmente difícil aquel día, debido a los sucesos recientes. Por lo general, a Isabella no le importaba ser varios lustros más joven que las otras mujeres, porque encontraba entretenida su charla, pero, a pesar del sol espléndido que entraba por las ventanas y del día tan estupendo que hacía, tenía algo de frío.

La señora Clearwater, amiga íntima de la abuela de Isabella, llevaba su pelo cano recogido en un moño, y su rostro amable mostraba un ceño fruncido.

—Lo cierto es que Witherdale no me agrada —dijo—. No le deseo ningún mal, pero a veces es muy desagradable. Demasiado directo, me atrevería a afirmar.

«Desagradable. Chimenea. Atizador.» Curiosa relación, reconoció Isabella para sus adentros con cierto cinismo.

—A mí me es indiferente —admitió, esforzándose por parecer serena—. Claro que tampoco… le deseo ningún mal. Quizá no fuese más que un accidente.

—Qué valor el de Cullen, ahuyentando a los maleantes y trasladando a Witherdale hasta su casa. —Lady Weber cogió otro pastelito de nata y chocolate—. Por lo visto, no solo fue un héroe en la guerra.

Vaya, aquella era una variante de la historia que Isabella aún desconocía.

—Pensé que lo había encontrado tirado en un callejón próximo a su club.

Lady Weber despreció aquella versión con un gesto de la mano, agitando en el aire sus dedos rechonchos; no era tan emocionante como la de la banda de malhechores.

—No obstante, adentrarse en un pasaje desierto y sórdido en plena noche no debe de ser una experiencia agradable.

Si el insufriblemente despreocupado e indiferente vizconde de Cullen salía de aquel embrollo convertido en una especie de héroe, y todo apuntaba a que sería así, aquello no haría más que empeorar las cosas. Isabella resistió el impulso de rechinar los dientes y reconoció para sí, desde el sentido común, que si Edward lograba recuperar el diario, sin duda sería un héroe.

Había acudido enseguida a su llamada, eso era innegable. Y había cargado con el asqueroso de Witherdale como si fuera solo un fardo. Le fastidiaba estar en deuda con el hombre que la había rechazado, pero así era, y con su promesa de recuperar el diario, su deuda sería aún mayor.

¿Cómo iba a compensarle?

La madre de Isabella, que presidía el té como una reina, se sirvió serena otra taza.

—No me extraña que un Masen se lance de cabeza a un asunto turbio, y menos aún del vizconde. Recuerdo muy bien a su padre. Era un hombre guapísimo. Las mujeres lo adoraban.

Como todo aquello tenía que ver con ella y con un posible escándalo, cuando menos, humillante, Isabella intentó cambiar de tema.

—He oído que el baile de Baltimore se ha pospuesto para la semana que viene.

—Sí. —A lady Weber no le impresionó la noticia y, haciendo caso omiso, retomó el tema anterior, más interesante—. Yo también recuerdo al padre del vizconde. Era casi tan guapo como su hijo —añadió con una sonrisa pícara y felina—. Casi.

Edward. Alto, tan guapo, con esos intensos ojos esmeraldas y ese pelo cobrizo…

Tenía aquella noche tan vivamente registrada en su memoria que casi podía saborear sus besos, sentir la fortaleza de su cuerpo musculoso bajo las yemas de sus dedos indagadores, por no hablar de la deliciosa fricción de aquel vaivén experto y seductor entre las piernas…

Ese era un recuerdo que más le valía desterrar a un rincón de su cabeza, para que no la asaltara en una sala llena de damas nobles y virtuosas. Se refugió tras su taza, ocultando su rostro. Últimamente había pensado mucho en el vacío de su vida personal, y el desagradable episodio de Witherdale había desenterrado el pasado. No solo las intimidades que había compartido con Jacob, sino también la ardiente pasión que había vivido con el atrevido pero indudablemente atractivo lord Cullen. Le rondaba la cabeza la conversación que habían mantenido en el coche el otro día, pero lo que mejor recordaba era su confesión de que aún la deseaba.

«Yo aún te deseo…»

Además, por escandaloso que pareciera, empezaba a pensar que necesitaba un amante, quizá un marido, pero ya hacía un tiempo que era viuda y no había conocido aún a nadie que la atrajera lo bastante para comprometerse de por vida. ¿Era esencial que volviera a casarse para disfrutar de la pasión? Su actividad social la entretenía, su hijo era el centro de su vida y su familia la quería y la cuidaba, pero Isabella se daba cuenta de que, con el tiempo, iba perdiendo poco a poco lo mejor de sí misma. Era lady Black, madre, hija, hermana, pero no se sentía mujer.

Estando casada, había descubierto su naturaleza sensual. Al morir Jacob, había empezado a obviar esa parte de su vida, creyendo que, si lo hacía, lograría olvidarla para siempre. No era cierto, claro, de lo contrario nunca habría pasado aquella noche con Edward. Ahora, después de volver a verlo, a hablar con él, a contemplar de nuevo aquellos ojos grises hipnotizadores, no podía dejar de pensar en esa deliciosa noche de desenfreno…, y en él.

—He oído ciertos chismes sobre Cullen —confesó alegre la señora Clearwater.

—Cuéntanos —la instó lady Weber, que se disponía a coger otro dulce.

—Es tan imprudente en el tocador como en las salas de juego.

—Donde haya un Masen, habrá mujeres —aseguró la señora Clearwater.

—Mujeres ligeras de cascos, sin duda. La otra noche pensé que lady Sutherland lo seduciría en la mismísima pista de baile. La forma en que persigue su atención es absolutamente vergonzosa.

—Bueno, yo he oído…

«Ay, no, por favor.» La conversación tomaba un rumbo que no le interesaba: el del intercambio de chismorreos sobre Edward entre ancianas damas. Se levantó.

—Acabo de darme cuenta de la hora que es. Lo siento, pero había olvidado que tengo una cita. Os ruego que me disculpéis.

—Querida… —empezó a decir su madre, atónita.

No iba a justificar su huida precipitada. Sonriendo a la sala en general, masculló un adiós a toda prisa, salió de la estancia y se encaminó hacia el cochero, que la esperaba junto al carruaje, hablando con un joven alto que vestía un abrigo corriente y un sombrero raído, y cuyo rostro afilado lucía una barba incipiente. Una interesante cicatriz le partía una ceja y le daba un aire de pirata malhadado. Cuando ella se acercó, el joven se tiró del harapiento sombrero.

—Milady —dijo.

Recibió la mirada inquisitiva de Isabella con una leve sonrisa. Luego hizo una reverencia y sacó un pequeño paquete del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—Me han pedido que la esperara y le entregara esto en mano, lady Black.

El paquete era rectangular y pesaba. La recorrió un leve escalofrío de alivio cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que era. El diario de Jacob, sin duda. Edward lo había conseguido tal y como había prometido.

—Gracias —dijo ella con toda la dignidad de que fue capaz.

Los ojos de aquel hombre revelaban cierto nivel de inteligencia poco acorde con su aspecto harapiento.

—No hay de qué. Es un placer servir a una dama tan hermosa.

Divertida, lo observó mientras se alejaba, luego dejó que su cochero la ayudara a subir al carruaje. Una vez dentro y en cuanto se pusieron en marcha, deshizo el paquete, no sin cierto nerviosismo.

La nota de Edward era escueta: «Para ti, como te había prometido».

«Para ti. Como te había prometido.»

Con el diario en las manos, Isabella miró por la ventanilla, sin ver las casas por las que pasaban ni oír a los vendedores ambulantes de las esquinas. Se sentía emocionada, conmovida, aliviada… todo eso y mucho más.

Por desgracia, muchísimo más.

La cuestión era qué haría al respecto.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias a yunayi y CASBABYSWAN por los reviews!**


	6. Capítulo 6

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**UN ERROR INCONFESABLE**

**.**

**Capítulo 6**

—No puedo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no. —Rosalie miró a su amiga, a la vez preocupada y nerviosa—. Emmett no cortejará a alguien porque yo se lo pida. Incluso puede que empiece a repelerle la señorita Newton si le propongo que la ronde. Le encanta fastidiarme. Siempre estamos discutiendo por una cosa o por otra.

—Me dijiste que de niños erais inseparables.

—Hemos crecido y ya no es lo mismo. —No exactamente. El Emmett al que ella recordaba había cambiado. No sabría decir cómo, pero lo había hecho.

—Aun así, bailaste dos veces con él la otra noche. —Vera LaBow, que caminaba a su lado, parecía observar a un grupo de niños que jugaban vigilados por sus competentes niñeras, pero torció el gesto.

—Es mi primo —dijo Rosalie con fingida indiferencia, disfrutando del calor de una tarde estupenda. Como era de esperar, el parque estaba repleto de damas y caballeros bien vestidos, y también las sendas de los caballos estaban bastante transitadas. Paseaban una junto a la otra, protegidas por sus parasoles—. Crecimos juntos. La verdad, no entiendo qué le ven. No es más que… Emmett.

Su amiga rió.

—Para ti, a lo mejor. Para el resto de las jóvenes casaderas es guapísimo. Además, dicen que se le da bien el coqueteo, y tiene esa sonrisa lánguida tan particular. Conozco bien el poder de una sonrisa pícara, créeme.

Teniendo en cuenta que Vera acababa de casarse con uno de los libertinos más célebres de Londres, Vladimir LaBow, benjamín del duque de Berkeley, debía de saberlo.

—Mmm. Emmett no es ni la mitad… ni la mitad de la mitad de interesante que tu marido —murmuró Rosalie—. Es arisco e insufriblemente repelente a veces. Eso por no hablar de su cuestionable sentido del humor.

—Pues hay quien lo considera muy interesante.

—Si lo conocieran, cambiarían de opinión.

—Eso es precisamente lo que quiere Irina: tener la oportunidad de conocerlo. Emmett McCarty no tiene título ni es rico, pero ella tiene dinero por los dos y su padre le concede todos los caprichos.

Curiosamente, la enumeración de las carencias de Emmett como pretendiente irritó a Rosalie.

—Su familia, incluso sin contar a los Masen, es muy respetable.

—Eso pensaba yo —repuso Vera, asombrada—. ¿Puedo prometerle a Irina que le hablarás a tu primo de ella? Es mi amiga.

Aquella repentina irritación era ilógica. A Rosalie le daba igual con qué joven coqueteara Emmett. Asintió con la cabeza.

—Para tu tranquilidad, le hablaré de ella la próxima vez que lo vea.

—Gracias.

—Quizá podrías devolverme el favor —dijo Rosalie mirándola de reojo.

Vera, rubia, despampanante vestida de muselina limón aquella tarde agradable, sosteniendo el parasol con sus finos dedos, era la personificación misma de la verdadera belleza inglesa: pálida, de piel perfecta, cabello brillante recogido en la nuca y ojos celeste de largas pestañas. No era extraño que LaBow se hubiera enamorado de ella. Casualmente, Vlad LaBow era uno de los amigos más íntimos de Edward.

—¿De qué modo? —le preguntó Vera, intrigada—. ¿Te interesa alguien? ¿Lo conoce Vlad?

—No hablo de esa clase de favor. Me preocupa mi hermano —dijo Rosalie sin tapujos. Vera era de fiar, de eso no le cabía duda—. Sé que has oído hablar de la apuesta de la otra noche. Por lo visto, todo Londres está conmocionado.

Un niño pequeño pasó por delante de ellas, corriendo tras un cachorro, ambos encantadores en su torpeza, y una niñera vigilante los siguió con un gesto de indulgencia en el rostro. Vera sonrió al ver al cachorro y al niño chocar y convertirse en un amasijo de piernas y patas regordetas y un rabo que se agitaba nervioso en medio de las carcajadas histéricas del pequeño.

—Sí, estoy al tanto —reconoció.

La verde hierba les acariciaba las faldas y soplaba una suave brisa.

—¿Podrías preguntarle a Vlad si ha notado algo raro en Edward últimamente? Se conocen bien, y si Edward confiara en alguien, sería en Vlad o en lord Withlock. Ni se me ocurriría pedirle nada al formidable marqués, pero tú conoces bien a Vlad.

—Supongo, dado que es mi marido —le concedió con repentina tristeza.

La palabra «marido» evocaba en ella imágenes sombrías de alcobas oscuras y caricias secretas, y Rosalie debía reconocer que su desconocimiento de lo que implicaba el matrimonio era objeto de sus pensamientos con frecuencia cada vez mayor a medida que avanzaba la temporada social.

—Sonríes de forma peculiar siempre que se menciona su nombre. ¿Es tan… —se interrumpió, no sabiendo muy bien cómo terminar la frase.

—¿… mágico como dicen? —la asistió Vera en un susurro—. No puedo hablar por los demás, claro, pero, para nosotros… sí.

—No me lo imagino. —Hasta la fecha, el ajetreo social le había resultado entretenido, pero a Rosalie no la impresionaba ningún caballero en particular. Los había en exceso refinados, lisonjeros o sofisticados, pero ninguno le inspiraba un interés especial. Algunos le caían bien, otros le parecían simpáticos, pero no se decidía por ninguno en concreto.

Quería enamorarse, aunque sabía que aquella era una forma poco práctica de ver las cosas, pero le había sucedido a Vera, ¿por qué no podía pasarle a ella?

—Querrás decir que no te lo imaginas aún, que no es lo mismo —respondió su amiga esbozando una sonrisa pícara—. Cuando conozcas al caballero adecuado, todo cambiará.

—Ojalá estuviera tan segura como tú —protestó Rosalie algo sombría—, pero, de momento, el matrimonio no me atrae en absoluto.

—Yo pensaba lo mismo que tú hasta que una noche se presentó un extraño en mi balcón.

—¿En tu balcón?

—No importa —le quitó importancia Vera con un manotazo al aire y un gesto tan luminoso como el propio sol—. Lo que quiero decir es que no descartes ninguna posibilidad.

—Confiaré en tu palabra. —Desilusionada, Rosalie masculló—: Entretanto, mientras espero la llegada de mi príncipe azul, ¿podrías pedirle a Vlad que hable con Edward? No sé bien qué le pasa, pero está inquieto, distante.

Se hizo el silencio. Luego Vera asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo haré. Pero no puedo prometerte que Vlad se avenga a complacerme. Los hombres son muy raros a veces.

—Ciertamente —convino Rosalie recordando la fastidiosa negativa de Emmett a intervenir.

Se hizo de nuevo el silencio; tan solo se oía el parloteo de los niños y de quienes paseaban por el parque. La luz del sol, ya muy bajo, contribuía al ambiente bucólico de la tarde, incluso en pleno Londres.

Por muy joven que fuera y por poca experiencia que tuviera, Rosalie notó a su amiga muy abstraída; lo había estado desde que habían iniciado su paseo, seguidas a una distancia prudencial por sus doncellas. Vera tenía la mirada fija en un bebé que iba en su cochecito.

De pronto cayó en la cuenta. Aunque le faltaban datos, no era boba, y Vera se había casado tan precipitadamente con el célebre LaBow…

—¡Ay! —exclamó, con los ojos como platos.

Vera se ruborizó.

Las orillas del lago Serpentine estaban atestadas, de modo que caminaron en paralelo, cruzando el césped en lugar de seguir uno de los tortuosos senderos.

—No soy adivina, pero tampoco me falta intuición —observó Rosalie.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Desde que hemos empezado a pasear, no has dejado de mirar a los niños.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, te lo aseguro —le replicó rotunda pero cariñosa—. ¿A que sé por qué?

—Siempre has sido muy intuitiva respecto a los sentimientos de los demás, no así con los tuyos —le contestó su amiga, serena y divertida, aún sonrojada—. Bueno, pues has acertado. Vlad y yo esperamos un bebé.

Aquella era la razón por la que lady Vera había ido a verla y le había propuesto pasear por el parque. Sonrió afectuosa.

—Enhorabuena.

—Gracias. Estamos encantados, claro. Yo…

—Buenas tardes, señoras.

La interrupción de aquella voz grave hizo que Rosalie volviese la cabeza de pronto hacia el sendero. Allí había un hombre, sin sombrero, esbozando esa sonrisa socarrona que le era tan familiar. Iba vestido de manera informal, con calzones de cuero, camisa blanca y el corbatín apenas anudado; una chaqueta marrón oscuro bien cortada completaba su atuendo.

Emmett.

Qué desagradable coincidencia.

¿En qué momento había perdido todo atisbo de dignidad y había sucumbido a la humillante tentación de la vigilancia encubierta?

«Probablemente hacia los diez años», decidió Emmett, inclinando la cabeza y tomándole la mano a lady Vera. Era la primera vez que recordaba haber seguido a Rosalie y a su institutriz. Por aquel entonces, había sido algo muy inocente: odiaba el latín y quería escapar de la clase y de su tutor. Lo que su vivaracha prima estuviera haciendo seguro que era mucho más interesante que Marco Aurelio.

Lo de ahora era bastante menos inocente.

Aquellos ojos esmeralda lo miraban con cierto desdén por debajo del borde de un parasol a juego con el verde musgo de su vestido, y el sol resaltaba aún más la exuberancia de su pelo. Por alguna razón, tanto Rosalie como su acompañante se habían sonrojado y, dado que a él acababan de detectarlo, supuso que tendría que ver con la conversación que mantenían antes de que se cruzara en su camino.

—Si me lo permiten, debo decir que hoy están particularmente hermosas.

—Es usted muy galante, señor McCarty. —Vera LaBow era sin duda una de las mayores bellezas de la aristocracia londinense, y todavía se hablaba entre susurros escandalizados de su reciente matrimonio con el infame benjamín del duque de Berkeley. Emmett entendía que LaBow la hubiera seducido y se hubiera fugado con ella para casarse, fuera cual fuese el orden de los acontecimientos. Aquella joven dama era impresionante.

Rosalie profirió un bufido despectivo ante la mención de su galantería, pero Emmett lo ignoró.

—¿Les importa que las acompañe?

—¿Te detendría que dijera que sí, que me importa? —inquirió Rosalie, altiva aunque con ojos risueños.

«Al menos se alegra de verme. Algo es algo, mejor que nada. Nos gustamos. ¿Se dará cuenta algún día?»

—¿Que si me detendría? Seguramente no. —Sonrió, irreverente.

—Me lo suponía, así que no nos queda más remedio que aceptar, ¿verdad?

Lady Vera parecía entretenida con aquel rifirrafe.

—Yo me alegro de que haya llegado, señor McCarty, porque me parece que mi esposo viene por allí. Ahora le ha dado por rondarme, algo que pasará, supongo, en cuanto se habitúe a la situación. Entretanto, me temo que mi paseo ha concluido. Al menos Rosalie puede continuar.

En efecto, Vlad LaBow se acercaba a ellas a grandes zancadas.

—Buenas tardes, lady Rosalie. McCarty… —Desprovisto de sombrero, Vlad, de pelo y ojos oscuros que contrastaban con el cabello, los ojos y la tez claros de su esposa, le cogió la mano a lady Vera, se la llevó a los labios y proclamó—: He decidido que nos vamos a Berkeley Hall. El aire del campo nos sentará bien.

—¿Ahora? —preguntó lady Vera, aturdida.

—Tu doncella te está haciendo las maletas. Me temo que os la voy a robar —se disculpó con una sonrisa ante Emmett y Rosalie—. Si nos perdonáis…

Lo vieron conducir a lady Vera enseguida hacia una calesa que esperaba.

Desconcertado, Emmett se volvió hacia Rosalie.

—¿De qué situación habla?

—Vamos, Emmett, piensa un poco. —Rosalie no se agarró al brazo que él le ofrecía, pero caminó a su lado—. ¿Por qué iba a querer llevársela a tomar el aire fresco del campo?

Emmett bajó el brazo con resignación y respondió ceñudo:

—Porque acaban de casarse, claro.

—Exacto. —Rosalie lo miró, y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa.

Era un hombre, al fin y al cabo, y lo primero que le vino a la cabeza no fue el fruto concreto del acto de la procreación, aunque el proceso en sí lo atrajera mucho más. No tardó en darse cuenta, más por el intenso rubor de Rosalie que por otra cosa.

—Ah, ya entiendo. Vaya con LaBow.

—¿Eso es todo lo que se te ocurre? —dijo ella con un bufido de desprecio—. No entiendo por qué tiene que ser suyo el mérito de la concepción.

—Confío en que el mérito sea suyo, dado que ella es su esposa.

—Sabes bien de qué hablo.

—Si dependiera de tu afilada lengua, me quedaría en ascuas a menudo.

—¡Emmett! —resopló furiosa, pero se estaba medio riendo.

¿No era perverso que le encantara cómo decía su nombre, sobre todo cuando había conseguido enfurecerla así? Estaba preciosa enfadada. En realidad, muy a su pesar, estaba preciosa siempre.

—No deberíamos hablar de un tema tan poco delicado —dijo él arqueando las cejas.

—Nunca he entendido por qué tener un bebé es poco delicado —protestó, haciendo girar el parasol, ceñuda, mientras paseaban—. A fin de cuentas, así es como hemos venido todos al mundo —señaló con una lógica aplastante.

—¿Es así como funciona? —murmuró él con sequedad.

—¡Como si tú no lo supieras! —replicó ella con una mirada acusadora—. Por lo que dicen, te estás convirtiendo en todo un experto en la materia.

Su tono sarcástico presentaba un matiz que no estaba seguro de identificar, y habría jurado que conocía todas las modulaciones de su voz.

—¿Qué insinúas?

—Que tu… tu… —buscó un término adecuado— conducta licenciosa está ya en boca de todos.

Él se esforzó por mantener un gesto neutro, pero aquella observación de censura le daba ganas de reír. Además, su conducta no era licenciosa. Coqueteaba un poco de vez en cuando, más que nada por ver si ella prestaba atención a lo que hacía. Que supiera, no lo había hecho de momento.

—Ya. Me sorprende ser digno de algún chismorreo.

—¿Digno, dices? No, estoy de acuerdo. Pero no todo el mundo es tan perceptivo. Me han pedido que te hable de Irina Newton.

Si Rosalie hubiera sido capaz de mantener el tono, Emmett no habría experimentado un leve escalofrío de esperanza, algo que solía negarse a sí mismo con inhumano pragmatismo.

Como debería hacer en aquel momento.

Pero Rosalie parecía… celosa.

¿O eran imaginaciones suyas?

Sin duda. «Celosa» era una palabra muy fuerte. Quizá «molesta», mejor.

—¿Quién? —preguntó con fingida perplejidad, aunque recordaba muy bien a la joven; los habían presentado hacía poco y habían bailado juntos. Las jovencitas cándidas y asustadizas no eran sus favoritas, por voluminoso que fuera su busto u opulento su padre.

No, por alguna razón, estaba prendado de aquella muchacha infantil de ojos verdes que se había convertido de pronto en una mujer muy provocativa.

La suave brisa le acarició la mejilla con un mechón de su luminoso pelo.

—Seguro que la recuerdas —dijo, volviendo la cara mientras caminaban—. Ella te recuerda perfectamente.

—Puede —reconoció para fastidiarla—. Al menos una parte de su… abundante anatomía.

—Muy propio de ti hacer un comentario tan soez. —Se detuvo y se plantó delante de él, haciéndole frente con desdén.

—Soy espantoso —convino en voz baja, mirándola a esos ojos preciosos que en aquel momento eran como un cielo estival tormentoso—. Soy un sinvergüenza. ¿Cómo me has llamado antes…? Ah, sí, licencioso.

—Por lo visto, tus admiradoras aún no lo saben.

—¿Tengo admiradoras? —Terreno siempre peligroso, el de la provocación, pero le gustaba su reacción. Algo era algo.

—Eso parece. No entiendo por qué —añadió altiva, y continuó caminando.

Él, unos pasos por detrás, se deleitó contemplando el suave movimiento de sus caderas. Luego sonrió y la siguió. Por nada del mundo se perdería el resto de tan fascinante discusión.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a Elenamar-16, isa-21,CASBABYSWAN, alexf1994, LUCYarg, NccM y yunayi! Besos!**


	7. Capítulo 7

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**UN ERROR INCONFESABLE**

**.**

**Capítulo 7**

La cena fue larga y aburrida, plagada de debates políticos y ecos de sociedad y, cuando Edward se acabó el sabroso rosbif en exquisita salsa de cebollas braseadas al vino, pensó que al menos la comida era magnífica. Su anfitrión contaba además con una bodega decente; Edward debía de haberse bebido una botella de clarete él solo.

Craso error, teniendo en cuenta su estado de ánimo.

Para colmo, tenía a Isabella sentada enfrente, aunque a cuatro sillas de distancia, junto a un joven apuesto llamado Alec. Ella iba preciosa esa noche, con un vestido verde azulado que resaltaba su cutis perfecto y exhibía sus pechos firmes y turgentes.

No se le escapaba detalle, desde el encaje cosido estratégicamente al escote del vestido, hasta los sencillos pendientes de perla y el brazalete de oro que llevaba. El encaje, pensó socarrón, destacaba su sedosa piel desnuda de forma seductora y hacía el vestido más recatado —y a la vez más atrevido— de lo que era. Suponía que era demasiado refinada para vestir un escote así sin aquel sugerente encaje, pero le gustaba acariciar la idea de una aventura escandalosa.

Tampoco a su compañero de mesa le había pasado desapercibido el detalle. El impúdico joven alternaba entre mirarle con descaro el escote y acercarse a ella para susurrarle al oído. No le preocupaba mucho con quién decidiera coquetear, pero seguramente podía encontrar algo mejor que aquel jovencito.

No le preocupaba, o eso creía. Tras unas copas de vino, descubrió que sí.

Aquella velada le fastidiaba. De no ser por Rosalie, ni siquiera habría ido.

—¡Qué buen tiempo estamos teniendo! ¿Verdad, lord Cullen?

Logró apartar su atención de la copa de vino el tiempo suficiente para mirar a la matrona rechoncha sentada a su lado.

—Sí —dijo sin concretar—. Muy agradable.

Cielo santo, ¿en serio acababa de hacer un comentario tan estúpido.

Lady Garce, o Grace, o como demonios se llamase —se la habían presentado, pero no lo recordaba— se le acercó en tono conspirador.

—Qué valentía demostró usted al salvar a Witherdale la otra noche. Por lo visto, se deshizo usted solo de toda una banda de malhechores.

A punto estuvo de atragantarse con el vino.

Aquella absurda historia se había convertido en un disparate. Por suerte, como el nefando lord Witherdale no parecía recordar lo sucedido y ya no tenía el diario, gracias a Jasper, Isabella estaba a salvo. Se aventuró a mirarla de nuevo, vio que ella también lo miraba y se volvió enseguida hacia lady G.

—Lamento decirle que eso es una exageración, señora. Solo me lo encontré tirado en un callejón, inconsciente, y lo llevé a su casa. Sin heroicidades.

—Es usted muy modesto —le contestó ella, sonriente.

Que Dios lo asistiera. Hizo una seña para que le rellenasen la copa de vino. Por fortuna, llegó el postre, y el bizcocho de chocolate con crema de brandy robó la atención de lady G.

Cuando su anfitriona anunció que era el momento de retirarse a la salita a disfrutar de una ronda de charadas, Edward supo enseguida que no podría soportar ni un segundo de tan insípido entretenimiento. Tan pronto como empezó el éxodo desde el comedor, se llevó disimuladamente a Emmett a un aparte junto a la puerta con frontispicio.

—¿Podrías acompañar tú a casa a mi madre y a Rosalie?

—¿No te apetece ver a lady Young representar sus fragmentos de Macbeth? —Sonrió, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció enseguida—. Era una pregunta retórica, claro. A mí no me apetece nada, la verdad, pero las acompañaré a casa encantado. —Luego, con mucha diplomacia y fingido desenfado, le preguntó—: ¿Pasa algo?

—Nada —mintió, por eludir las explicaciones—. Hoy no estoy de humor para socializar.

—Te noto algo sombrío últimamente. —Aunque la mirada de Emmett no era del todo inquisitiva, Edward detectó la pregunta velada.

—Tedio —contestó Edward escuetamente.

—Entiendo. —Su primo titubeó, después le soltó sin más preámbulos—: Mira, odio hacer de intermediario y no es mi intención cotillear, pero que sepas que Rosalie está preocupada por ti. Lo cierto es que también yo me pregunto hace tiempo qué es lo que te ocurre.

Emmett siempre le había caído bien. Hasta cuando, de niños, Rosalie y él andaban como locos haciendo de las suyas por toda la finca, Edward siempre lo había considerado un tipo sensato, el opuesto de su impulsiva hermana. A sus veintidós años, ya había constituido su propio negocio, con un concepto sólido que había fascinado a los inversores, a Edward entre ellos. Sin duda su primo era astuto, y triunfaría.

Aun así, no estaba de humor para confidencias, por mucho que le gustara Emmett y confiara en él.

—Se me pasará —masculló sin convicción—. Dile que se ocupe de sus cosas. Me alegra que esté disfrutando de la temporada, pero tendrá que elegir marido de entre sus admiradores. Aún no la he visto interesarse en especial por ninguno de esos entusiastas caballeros.

A Emmett le cambió el gesto. Fue un segundo, una leve tensión en los labios, un tic en la mandíbula, luego se recuperó.

—Con tantos pretendientes, seguro que sí, pero si se lo digo yo, no lo olvides, se esforzará por hacer lo contrario —señaló con prudencia.

Aun teniendo sus propias cuitas, Edward había empezado a preguntarse qué había entre Emmett y Rosalie. Por lo visto, ella no era consciente de que su primo —que solo lo era de pasada— había dejado de ser su ruidoso compañero de juegos y se había convertido en un hombre que quizá ya no la miraba con platónica indiferencia. Ella, por otra parte, ya no era la muchacha traviesa que lo enredaba en todo tipo de líos.

Como tutor de la joven, Edward esperaba que esos tiempos hubieran pasado, no porque no confiara en Emmett y Rosalie, sino porque juntos…

Tendría que prestarles más atención.

Pero esa noche no. Su madre estaba presente. Ya haría ella de carabina. Debía salir de allí cuanto antes. Apartarse de las representaciones y las charadas, de las matronas con una idea distorsionada de su heroísmo, de la tentación…

Y, por lo último, de Isabella.

—Quizá tengas razón. Ya hablaré yo con Rosalie —dijo con una mueca—. Si me perdonas, voy a despedirme de la anfitriona y, con suerte, a escabullirme.

Al poco, salía de la casa al aire cálido de la noche, libre del dudoso talento teatral de los asistentes a la velada. Había ido allí a pie, porque hacía buena noche, y apenas había llegado a la calle cuando oyó una voz jadeante que lo llamaba.

—Edward. Espera, por favor.

Isabella. «Maldición.» Su voz dulce y cantarina era inconfundible.

Se detuvo, maldijo por lo bajo y se volvió. Confiaba en poder terminar la velada sin tener que hablar con ella y, con un poco de esfuerzo y gracias a que el pesado de Alec la monopolizaba, lo había logrado.

Hasta ahora.

Su belleza siempre le impactaba, desde el principio, no tanto por su figura y su rostro, ambos exquisitos, como por su aire de sensual delicadeza, tan femenina, y esos luminosos ojos oscuros, algo sesgados, que hacían inusual su hermosura…

Esos ojos espléndidos que parecían atravesarlo.

Bajó los escalones, agarrándose las faldas de seda, con un gesto difícil de descifrar a la tenue luz del cielo estrellado.

—Has estado evitándome toda la noche.

El tono de reproche no contribuyó precisamente a aliviar su inquietud.

—Si te has dado cuenta, ¿podrías decirme por qué has salido detrás de mí?

Ella se estremeció, luego se irguió.

—No me hables en ese tono, Cullen. Entenderás que quiera darte las gracias por recuperar el diario de Jacob.

—De nada —le dijo con una reverencia burlona, a falta de una forma mejor de hacer frente a aquello, de hacerle frente a ella—. Dicho esto, estoy seguro de que Alec está ansioso por que vuelvas ahí dentro. No le hagas esperar.

—¿Estás celoso? —le espetó ella, arqueando una ceja.

¿Lo estaba? «Quizá», reconoció para sí. No tenía ningún derecho a estarlo, pero, en la vida, no todo era siempre lógico.

—No soy dado a esa clase de sentimientos improductivos.

—Pues lo pareces.

No le apetecía continuar con aquella conversación.

—A riesgo de sonar grosero, yo ya me iba, lady Black.

—¿Ya no me llamas Bells? —respondió ella con una sonrisa provocativa, una leve invitación de su labios carnosos mientras sus párpados de largas pestañas cubrían apenas sus ojos y su espléndido busto se alzaba, aún agitado por su salida precipitada de la casa.

—A ti no te gusta que te llame así. —Sabía que debía dar media vuelta y poner tierra de por medio.

«Vete ya, condenado idiota.»

—Me gusta cuando me lo dices tú.

La dulce y sensual insinuación de sus palabras quizá no fuera intencionada, pero, al mirarla fijamente a la cara, se preguntó si no sería precisamente eso.

Ella se acercó a él un paso, un solo paso crucial.

—También dijiste que no soy la clase de mujer que se convertiría en tu querida.

De pronto la vio muy cerca, muy tentadora, y su evocador aroma le habló de jardines exóticos y de una pasión prohibida. Distraído, tardó en procesar sus palabras.

Le había dicho eso, claro.

—Bien —susurró, mirándolo a los ojos—. Lo he estado pensando y… te equivocas.

«Jugar con fuego» empezaba a ser un eufemismo.

Isabella miró al hombre alto que tenía delante, inmóvil bajo la luz caprichosa de las estrellas, que ensombrecía su semblante enigmático. Su pelo cobrizo, tan distinto del de ella —castaño oscuro con mechones más claros—, rizado en la nuca, le sentaba bien, encajaba con esa aura de desenfreno contenido oculta tras su estudiada urbanidad. Durante la cena se había mostrado taciturno, visiblemente falto de cordialidad, e incluso había comido con cierto nerviosismo y bebido vino sin mesura, aunque su tolerancia al alcohol debía de ser formidable, porque no parecía haberle afectado en absoluto.

Quizá sí le había afectado un poco, porque había estado observándola casi todo el tiempo, y si había coqueteado algo con el apuesto Alec para provocarlo, no parecía arrepentirse.

Había habido un momento, cuando el tipo que tenía al lado se le había acercado más de lo aceptable, en que se había preguntado si Edward se levantaría hecho una fiera. Eso la había asustado al principio y fascinado después. Se le había notado en los ojos. Necesitaba un poco de aventura en su respetabilísima vida, ¿y quién mejor que Cullen para proporcionársela?

Las miradas lascivas de Alec, la muda observación de Edward y su reacción primitiva habían resultado decisivas. A Edward le gustaba el juego, todo Londres lo sabía después de aquella célebre apuesta desorbitada. Quizá ella fuera una apuesta más.

Estaba celoso. Lo había sabido entonces y lo sabía ahora. Aunque pudiera ganar una apuesta de veinte mil libras con frialdad, no podía echarse un farol convincente con ella en aquella cuestión tan delicada.

Qué satisfacción. Qué sensación de poder.

—Isabella —dijo con una ternura decepcionante—, vuelve adentro y disfruta del resto de la velada. Yo olvidaré lo que acabas de decir.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Vámonos a otro sitio a hablar de esto. La calle no es el lugar más adecuado.

—¿De esto?

—De lo nuestro —dijo ella con firmeza, aunque le palpitaba el corazón y le sudaban las manos.

«¿Es esto lo que quiero de verdad?»

Claro que sí. ¿Por qué no? Ya no era ninguna jovencita en busca de un matrimonio ventajoso. Eso ya lo había tenido. La muerte de Jacob la había dejado desolada, pero, aunque la pena nunca desaparecería, el tiempo la había mitigado y los recuerdos habían pulido sus afiladas aristas. Además, Jacob la había dejado con dinero e independencia. Si quería tener un amante, ¿por qué no iba a hacerlo? Las escandalosas consecuencias de una relación con el vizconde Cullen la atemorizaban un poco, pero las viudas disfrutaban de mayor libertad que las solteras y, a fin de cuentas, ya rondaba la treintena y no era ninguna chiquilla inocente. Tampoco buscaba marido, así que ¿por qué no un amante guapo y masculino del que ya sabía que se desempeñaba con ternura y ardor en la cama, era ingenioso y encantador cuando quería y, aunque sentía que ocultaba un lado oscuro, la trataría bien?

Bullía entre ellos una fuerte atracción. Estaba Sutherlanda de empeñarse en negarlo, y él incluso había reconocido que la deseaba.

Edward no se movió, y sus ojos brillaban de un modo peculiar.

—No hay «nosotros», querida Bells.

—¿Has olvidado aquella noche? —Consciente de la presencia de otros invitados que se acercaban a sus coches, alineados en la calle, y de las posibles miradas curiosas del interior de la casa, no lo tocó, aunque quería hacerlo, pero bajó la voz a un susurro sensual—: Yo no.

—Craso error —respondió él, sin moverse aún.

—De los dos, entonces. —Isabella sonrió perversa, para convencerlo, porque, aunque Edward parecía insensible, percibía una lucha interior—. ¿Por qué no comentamos nuestra común imprudencia en otro sitio? ¿En mi alcoba, por ejemplo?

Quizá fuera por el exceso de clarete, o sencillamente la rendición de un hombre ante una propuesta de carta blanca erótica, pero Edward maldijo por lo bajo, algo que ella no entendió del todo, aunque sí pudo captar un par de palabras chocantes.

No obstante, su mirada se tornó ardiente.

Precisamente lo que ella quería.

—Al alba, todo Londres sabrá que me has seguido afuera —le dijo él, pero ya había levantado la mano para llamar al cochero. Como eran el centro de atención de todos los curiosos, el hombre acercó el carruaje de inmediato.

Un pensamiento amedrentador, pero creía estar preparada para los chismorreos. Él tenía razón, por supuesto: su brusca salida tras él no habría pasado desapercibida, y estaba convencida de que su conversación en la calle delante de la elegante mansión de los Buring también sería objeto de curiosidad y comentarios.

—Como tu imprudente apuesta. Ignoraba que te preocupara tanto la notoriedad —señaló muy seca. Durante el último año, había pensado en él todos los días, y si eso era lo que hacía falta para…

Entonces, que así fuera.

—No me preocupa —reconoció él—, precisamente por eso. Además, ya sabes lo que pienso del compromiso —añadió arqueando una de sus cejas perfectas—. Lo hago por tu reputación, no por la mía. ¿Aún quieres que sigamos hablando en tu alcoba? Piensa bien en los riesgos.

Podía haberle contestado que sabía lo que pensaba del compromiso con ella, pues le había dejado claro que tenía intención de casarse algún día, pero no le interesaba que meditara el asunto en aquel momento y cambiase de opinión, de modo que se limitó a responder a su desafío:

—Sí.

—Que conste que si considero tu propuesta es solo porque he bebido demasiado —le dijo él, nervioso.

—No tanto, espero —comentó divertida mientras el coche se acercaba ruidoso y su joven cochero saltaba de su asiento para abrirle la puerta.

¿Era ella así, una buscona que invitaba a un hombre a su alcoba?

—Tranquila, no me refería a eso. —Le hizo un gesto al cochero para indicarle que él mismo se ocuparía de ayudarla a subir, y se detuvo tanto a la puerta del coche que, por un momento, ella creyó que se lo había pensado mejor. La miró a los ojos—. Me tientas —le susurró—. Maldita seas.

—Quiero tentarte —respondió ella en el mismo tono.

—Eres demasiado hermosa —le replicó él, más como reproche que como elogio. Se quedó allí, sin cerrar la puerta del coche, con su alta figura en penumbra.

Sí, si alguien los estaba observando, sin duda habría murmuraciones.

—A juzgar por la opinión generalizada entre la población femenina, tú también.

—Qué halagador —comentó Edward esbozando apenas una sonrisa.

Como si no lo supiera.

—Prueba de ello son las atrevidas insinuaciones de lady Sutherland ante lo más selecto de la sociedad londinense —repuso Isabella con aspereza.

—Ahora me toca a mí preguntarte si estás celosa —señaló él, sin duda divertido.

«Sí.» Pero se negaba a admitirlo. Aquello solo funcionaría si ella se comportaba con la misma exquisita indiferencia que él.

—Lo noté —murmuró ella—. Seguro que esta confesión alimenta tu ego.

—¿Estás segura? —inquirió él en un susurro, y a Isabella no le cupo duda de lo que significaba realmente aquella pregunta.

—Sí, Cullen, estoy segura —repuso, bastante más contenida que sus alborotados sentimientos.

—Me preocupa que el irremediable resultado de esto te perjudique, Isabella. —Seguía sin cerrar la puerta, pero tampoco entraba.

—Deja que sea yo quien se preocupe por eso —le contestó con más aplomo del que sentía. A ella también le preocupaba, pero no lo bastante como para echarse atrás. La emocionó que le preocupara a él; era un buen principio. Todo lo que merecía la pena en la vida implicaba algún riesgo. Un parto tenía sus peligros, pero ella no cambiaría a su hijo por nada del mundo, nada de nada—. Vuelve a entrar por la puerta de servicio. No me molestaré en asegurarme de que está cerrada con llave ahora que sé que eso no es obstáculo para ti. Mi cuarto es la segunda puerta a la derecha, al final de la escalera.

Él sonrió al fin, dejando ver su dentadura perfecta.

—Me gustan las mujeres resueltas. —Barrió su cuerpo con la mirada, se detuvo un instante en su busto, admirado, luego volvió al rostro con una sonrisa que solo podía calificarse de perversamente seductora—. ¿También me darás órdenes en la cama?

Su palpable encanto, cuando decidía ejercitarlo, resultaba más desconcertante que su estudiado desapego. Se recolocó las faldas por demorar su respuesta, luego lo miró a los ojos.

—Tal vez. ¿Me obedecerás?

Sonrió aún más.

—Tal vez. O tal vez no. En cualquier caso, creo que disfrutarás.

No, no era rival para su descarada seducción, pero estaba dispuesta a aprender.

—Cuento con ello —le dijo, confiando en sonar serena y segura de sí misma.

Entonces Edward cerró la puerta y el coche se puso en marcha de inmediato.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a isa-21, Elenamar-16, LUCYarg y CASBABYSWAN! Besoss!**


	8. Capítulo 8

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**UN ERROR INCONFESABLE**

**.**

**Capítulo 8**

El callejón estaba en penumbra, desierto, y la ganzúa funcionó de maravilla. Solo un par de toques y estaba dentro de la casa oscura y silenciosa.

«Esto es una temeridad y una insensatez», pensó Edward mientras recorría sigiloso el pasillo. Si no hubiera tenido que soportar esa insufrible cena, jamás habría aceptado la invitación de Isabella. Quizá solo se debiera al clarete servido durante la velada, pero lo dudaba. Estaba sobrio, aunque, por lo visto, se le había nublado el juicio. No, no había sido el vino.

Era ella. Aquel vestido verdoso con escote de encaje, aquellos ojos oscuros algo almendrados que lo miraban directamente y, peor aún, el ligero sonrojo de sus mejillas al hacerle aquella proposición tan absurdamente imprudente.

Debía convencerla de que aquello era una locura.

O hacerle el amor.

Había habido otras, claro, desde aquella noche, hacía un año, en que se la había llevado a la cama. No era un monje ni un santo, y tampoco había aspirado nunca a serlo, pero ninguno de esos amores, ninguno, había logrado borrar el recuerdo de ella.

Una noche. Una sola. Debería haberla olvidado. Por Dios que lo había intentado. Desde entonces, no le había costado separarse de las otras, claro que aquellas eran damas aburridas y caprichosas que lo único que buscaban era una o dos noches de puro placer, sin ataduras, como él. Los encuentros satisfacían su cuerpo, pero no su alma.

Ella era distinta. No era una mujer que se entregara a la ligera.

«Maldita sea.» Ningún caballero de verdad echaría a perder así su reputación voluntariamente. Quizá eso confirmaba lo que siempre había sospechado de sí mismo.

Subió las escaleras sin hacer ruido, pasó por la primera puerta y enseguida vio la luz que se filtraba por debajo de la puerta de ella. Giró el pomo despacio.

El suave resplandor de una sola lámpara iluminaba su deliciosa figura, envuelta en una bata de seda azulona, con el cabello suelto, una cascada castaña que alcanzaba la delicada curva de sus caderas. Estaba junto a la ventana; se volvió espantada al oír cerrarse la puerta, y dejó caer la cortina que sostenía en la mano.

—No te he oído venir.

—Cinco años luchando en España contra los franceses te dan ciertas habilidades poco corrientes. —Echó un vistazo a la decoración femenina de la estancia: las paredes forradas de seda amarillo pálido, los motivos florales de colores claros de la alfombra, la historiada cama con colgaduras de terciopelo y el armario estilo reina Ana del rincón. Curiosamente, el tocador estaba casi vacío: solo había en él un cepillo y varios frascos de perfume, claro que una mujer de su asombrosa belleza no precisaba cosméticos.

—Aún puedo marcharme —dijo de pronto, volviéndose hacia ella.

—¿Quieres marcharte?

—No.

—Bien. Para ser un libertino consumado, eres muy cortés. —Isabella esbozó una sonrisa lánguida, por desgracia, demasiado seductora—. Me parece que esta charla sobra, milord. No soy ninguna doncella inocente. No hay padre vengativo ni marido ofendido que vayan a perseguirte, así que no entiendo tus reservas.

No, no las entendía. Tampoco eran del todo desinteresadas. La reputación de ella no era lo único que peligraba. Sus reservas no se debían solo a la inevitable notoriedad que una aventura con él podría reportarle, sino también a su aversión al compromiso.

«No hace falta que le desnude mi alma», se recordó él mientras la proximidad y la semidesnudez de ella le asaltaban los sentidos y le producían una reacción masculina tan antigua como la propia humanidad.

Estaba allí, a su disposición, y Dios sabía que la deseaba.

—Muy bien —dijo él con una sonrisa voraz, y se acercó despacio por la gruesa y preciada alfombra, con aire depredador y dispuesto a aceptar las garantías de Isabella. «A lo mejor es más frívola de lo que yo creía…»

No, rectificó al notar el leve temblor de sus tiernos labios. Buscaba una excusa para poder hacerle el amor sin remordimientos. Pero de momento le daba igual.

—Hace mucho tiempo —le susurró cuando él se plantó delante de ella, la cogió por la cintura con ambas manos y la atrajo hacia sí.

—¿Desde lo mío? —Maldita sea, estaba celoso.

—Desde lo de quien fuera. Bésame.

«Un año.» Ignoraba por qué la abstinencia de ella lo excitaba, pero una vocecilla le decía que en parte se debía a su sentido masculino de posesión. Difícil de analizar cuando su proximidad y el aroma a flores de su pelo ya le habían inflamado el miembro.

—¿Es esa tu primera orden? —le dijo relajado, alzando la mano para perfilar con un dedo su mejilla—. Si es así, soy tu siervo obediente.

Bajó la cabeza y rozó con sus labios los de ella, acariciándolos, explorándolos, antes de anclarse a ellos en un beso largo y apasionado. Ella se aferró a sus hombros y el intenso placer de aquella presión le abultó aún más el miembro contra los calzones.

«Si soy imbécil —y estaba convencido de que así era—, ¿qué más da?», pensó mientras la besaba y sus bocas se fundían con una fogosidad que le robaba el aliento.

Edward se despegó de pronto e Isabella gruñó, pero su protesta se tornó suspiro cuando él la cogió en brazos, cruzó deprisa la estancia y la depositó sobre las sábanas de fino lino de la cama ya abierta. Enseguida se llevó las manos al corbatín.

—Perdona mi impaciencia, pero, por favor, dime que no llevas nada debajo de esa bata.

—Nada. —Se soltó el cinto y la bata se abrió.

Aunque no era ningún novato, se sobrecogió. Isabella era la personificación de la sensualidad femenina, con su pelo suelto, su piel nacarada y sus provocativas curvas. Aquellos pechos espléndidos de pezones rosáceos, esas extremidades largas y dúctiles, la delicada porción de vello entre sus muslos, su rostro algo sonrojado por el deseo… todo aquello lo paralizó cuando se disponía a librarse cuanto antes del impedimento de la ropa. Lo embrujó su forma de mirarlo, seductora y entregada a la vez; en todo caso, una joven indecisa que arriesgaba mucho. La confianza depositada en él lo enorgullecía.

No lo merecía, pero tampoco iba a traicionarla. Durante la guerra había aprendido que el honor no era algo tan simplista como lo retrataba la sociedad moderna. Los límites difusos de aquel bien esencial lo sorprendían, pero, al final, se trataba de tomar decisiones con las que uno —o una— pudiera vivir. También había aprendido que el sexo del individuo no determinaba su valor o su inteligencia.

No tenía sentido volver a preguntarle si estaba segura de aquello; podía creer que él desconfiaba de su criterio, y era obvio que ella sabía bien lo que hacía.

Qué casualidad que los dos desearan exactamente lo mismo.

Tiró al suelo la chaqueta. Detrás fueron las botas, luego la camisa, que empezó desabotonando e, impaciente, terminó quitándose por la cabeza. Después se desabrochó los calzones, se los bajó y se tumbó en la cama a su lado; Isabella lo siguió hasta allí con los ojos clavados en su enorme miembro erecto. Él se alzó sobre un codo y le acarició el hombro, mirándola a los ojos.

—Me temo que no puedo ocultar lo mucho que me entusiasma tu invitación.

—A pesar tus reticencias —bromeó ella, hechizándolo con los preciosos ojos—. ¿Quién iba a decir que un célebre libertino sería tan difícil de seducir?

—No veo que te haya costado mucho. —Se acercó y le apartó el pelo para poder mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja. Olía a gloria y a mujer, una mezcla embriagadora.

—Al contrario, me ha costado un año. —Algo indecisa, le acarició el hombro, luego descendió por la espalda. Él le besó la sien y ella cerró los ojos despacio—. Pensé que lo había olvidado, pero al verte la otra noche…

La genuina emoción con que dijo aquellas palabras lo llevó a sellarle los labios con un beso febril. Tampoco él lo había olvidado, por desgracia. «Pero, por una vez, no voy a angustiarme con el mañana», pensó, sumergiéndose en el placer de saborearla, atrayéndola hacia así para que sus cuerpos desnudos se tocaran y su miembro caliente descansara en los muslos de ella. Estaba harto de ser tan precavido, tan… mentecato. Él la necesitaba y, maldita sea, ella a él también.

«Toda la noche», le decía su cabeza; «Ahora», le pedía su cuerpo, y la intensidad de su anhelo cubrió su cuerpo de sudor.

—¿Olvidado el qué? —le susurró él en la boca—. ¿Esto? —añadió sensual, lamiéndole el labio inferior.

—A ti. Todo lo que significas. Lo he intentado, pero no puedo. —Suspiró.

Las palabras de Isabella lo paralizaron, aunque solo un instante, luego siguió acariciando sus pechos turgentes, calibrando la fuerza erótica de aquella carne flexible mientras exploraba con el pulgar el pezón rosado y perfecto. De aquello se deducía que él era distinto, especial, que no había tenido otro amante en todo ese tiempo porque era el único al que deseaba lo bastante como para acostarse con él.

Algo inquietante para un hombre que prefería tener amantes refinadas y desapegadas.

«¿O no?», se preguntó al tiempo que ella le acariciaba cautelosa la mandíbula y luego se alzaba para seguir el rastro de sus manos con delicados besos. Obviamente había disfrutado de una relación sexual sana con su esposo y no se mostraba tímida en la cama.

De nada servía seguir intentando analizar la situación, decidió al verla arquearse con el roce de sus manos posesivas, en cuyas palmas se erguían aquellos pezones. Besuqueándole el espacio que separaba sus pechos, empezó a excitarla con destreza, lamiendo, saboreando, chupando suavemente hasta detectar una alteración significativa de su ritmo respiratorio. Luego dejó un perverso rastro de besos por la delicada curva de sus costillas, cruzó la planicie de su vientre y descendió más, agarrando con las manos sus caderas para separarle después las piernas.

—¿Un año entero? —le susurró a la piel sedosa de la cara interna de su muslo—. Voy a tener que compensarte la espera, Milady.

Luego separó con sus dedos expertos los pliegues de su sexo y posó sus labios en el punto que más inflama la excitación femenina. Estremecida, Isabella gimió y le enterró las manos en el pelo mientras él la excitaba con la punta de la lengua al tiempo que introducía un dedo en el cálido y suave pasaje de su vagina.

—Edward.

Le gustaba oírla decir su nombre en ese tono gutural, tan distinto de su frío contralto de siempre.

No le costó provocarle un delicioso clímax: sus gritos resonaban fuertes por la oscura alcoba y su cuerpo se estremecía con las caricias de su lengua. Se levantó con una sonrisa triunfante y se situó entre sus muslos separados, tentando con la punta de su miembro erecto la disposición de su femineidad.

—Hazme saber cuándo estás preparada para esto. —Empujó un poco, y contuvo el aliento ante la deliciosa calidez y excitación de su cuerpo—. ¿Sería poco caballeroso por mi parte esperar que sea pronto?

No cabía duda: se lo había negado mucho tiempo, había querido dejar a un lado el anhelo secreto de esa particularidad de la vida cotidiana. Relajada después de tan exultante sensación, Isabella acarició los hombros musculosos del hombre que tenía encima y le susurró:

—Estoy preparada cuando tú lo estés, milord, y me parece que lo estás bastante. —Bajó la mano y le acarició con suavidad el miembro erecto.

Su forma de inspirar resultó significativa, como la mirada ardiente de sus ojos grises. Edward la miró, atrapó su boca en un beso tempestuoso y empujó hasta el fondo.

Ella hizo un aspaviento ante la potente invasión y él se detuvo en seco.

—¿Te he hecho daño?

—No. —Era cierto. No era dolor lo que sentía. La había penetrado de tal forma que se notaba distendida, ocupada, poseída, pero de un modo deliciosamente agradable. Casi tan delicioso como el propio Edward, cuyo cuerpo desnudo percibía fuerte y enjuto bajo sus dedos exploradores, con la piel apenas cubierta de sudor y su sedoso pelo cobrizo rozándole los hombros. El hermoso rostro que tantas (demasiadas, pensó, innecesariamente celosa) mujeres admiraban se mostraba ahora tenso.

—¿Seguro?

—Te siento… enorme —dijo ella con una sonrisa deliberadamente provocadora, luego alzó un poquito las caderas para acogerlo aún más.

—Eso es algo que un hombre detesta que le digan. —Soltó una carcajada.

No tenía suficiente experiencia para conocer las distintas dotaciones masculinas, pero pensó que probablemente él estaba mejor dotado que la mayoría. Sin duda, mejor que Jacob, aunque también era algunos centímetros más alto y más ancho de espaldas… Claro que eso daba igual; su marido le había dado placer incluso en su noche de bodas, a pesar de lo nerviosa y rara que se sentía ella…

No, no era el momento de pensar en lo que había perdido. Esa noche era suya, y compensaba esa actitud egoísta la convicción cada vez mayor de que no le interesaba volver a casarse solo para pertenecer a otro hombre. Jacob había sido un buen esposo. Había tenido mucha suerte. Edward podía llenar ese vacío en su vida sin exigirle más.

Era muy distinto al matrimonio, pero, en general, un convenio perfecto.

¿O no?

Juguetona y seductora, le arañó las firmes nalgas.

—Eeeh… Cullen, si no te importa… —Se meneó un poquito.

Él profirió un gruñido grave y empezó a moverse, despacio al principio, comedido, abanicándole las mejillas con su aliento, con los ojos entornados de placer. Iba perfecto y la fricción de sexo contra sexo le resultaba tan indecente que Isabella fue incapaz de contener unos jadeos sin duda impropios de una dama.

Le daba igual.

El placer se apoderó de su cuerpo y lo apresó. Cada penetración la revitalizaba, con cada retirada su vientre protestaba contrayéndose y el roce de su pelo en las manos de ella, ancladas a sus hombros, potenciaba sus sensaciones.

Su cuerpo ya excitado fue el primero en rendirse, arrastrado por el orgasmo. Sus muslos se tensaron alrededor de las enjutas caderas de él y todos sus músculos se agarrotaron, víctimas de aquel gozoso instante. Edward respondió con un gemido hondo, su cuerpo musculoso se tensó y, en el último momento, se retiró y dejó que el fruto cálido de su eyaculación se derramara por el muslo de ella, estremecido en sus brazos.

Sin aliento, enredado en ella, con el rostro hundido en su cabello disperso y procurando soportar con los antebrazos el peso de su cuerpo para no aplastarla, guardó silencio un buen rato, como ella, hasta que él alzó la cabeza y le regaló una sonrisa de absoluta fascinación.

—Confío en que la espera haya merecido la pena —dijo arqueando una ceja.

—No seas tan arrogante, Cullen —le replicó ella, pero rió jadeante mientras le acariciaba despacio la espalda.

—Yo siempre soy arrogante. —Le besó el cuello, sin retirar los labios—. Pensaba que lo sabías.

—Lo había observado. —Se arqueó para facilitarle el acceso al punto en el que su pulso aún revoloteaba.

—¿No os gustan a las mujeres los hombres seguros de sí mismos?

—Depende del grado de seguridad y del modo en que se manifieste.

—Ya entiendo. —Siguió besándola hasta la boca, y le murmuró en los labios—: ¿Y si te dijera que tengo la seguridad de que podría tenerte despierta toda la noche?

Quizá fuera cierto. Aún estaba excitado y su enorme miembro seguía erecto entre los dos, como si no se hubiera vaciado del todo. Isabella lo besó; un encuentro largo y pausado de sus bocas y sus lenguas, un juego más delicado y seductor, pasado ya el primer arrebato de pasión.

—Mmm… diría que eso todavía tienes que demostrármelo, Cullen.

—Sería un placer para mí. —Cogió el extremo de la sábana y limpió los restos de su semen del muslo de ella.

—Y para mí. —Paseó los dedos por la seda de su pelo.

—Haré todo lo posible, mi querida Bells.

Ella le dio una palmada en el hombro, aunque su desaprobación era fingida. Cuando le hablaba así, con esa fuerte inflexión de su voz, le temblaba el cuerpo entero.

—Tú eres el único que me llama así.

La sonrisa de Edward no reveló arrepentimiento, y brillaron sus ojos verdes.

—Bueno. Entonces Bells es solo mía.

De no haber empezado a tomarla de nuevo, con movimientos suaves y lentos, quizá habría ponderado más aquella afirmación tan posesiva, pero el ritmo seductor le alborotó los pensamientos y luego —mucho después, como le había prometido—, cuando se quedó dormida en sus brazos, agotada pero satisfecha, soñó con románticos claros luminosos, aguas cristalinas y suaves brisas estivales.

Edward se vistió en silencio y se sentó en la silla bordada para ponerse las botas, observando el caos absoluto de la cama. Isabella dormía de lado, con el rostro sereno y la espléndida melena cayéndole por los hombros desnudos. Su doncella, meditó mientras se levantaba para abotonarse la camisa y metérsela por los calzones, sabría que alguien había estado con su señora, pero lo mínimo que podía hacer era ahorrarle a ella el bochorno de tenerlo aún en la cama por la mañana.

Isabella era encantadora.

Sensual, sensible y receptiva, lo bastante inteligente para tratarlo como un igual, pero lo suficientemente segura de sí misma para no sentir la necesidad de hacerlo.

Sin poner en duda su intelecto, se preguntó si conocería la naturaleza humana lo bastante como para saber lo que se avecinaba. ¿Habría valorado las repercusiones de aquella noche? ¿Cómo se sentiría cuando comenzaran las murmuraciones? Debía pensar también en su hijo.

El remordimiento era algo que solía desdeñar, pero no todo el mundo era igual. Una viuda joven y hermosa con decenas de pretendientes tenía múltiples opciones y ninguna obligación de tolerar una pasión ilícita con un hombre que no albergaba intención alguna de ofrecerle sino placer pasajero.

Ojalá pudiera cambiar eso, concluyó, de pie en la penumbra, viéndola dormir, con un extraño nudo en la garganta.

Ojalá pudiera.

Y aquella fue una revelación perturbadora.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias a CASBABYSWAN, alexf1994, NccM, LUCYarg y yunayi por los reviews! **

**La historia tiene en total 27 caps. y el epílogo!**

**Besos!**


	9. Capítulo 9

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**UN ERROR INCONFESABLE**

**.**

**Capítulo 9**

Aunque se hubiera afeitado y cambiado de ropa, su hermano no la engañaba, pensó Rosalie al verlo entrar en el soleado salón de desayuno. Tenía un sueño ligero, y lo había oído llegar cuando los primeros rayos de sol rozaban el horizonte. Su cuarto estaba enfrente del de él, y había oído la voz de su soñoliento asistente y su respuesta, y luego la puerta al cerrarse. Era mediodía, pero, a lo sumo, habría dormido unas horas.

—Se te ve contento para haber estado toda la noche de parranda —observó con un tono seco, aprovechando que estaban los dos solos: Emmett había madrugado para resolver algunos asuntos de su naviera con abogados y banqueros; tío Benjamin y tía Senna habían vuelto a la finca rural de Berkshire, y su madre rara vez se levantaba antes de mediodía.

Edward arqueó las cejas, visiblemente divertido, y se sentó enfrente de ella.

—No sabía que se controlaran de tal modo mis entradas y salidas.

Le pasó las tostadas.

—Te fuiste enseguida de la mansión de los Buring, pero no viniste a casa. Emmett me ha dicho que tampoco estabas en el club. —Lo escudriñó con descaro. Parecía cansado, pero se le veía bastante menos… distante. Mejor dicho, abstraído. No, tampoco era esa la palabra acertada. No parecía tan ensimismado, eso era.

Se había abierto alguna ventana y la intrigaba cuál, pero, sobre todo, quién había obrado el milagro, aunque tenía cierta idea.

—Vaya, por lo que veo, tienes espías por todas partes. —Se acercó la bandeja de las salchichas y un criado, muy discreto, le trajo un plato de huevos recién hechos—. Por desgracia para ti, Londres es una ciudad muy grande. Pude estar en cualquier parte. A lo mejor podrías contratar un detective para que investigara mis ausencias.

—Muy gracioso. Yo no te estoy espiando. Soy tu hermana, y me preocupo.

—Rosalie, he sobrevivido a una guerra. Creo que estoy capacitado para dirigir mi propia vida, gracias. —Removió el café—. Soy yo tu tutor, no al revés.

—¿De verdad sobreviviste a ella? —dijo cautelosa—. Eres muy distinto al Edward de antes de la guerra.

—Supongo que todos los soldados lo somos. —Dejó a un lado la cucharilla—. Tú no eras más que una niña cuando me incorporé a las tropas de Wellington en España. Yo era más joven y, sí, imagino que vivir una guerra cruenta cambia a cualquiera.

—Quisiera volver a verte feliz. —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Es lady Black la artífice de esa sonrisa que lucías cuando has entrado en el salón?

—Me temía que habría cotilleos —masculló él, meneando la cabeza—. El que se fijara, vería que ella se fue sola en su coche.

Qué curioso: no había respondido a su pregunta.

—Es muy guapa —dijo Rosalie con toda la naturalidad de que fue capaz—. Supongo que te habrás dado cuenta.

—Aún respiro, me parece. Sí, me he dado cuenta. ¿Y si cambiamos de tema? Por ejemplo, ¿sabes por qué lord Biers me ha enviado una nota pidiéndome que lo reciba esta tarde?

Le tocaba a ella sentirse incómoda. Se centró en untar de mermelada la tostada.

—Está siendo muy atento.

—Sí —respondió su hermano mayor con sequedad—. El olor a rosas que inunda el salón últimamente resulta algo empalagoso. Tus sentimientos por su excelencia… ¿debería alentarlo a que te hiciera una propuesta?

No estaba segura. El marqués era agradable y guapo, sí, y nunca había oído rumores de que fuese un libertino, aficionado al juego o bebedor. De los caballeros que buscaban esposa aquella temporada social, era, sin duda, uno de los mejores partidos.

—A mí no me ha insinuado nada. —Comió un poco de huevo—. No sabía que fuese a venir hasta que me lo has dicho.

—Bueno, supongo que me comunicará a mí sus intenciones. —Edward se limpió los labios con la servilleta—. ¿Podrías ser un poco más clara? ¿Qué le digo si me propone un matrimonio entre vosotros?

Rosalie se encogió de hombros.

—Me parece agradable.

—¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

—Que no —reconoció ella, echándose más crema en el café, demasiada.

—¿Que no quieres casarte con él?

—Que no quiero casarme con nadie que me parezca solo agradable.

—O peor —señaló Edward.

—No me interesa comprometerme con un hombre que no me inspira más que sentimientos tibios de simple amistad.

—Entonces le diré que aún no estás preparada para tomar una decisión.

Rosalie miró a su hermano exasperada.

—Te acabo de decir que no me interesa.

—Y te he oído perfectamente, pero no te equivoques, los hombres también tenemos sentimientos —le dijo con una sonrisa irónica—. Le daré largas, terminará entendiendo lo que ocurre y todos contentos.

Ella tamborileó con los dedos en el delicado mantel de lino, frunciendo algo los labios. El sol intenso proyectaba gruesos haces de luz en la alfombra estampada añil y marfil.

—¿Acaso eso es mejor que la verdad?

Edward asintió con la cabeza, de pronto hastiado.

—En esta fase, sí. Aún no habéis pasado del coqueteo. Supongo que no has hecho nada para hacerle creer que existe algo más, ¿me equivoco?

Al menos eso podía asegurarlo con sinceridad.

—No.

—Entonces es mejor que no sepa que no te agradan sus atenciones. Me cae bien, así que declinaré diplomáticamente su oferta.

—Buf. —Miró pensativa a su hermano, sentado frente a ella—. ¿Te reservas tu solicitud solo para los de tu sexo? Lo digo porque corre el rumor de que has partido corazones por toda Inglaterra.

—El rumor es un medio de información poco fiable.

—¿Ah, sí? —Obviamente pensaba en cómo lady Black había dejado de pronto la velada de la noche anterior y, o eso había oído luego, tenido una discusión acalorada con Edward antes de subirse a su coche. A Rosalie le gustaba la vizcondesa, tan elegante y tan falta de presunción. La cuestión era si le gustaba a Edward.

—Sí —respondió él, contrarrestando su tono defensivo con una ligera sonrisa—. Así que, si ya hemos terminado de hablar de mis debilidades y la inoportuna propuesta de Biers, ¿podemos pasar a otro asunto? ¿Dónde está Emmett?

Como si ella llevara un diario de los movimientos de su primo.

—Resolviendo no sé qué con sus abogados —masculló ella al tiempo que cogía una tostada.

—Convendría que no volvierais a salir solos —le sugirió su hermano sin más mientras pinchaba otra salchicha.

«¿Qué?»

—¿A qué viene eso, Edward? —No pretendía sonar tan brusca, pero la sugerencia la pilló desprevenida.

—Solo digo que no vayáis solos. Al parecer, el otro día te llevó a la sombrerería.

Claro que sí, porque su estanco favorito estaba en la misma calle.

—Íbamos a hacer unos recados. Habría sido absurdo llevar dos carruajes yendo los dos en la misma dirección.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo, pero la sociedad lo ve de otro modo.

—También hemos pescado anguilas juntos y solos. ¿Murmuraría la sociedad sobre eso también si lo descubrieran? Las dos cosas son igual de románticas: yo me compré un sombrero y él una pipa nueva.

A Edward no le perturbó lo más mínimo su tono sarcástico.

—Doy por sentado que tú, una joven dama decorosa, has dejado atrás tus días de pescar anguilas. Emmett es un hombre hecho y derecho, y no es primo nuestro de verdad. Confío en que seas consciente de eso.

Era cierto, por supuesto que sí, pero ¿qué demonios importaba? Sin reparar en ello, Rosalie dejó el cuchillo manchado de mermelada encima del mantel y miró fijamente a su hermano.

—La verdad es que ni siquiera me lo había planteado. ¿Por qué importa tanto?

—Créeme. Importa.

Emmett y ella no eran parientes. ¿Y qué? Dejando a un lado las travesuras de la infancia, los pecadillos que les causaban tantos problemas, las peleas interminables, y también, claro, el modo en que se apoyaban el uno al otro en las dificultades, era cierto: no eran parientes de sangre; el vínculo que había entre ellos era mucho mayor. Tenía primos carnales por parte de madre a los que ni siquiera conocía.

Qué extraña revelación.

—¿No insinuarás que debo llevar carabina cuando vaya con Emmett? —le dijo, más serena.

—Por el bien de tu reputación, lo preferiría.

—Pero… —Se interrumpió, no sabiendo bien cómo tomarse aquella absurda restricción repentina…

—También os vieron pasear por el parque el otro día.

—Pues claro. —Por alguna razón, se sonrojó. ¿Por qué se ruborizaba ahora? Aquella debía de ser la charla más disparatada de su vida—. Yo estaba con Vera, y casualmente él estaba allí también. ¿Qué iba a hacer, fingir que no lo conocía? Creo incluso que Emmett y yo nos hemos bañado juntos.

—A los dos años. —La miró afable, y esa mirada se le daba muy pero que muy bien—. Ya no tenéis dos años.

—Esto es absurdo.

—Así es la clase alta londinense. Existe la censura. Créeme. Yo confío en Emmett, ya lo sabes. Lo aprecio tanto como tú. Solo te advierto de que vuestra relación debe ser completamente decorosa.

—Créeme tú a mí —masculló ella—. A veces, yo no lo aprecio tanto.

Edward arqueó una ceja.

—Quizá, pero, a pesar de vuestras peleas constantes, de niños erais inseparables. Entiendo que parece lógico continuar con el hábito de toda una vida, pero debo prevenirte de que quizá los demás lo vean de otro modo.

Inseparables. Mmm. Sí, suponía que era cierto, pero no se llevaban tantos años después de todo. Emmett y ella habían sido especialistas en locuras: piratas al abordaje de un barco mítico, que en realidad era una balsa encallada en el lago de la finca, sCullendores de caminos que atacaban a viajeros inocentes, en su caso, el guardabosques, que se fingía debidamente aterrado cuando saltaban de entre los arbustos, y siempre les ofrecía su inexistente bolsa de dinero…

Echaba de menos al viejo Liam Brennan, que, tras el asalto, les daba bollitos. Ellos los devoraban, normalmente con miel, y se pringaban los dedos. Echaba de menos la vida en el campo, pero seguramente Edward tenía razón. Las cosas habían cambiado. Pronto sería la esposa de alguien y luego, como Vera, sería mamá inevitablemente.

Tal vez fuera hora de madurar.

Bueno, tampoco iba a echar de menos a Emmett. Además, lo vería todos los días. A fin de cuentas, vivían en la misma casa.

Mordió la tostada. La mermelada le resultó dulzona, incluso empalagosa.

—Muy bien.

—¿Muy bien? —Edward tenía una forma peculiar de delatarse si algo le divertía. Era sutil, una especie de sonrisa torcida inconfundible—. Nunca te convenzo tan pronto.

—Tampoco será un suplicio —dijo con frialdad—. Él tiene su vida y yo la mía.

—Este niño tiene mucha energía, ¿verdad?

Isabella sonrió, observando cómo Seth perseguía una mariposa por el jardín. Su hijo había heredado el color de su padre, el pelo oscuro y la piel tostada, y su visión tolerante, casi ingenua, del mundo que lo rodeaba.

—Le encanta estar al aire libre. Me siento un poco culpable cuando venimos a Londres para la temporada, porque sé que echa de menos la libertad del campo, pero esa casa enorme para los dos… Era distinto en vida de Jacob; ahora la encuentro opresiva enseguida.

Rachel Meraz se recolocó las faldas de su elegante vestido de día; el sol hacía brillar su recogido bajo de pelo moreno, pues su parasol, cerrado, se hallaba en el banco de piedra, algo posiblemente no muy acertado dada su tez pecosa.

—Necesitas un poco de alborozo en tu vida. La culpa suele ser una emoción destructiva. Además, tú adoras a Seth, y él puede venirse al campo con nosotros, tanto tiempo como soportes estar sin él. Eres una madre estupenda, pero debes volver a vivir tu vida por ti y no solo por tu hijo.

«Ya lo he hecho.» Necesitaba algo, sí. Obviamente recordó la noche anterior.

Edward sabía cómo despertar la pasión de una mujer, sabía acariciarla, tentarla, seducirla, y en qué momento debía darle lo que ansiaba. Se movía con una precisión carnal que denotaba experiencia y sensualidad, como si sintonizara con el hormigueo de sus terminaciones nerviosas, con los afanes de su cuerpo, con la progresión de su deseo. Haciendo el amor, su autocontrol era tan impecable como su ejecución y, cuando al fin se unía a ella, incluso entonces, Isabella tenía la sensación de que, en pleno clímax, se guardaba algo para sí.

Pasara lo que pasase entre ellos, sabía con certeza que algún día querría tenerlo todo de él.

Jacob siempre había sido un amante considerado y apasionado, pero era obvio que el sinvergüenza del vizconde de Cullen tenía más experiencia. Y era más sensible. Algo muy paradójico, pues no conocía a nadie tan idealista como su difunto esposo, mientras que Edward Masen parecía cínico y mundano en extremo.

Sin duda ocultaba algo, pero sonsacarle sus secretos iba a ser imposible.

Lo único que tenía claro, pensó alzando la vista al cielo despejado y sonriendo, era que, por temeraria que hubiera sido su idea de seducirlo, no se arrepentía de nada.

—Desconozco si era alborozo lo que necesitaba precisamente —murmuró Isabella—, pero me alegro de haber venido a Londres.

—Sí, ya lo veo —le dijo su cuñada después de una pausa, escudriñándola—. Cuando he llegado esta mañana, te he visto contentísima. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

—Puedes preguntar —replicó Isabella, lo más serena e indiferente que pudo—, pero dudo que te conteste. ¿Cómo está Paul?

—¡Qué forma tan descarada de cambiar de tema!

—Vaya, lo has notado.

Rachel suspiró melodramática.

—Estupendo. Confío en que terminarás contándomelo. Paul está muy bien. Vamos a quedarnos una semana más para que pueda reunirse con el primer ministro.

Quizá, pensó Isabella mientras escuchaba a la hermana de Jacob parlotear de su viaje desde Kent y sus planes para la semana, terminara hablándole del giro que había dado a su vida, pero, de momento, Edward era su sórdido secreto.

—¡Mamá! ¡Tía Rachel! —Seth avanzaba cauteloso hacia ellas por el camino de piedra que cruzaba el jardín, con las palmas de las manos juntas a modo de cuenco. Aunque se pareciera a Jacob, tenía los ojos de ella, de la misma forma y exactamente el mismo color—. Mirad.

Abrió las manos como lo haría una flor a la luz de la mañana y dejó ver en ellas una mariposa de color amarillo pálido con manchas negras que enseguida se alejó revoloteando.

Isabella se inclinó y, cariñosa, le revolvió los rizos oscuros.

—¡Muy bien! La has cazado sin hacerle daño. ¡Y qué bonita era!

—Era preciosa —añadió Rachel con una sonrisa.

El niño sonrió también y salió corriendo a por otra.

Rachel, que tenía dos hijos fuertes y sanos, no era ajena a la vitalidad de los muchachos.

—Ay, cuánta fascinación por un insecto. No tardarán en perder esa inocencia.

—Supongo. —Isabella observó a su hijo adentrarse en los lechos de flores—. Aunque el mío aún es muy pequeño para que me preocupe.

—No deberías tener esa preocupación tú sola. El niño necesita un padre.

Aquellas últimas palabras no le sentaron muy bien. Isabella frunció el ceño y se colocó un mechón suelto detrás de la oreja.

—Ya te he dicho que no estoy por la labor de volver a casarme. Echo mucho de menos a Jacob. De no haber muerto tan pronto, sé que seguiríamos felizmente casados. Lo cierto es que, aunque adoro a mi hijo, no volveré a casarme solo por él. En cuanto me descuide, se irá a Eton, a Cambridge; después será mayor de edad y hará su vida. Yo, en cambio, me vería atada a mi marido. No, gracias. No pretendía quedarme viuda, pero ya que el destino me ha puesto en esta situación, estoy decidida a disfrutar de todas las ventajas de mi libertad.

—Dudo que mi hermano quisiera verte vivir como una monja el resto de tu vida.

Dado que su conducta de la noche anterior no había sido muy casta —más bien al contrario—, se esforzó por sonar despreocupada, pero percibió el inoportuno rubor de su rostro. Rachel quería que volviera a casarse, no que tuviera una aventura escandalosa con el célebre vizconde de Cullen.

—Habría de encontrar al hombre adecuado, y le haría falta mucha persuasión para hacerme cambiar de opinión.

—Y mientras estás sola. Eres demasiado joven y hermosa para estar de luto por Jacob.

«Eres demasiado hermosa…»

Edward le había hecho el mismo reproche.

—No guardo luto por él. —Eligió con cuidado sus palabras, porque era importante—. Lo que ocurre es que no voy a conformarme con menos. En todo caso, quiero más. Cuando murió, apenas llevábamos dos años casados. Nuestra relación estaba brotando, no en plena floración. Me gustaron nuestros comienzos, así que, como es lógico, me pregunto cómo habría sido el fragante jardín.

Rachel se quedó pensativa un momento, pero luego sonrió y le cogió la mano.

—Poético, querida, pero, como sabrás, la realidad es muy distinta de la visión idealizada que tenemos de ella.

Lo sabía, sí. La realidad era un amante de ojos esmeralda que se afanaba en ocultarle sus secretos y le dispensaba placer como un mago.

Desde la muerte de Jacob, Edward había sido el único hombre que la había llevado a pensar en el futuro.

Un sueño fútil, dado que él no estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle uno.

—No te preocupes por mí —dijo apretándole la mano para tranquilizarla.

—Eso no te lo puedo prometer, pero te aseguro que, si conservas ese brillo especial que luces esta mañana, dejaré de sermonearte —le respondió con ironía.

¿Lo conservaría? Cómo saberlo.

Había amanecido sola, las sábanas arrugadas de la otra mitad de la cama eran el único indicio de que Edward había estado allí. La última vez que habían compartido una noche de pasión él la había evitado después.

Esta vez estaba decidida a que fuera distinto.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a CASBABYSWAN, Guest y yunayi! Besos!**


	10. Capítulo 10

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**UN ERROR INCONFESABLE**

**.**

**Capítulo 10**

Habría querido poder evitar a lord Witherdale indefinidamente, pero sabía, por lógica, que era imposible eludir a un hombre siempre. A fin de cuentas, frecuentaban el mismo club y asistían a los mismos compromisos sociales.

—Cullen.

El sonoro saludo le hizo levantar la vista del periódico. Se limitó a responderle con un movimiento seco de la cabeza que esperaba ocultara su desprecio.

—Buenas tardes, milord.

«Miserable sátiro.»

Le satisfizo ver que el conde lucía un enorme moratón; la decoloración púrpura de su sien hasta la mandíbula era un tributo a la puntería de Isabella con el atizador.

Un murmullo y el aroma a brandy y a tabaco impregnaban el aire de la sala. Solía ser evidente cuando un hombre disfrutaba a solas de una lectura tranquila, pero Witherdale nunca había sido muy sutil. Cogió una silla y se sentó sin que nadie lo invitara, con un gesto amable en su rubicundo rostro.

Claro que a Edward le importaba bien poco el brillo de su mirada.

—Parece que estoy en deuda con usted. ¿Puedo invitarlo a una copa?

—Ya tengo una —dijo Edward, señalando el vaso de whisky que tenía delante—. Y, si se refiere a lo de la otra noche, no fue nada, se lo aseguro. Digan lo que digan, no hubo heroicidades.

Sobre todo porque muy gustoso lo habría arrojado a las sucias aguas del Támesis para que se ahogara.

Por desgracia, a pesar de la guerra, Edward aún tenía algunos escrúpulos. Había matado a otros hombres en combate, pero jamás había asesinado a uno.

Witherdale llamó a un camarero y pidió un brandy. Era casi veinte años mayor que él, tendría unos cuarenta y muchos; su barriga empezaba a ser notable y, aunque no era feo, las venitas rojizas que se le veían junto a la nariz y su pelo entrecano denotaban su edad. Tenía los ojos hundidos y lo miraba intrigado.

—La verdad es que no tengo ni idea de cómo fui a parar a aquel callejón. ¿Podría decirme cómo me encontró exactamente?

Edward se encogió de hombros y dejó el periódico, solo por educación.

—Pasaba por allí y lo vi tirado en el suelo.

—No me asaltaron.

—Quizá mi llegada espantara a su atacante. —Pensándolo bien, debía haberle quitado la cartera y haberla donado a alguna institución benéfica. Craso error, claro que entonces no sabía que Witherdale no recordaría el incidente.

—¿Vio a alguien?

—Lo cierto es que no.

—El encargado del club dice que no recuerda haberme visto llegar o marcharme. —El conde se recostó en el asiento, con un gesto enigmático—. ¿Está seguro de que me encontró en un callejón que está a casi una manzana de aquí?

Evitó la pregunta directa.

—Quizá viniera hacia aquí. En ese caso, ¿cómo iba a recordarlo el encargado?

—¿A pie? No lo creo. Está muy lejos, y mi cochero no me llevó a ningún sitio.

Lo último que Edward quería era que Witherdale terminara recordando lo que había ocurrido realmente, pero la insinuación de que mentía lo irritaba, aunque no estuviera diciendo la verdad por una buena razón.

—Milord, ¿me está dando las gracias por llevarlo a casa y llamar al médico o cuestionando mi versión de lo sucedido esa noche?

Witherdale entrecerró sus ojos hundidos.

—Algo no me cuadra y me pregunto si estará relacionado con el ataque gratuito y brutal que sufrí.

¿Gratuito? Edward se imaginó al hombre que tenía delante acorralando a Isabella y se esforzó por no dejar traslucir la rabia que le inspiraba.

—¿No acaba de decir que no le robaron?

—Debería haber sido más explícito. No me robaron la cartera. Algo extrañísimo, ¿no le parece?

—No.

—¿No?

—A mí me parece que tuvo usted mucha suerte. Escapó con el bolsillo intacto. —Edward cogió su copa, la apuró y dejó el vaso en la mesa con rotundidad—. A mi juicio, debería considerarse un hombre muy afortunado.

¿Hasta dónde podía llegar? ¿Debía advertir al canalla que iba por mal camino? Witherdale indagaba porque, como bien decía el médico, no recordaba mucho, y era lógico suponer que Edward sabría más que nadie. Mientras aquel ser inmoral no relacionara directamente el incidente con Isabella…

Esa era, por lo visto, una esperanza inútil.

—No tan afortunado como usted, por lo que he oído. —Witherdale se recolocó el puño de la camisa con un gesto lánguido, sin dejar de observarlo—. Tengo entendido que salió anoche de casa de los Buring acompañado de lady Black. Una mujer hermosa donde las haya, ¿no cree?

Edward contuvo apenas el impulso de coger al hombre por el cuello, estamparlo contra la pared y darle una paliza, pero solo apenas. Aquello provocaría un escándalo. Uno no rescataba a un hombre un día y lo atacaba días después sin llamar la atención.

—¿Qué demonios está diciendo? —preguntó, confiando en que su mirada asesina no fuera demasiado obvia. Solía tener mejor autocontrol.

—Se oyen rumores. Sobre usted y Isabella Swan.

—¿Le está faltando al respeto a la dama? —inquirió Edward apretando los dientes.

—En absoluto. No hago sino destacar el atractivo de sus indiscutibles encantos —dijo Witherdale con fingida humildad, aunque en el fondo se le veía satisfecho de sí mismo, como si acabara de averiguar algo por la reacción de Edward—. No le culpo, Cullen. Solamente lo felicito por haber logrado burlar la infranqueable guardia de su pundonor. No sea tan quisquilloso.

Volvió a recordarse que llamaría la atención si le asestaba un puñetazo en la cara a Witherdale en un establecimiento respetable, así que respiró hondo. Al imaginar a Isabella soportando las insufribles insinuaciones y amenazas de aquel tipo, sentía una imperiosa necesidad de protegerla.

Edward se levantó, dobló el periódico por la mitad y se lo metió debajo del brazo.

—Está usted mal informado —dijo con rotundidad—. Lady Black se marchó en su coche, sola. El honor de la dama es incontestable. Si me disculpa, tengo una cita.

—Como no. —Witherdale inclinó la cabeza, sonriendo burlón—. Gracias de nuevo por su… ayuda, Cullen.

Mientras salía de la estancia, se preguntó inquieto si debía informar a Isabella de aquella conversación. Era evidente que Witherdale ya había relacionado la desaparición del diario —ahora en manos de su legítima propietaria— con el supuesto rescate de Edward. Aunque no recordara el incidente con nitidez, y eso parecía, el conde sospechaba que existía alguna relación entre la desaparición del diario y el ataque.

«Maldición.» ¿Por qué no podía ser todo claro y cristalino? El odioso Witherdale no era tonto, y eso empeoraba las cosas. Cruel y depravado, sí, pero tonto, por lo visto, no.

Debía advertir a Isabella de que aquel asunto no estaba resuelto aún.

«De paso, tampoco te importaría volver a ver a la preciosa lady Black», le dijo una vocecilla interior mientras saludaba con la cabeza al ujier del club y salía a la calle.

La reunión le había parecido interminable, pero cuando Emmett se levantó, estrechó la mano de Jared Pelletier y salió del pequeño pero prestigioso establecimiento, lo hizo con una gran satisfacción personal. El fajo de papeles que llevaba en las manos representaba un futuro prometedor, y debía concentrarse en eso y quitarse de la cabeza todo lo que no fuera tan prometedor.

Por ejemplo, como descubrió al llegar a la mansión palaciega de los Masen donde se alojaba su familia, el coche de lord Biers visiblemente aparcado a la puerta, con su inconfundible blasón dorado en el lateral del portaequipajes.

La visión enturbió su alegría.

El interés de Biers por Rosalie era bastante descarado. Subió los escalones y se recordó con dureza que el marqués era un tipo decente y sería un marido ejemplar.

«Triste consuelo, maldita sea.»

Iba decidido hacia la zona privada de la casa, pero, por desgracia, al parecer, lord Biers acababa de llegar y aún estaba en el espléndido vestíbulo, contemplando, con las manos a la espalda, una historiada mesa oriental lacada mientras lo anunciaban.

Sí, el día había empezado muy bien, pero aquello lo estropeaba.

—McCarty —dijo el marqués, afectuoso, volviéndose al ver entrar a Emmett—. Siempre olvido que usted también vive aquí. ¿Cómo está?

«Encantado de ser tan insignificante», pensó Emmett con ironía, pero lo saludó respetuoso.

—Bien, gracias.

—He venido por lady Rosalie —le confió, como si no fuese lo bastante obvio. Iba impecable, con chaqueta verde botella y chaleco bordado a juego, calzones de ante y botas muy limpias; impresionaba la elegancia de su atuendo, con encajes en los puños y un fino alfiler de diamantes en su corbata de intrincado nudo. Para empeorar las cosas, aunque no solía fijarse mucho en otros hombres, Emmett debía reconocer que Biers era bastante guapo, para quien le gustaran los rubios de dientes perfectos y blanquísimos.

Para casi todas las mujeres, seguramente. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que además poseía un título y era rico y, aunque le fastidiara admitirlo, un buen tipo.

—Lo he supuesto. —Emmett se esforzó por mantener una fachada de cordialidad.

—Al parecer, no está en casa; en cualquier caso, es con lord Cullen con quien quiero hablar.

El propósito de una visita al hermano mayor y tutor de Rosalie era evidente.

—Buena suerte, pues, con la aprobación de Edward —dijo con gran esfuerzo.

—Un momento, McCarty, si no le importa.

Emmett, que ya se disponía a salir de allí cuanto antes, se detuvo a regañadientes. El marqués titubeó y luego le preguntó:

—¿Le ha hablado de mí? Sé que se llevan bien y me preguntaba si Rosalie le habría comentado alguna vez qué piensa de mi cortejo.

Una cosa era lamentarse en secreto por una mujer a la que no se podía aspirar, se dijo Emmett, y otra muy distinta alentar a un competidor, aunque dicho competidor no tuviese ni idea de que le estaba pisando el plan.

—Jamás me hablaría de sus preferencias en cuanto a pretendientes —masculló Emmett con deliberada displicencia—. Solemos discutir más que charlar.

—Yo admiro su vitalidad.

—Cabezonería, diría yo.

Su excelencia rió.

—Ya me dijo que los dos eran un poco granujas de niños. De hecho, habla de usted a menudo. Por eso le he preguntado si le había hablado de mí.

No lo había hecho. No le había hablado de ninguno de los fogosos pretendientes que la perseguían en todos los bailes y jaranas, algo que, pensándolo bien, era curioso. O quizá no. A las tres frases de cualquier conversación ya estaban discutiendo, de modo que su reticencia a hacerle confidencias tampoco le extrañaba.

¿Así que Rosalie hablaba de él a menudo? Con acritud, sin duda.

—Me temo que no hemos hablado de usted —reconoció—. Pero, como le digo, eso significa bien poco. Lo cierto es que ella no me cuenta sus intimidades.

—Si le dijera algo… le agradecería que intercediera en mi favor. Usted y yo nos conocemos desde la universidad, ¿no es así?

Sí. Biers era unos años mayor, pero era cierto. Podía decirse que eran amigos.

Maldita sea. Si pudiera odiarlo, todo sería más fácil.

Por suerte, los interrumpieron justo cuando estaba a punto de comprometerse a echarle una mano al condenado Biers.

—Lord Cullen me ha pedido que lo acompañe a su despacho, milord —le informó el mayordomo con una reverencia; Emmett, muy agradecido, aprovechó para escabullirse.

A Biers se lo llevaron al estudio de Edward, y Emmett cruzó la recepción principal rumbo a la elegante escalera doble, esforzándose por dominar sus caóticos sentimientos. Biers no era el primero que pedía la mano de Rosalie, pero tenía el presentimiento de que sería el primero al que ella considerara. Era un candidato muy respetable.

«Cuando se case, la perderé», se recordó mientras subía las escaleras y enfilaba el pasillo. No era nada nuevo, pero la presencia de lord Biers lo hacía inminente. Apretando con fuerza los guantes, que llevaba en la mano, decidió que, si se anunciaba el compromiso, podía marcharse a Bruselas con los contratos de la naviera, orquestar una huida. Había previsto enviar un emisario en representación de la nueva compañía, pero si se ausentaba del país varios meses, podría librarse de la fiesta de compromiso, de las rondas de felicitaciones…

Sí, funcionaría. Desde el punto de vista empresarial, no era el mejor momento para salir de Londres, pero sin duda era mejor que quedarse allí…

—Has estado fuera mucho tiempo.

Se quedó paralizado a la puerta de su alcoba, con la mano en el pomo de cristal. El objeto de sus pensamientos estaba junto a la ventana, abierta a la brisa vespertina. Llevaba un vestido de día amarillo pálido con un discreto encaje en las mangas abombadas, y el pelo brillante recogido de forma sencilla con un lazo blanco.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —inquirió él al tiempo que su mente traidora asociaba de inmediato la proximidad de su presencia al objeto más prominente de la estancia.

«Rosalie. Mi cama.»

La última, una pieza de estilo Luis XIV, de cuyo elegante dosel tallado colgaban sencillas cortinas de seda de color verde oscuro; el cobertor, del mismo tono, se encontraba a solo un paso de donde estaba ella. Su única contribución a la decoración de la estancia era una miniatura de su padre sobre la repisa de la chimenea; el resto del mobiliario —un armario, un escritorio y dos sillas junto a la chimenea— era elección de su madre. La decoración le resultaba indiferente, porque, aunque siempre había considerado aquel su hogar en Londres, tenía intención de comprarse algún día una casa en el campo.

—Espiando —dijo Rosalie, como si fuera inmune al descortés recibimiento—. Tu ventana da a la calle. —Se asomó otra vez—. Parece que lord Biers ya ha llegado.

—Sí. —Le costó no rechinar los dientes—. Me lo he encontrado en el vestíbulo.

—Quiere hablar con Edward.

—Eso me ha parecido. —Tenía que haber accedido a tomar una copa con Pelletier, y así habría evitado aquella insufrible situación.

Rosalie suspiró e hizo lo impensable: se acercó a la cama y se sentó al borde, con un gesto pensativo inusual en ella.

—Espero que no te importe que me esconda aquí hasta que se haya ido.

Le importaba, pero su comentario lo dejó tan helado que se la quedó mirando. La casa era inmensa, y tenía que esconderse precisamente allí…

—Dime, ¿por qué te escondes? Pensaba que las jóvenes damas que están a punto de comprometerse con un eminente marqués eran todo risitas y coquetería.

—Yo no he coqueteado en mi vida —le informó ella, alzando la barbilla mientras un gesto de irritación teñía apenas su delicado rostro—. Lo sabes bien, Emmett. No estoy de humor para bromas.

Esa era la Rosalie que conocía.

Sintiéndose un poco estúpido a la puerta de su propia alcoba, se decidió a entrar.

—Muy bien. Tienes tus defectos, pero es cierto que nunca te he visto coquetear, algo que te agradezco inmensamente; tampoco te he visto una sonrisita tonta desde que llevabas coletas. —Dejó el fajo de valiosos documentos en el escritorio y se volvió, arqueando una ceja, y le preguntó con estudiada indiferencia—: ¿Por qué me has dicho que te escondes?

—Búrlate si quieres, pero lo hago solo por cobardía.

—Yo me burlo tanto como tú coqueteas. —Emmett apoyó un hombro en la pared, se cruzó de brazos y estudió su perfil—. ¿De qué tienes miedo, Rose?

—Cuando Edward decline su oferta, el marqués querrá verme. Conociendo a mi hermano, si lord Biers así lo solicita, mandará a alguien a buscarme, claro. Si no me encuentran… —Se interrumpió, esbozó una sonrisa triste y añadió, extendiendo sus manos delgadas—: Así que, como ves, es por pura cobardía.

«Decline su oferta.»

Aquello sonaba bien. De pronto Bruselas ya no le apetecía tanto.

—Dudo que alguien te busque en mi alcoba, ciertamente —dijo Emmett con sequedad, confiando en que su inoportuno alborozo no fuera perceptible—. Puedes estar tranquila, Biers cree que has salido. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué estás tan segura de que Edward declinará la oferta del marqués?

—Porque yo no quiero casarme con él, es evidente —respondió, frotándose la sien—. No seas imbécil, Emmett. Edward me preguntó qué le decía y yo le contesté que no estoy interesada en el marqués.

La advertencia resultó inútil. Era imbécil, porque estaba encantado de que no fuera a casarse con el guapo y rico lord Biers. No era más que un alivio temporal hasta que eligiera a otro, pero aun así se sentía inmensamente agradecido.

—No entiendo por qué no te gusta Biers. Tiene título, una fortuna notable, y no me ha parecido verle orejas verdes o una verruga asquerosa en la punta de la nariz. En resumen, es un buen partido, ¿no?

—Los partidos son para los políticos —dijo muy seria—. Y si, con tanto rodeo, lo que quieres decir es que es bien parecido, estoy de acuerdo, con o sin orejas verdes.

—Dudo que yo sea un buen juez del atractivo de un hombre.

—¡Qué tontería! Las mujeres sabemos si otras mujeres son bonitas o no.

Tenía razón, pero no iba a discutirlo con ella.

—Lo que he querido decir es que a mí no me atrae —replicó él con sequedad.

Aquello sonaba fatal. «Maldición.»

Rosalie soltó una carcajada.

—Eso espero —dijo, divertida.

Se puso colorado. Ella solía producirle ese efecto.

—Quiero decir que no me atraería si yo fuera mujer —rectificó.

«¿Si yo fuera mujer?» Cielos, iba de mal en peor. ¿Por qué había dicho eso?

—Y buscara un marido rico y con título —lo arregló enseguida.

Obviamente aquella imagen le hizo aún más gracia a Rosalie.

Más le valía cerrar la boca y no volver a abrirla en su vida.

Para su alivio, ella dejó de reírse por fin y, en cambio, se miró las manos.

—Tal y como lo cuentas, parece que algo tan definitivo como el matrimonio no sea más que una cuestión de dinero y genealogía. No es justo. Tú tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para elegir esposa; yo no puedo permitirme ese lujo.

Un terreno mucho más seguro. Habían hablado más de una vez de lo injustos que eran los privilegios de los hombres y el sometimiento de las mujeres, y él adoptó, tranquilo, su postura de siempre.

—Los hombres gobernamos el mundo. Los dos lo sabemos.

—A lo mejor por eso hay tantas guerras —arguyó ella con un brillo beligerante en sus ojos verdes.

Podría quedarse contemplando eternamente la tormentosa hondura de esos ojos.

—¿No te parece admirable que estemos dispuestos a morir por nuestro país, y nuestra familia?

—Para empezar, me parece una sandez que lleguéis a ese extremo. Las mujeres nunca haríamos algo así.

—Porque preferís vuestra costura y vuestros chismorreos, más productivos.

Rosalie odiaba todo lo que conllevara el uso de hilo y aguja, y no era tan mezquina como para hablar mal de nadie. Con su mirada altiva, podía subyugar a cualquier hombre, pero Emmett ya estaba acostumbrado y le hizo una pequeña reverencia burlona acompañada de una sonrisa perversa, satisfecho de restaurar al menos un poco el equilibrio entre los dos.

—Con honrosas excepciones, claro —le dijo.

—No sé bien por qué acudo a ti.

—Creía que era por la vista estratégica de mi ventana.

Rosalie se puso en pie de golpe y volvió a la ventana.

—Eso por una parte —reconoció—, pero no puedo hablar de esto con Edward… Se me quedaría mirando con esa mirada penetrante suya. Obviamente, con mi madre no puedo hablar de matrimonio, porque se pone como un tomate cuando empiezo a hacerle preguntas interesantes…

«Dios, ¿no pensará que yo voy a resolver sus dudas sobre los momentos íntimos entre un hombre y una mujer…?»

Una demostración, quizá, con sus jadeos y su gozo, pero eso era impensable, tanto como la conversación.

—Yo no estoy preparado —dijo con cautela, aún apoyado en la pared forrada de madera, en una pose estudiadamente descuidada—. Sé tan poco de matrimonio como tú.

—Pero nadie te tiene tan sobreprotegido. —Entrecerró sus preciosos ojos de larguísimas pestañas—. De todas formas, no voy a preguntarte nada salvo tu opinión sobre el tema. ¿Crees que me equivoco?

—¿Que te equivocas en qué? —inquirió con prudencia.

—Yo ya sé que no es como en los cuentos de hadas, que no hay príncipes azules, ni unicornios que planean sobre prados frondosos, pero tampoco es pedir mucho querer enamorarse, ¿no? —Tragó saliva con fuerza; los músculos de su garganta se tensaron—. ¿O es que soy una ilusa incorregible?

Enamorarse locamente, Emmett lo sabía por experiencia, era una tortura.

—Algo ilusa quizá, teniendo en cuenta tu posición social, Rose. —No podía ser más sincero con ella, porque hablar de aquello le dolía. Emmett no quería que se casara por posición o por categoría social y, por mal que estuviera, tampoco que se enamorara. Eso sería aún peor que casarla por conveniencia con un tipo agradable como Biers.

A menos, claro está, que fuera de él y no de otro de quien se enamorara.

El estrépito de ruedas la hizo volverse hacia la ventana; se agarró con una mano a las cortinas. La silueta de su esbelta figura con aquel vestido de seda limón y su gesto pensativo se quedarían grabados para siempre en su memoria.

—Lord Biers se marcha —dijo, visiblemente aliviada.

—Así que te has librado de justificar tu rechazo —masculló él, irguiéndose—. Ahora podría ser un buen momento para salir de mi alcoba antes de que alguien se entere de que estabas aquí.

—Sabio consejo —respondió ella con una mueca—. Edward ya ha estado dándome la lata con eso de que en realidad tú y yo no estamos emparentados.

Emmett se había preguntado una o dos veces si Edward se habría percatado de lo que sentía por Rosalie.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Me ha dicho no sé qué de que no podemos salir solos. Yo le he contestado que estaba exagerando y que eso era absurdo.

—¿Ah, sí? —repitió Emmett con una sonrisa cínica.

Rosalie se acercó a la puerta en medio de un delicioso remolino de faldas de seda y perfume de lilas.

—Le he explicado que nuestra relación no ha cambiado porque seamos mayores.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo él por tercera vez mientras ella salía de la alcoba.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a CASBABYSWAN, NccM y yunayi! Besos!**


	11. Capítulo 11

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**UN ERROR INCONFESABLE**

**.**

**Capítulo 11**

El diario estaba encima del escritorio, e Isabella lo miraba como si se tratase de una serpiente enroscada.

Le había causado muchos problemas y, de resultas, le había cambiado la vida. No podía evitar preguntarse cómo reaccionaría Jacob si supiera lo que había ocasionado su necesidad de anotar sus pensamientos íntimos.

En cuanto se lo habían devuelto, lo había guardado en una caja fuerte, en lugar de en un cajón, como antes. Había creído más seguro tenerlo en el mismo sitio donde guardaba el dinero de la casa, pero enseguida vio que se equivocaba. Debía encontrarle un escondite mejor.

Había intentado olvidarlo, pero de pronto había sentido la necesidad de sacarlo y, por lo menos, plantearse la posibilidad de leerlo.

Lo que más la intranquilizaba era cómo había podido llegar a manos de Witherdale. Habiéndolo hecho una vez, ¿quién le aseguraba que no volvería a conseguirlo?

El despacho estaba tranquilo; Isabella, refugiada en la comodidad del sillón desgastado por el uso, pues a Jacob le encantaba aislarse del mundo para trabajar. Siempre había sospechado que destinaba buena parte de su tiempo a soñar despierto, a hacer crucigramas, a leer y, obviamente, a escribir su diario. Las estanterías que ocupaban las paredes forradas de roble estaban llenas de sus queridos libros, y sus pipas y su frasco de tabaco seguían exactamente donde los había dejado.

Qué distinto era en todo su nuevo amante.

La naturaleza romántica de su marido se había manifestado en ramos de flores, cenas campestres a la luz de la luna y poemas.

Edward era más de deshacerse de molestos tipos ensangrentados y recuperar objetos robados. No cabía duda de que eran hombres muy distintos; en cualquier caso, tuvo que recordarse, ella no buscaba un sustituto de Jacob.

Teniendo en cuenta los poemas que le había dedicado, apenas imaginaba lo que su marido podía haber escrito creyendo que nadie lo vería. Invadir sus pensamientos seguía pareciéndole mal, pero Witherdale ya había violado aquella intimidad, y quizá pudiera afrontar de otro modo las proposiciones indecentes de su excelencia si sabía qué había leído exactamente aquel hombre.

Aun así, tuvo que armarse de valor para abrir el volumen encuadernado en piel, de cubierta ya desgastada y ajada de años de abrirse y cerrarse. Al ver la caligrafía descuidada, tan familiar, de su difunto marido, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, pero se esforzó por continuar.

Hasta pasada media hora no se topó con el primer pasaje íntimo, pues aquel libro no estaba escrito como un diario; Jacob había ido dejando en él, de forma esporádica, según lo asaltaba la inspiración, pequeños fragmentos de su vida, entre ellos, observó divertida e intrigada Isabella, algunos sobre las mujeres a las que había considerado cortejar antes de que ellos se conocieran. Un verdadero compendio de vivencias que la embelesó por completo.

Al rato, se hundió aún más en el sillón, estiró las piernas por debajo del escritorio y masculló:

—Leah Clearwater… ¿en serio?

Por lo visto, Jacob no tocó el diario durante un tiempo, hasta la mañana siguiente a su noche de bodas.

… más nervioso que ella. Procuré no entusiasmarme mucho para no asustarla, y supongo que mi seducción resultó algo torpe, pero no lograba quitarme de la cabeza su virginidad en ningún momento. Ella se mostró deliciosamente receptiva al acto, abrazó exaltada la gozosa sensación de nuestra cópula y no se empeñó en que apagara las luces, algo que yo estaba dispuesto a hacer si me lo pedía. Me complació descubrir que es una de esas mujeres de pechos sensibles, y cuando le chupé los pezones dejó claro que le gustaba, enterrando los dedos en mi pelo. Yo quería tomármelo con calma para hacerle el menor daño posible al desvirgarla, pero ella me instaba con sus jadeos y el movimiento impaciente de sus caderas, y me satisfizo comprobar que el dolor había sido insignificante comparado con su evidente disfrute del acto sexual.

Creo que me he casado con una mujer muy apasionada…

Sola, con el diario entre las manos, aún la sonrojaba recordar aquella noche. Jacob se equivocaba: aquella noche estaba muy nerviosa, pero la templaba el saber que él haría cuanto estuviera a su alcance por hacerlo todo lo más placentero posible y, ciertamente, solo había habido caricias, besos tiernos y, al fin, la revelación de un placer inesperado. No había llegado al clímax, pero había disfrutado del tacto de sus manos y su boca en su cuerpo, y al darse cuenta de que ella le proporcionaba semejante placer había resultado una lección asombrosa tanto de poder como de intimidad.

Esa noche había empezado a ser consciente de su potencial no solo como esposa, sino también como mujer, y siempre le estaría agradecida a su marido por la delicadeza con que la había iniciado en el gozo que hombre y mujer pueden disfrutar en la alcoba.

No obstante, odiaba que Witherdale hubiera tenido acceso a lo sucedido esa noche.

Una leve llamada a la puerta la sobresaltó, como si estuviera haciendo algo malo, y tuvo que reprimir la absurda urgencia de guardar el diario en el cajón del escritorio.

—¿Sí?

Hubert abrió la puerta despacio, con gesto de disculpa.

—Sé que me ha dicho que había pensado pasar una noche tranquila en casa, Milady, pero tiene una visita que me ha pedido que la anuncie.

Isabella miró el reloj de pared del rincón y vio que eran casi las diez —no era indecorosamente tarde; muchos eventos sociales no empezaban hasta medianoche—, aunque sí para una visita de cortesía.

—¿Quién es?

—El vizconde de Cullen.

«Edward.» Le fue imposible no sentir un ataque súbito de satisfacción y emoción. Una de las razones por las que había decidido no asistir a los entretenimientos a los que la habían invitado esa noche era su reticencia a encontrárselo en público tan pronto. No tenía la certeza de poder controlarse si él la rehuía como la última vez tras una noche de pasión. Su determinación de garantizar que él no ignoraba lo sucedido no implicaba el éxito. Edward no era fácil de manejar, no se hacía ilusiones en ese aspecto. El que hubiera decidido visitarla ya era una hazaña.

—Por favor, haz pasar a su excelencia y tráenos un poco de clarete —respondió lo más digna e indiferente que pudo.

¿Qué opinaría Jacob de aquello? Era la primera vez que lo pensaba. Por un lado, creía que Rachel tenía razón: él habría querido que fuese feliz; por otro, se preguntaba si se sentiría celoso, posesivo, territorial… Aunque, con Edward, eso daba igual; su amante no buscaba un compromiso, sino una distracción esporádica.

Aun así, quería verla.

—Por supuesto, Milady.

De pronto deseó no llevar el vestido ligero de muselina de espigas a esas horas; no se había cambiado porque iba a cenar sola, por eso se había subido una bandeja a la salita de arriba. Después del baño de su hijo, con su cuerpecito caliente acurrucado en el de ella, le leyó un cuento hasta que se quedó dormido. Seth se despertó solo cuando el dragón se lanzó en picado a salvar a la doncella en peligro. Sentía fascinación por los dragones, no por las doncellas hermosas, claro que eso no tardaría en cambiar.

—No vas a salir —afirmó Edward más que preguntó al entrar tremendamente elegante con su traje negro de etiqueta, mientras estudiaba la vestimenta más informal de ella sin censurarla ni aprobarla—. ¿Es así como tienes pensado acallar las posibles murmuraciones?

—No —pudo responder ella con sinceridad—. ¿Hay murmuraciones?

—Unas cuantas —la informó, mirando con complicidad la nueva alfombra—. Ya veo que las pruebas del desafortunado incidente de lord Witherdale han desaparecido.

—Bueno, no iba a dejarla aquí, ¿no crees? —Le señaló una silla con la mirada—. Siéntate, por favor. He pedido que nos traigan vino.

Torció el gesto, divertido, pero accedió a sentarse en una silla de orejones, enfrente del escritorio.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a quedarme?

A pesar de la pregunta, ella sabía que se quedaría. Lo detectaba en la intensidad de su mirada; además, Edward Masen nunca se dejaba ver sin un motivo.

—Rara vez haces algo sin una finalidad clara, milord.

—Lo procuro. —Le dedicó una sonrisa lenta—. ¡Qué bien me conoces!

—Muy bien en algunos aspectos. —Le devolvió la sonrisa, feliz de tenerlo allí, grande y masculino, su cuerpo largo y fibroso asentado en la silla como si fuera suya y su pelo cobrizo iluminado por la luz de la lámpara—. No tanto en otros —añadió—, pero estoy empezando a aprender.

Edward se recostó en el asiento y cruzó las piernas por los tobillos.

—A ver, ¿qué estoy pensando ahora?

—Yo no he dicho que pudiera leerte el pensamiento.

—Podrías saberlo mejor que yo —le respondió él con comedido énfasis.

El tono de la conversación había cambiado en un instante.

En otras palabras, Edward no sabía bien por qué había ido, pero estaba allí, incapaz de mantenerse alejado de ella. Le dio un vuelco el corazón.

—Me atrevería a decir que te ha traído aquí el mismo impulso que me llevó a mí a salir de casa de los Buring detrás de ti la noche anterior.

—Atrévete… —Se interrumpió al ver entrar a Hubert con una bandeja de plata con copas y una botella.

En cuanto les sirvió el vino y salió, Edward terminó la frase como si no lo hubieran interrumpido.

—… a lo que quieras. Estoy abierto a cualquier interpretación de nuestros actos, Bells.

La complació el modo en que dijo «nuestros», como si compartieran algo más que una pasión transitoria.

—Ignoro cuál es el diagnóstico de nuestra dolencia, milord, pero debo decir que me alegro de que hayas venido a verme esta noche.

—Me encanta cuando empiezas a susurrar —murmuró él, pero enseguida desvió la vista al escritorio, donde aún estaba el diario—. Veo que has decidido leerlo.

Estaba deliciosa con aquel vestido sencillo de muselina marfil con cintas verdes, con aquellos mechones rebeldes de cabello oscuro que se le escapaban de las horquillas y los ojos algo ojerosos porque él la había tenido despierta casi toda la noche. Le siguió la mirada hasta el diario de su marido y la sonrisa de sus tiernos labios se desvaneció.

—He creído que debía hacerlo.

—Porque la información es poder —coincidió él—. Aunque estoy convencido de que Jacob era un buen hombre, porque, de lo contrario, no lo habrías querido tanto, sería aconsejable saber por lo menos lo mismo que Witherdale de sus escritos íntimos.

Ella debió de detectar algo en su tono, porque había un asomo de consternación en sus ojos oscuros.

—A eso has venido, ¿verdad?

—En parte. —La estudió, con el vaso en la mano. El escritorio, recio y robusto, la hacía parecer menuda y aquel vestido, como su gesto vulnerable, la rejuvenecía.

—Witherdale recuerda lo sucedido —dijo ella con resignación, temblando apenas—. Sabía que no habías venido a verme a esta hora de la noche sin tener una buena razón.

—No, no exactamente; además, Witherdale aparte, verte es una razón más que sobrada para venir aquí. A fin de cuentas, tú y yo tenemos una aventura, ¿no es así, lady Black? —Mantuvo a propósito un tono ligero y socarrón para no angustiarla.

—Y, obviamente, algo te ha hecho pensar que no podemos mantenerlo en secreto.

Lo cierto era que nunca lo había creído posible, sobre todo después de su precipitada salida tras él en la fiesta de los Buring. No obstante, tras su conversación con Witherdale, quería intentarlo, por el bien de ella. Las viudas tenían mucha más libertad que las jovencitas solteras, pero la crema de la sociedad londinense estaba siempre pendiente de cualquier escándalo. Por ejemplar que fuera su pasado, si la relacionaban con él, sería objeto de murmuraciones.

Así que, si iban a hablar de los dos, quizá debía quedar claro que ella estaba bajo la protección del honor de él. La miró un instante antes de lanzarse.

—Nuestra salida de ayer no pasó inadvertida, aunque te fueras sola en tu coche. Sabía que sería así. He pensado en ello todo el día y, en vista de las insinuaciones de Witherdale de que sabe que recuperamos el diario y estamos relacionados con su accidente, pienso que es conveniente que todo el mundo se entere de que estás bajo mi protección. Al menos te librará de otros que, hasta ahora, te creían inmune a sus insinuaciones.

Hasta que siguieran cada uno su camino. Entonces ella sería un blanco legítimo y su reputación de virtuosa distante ya no la aislaría.

—Define «protección». No necesito tu respaldo económico, Cullen. —Lo miró ofendida, y sus dedos finos apretaron con fuerza la copa de vino—. No tengo…

Él la interrumpió, sereno y divertido.

—No te ofrecía ese tipo de protección, Bells, así que no pongas esa cara de soberbio desprecio. Me refiero a que, si aparecemos juntos en público, si te acompaño a los eventos sociales con el debido decoro, Witherdale te dejará en paz, o al menos entenderá que se enfrenta a mí.

Y lo mismo sucedería con todos los demás supuestos caballeros y admiradores.

«Malditos todos.» Reconocía que lo devoraban los celos. Porque Isabella era distinta; siempre lo había sabido. Por eso la había dejado hacía un año.

Por desgracia, eso no cambiaba un ápice su postura en cuanto al matrimonio.

No obstante, al menos podía ofrecerle algo de protección, si no de los chismes —había llegado a la conclusión de que ya estaban por encima de eso—, sí al menos de un desalmado como Witherdale.

—Supongo que tendré que rendirme a tu experiencia en conductas licenciosas —masculló Isabella con una sonrisa de resignación—. Y, como creo que fui yo quien se te insinuó con descaro, seré yo quien asuma la responsabilidad de los chismorreos, pero estoy dispuesta a aceptar tu ayuda en este momento crucial de mi existencia.

Había aspectos de su relación que Edward no acababa de comprender, y aquel era uno de ellos.

—Podrías volver a casarte.

—Ya me casé una vez por amor —repuso ella, mirando el diario de su esposo, con aquella tapa de piel blanda y desgastada de tanto abrirse—. Además, tuve la suerte de que él me correspondiera del todo. No creo que me complaciera otro tipo de acuerdo. Egoísta por mi parte, supongo, porque a Seth le vendría bien un padre, claro que ¿cuántos hombres están dispuestos a criar el hijo de otro?

Edward guardó silencio; no sabía bien qué decir. Su negativa a casarse no tenía nada que ver con el hijo de ella. Aunque sus circunstancias actuales no fueran propicias, la idea de tener un hijo presentaba para él un atractivo que no se había planteado antes, si bien quizá su responsabilidad para con Rosalie le había dado una nueva perspectiva de la paternidad. Isabella estaba criando a su hijo sola, y la admiraba por ello.

—Tú eres un capricho personal. —Una leve sonrisa, femenina y seductora, se plasmó en su boca, y él recordó el sabor de aquellos labios tiernos, de su aliento mientras la besaba, y el tacto de aquella piel suave y caliente cuando la acariciaba.

—Podría decir lo mismo de ti. —La mirada devoradora de él la sacudió entera, y la noche que empezaba se convirtió en una promesa de recompensas sensuales, después de que ambos hicieran las apariciones públicas de rigor—. Entonces, como por lo visto tenemos el mismo objetivo en mente, ¿por qué no subes a cambiarte? Apuesto a que estamos los dos invitados a los mismos eventos esta noche. Sería una ocasión perfecta para confirmar, de modo informal, las murmuraciones y espantar a Witherdale antes de que cometa el error de acusarnos de su ataque. —Luego añadió con una indiferencia letal—: No querría tener que matarlo.

Aquella declaración atroz la dejó espantada.

—¿En serio lo retarías a un duelo?

—Mi querida Bells, ya he dicho que lo haría. ¿Acaso te preocupa ese tipo?

Ella se levantó, agitando su muselina arrugada.

—¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar, Cullen, que quien me preocupa eres tú? —replicó ella con los ojos entornados.

—No —respondió él, sincero, levantándose por cortesía. Tenía una puntería excelente y era casi veinte años más joven que lord Witherdale.

—Hombres —masculló ella rodeando el escritorio.

—Mujeres —contraatacó él, alzando la copa a sus labios sin dejar de mirarla—. No tardes en arreglarte, por favor. Solo asistiremos a uno o dos eventos, para que se nos vea juntos. Me ilusiona mucho más lo que vendrá después.

* * *

**Perdón por actualizar tan tarde :( , de regalo les dejo un doble cap.!**


	12. Capítulo 12

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**UN ERROR INCONFESABLE**

**.**

**Capítulo 12**

Desde que se incorporara al ajetreo social, cuatro años después de la muerte de Jacob, Isabella no había vuelto a sentir aquel hormigueo al entrar en un salón de baile lleno. En esta ocasión era muy distinto, pues la primera vez se había enfrentado sola a las aguas traidoras de la sociedad, como soltera que ya no necesitaba carabina, y en cambio ahora notaba bajo la punta de sus dedos el brazo fuerte de Edward mientras los anunciaban.

Con un gesto de inconfundible intimidad, se le acercó para susurrarle:

—Hay muchísima gente. Creo que no nos costará salirnos con la nuestra.

Su aliento le acarició la mejilla, cálido y tentador; su boca muy cerca de su oreja, y sus ojos verdes de largas pestañas se entrecerraron para ocultar un perverso destello.

—Creo que estás en lo cierto —le susurró ella. Ya eran objeto de decenas de miradas indiscretas y, cuando llegaron al pie de la escalera y se aproximaron a la pista, su presencia ya había alborotado a la muchedumbre.

Le preocupaban las consecuencias —Rachel y la posible censura de su esposo, y que a su madre le ofendiera el que se relacionase con el vizconde Cullen, bien conocido por sus amoríos—, pero no lo bastante como para negarse a sí misma por completo.

—Lady Black. —Su anfitriona, la duquesa de Curry, se le acercó, sonriente, con el pelo oscuro recogido en un moño complejo, diamantes en la muñeca y el cuello, y un colgante del tamaño de un huevo de codorniz prendido en su generoso escote—. Y lord Cullen. ¡Qué maravilla que haya podido venir también!

—Excelencia. —Edward hizo una reverencia perfecta sobre la mano de la duquesa, tan exquisita como el carisma de su deliberada sonrisa—. Es un placer para nosotros estar aquí.

«Así que ahora habla por mí», pensó Isabella con un atisbo de indignación, aunque, para su sorpresa, descubrió que, en realidad, no le importaba.

—El vizconde ha tenido la amabilidad de acompañarme.

—Si se trata de amabilidad, cosa que dudo, es de la más interesada.

Edward alzó las cejas con encantadora modestia.

—Estás especialmente imponente esta noche, Char. Los diamantes de los Curry te sientan de maravilla.

La familiaridad con que se dirigía a ella no le pasó inadvertida a Isabella y tuvo que controlar el impulso de lanzarle una mirada acusadora. La duquesa era mayor, de unos cuarenta y pocos años, pero poseía una belleza regia e, incluso después de tener cuatro hijos, una figura que cualquier mujer envidiaría.

Por lo visto, se conocían bastante bien. La cuestión era en qué medida.

La destinataria del cumplido respondió con una sonrisa indulgente.

—Y tú estás guapísimo, como siempre.

—¿Cómo se encuentra Peter?

La duquesa hizo un elegante gesto con la mano, como quitándole importancia.

—Bien y en su club, supongo. Ya sabes que detesta los actos sociales como este.

—Será todo un éxito, no me cabe duda; al parecer, es un evento muy esperado. ¿Está todo Londres aquí? —dijo Edward, observando la multitud.

—Eso parece, ¿verdad? —Sonrió feliz—. Cuando se organiza un evento así, siempre se agradece la asistencia. Debemos bailar luego, si a lady Black no le importa que te acapare unos minutos.

«Así de fácil.» Isabella no sabía cómo reaccionar. Le había bastado con entrar en el salón del brazo de Edward para que todos imaginaran que tenían un lío. Y lo tenían, pero, aun así, era desconcertante. Su reputación había sido impecable hasta esa noche.

—Como si pudiera impedir que haga lo que le apetezca —respondió Isabella con lo que esperaba fuera una sonrisa serena—. Dado que parece que se conocen bien, seguro que coincidirá conmigo en que es algo intratable.

—Qué gran verdad. —La duquesa rió y le dio a Edward un toquecito en el hombro con el abanico—. Al menos ella te entiende, querido. He mandado sacar algo del mejor brandy de Peter por si Withlock y tú os decidíais a venir.

—Tan detallista como de costumbre, Char.

—Y tú tan perversamente encantador como siempre, Cullen.

Sí, cuando quería, era encantador. También intensamente sensual y seductor. Además de esquivo y distante. Siempre muy guapo y moderno.

La duquesa se alejó para saludar a otros invitados, e Isabella le dedicó a su alto acompañante una mirada afilada.

—¿Coquetean contigo todas las mujeres?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca le he prestado mucha atención.

—Te lo pregunto por si la duquesa no es la única mujer aquí presente que sabe cuál es tu brandy favorito.

—También sabe cuál le gusta a Jasper, como has oído. Peter, su marido, es amigo nuestro. —Gracias a su estatura, veía por encima de la multitud allí congregada y señaló con la cabeza un rincón del inmenso salón—. Qué calor hace aquí. ¿Te parece que intentemos acercarnos a la mesa de las bebidas? Quizá una copa de champán frío ayude un poco.

Vino espumoso para ella, supuso Isabella, dejando que la guiara, cogida de la cintura, y el brandy del duque para él. Ella nunca había dudado de su sofisticación, pero, del brazo del célebre Cullen, de pronto se sintió insegura. Los celos eran algo nuevo para ella.

—Jamás osaría ponerle una mano encima a la mujer de Peter —le susurró Edward solo para sus oídos—. Así que no hace falta que temas por la duquesa; no somos más que amigos de verdad.

¿Cómo demonios había sabido lo que pensaba? Isabella dominó su gesto.

—No es necesario que te defiendas conmigo.

—No lo hago. La defendía a ella.

—Eso es aún más irritante. —Y una torpeza por su parte reconocerlo.

—¿Preferirías que fuera menos caballeroso? —dijo risueño.

¿Lo preferiría? No. Además, su irritación era absurda; Edward no era nada suyo. La había ayudado y, aunque su inexperiencia en aventuras amorosas era un problema para su relación, Isabella era lo bastante lista —si veía la situación con claridad— como para saber que el problema era suyo, no de él.

Pasaron junto a un grupo de matronas que ni siquiera se molestaron en disimular su interés; algunas incluso los señalaron descaradamente con sus monóculos.

—Lo siento —titubeó ella—. No tengo tu sangre fría ante nuestra… situación.

—Lo sé, mi querida Bells —le dijo él, relajando el gesto—. Me gustarías mucho menos si así fuera.

Le gustaba. Claro que los amantes solían gustarse, de lo contrario, la cosa se complicaría.

Las dos horas siguientes pasaron volando. Isabella bailó, bebió champán y escuchó el intenso murmullo, preguntándose si hablarían de ella y sintiéndose vanidosa por creer que su vida podría interesarles. Edward bailó, en efecto, con la duquesa —ella, morena y elegante; él, cobrizo y atractivo—, y al pasar por entre el torbellino de bailarines, le dedicó a Isabella una sonrisa pícara que disolvió la tensión de la noche. Era como si compartieran un secreto, un anticipo de lo que vendría después, cuando estuvieran solos, el uno en brazos del otro.

«Como solía sentirme con Jacob», reconoció melancólica, girando al compás de la música, con la mano en el hombro de un joven cuyo nombre no recordaba.

Solo que lo que tenía con Edward no era, ni mucho menos, como su matrimonio.

—Pensé que, cuando recuperaras el diario, todo habría terminado —le dijo Jasper con su habitual tono neutro mientras sus ojos miel lo miraban inquisitivos—. O al menos eso dijiste.

Isabella aún bailaba; su pelo castaño era inconfundible, como el suave oscilar de su cuerpo, y Edward la observaba meditabundo. Se había puesto un vestido de tafetán añil que resaltaba su cutis blanco.

—Eso creía yo. Witherdale sospecha algo. No quiero que le cause problemas.

—Y, para arreglarlo, has decidido tener la galantería de deshonrarla.

No era una crítica. Jasper nunca juzgaba. Miraba la vida de forma oblicua; jamás recurría a conceptos básicos como el criterio moral. Aparte de eso, la observación era bastante acertada, a juzgar por el interés que habían despertado esa noche.

—Admito que he procurado aligerar el problema.

—Léase sus innegables encantos, que por lo visto encuentras irresistibles.

—Me parece que casi cualquier hombre sano se vería tentado.

—Es preciosa —dijo Jasper siguiéndola por la pista con la mirada—, pero a ti nunca te ha bastado con eso. Jamás te he visto acompañar a una mujer a actos públicos, salvo a tu madre y a tu hermana.

Se hallaban junto a una espléndida columna griega de por lo menos metro y medio de diámetro que sostenía el techo abovedado y decorado con frescos. Los querubines pintados se pavoneaban sobre sus cabezas mientras Edward se frotaba la mandíbula.

—No ha sido una decisión impetuosa. Los dos somos adultos, y libres. Podemos hacer lo que nos plazca. Ella sabe bien lo que pienso del compromiso.

—¿En serio?

Miró a su amigo.

—No puede ser de otra forma. Ella es una mujer bonita y apasionada que precisa mi ayuda en estos momentos. Se trata de una relación mutuamente satisfactoria, créeme.

—Confío en ti plenamente —murmuró Withlock—. Eso es indiscutible, y creo que te lo he demostrado.

En España, habían confiado el uno en el otro, y ninguno de los dos estaría vivo si no fueran dignos de dicha confianza.

—¿Pero…? —le preguntó Edward fingiéndose indiferente. Siempre había valorado la opinión de Jasper.

—¿Has leído El mercader de Venecia?

De no haber estado acostumbrado a los saltos necesarios para seguir la línea de pensamiento de Jasper, el cambio de tema lo habría dejado atónito.

—¿Shakespeare? Por supuesto.

—«Haced un gran bien con un mal menor» —citó Jasper con tranquilidad.

—¿Me estás sermoneando? —Edward hizo una mueca—. Si es así, déjate de citas y dime lo que sea sin rodeos.

—Yo nunca sermoneo.

Luego el enigmático marqués de Withlock se irguió y, alejándose, se mezcló con la multitud.

«¿A qué demonios ha venido eso?»

Maldición. Se negaba a sentirse culpable por todo aquello. Si ella no hubiera salido de la fiesta detrás de él, habría estado más que dispuesto a mantener la distancia. Mucho más que dispuesto… Habría hecho todo lo posible por mantenerse lejos de ella, por el bien de los dos. Que él recordara, había sido ella la que se le había insinuado…

—Supongo que me toca otra vez acompañar a casa a Rosalie y a tía Esme a altas horas de la noche. —Era Emmett quien interrumpía, jocoso, su razonamiento mudo, vestido de forma similar a él, con traje oscuro hecho a medida y cierta curiosidad velada en los ojos.

—¿Tenías otros planes? —inquirió Edward, consciente a su pesar de que, al decidir visitar a Isabella y proponerle que fueran juntos al baile, había ignorado el plan de actividades de su hermana por primera vez en toda la temporada social.

Su joven primo negó con la cabeza y se apoyó en la columna donde había estado Jasper, llevándose despacio la copa de champán a los labios.

—Tengo pendiente una visita a Brookes, pero puedo hacerlo en otro momento.

Aunque a Edward no le agradaba su cometido de carabina, tampoco solía eludirlo. No había una norma que lo obligara a acompañar a su madre y a su hermana en la ronda de actos sociales de la aristocracia londinense, pero él se lo había propuesto desde que Rosalie había celebrado su puesta de largo en primavera. El futuro de su hermana era importante para él. No obstante, Emmett era digno de su confianza. No había sermoneado a Rosalie sobre el peligro de que estuvieran los dos solos porque él dudara de Emmett, sino por lo que pudiera pensar la gente. Además, estaría su madre, y con eso le bastaba.

—Te lo agradecería; esta noche ya me he comprometido.

—Ya lo he visto.

Merecía aquel comentario seco, pero nunca se había disculpado por su forma de vivir la vida y no iba a empezar a hacerlo entonces. Además, no creía que Emmett protestara. Aunque le preocupara que su cándida hermana pensara que Emmett y ella podían seguir disfrutando de la misma camaradería que de niños, a Edward le complacía que hubiera otro miembro varón de la familia en Londres.

—Por cierto, creo que va siendo hora de que nos marchemos, si consigo que lady Black me preste un poco de atención.

Su paso entre la multitud se vio ralentizado por los saludos de sus amistades y, cuando llegó al fondo de la pista de baile, ya había empezado otra pieza. Edward esperó con paciencia, pero, en cuanto terminó la música, se acercó decidido a los bailarines antes de que otro caballero reclamara a Isabella para el siguiente baile, interceptando con una mirada mordaz a un joven al que no conocía. Contuvo apenas el impulso de pasarle un brazo por la cintura, posesivo.

—Me ha parecido que estabas cansada.

—Y tú aburrido —le dijo ella con elegante complicidad.

—Teniendo en cuenta la alternativa a estar rodeado de toda esta gente, sí. Hemos cumplido nuestro objetivo, y prefiero estar a solas contigo.

Se agarró de su brazo y, aunque estaba colorada de bailar todas las piezas desde que habían llegado, a Edward le pareció que se acaloraba aún más.

—Podemos irnos cuando quieras.

—Mientras todo Londres nos mira, te lo advierto. —Fijó la mirada en la puerta y en la multitud que los separaba de ella y de su rápida huida.

—Eso parece —dijo ella, serena, mientras se abrían paso entre los invitados—. Pero tampoco hace falta que ejerzas tus derechos señoriales para intimidar a lord Witherdale. Estoy más que dispuesta a marcharme contigo. Creo que si me piso las faldas y tropiezo llamaré más aún la atención, y me parece que ya es suficiente. ¿Hace falta que salgamos corriendo?

Isabella tenía razón, claro; estaba siendo imperdonablemente presuntuoso y resultaba obvio que tenía prisa. Acortó el paso, divertido al tiempo que desconcertado.

—Mis disculpas.

Al poco, cuando lograron llegar a la puerta y trajeron el coche a petición suya, Edward la ayudó a subir más contenido, aunque no sabía qué ocurriría el resto de la noche. Se sentó frente a ella y dio unos golpecitos en el techo para avisar al cochero de que podían salir.

—Quizá mañana debería buscar un terreno neutral.

Isabella, imponente incluso en la penumbra, con aquellos pendientes de zafiros a juego con el vestido, se quedó perpleja.

—¿Cómo dices?

Su busto abundante lo distraía infinitamente. La miró a la cara y se explicó:

—Algún sitio donde podamos vernos y estar juntos sin la compañía forzosa de nuestro servicio o nuestros vecinos.

Ella entrecerró sus preciosos ojos de largas pestañas.

—No. Aunque agradezco la oferta, porque sé que lo haces por mí, dado que a ti el decoro y el bochorno público te son indiferentes desde hace años, no es necesario.

Quería prometerle que el mundo olvidaría su indiscreción y no la creería tal, pero el mundo —el suyo— no era tan clemente. Aun así, se iría antes del amanecer. Muchos romances ilícitos eran objeto de murmuraciones, y los peores chismorreos venían a menudo del servicio, pero no era solo la necesidad de frustrar las nefandas aspiraciones de Witherdale lo que lo impulsaba a protegerla.

—Tendríamos más intimidad.

—Muy rara vez paso la noche lejos de Seth. Siempre desayunamos juntos. Ahora que se está haciendo mayor, ya no tanto, pero a veces me necesita por la noche, si tiene una pesadilla o está enfermo. Entiéndelo, por favor.

—No se me había ocurrido. —Sonrió casi involuntariamente. La tenía cerca, cálida, perfumada, y la veía espléndida, con sus hombros desnudos y su precioso pelo. Él no pensaba en ella como madre, sino como mujer atractiva—. Me he encargado de que alguien acompañe a Rosalie a casa, pero mi responsabilidad con una mujer de diecinueve años no es lo mismo que la tuya con un niño. Perdona mi ignorancia.

—No hay nada que perdonar. Cuando tengas hijos propios, tal vez entiendas… —Se interrumpió, y desvió la mirada un instante.

Isabella no sabía que aquello le llegaría tan hondo.

—Supongo que tu situación de independencia amplifica su necesidad —se limitó a decir Edward. Trató de salvar la incómoda situación. ¿Querría Isabella tener más hijos? A él tampoco se le había ocurrido. Le había dado a su esposo un heredero, pero quizá quisiera tener una familia más numerosa. ¿Ansiaban las mujeres tener hijas igual que ellos tener hijos?

Lo ignoraba. La imagen de Isabella preñada y a punto de dar a luz a su bebé invadió su mente, pero se libró de ella enseguida. Ya había perdido a la mujer a la que amaba y al hijo que esperaba. Sabía bien que no podría volver a pasar por todo aquello. Al menos Isabella ya tenía su hijo.

—Sí —dijo ella parcamente, aunque con firmeza y convicción—. Él no recuerda haber perdido a su padre porque era muy pequeño.

—Quizá sea cosa mía, pero no es más sencillo cuando eres mayor y lo recuerdas. —Edward contempló con tristeza las casas que iban dejando atrás y cuyas sombras caían sobre el carruaje en aquella noche agradable—. Estaba en España cuando recibí la carta. Acabábamos de luchar en una sangrienta escaramuza con cientos de bajas, y eso podía entenderlo porque era la guerra, pero no lograba comprender que un hombre sanísimo como mi padre pudiera sucumbir a lo que para los médicos no era más que un catarro.

—Lo siento.

—También yo lo sentí. Imagina a un hombre adulto, uno acostumbrado a lidiar con la destrucción de la guerra, tan roto que se retiró a su tienda a llorar como un niño. Supongo que nada te prepara para algo así.

—Nadie te pide que seas de piedra, milord —le susurró ella, cariñosa.

Quizá no, pero a veces querría ser menos sentimental. La fachada quebradiza no encajaba con el hombre que había dentro.

—No obstante, parece que todos tenemos nuestros demonios.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —Titubeó un poco y añadió—: Me desagradó muchísimo que lord Witherdale me manipulara. No dejaba de preguntarme qué daño podía hacerme aparte de humillarme en público y, cuando me atacó, descubrí que había algo peor.

—Por eso le golpeaste en la cabeza con el atizador —señaló Edward muy serio, aliviado de que la charla tomara otro rumbo. Dejando a un lado su insensata atracción, tanto él como Isabella habían sufrido pérdidas en su juventud. No había necesidad de refocilarse en ellas.

Ella le respondió con una mirada reprobatoria, pero torció el gesto.

—Iba a decir que aquel desastre me hizo replantearme la vida.

—¿En qué sentido?

El adoquinado de las calles hacía rugir las ruedas del coche; la noche era cálida y el momento, emotivo. También él había vivido ese instante crucial en que el destino se topa con las circunstancias, pero no lo dijo. Aún no estaba preparado para contárselo. Quizá nunca lo estuviera.

Isabella se recolocó las faldas con delicadeza; miraba de nuevo por la ventana, con el rostro vuelto de tal modo que él veía apenas su perfil perfecto. Carraspeó.

—Como ya he dicho antes, Cullen, eres un capricho personal y, aunque me pese admitirlo, puede que incluso una necesidad frente a lord Witherdale. No me preocupa ocultar nuestra aventura si eso me protege y, de paso, también a mi hijo, pero me niego a ceder a un chantaje solo por evitar un escándalo.

Ya la admiraba antes de sumar a sus virtudes su dignidad y su valor serenos.

—Tranquila —dijo Edward con una sonrisa pícara—. Haré que el escándalo merezca la pena.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a flexer, Gabs, LUCYarg, yunayi, CASBABYSWAN y Lore562! Besos!**


	13. Capítulo 13

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**UN ERROR INCONFESABLE**

**.**

**Capítulo 13**

«¿Hasta dónde llega mi deber como carabina?», se preguntó Emmett, afligido.

Cuando perdió el paso y estuvo a punto de pisar a su pareja, se propuso centrarse en lo que hacía, que era terminar de bailar con la hija de un buen amigo de su padrastro. La señorita Stanley era rubia, bonita, pero, por desgracia, insípida y, cielo santo, reía como una boba cada vez que decía una palabra. Ni a cambio de contar con un inversor más para su compañía en ciernes podría soportar un segundo baile.

Se sintió aliviado cuando la música dejó de sonar, por motivos varios, y no todos ellos relacionados con su desagradable pareja.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Rosalie?

La respuesta, sin duda, era que no debía de tener ni idea de que Demetri Volturi empezaba a convertirse en una réplica de su disoluto padre y estaba dilapidando la menguante fortuna de las arcas familiares en garitos y burdeles. En estos últimos, corría el rumor de que lo conocían como Demetri el Travieso, por su propensión a pedir que lo azotaran. Lo único que Rosalie veía, lamentablemente, eran sus rizos rubios, sus ojos azules y sus maneras corteses.

Decir que Emmett detestaba al hombre era quedarse corto y, de haber estado Edward, estaba convencido de que el vizconde se habría opuesto discretamente a un tercer baile con el cautivador lord Demetri. Pero Edward no estaba, y el problema era que, si demostraba el más mínimo atisbo de desaprobación, tal vez Rosalie encontrara aún más atractivo al joven sinvergüenza.

Lady Cullen, a la que siempre llamaba tía Esme, estaba con su grupo de amigas. Se abrió paso entre la multitud hasta el rincón donde se hallaba y saludó al séquito algo intimidatorio de matronas con la mejor de sus sonrisas; luego llevó a su tía a un aparte.

—¿Tú crees que Rosalie debería estar tan visiblemente en compañía de Demetri Volturi toda la noche?

—Es hijo de un duque —respondió ella, como si eso aliviara la preocupación de Emmett por sus considerables faltas.

—El hijo depravado de un duque —la corrigió él, consciente de que no podía entrar en detalles. No era de caballeros hablar de los malos hábitos de otro hombre y tampoco iba a hablarle del gusto de Demetri por las fulanas ni de sus peculiares vicios.

Aun así, había que hacer algo.

Esme Masen, a su mediana edad, seguía siendo una belleza. Edward había heredado de ella el color de la tez; Rosalie se parecía más al difunto vizconde. Su tía le resultaba frívola a veces, pero, como la conocía bien, sabía que era más astuta de lo que aparentaba. Esme frunció el ceño y suspiró.

—Reconozco esa mirada. Los hombres sois todos iguales. Sabes algo malo de él que no quieres contarme.

—Tal vez. —Ojalá pudiera ser franco, pero no podía—. Como poco, la fortuna de su familia está diezmada. Eso es del dominio público. Rosalie no debería casarse con alguien que solo busca su dote. Terminaría dándose cuenta y se pondría furiosa.

Y le dolería. Sabía bien que le dolería mucho. Si él no podía tenerla, al menos debía casarse con alguien que la mereciera, maldita sea. Él la quería, pero también deseaba que fuese feliz.

—Iré a interferir. —Tía Esme le dio una palmada en el brazo—. Eres un sol por preocuparte tanto de Rosalie.

—No estoy preocupado —se defendió Emmett, convencido de que a ningún hombre le gustaba que lo llamaran «sol»—. Lo que pasa es que…

Su tía esperó, con las cejas enarcadas, a que terminara la frase.

Demonios, sí, estaba preocupado. La idea de que Rosalie cumpliera su deseo más preciado y se enamorara locamente de alguien lo tenía en vela. Como es lógico, deseaba ser él el objeto de aquella devoción romántica, pero, de momento, estaba casi seguro de que ella ignoraba sus verdaderos sentimientos.

No iba a ser un depravado como Demetri Volturi.

—La última vez que los he visto estaban por allí. —Señaló con discreción—. Admito que me preocupa que intente convencerla para que salga con él a la terraza.

Aquello alarmó a su tía, que salió disparada en un murmullo de seda lavanda. Emmett la siguió algo más despacio, observando con disimulo cómo Esme le enhebraba con disimulo el brazo a Rosalie, le susurraba algo sin duda mucho más cortés de lo que Volturi merecía y se la llevaba de allí.

Emmett, vigilante pero sin intervenir, no volvió a bailar; estuvo rondando la pista hasta que se fueron. Vio a Rosalie sonreír y coquetear y, cuando su tía le pidió que llamara al cochero, le dolía la mandíbula de tanto apretarla toda la noche, y a punto estuvo de tirar al suelo a un pobre criado que se interpuso accidentalmente en su camino al vestíbulo, mascullando una disculpa que más parecía una maldición por su descuido.

Dado su mal humor, no fue extraña la discusión que estalló cuando estuvieron todos en el coche.

Rosalie lo miraba con un desdén que Emmett estaba seguro de que reservaba solo para él, una especie de mezcla entre un gesto ceñudo y una mirada asesina.

—Por lo visto, lord Demetri no cuenta con tu regia aprobación —dijo con fingida dulzura, acomodándose enfrente. Estaba preciosa con ese vestido escotado de encaje marfil sobre una enagua melocotón, con el pelo brillante recogido en un moño exquisito de mechones sueltos que le caían por el hombro desnudo; no era de extrañar que se hubiera visto inundada de pretendientes toda la noche.

—Yo no he dicho eso —rezongó Esme, mirando a su hija con aire de reproche mientras se alejaban de la mansión de Mayfair—. Solo he dicho que Emmett consideraba prudente que no te dejaras monopolizar por lord Demetri Volturi.

—¿Desde cuándo se mide la conducta decorosa por el baremo de lo que Emmett considera prudente? —Rosalie le dedicó otra mirada despreciativa—. Que yo sepa, es su nombre el que se liga a algunas mujeres de dudosa reputación, como, por ejemplo, una condesa muy joven casada con un conde muy viejo a la que le gusta entretenerse con jóvenes no comprometidos.

—¡Rosalie! —exclamó Esme, espantada.

Rosalie se ruborizó de inmediato, pero su mirada se mantuvo inquebrantable.

—Eso es lo que he oído, y si él critica mi conducta, podríamos examinar la suya.

La acusación era casi cierta, por eso también él se acaloró. Era más perseguido que persecutor, pero no sabía que el rumor se hubiera extendido hasta el punto de llegar a sus oídos inocentes. En todo caso, no se había llevado a la condesa a la cama, y no porque la dama no estuviera dispuesta. Su amor por Rosalie le impedía tener aventuras con otras mujeres, así que no podía acusarlo más que de coqueteo inofensivo.

—Mi reputación no está en entredicho —replicó él, muy serio—. Además, esto no es ninguna competición.

—He bailado con un hombre a la vista de cientos de personas. Tampoco la mía está en entredicho.

—Pregúntale a Edward si no está de acuerdo conmigo en cuanto a la idoneidad de Demetri Volturi como posible pretendiente. —Que fuese su hermano quien la informara. Emmett estaba convencido de que Edward estaría de acuerdo con él en ese caso.

—Agradecería una razón válida para haberle pedido a mi madre que me apartara de él delante de todos.

Ella tenía razón, pero también él, y la intriga lo irritaba.

—Sé cosas de él que tú no sabes.

—Pues cuéntamelo —replicó ella con su habitual mirada desafiante.

Su justificación había sido desafortunada. Rosalie odiaba que él supiera algo que ella desconocía. Además, no podía repetir delante de ella lo que se decía de Volturi.

—No.

—Entonces perdona que no preste mucha atención a tus objeciones. Claro que tampoco me importa mucho lo que tú digas.

—Rosalie —la reprendió con firmeza Esme, que había ido pasando del escándalo a la indignación desde que había comenzado la discusión—. Emmett no tiene más razón para oponerse a nadie que se interese por ti que tu propio bienestar. Creo que estás siendo muy descortés.

Emmett confió en que el escalofrío que acababa de recorrerlo de arriba abajo no se notara. Tenía el motivo más importante de todos para oponerse a que cualquier hombre cortejara a Rosalie, aunque también intentaba protegerla, se recordó enseguida. Volturi no era un candidato aceptable, eso era obvio.

—Pregúntale a Edward por Demetri Volturi —dijo sin más—. Me niego a seguir hablando de esto.

Se negaba.

La arrogancia de los hombres la ponía furiosa. Rosalie se lo quedó mirando, preguntándose si se sentiría mejor si le apretaba con fuerza el corbatín y lo ahogaba.

Probablemente, supuso.

Lo cierto era —y ella misma lo había visto— que lord Demetri estaba siendo demasiado deliberadamente encantador. Aunque fuera joven y su experiencia social se limitara a los pocos meses que habían transcurrido desde su presentación en sociedad, poseía un cerebro perfectamente operativo y era capaz de distinguir un interés genuino de un coqueteo calculado. Solo había bailado con él tres veces porque casualmente era divertido y una excelente pareja de baile. Nada más.

No le hacía falta la intervención de Emmett.

—Muy bien, pero déjame que te diga una cosa…

El hombre que tenía sentado delante, con sus piernas largas estiradas y sus ojos de gruesas pestañas entrecerrados, la interrumpió con un gruñido grave y dramático.

—Sabía que no lo dejarías estar, Rose. Por Dios, ¿es necesario que sigamos con esto? Volvemos a no estar de acuerdo. Yo ya te he dicho lo que pensaba. Dejémoslo estar.

—No soy una niña tonta, Emmett —espetó ella, obviando del todo su propuesta—. Soy muy capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones, y eso incluye con quién quiero bailar y cuántas veces.

—Quizá lo creas, pero esta noche no lo has demostrado —replicó él en un tono insoportablemente sereno—. Dime, ¿ha intentado convencerte de que salierais fuera?

Lo había intentado. Dos veces, ofreciéndole aire fresco y un cielo estrellado. Viéndola titubear, Emmett murmuró:

—Ajá. Lo sabía.

—Me he negado. —Rosalie reprimió el impulso poco femenino de abofetearlo para quitarle de la cara esa mirada engreída—. Así que no pienses que tu intromisión ha servido para algo, salvo para que mi madre me humillara sacándome de allí a rastras.

—Yo no lo llamaría humillación —replicó él, arqueando una ceja y esbozando una sonrisa.

—Tranquilo, Emmett, la próxima vez que bailes con alguien que no me guste a mí, te lo haré saber.

—Te estás tomando todo esto muy a pecho, ¿no te parece?

—Y tú estás siendo terriblemente presuntuoso, ¿no te parece?

—Cielo santo —intervino su madre rotunda y sin ocultar su exasperación—. Basta ya. Emmett es un hombre hecho y derecho y puede bailar con quien le plazca, hija. Además, yo aprecio su preocupación por ti.

«Intromisión» le parecía más acertado, pero Rosalie reprimió otro comentario sarcástico por respeto a su madre y guardó silencio el resto del trayecto a casa, concentrada en el traqueteo de las ruedas por las calles.

Curiosamente, cuando el coche se detuvo y un criado corrió a abrirles la puerta, empezaba a asentarse en ella una sensación de regocijo interno. Quizá su reacción había sido algo infantil e impropia de una joven tan convencida de que era lo bastante madura para juzgar el carácter de un hombre con solo tratarlo un poco, pero es que Emmett tenía el don de enfurecerla cuando discutían, algo que sucedía a menudo.

Había percibido que las halagadoras atenciones de Volturi ocultaban propósitos menos dignos, de modo que sí podía discernir por sí misma la naturaleza de su interés, al menos en ese caso, pero eso significaba que él tenía razón, reconoció de mala gana mientras dejaba que Emmett la ayudara a apearse del coche.

Siempre que discutían por algo, solían estar de acuerdo en lo básico. Qué raro. Les pasaba siempre lo mismo.

—¿Tregua? —le preguntó él en voz baja sin quitarle la mano de la cintura y mirándola a la cara.

«¿Cuántas veces se habrían dicho esa palabra?», se preguntó ella. Sin embargo, él ya no era aquel muchacho que la había hecho caer al barro o le había propuesto que se escaparan a nadar al río cuando su niñera se lo había prohibido expresamente. A la luz de las estrellas, observó su barbilla perfecta y las cejas arqueadas y, aunque en sus ojos azules no detectó un atisbo de contrición, no podía estar enfadada con él mucho tiempo.

—Tregua —asintió Rosalie, de pronto consciente del calor de sus manos que atravesaba el tejido del vestido—. Si me cuentas por qué lord Demetri es tan indeseable como pretendiente.

—Jamás. —La soltó, de pronto grave—. No es algo que tú debas oír, Rose, créeme.

—No eres ni tres años mayor que yo —repuso indignada—. ¿Por qué tú puedes conocer esa información sin duda difamatoria y yo no?

—Los hombres chismorreamos igual que las mujeres —le respondió él alzando su hombros anchos con indiferencia—, solo que me parece que hablamos de otras cosas. Y no me vengas con que el trato que tenemos los hombres con otros hombres es distinto del que tenéis las mujeres. Tú sabes bien que hay cosas que nadie me contaría nunca.

—A lo mejor podríamos intercambiar información. —Bromeaba, por supuesto. Nunca le diría que sus amigas suspiraban por él. Ya le fastidiaba bastante sin que lo supiera.

—No estoy protegiendo a Demetri Volturi. Te protejo a ti.

Qué idea tan extraña: que Emmett la protegiera. Claro que, pensándolo bien, siempre lo había hecho de algún modo.

—Lo evitaré —accedió, abandonando la discusión con una sonrisa burlona—. Tal vez deberías facilitarme una lista de caballeros de mala fama y sórdidos secretos de nuestros mismos círculos sociales. Me simplificaría mucho las cosas.

Emmett rió, dejando ver sus dientes blanquísimos.

—A cambio, tú podrías advertirme con alguna seña discreta si alguna mujer me quiere por mi dinero.

—Ya te advertí de Irina Newton. —Subió los escalones a su lado, con las faldas de encaje algo recogidas con las manos—. Supongo que, si pasa una, puedo silbarte como me enseñaste.

—Sí, eso sería muy femenino.

—¿Verdad? —Le sonrió provocadora.

—Estoy convencido de que llamarías mucho la atención en los círculos sociales —comentó él con sequedad—. Y sí, ya me habías advertido sobre la señorita Newton. Así que estamos en paz. —Emmett se detuvo para dejarla pasar primero—. Gracias a Dios, aunque posee admirables… cualidades, cuando la veo, me dan ganas de salir corriendo a toda velocidad en la dirección opuesta.

No era difícil saber qué cualidades encontraba admirables.

—Como un auténtico libertino —masculló Rosalie.

—No —la corrigió él, siguiéndola por el inmaculado pasillo—, como un hombre con un mínimo instinto de supervivencia.

—¿Qué diferencia hay? —Pasó por delante de una pintura de Bernini que colgaba del espacio abovedado que conducía a las estancias públicas y se quitó despacio los guantes, pendiente en todo momento de la respuesta de Emmett. El bajo del vestido susurraba al roce con el suelo de mármol bruñido.

¿Acababan de discutir? Como siempre, todo había concluido con la celeridad de una tormenta de verano pasajera.

—Evitar las insinuaciones de jovencitas voraces no es lo mismo que seducirlas —dijo él esbozando apenas una sonrisa.

—Yo no he dicho que esas fueran las mujeres a las que seducías.

—¿Estás investigando mi vida privada? Si es así, quizá deberías pedirme detalles y asegurarte de que tus datos son correctos.

—Me importan un pimiento tus asuntos privados —dijo ella con un manotazo de fingido desdén.

—Sin embargo, no paras de sacarlo a colación.

Cruzaron el inmenso e imponente salón principal y llegaron a la escalera. Rosalie iba delante mientras subían los elegantes escalones de caracol.

—Solo porque tú me has fastidiado esta noche.

—Qué cosa más rara —susurró él en voz tan baja que ella casi no lo oyó.

Se volvió a medio camino y lo miró a los ojos, pues lo tenía en el escalón anterior. Su pelo moreno y brillante a la luz de la lámpara estaba algo revuelto, y él se detuvo con un pie en el siguiente escalón, mirándola inquisitivo. Por alguna razón, ella se ruborizó; el aroma de la colonia de él, aunque sutil, era perceptible a aquella distancia y de pronto lo vio muy alto, y descubrió la potencia de su cuerpo atlético y musculoso, e incluso más, notó cómo la miraba.

«Emmett.»

De repente, Rosalie olvidó por completo la réplica socarrona que iba a darle. Estuvieron así un instante, hasta que él alzó las cejas como preguntando y ella notó que se le aceleraba el corazón.

Sin motivo alguno.

Luego se volvió y subió corriendo a su habitación sin decir una palabra más.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a CASBABYSWAN, NccM y LUCYarg! Besos!**


	14. Capítulo 14

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**UN ERROR INCONFESABLE**

**.**

**Capítulo 14**

Era tarde y la estancia estaba plagada de sombras mudas. Isabella le acarició despacio la espalda.

—Mmm.

—¿Es eso un cumplido? —Edward rió, agitando con su aliento los mechones sueltos de ella, satisfecho y recuperando el pulso normal después de una sesión agotadora de sexo. La mujer que tenía debajo era perfecta, suave y perfumada, todo suspiros apasionados y calor sensual; le besó el hueco del cuello con un gesto lento y afectivo.

—Contestaré cuando pueda volver a pensar. —Isabella se arqueó bajo su peso, con los ojos aún cerrados, acariciando sus mejillas con aquellas largas pestañas.

Él salió poco a poco del cuerpo de ella y se tumbó, desnudo y bañado en sudor, con el pecho aún agitado por el esfuerzo.

—Y, a lo mejor, cuando dejen de rugirme los oídos, te oiré.

—¿Es eso un cumplido? —Isabella se estremeció y se acurrucó al lado de él. Un fuerte olor a sexo llenaba el aire.

Lo era, e Isabella lo sabía, a pesar del tono en que había formulado la pregunta. Él procuró no mirar el reloj de similor que hacía tictac desde la repisa de la chimenea. No cabía duda de que debía irse y, curiosamente, tampoco de que no deseaba hacerlo. Querer despertar en su cama y en sus brazos era un lujo peligroso.

—Podría serlo —replicó Edward con estudiada indiferencia aunque la situación no le era indiferente en absoluto.

—Nos complementamos. —Le acarició la barbilla, tentadora, y luego añadió—: Aquí, por lo menos.

Hablaba de la cama. La equivocación hizo que Edward se lamentara internamente; no iba a dejar que ella lo notara. Le cogió la mano y le besó la yema de todos los dedos, uno por uno, despacio.

—Sí, así es.

Entonces fue ella quien se dolió, y frunció apenas su tersa frente.

—O a lo mejor soy una ingenua. Quizá todas las mujeres con las que te has acostado se sienten de ese modo.

«¿De qué modo?», estuvo a punto de preguntarle.

El reino de los sentimientos era peligroso. Edward sonrió y se alzó sobre un codo, al tiempo que le recorría el torso con un dedo indagador, navegando entre sus pechos, por la planicie de su vientre, y más abajo.

—Me temo que intentas analizar algo que no puede describirse. Lo mucho que un hombre y una mujer disfrutan el uno de la compañía del otro es una experiencia siempre subjetiva. Te aseguro que yo estoy disfrutando mucho.

—Pareces sincero… —Se arqueó cuando él le acarició el muslo.

Lo era. Ojalá hubiera podido olvidar la dulzura mágica de sus besos, su forma de suspirar cuando entraba en su cuerpo flexible, la seda cálida y fragante de su piel… pero no lo había hecho. Había descubierto que no podía y, terminara como terminase aquello, Edward tenía la aciaga sensación de que ella lo atormentaría tanto como su pasado.

En otras palabras, no solo no había aprendido de sus errores sino que los había multiplicado.

No era aquello lo que buscaba cuando había sucumbido a sus impulsos primarios y había vuelto a acostarse con ella.

«Una noche de verano, un encuentro casual, una dama hermosa en los jardines en aquel momento en que él se sentía tan vulnerable y susceptible, porque lo de España parecía haber ocurrido hacía una eternidad, él ya desempeñaba su nuevo papel de vizconde y su caos sentimental generó un burdo intercambio de lugares comunes… Entonces —igual que ahora— Isabella lo había mirado con aquellos ojos preciosos y, por primera vez desde la muerte de Tanya, había sentido algo de deseo por otra mujer. Ella había accedido a que él la acompañara a casa y hasta después, tras una noche de inolvidable pasión, no había sabido que la hermosa mujer a la que había seducido era, en realidad, una joven y virtuosa viuda que acababa de reincorporarse a la vida social. No era aquello lo que quería; solo buscaba una aventura…»

«O quizá era precisamente lo que buscabas», le indicó una vocecilla interior. Una aventura no le habría afectado así. Tal vez disfrutaba del cielo en la tierra sin tener que llevar alas de ángel.

—Ninguno de los dos ha olvidado esa noche de hace un año —dijo sincero—, de lo contrario no estaríamos aquí, juntos. No te engañes pensando que no eres distinta.

Quería confesárselo, que no le había sido fácil mantenerse alejado de ella.

—¿No lo soy? —La incertidumbre de su mirada denotaba que no estaba segura de si debía creerlo—. ¿Distinta, en qué sentido?

Ya había dicho muchísimo más de lo que quizá pretendía. Le dedicó una sonrisa deliberadamente seductora.

—¿Por dónde empiezo? No conozco a nadie con unos pechos como los tuyos, femeninos, grandes, pero no tanto que no pueda abarcarlos con mis manos. —Le acarició la piel tersa y cálida de uno de ellos—. Todos los hombres del baile de esta noche me envidiaban.

—Y todas las bellezas de la aristocracia londinense debían de estar celosas de mí al vernos llegar y salir juntos. —Lo dijo con alegría, y con cierta aspereza.

Edward soltó un bufido.

—Como si no quisieran todos esos galanes arrancarme el corazón por estar ahora contigo.

—Yo no lo haría —susurró, mirándolo a los ojos—. Estar con cualquiera de ellos, quiero decir.

El problema era que él la creía. No tenía ningún derecho a juzgarla, pero la creía, y era lo bastante arrogante como para preguntarle:

—¿Y yo, en qué soy distinto?

—No sé.

Edward pasó los dedos por las manchas iridiscentes de semen que le había dejado en la cara interna del muslo al eyacular, prueba evidente de lo mucho que la deseaba.

—Tampoco yo sé qué hago aquí. —Luego sonrió; no quería que la seriedad estropeara su presente estado de felicidad—. Aunque tanto análisis a estas horas del día resulta peligroso. Digamos que, aunque te encuentro algo peligrosa para mi paz interior, no logro controlar mis impulsos carnales.

—Pues ya somos dos. Nuestra situación no tiene mucha lógica, así que no perdamos el tiempo intentando encontrársela —le dijo ella, sonriendo también, algo pícara—. Debo añadir que me gusta lo que haces ahora, pero mejor unos centímetros más arriba.

Lo alivió su esfuerzo por cambiar de tema, sobre todo porque la disección de motivos y consecuencias era imposible con ella tendida en las finas sábanas de lino, seductora y dispuesta al juego erótico. Su pelo largo y castaño, abundante y lustroso, le recordaba a la seda china; además, la forma inusual de sus ojos le recordaba a harenes y a noches exóticas y prohibidas muy lejos del mundo. Era una fantasía, y estaba más que dispuesto a sucumbir a ella, a sucumbir a sí mismo.

—¿Así? —La tocó con suavidad, acariciando el delicado triángulo de vello de entre los muslos antes de introducir un dedo, poco a poco, en el pasaje de su vagina. Lógicamente, estaba inundada de los fluidos lubricantes de su propio deseo, tan cálida y tensa que su miembro no tardó en erguirse otra vez.

Hasta él se asombró, porque, aunque nunca había tenido problemas de virilidad, se creía ya saciado.

Serena, cerró los ojos, relajó los muslos y separó las piernas.

—¿Nunca te cansas?

—Estoy un poco cansado —dijo él, besándole el pecho por debajo, saboreando la esencia de su piel, algo salada, como el más poderoso afrodisíaco—, pero, al parecer, aún no estoy listo para irme.

—Ya veo —replicó ella, mirándole el miembro de nuevo erecto con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Estás demasiado cansada para que me quede un poco más?

—En absoluto —dijo, respaldando con franqueza el tono soñoliento de su voz.

—Eso me ha parecido. —Alzado sobre un codo a su lado, Edward empezó a imitar el acto sexual, tentándola, introduciéndole el dedo hasta el fondo del pasaje vaginal y luego retirándolo despacio e incorporando un segundo dedo mientras ella se estremecía.

—Sí. —Isabella levantaba las caderas al ritmo de la penetración de sus dedos.

—¿Te he preguntado algo?

—No tengo ni idea —contestó ella entre jadeos mientras Edward rodaba el pulgar por los pliegues húmedos de su sexo ejerciendo una leve y provocadora presión.

—¿Quieres que te vuelva a follar?

Ella lo miró, sorprendida y turbada por el uso de un término tan crudo, preguntándose si Edward sabría que ella y su marido nunca habían jugado en la cama. Edward sonrió despacio y volvió a excitarla.

—Perdona mi lenguaje, pero hace tiempo que no soy monaguillo.

—No me extraña. No eres indicado para nada relacionado con la labor divina… —Isabella habría seguido hablando, pero él volvió a rodar el pulgar y ella jadeó; empezó a estremecerse y su piel se sonrojó de forma exquisita—. Ay… Dios.

—Si me lo pides con educación, termino.

—Edward…

—Me basta con un simple «por favor». —Sabía que estaba cerca, muy cerca.

—Muy bien… sí, por favor…

La complació y notó cómo se tensaban sus músculos alrededor de los dedos. Cuando alcanzó el clímax la tuvo ahí mucho tiempo, prolongando el instante hasta que ella le apartó la mano, y quedó tendida en jadeante desnudez, temblando.

—Bestia —dijo ella sucintamente.

Él rió y se tendió a su lado, con el miembro completamente erecto otra vez.

—Tú me lo has pedido.

—A lo mejor no deberías ser tú el único que se divirtiera con estos jueguecitos. —Isabella se puso de rodillas y se echó la melena hacia atrás.

Su gesto de sorpresa le agradó, teniendo en cuenta que su fría elegancia habitual solía hacerla sentirse de nuevo como una jovencita ingenua. Sabía que él podía resistirse cuanto quisiera y ella no podría evitarlo, pero cuando le puso las manos en los hombros y le pidió que se tumbara, Edward obedeció sin otra objeción que una ceja arqueada.

La belleza de su cuerpo era motivo suficiente para que se detuviera a admirarlo: el contorno duro y musculoso de su torso, sus piernas largas, su vientre plano y fibroso y, claro, su espléndido pene erecto, suave, con la punta húmeda. Ella no era descarada por naturaleza, pero aquel pulso sexual con Edward era distinto. No era una esposa sumisa que toma lecciones de sexo en pequeñas dosis y con sutileza, sino una amante.

Curiosamente, aquella le parecía una experiencia enriquecedora y fortalecedora. Era decisión suya, por completo, y si quería ponerle fin al día siguiente, podía hacerlo. Él se lo permitiría —lo sabía— y quizá por eso no temía embarcarse en aquel viaje.

La sensación de poder resultaba embriagadora.

Alargó la mano, la deslizó por su inmutable erección y la asombró notar el pulso de su corazón bajo sus dedos exploradores.

—¿Y si me disculpo ahora por ser tan tirano? —dijo Edward con voz estrangulada.

—¿No te gusta esto? —dijo ella, deslizando la mano cerrada por su miembro rígido y caliente, y presionando apenas en la base.

—Me encanta, pero tengo la sensación de que quieres vengarte de algún modo —la miró con los ojos entrecerrados—, y me hallo en una posición un tanto vulnerable en estos momentos.

Era guapísimo, pensó, con su pelo revuelto y sus rasgos patricios, por no hablar de aquella sonrisa fugaz que rara vez exhibía salvo cuando quería ser encantador. Recostado sobre las almohadas rematadas de encaje de su cama, se le veía más masculino que nunca.

—No voy a hacerte daño —le ronroneó ella.

Entonces bajó la cabeza. Solo una vez le había dado placer a Jacob con la boca, y llevaban casados más de un año; él se lo susurró al oído y ella se quedó estupefacta. No obstante, si no le fallaba la memoria, a él le había gustado mucho, y Edward sin duda merecía un pago justo por la perversa manipulación de su sexo con los dedos.

Abrazó con los labios la punta inflamada de su pene, la chupó con suavidad y oyó un gemido de satisfacción. Piel satén sobre carne de acero; sus fluidos sexuales, salados al contacto con su lengua.

—Bells… —le susurró él con voz ronca.

Los musculosos muslos de Edward se tensaban bajo la presión de sus manos mientras ella recorría su erección con la punta de la lengua, consciente de que no sabía muy bien lo que hacía, pero improvisando sobre la marcha. Si su respiración irregular significaba algo, la falta de práctica daba igual.

—No… deberías. —Le enterró los dedos en el pelo, contradiciéndose, y empujó un poco más su miembro en la boca de ella.

¿Se refería a que una dama de verdad no debía hacer una cosa así? Es posible, pero estaba descubriendo que, en la cama, ser una dama no tenía muchas ventajas, mientras que hacer lo que te apeteciera, y complaciera a tu pareja, era más divertido. Por ejemplo, en aquel momento, Edward estaba del todo a su merced, echaba la cabeza hacia atrás sobre las almohadas, su pecho se agitaba y se oía su respiración sibilante.

Qué prodigio poner de rodillas a un hombre de tan impresionante autocontrol, aunque solo fuera de modo figurado.

—Ya casi… estoy —dijo con voz cortada al tiempo que la agarraba por la nuca. Después, la tumbó boca arriba; los ojos le brillaban a la luz de la lámpara—. ¡Lagarta! —masculló, y la besó mientras se recolocaba, sirviéndose de las rodillas para separarle las piernas. Su entrada fue tan potente y apasionada que la hizo jadear, pero no de dolor, sino más bien de la sublime sensación de la penetración y la fusión de sus cuerpos—. No tardaré mucho —le dijo al oído. Su aliento era cálido, la piel le ardía bajo la presión de sus manos.

Fue algo febril, salvaje y placentero y, como le había prometido, no duró mucho. Los dos estaban tan excitados que lograron un placer mutuo e intenso, se agitaron juntos y yacieron jadeantes después, pegajosos el uno contra el otro.

—Te culpo por completo de mi ímpetu adolescente —le susurró Edward al fin, divertido. Se apartó el pelo de la cara y sonrió feliz. El gesto le pareció tierno y gentil, comparado con su urgente posesión.

—¿Ah, sí? —Ella rió, encantada de sentirlo tan cerca, tan grande y tan poderoso, controlando el peso de su cuerpo para no aplastarla—. ¿Debería disculparme?

—¿Por ser tan tremendamente sensual y desinhibida? Me parece que no.

—Tú tampoco eres muy prudente, milord. —Le acarició el hombro musculoso.

—Eso me recuerda que debería irme. —Volvió la cabeza y miró a la ventana. A través de las cortinas corridas se veían los primeros rayos rojizos del amanecer—. Corrijo: debería haberme ido hace una hora.

Isabella se habría opuesto. Quería volver a quedarse dormida en sus brazos, pero él tenía razón. Seth madrugaba y, como mucho, podría dormir un par de horas. Se negaba a perderse el desayuno con su hijo.

Así que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y vio a Edward levantarse de la cama, lavarse deprisa con el agua del lavamanos de su tocador, y vestirse con destreza. Edward, una figura alta en la penumbra de la alcoba, titubeó un instante y luego se acercó a darle un beso rápido de despedida. Uno delicioso, que la hizo suspirar.

Luego se fue. Sin promesas, pensó ella, satisfecha y agradablemente agotada, pero algo inestable emocionalmente. Edward nunca hacía promesas. Ya le había advertido que no habría promesas.

«Lo sabías desde el principio», se reprendió, allí tendida, con el aroma de él todavía en su piel.

Aquel viaje había sido decisión suya y, si terminaba, el viaje en sí sería su única recompensa. Edward la protegía, la deseaba, pero su desinterés por el matrimonio era algo que ella conocía antes de invitarlo a su alcoba.

No obstante, una parte perversa de su ser se preguntaba si no podría hacerle cambiar de opinión.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a CASBABYSWAN, yunayi, LUCYarg, Natalia e isa-21! Besos!**


	15. Capítulo 15

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**UN ERROR INCONFESABLE**

**.**

**Capítulo 15**

Más flores. A punto estaba de darse cabezazos contra la pared. Emmett extrajo malhumorado la tarjeta de uno de los últimos envíos y vio que era de un conde que casi le doblaba la edad a Rosalie.

—Alistair —masculló.

—¿Acostumbras a leer la correspondencia privada de otros? —dijo una voz fría a su espalda.

Emmett se volvió, abochornado, sin saber siquiera por qué había entrado en la sala, y obviamente poco dispuesto a reconocer que lo hacía todos los días para ver qué nuevos pretendientes competían por la atención de Rosalie.

—Es un ramo especialmente ostentoso —respondió él con el máximo aplomo posible para alguien a quien habían pillado in fraganti—. Huele como un jardín en flor incluso desde el pasillo.

Rosalie se cruzó de brazos y arqueó una ceja.

—Lamento que el aroma de las flores te haya ofendido. Dime, ¿de quién es?

—Digamos que podría ser tu padre y dejémoslo ahí, ¿de acuerdo? —Volvió a dejar la tarjeta entre las flores y sacó el pañuelo para quitarse meticulosamente el polen de los dedos.

Fue la única treta que se le ocurrió para no mirarla, aunque no le valió de mucho, pues se vio obligado a alzar la mirada por cortesía. Rosalie, enfundada en un sencillo vestido blanco, lo miraba fijamente con aquellos ojos que lo perseguían en sus sueños —sueños eróticos que ninguna joven inocente debía sospechar siquiera que existían— y le replicó:

—Me extraña que te preocupe tanto quién me envía flores y notas.

Las evasivas eran útiles, y empezaba a dominar su uso.

—Quizá deberías abrir tu propio invernadero, o mejor, una tienda para vender los ramos que no quieras. Te ayudaré a buscarle un nombre. Podría ser la Floristería de los Ramos Desechados por Rose, o quizá la Rosaleda de los Rechazados, o…

—Te aconsejo que dejes de hacerte el gracioso, Emmett, porque estás fracasando estrepitosamente. —Entró en la sala, sin mirarlo, fingiéndose cautivada por los ramos de crisantemos y otras flores dispuestos en jarrones de cristal. Acarició una rosa amarilla con un dedo—. Deduzco que no apruebas que los caballeros envíen flores a las damas. ¿Qué haces tú?

Su perfil era puro, perfecto y lo conocía tan bien que, cuando cerraba los ojos, podía verlo. Emmett no recordaba su vida antes de ella, ni podía imaginar qué sería de ella cuando cada uno siguiera su camino. Distraído, olvidó responder la pregunta.

¿Qué demonios le había preguntado?

—¿Qué hago con qué? —inquirió, embobado por su cuello largo y blanquísimo. El hueco de su clavícula era exquisito y no le costaba imaginarse besándolo…

Sus ojos verdes lo miraron con risueña irritación.

—No seas imbécil. Cuando cortejas a una dama, ¿cómo lo haces?

No las cortejaba; no en el sentido al que se refería ella. No era célibe: había tenido su buena dosis de encuentros sexuales, todos ellos muy informales, por supuesto, pero no cortejaba a nadie. Llevaba tanto tiempo enamorado de Rosalie que no podía imaginar ir en serio con nadie más; sin embargo, se decía, quizá cuando ella se casara y quedara irremediablemente fuera de su alcance, lograría olvidarla.

¿Olvidarla? No, imposible. Entonces tendría que acostumbrarse a su ausencia.

Probablemente imposible también. Con todo, la amenazadora experiencia le auguraba una vida de pura desdicha.

—No me gasto el dinero en adornos florales, tenlo por seguro. Está muy visto. —Señaló un jarrón de plata lleno de delicadas violetas—. Lord Demetri no piensa igual.

—¿Vamos a empezar a discutir lo mismo otra vez? Además, no has respondido aún a mi pregunta.

De perfil, veía sus pestañas infinitas y su preciosa nariz algo élfica, o quizá solo le pareciera preciosa a él. Pensó una respuesta.

—Aún no he decidido conquistar a una dama concreta. Solo tengo veintidós años.

—Yo solo tengo diecinueve —señaló ella volviéndose hacia él—. Sin embargo, debo encontrar marido enseguida, como si los lobos del infierno me pisaran los talones.

No pudo evitarlo: su tono áspero y su comparación algo sacrílega le hizo sonreír.

—Creía que todas las jovencitas no buscaban otra cosa que cazar a algún incauto para pasarse la vida despotricando de sus malos hábitos y gastándose el dinero ganado con el sudor de su frente en fruslerías femeninas.

—Si eso es lo que sucede —replicó Rosalie, previsiblemente indignada—, será porque se nos obliga a casarnos. Cómo envidio a lady Black, de verdad. Si Edward y ella son amantes, es porque ella ha querido, y nadie le exige que se case con él.

La palabra «amantes» le provocó una lógica ensoñación, y Emmett miró inquieto la puerta, aunque ella estaba más cerca y tendría que pasar por su lado para salir de allí.

—No creo que debamos especular sobre su relación. Es asunto suyo y solo suyo.

—¿Es así como ves tus amoríos?

¿Estaba celosa, o solo celosa de su mayor libertad masculina en una sociedad dominada por los hombres?

—Me niego a contestar.

Cuando se dirigía ya hacia la puerta —maldita fuera por estar tan provocativa con aquel virginal vestido claro—, ella le preguntó en un tono completamente distinto:

—¿Cómo es?

—¿Podrías ser más específica? —Emmett se detuvo en contra de su voluntad, porque nada deseaba más que alejarse de ella cuanto antes.

Y, en el fondo, estar con ella a todas horas.

Condenado dilema.

Rosalie se recostó en una librería de caoba y se cruzó de brazos.

—No disimules. Empiezas a tener cierta reputación de libertino. Reconozco que al principio me desconcertaba, porque… bueno, las cosas como son, tú eres tú. Ahora, en cambio, me pregunto si no debería hacerte a ti todas las preguntas que mi madre se niega a contestarme.

Por lo visto, los lobos del infierno también querían pisarle los talones a él, porque nunca había tenido tantas ganas de salir corriendo. Los Pirineos debían de estar preciosos en aquella época del año. Si emigrara allí…

—¿Podrías decirme a qué se debe esta repentina actitud combativa? —inquirió él con la voz algo estrangulada.

—No.

Tal vez por el trato con sus madres, todos los hombres sabían instintivamente cuándo iban a tener problemas con una dama. Emmett se quedó allí de pie, con los brazos pegados al cuerpo, preguntándose qué podía haber hecho para provocar tan repentina beligerancia. No es que Rosalie nunca se hubiera enfadado con él, muy al contrario, pero no creía que tuviera que ver con que hubiese leído la tarjeta de un ramo de flores.

Se negaba a hacerse aquella pregunta sencilla pero tremenda: «¿Qué he hecho?».

—Odio no saber nada de nada, más todavía cuando tú sabes más que yo, Emmett. —Estaba algo acalorada, pero su mirada era directa—. A fin de cuentas, nos conocemos de toda la vida, de toda nuestra vida por lo menos. No entiendo por qué no puedes ser un poco franco con algunos detalles.

«De toda nuestra vida.» No podría haber elegido mejor cuchillo para arrancarle el corazón.

—¿Qué demonios quieres saber? —preguntó él con brusquedad.

—¿Qué pasa exactamente?

Por desgracia, entendió lo que preguntaba. Hasta entendió la mirada inquisitiva de sus preciosos ojos, la curiosidad innata que le hacía exigirle que la enseñase a nadar, a lanzar una bola de críquet, a trepar a un árbol…

No eran los intereses habituales en una dama bien educada, razón por la cual muchas de ellas lo decepcionaban. Rosalie nunca había sido una compañera insípida, ni siquiera en la época en que él tenía ya once años y ella no era más que una cría.

Lo que le pedía en aquel momento no era, por supuesto, algo que una dama debiera pedirle a un caballero.

—No voy a darte una clase práctica de conducta licenciosa —refunfuñó él—. Me parece que ya te has excedido bastante preguntándome. Ahora, si me disculpas…

—¿Desde cuándo te preocupa el decoro, sobre todo entre nosotros?

—¿Buscas deliberadamente una disputa? Si es así, me niego a proporcionártela. —Debía escapar de allí sin duda.

Ella se adelantó y le cortó el paso.

—Lo único que quiero es una simple explicación teórica de lo que ocurre entre un hombre y una mujer en la alcoba. ¿Por qué tiene que ser un secreto?

En cierto modo, se preguntaba qué hacía. Lo arrastraba aún de la noche anterior. Se había sentido confundida, su mundo se había vuelto patas arriba y quería venganza.

Bueno, quizá venganza no. No era el término acertado.

¿Compensación? No, tampoco era eso. Solo quería hacerle pagar la noche que había pasado en vela, sentada, mirando por la ventana, intentando digerir aquel instante en la escalera en que había mirado a Emmett y lo había visto por primera vez.

Al hombre. Al que la miraba como si se hubiera vuelto loca, ceñudo, tenso.

A lo mejor se había vuelto loca. Le atraía Emmett, precisamente.

Solo por aquella inquietante revelación, debía pagar. ¿Cómo se atrevía —él, que había sido siempre tan insoportable— a ser de pronto tan guapo, con ese pelo revuelto y esos ojos azules? Y encima tenía el descaro de mirarla como si ella fuera un peligro.

Aquella situación era de todo punto insostenible.

Con todos los hombres que pretendían su mano, ella tenía que pensar en Emmett y, presa de tan inquietante revelación, quería que él pagara de algún modo, así que pedirle algo muy personal quizá fuese una forma de venganza. Mezquina, tal vez, aunque, de todas formas, se recordó, ella quería saberlo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él, con la incredulidad cómicamente dibujada en su rostro.

Resultaba agradable verlo desconcertado. Rosalie alzó un poco las cejas.

—Doy por hecho que conoces de primera mano lo que te pregunto.

Emmett se ruborizó. Apenas se apreciaba bajo el bronceado de su piel, pero ella lo conocía, y su bochorno la animó a ponerlo en una situación tan apurada como la suya.

—Si has creído siquiera por un instante que voy a instruirte sobre esa materia… —dijo sin mucha convicción.

—¿Por qué no? —Rosalie no se movió, permaneció firme en su camino, preguntándose cómo no había reparado nunca en las zonas algo más oscuras de sus ojos, o en que la curva sensual de su labio inferior era algo más gruesa que la del superior, o en que, cuando se pasaba la mano por el pelo, nervioso, sus dedos se veían masculinos a la vez que elegantes.

—Porque a tu madre no le agradaría, eso para empezar. —La miró a los ojos, pero no hizo ademán de rodearla para salir—. Y porque Edward me cortaría la cabeza.

—Nadie ha dicho que tengan que enterarse. No sería nuestro primer secreto.

—¿Qué clase de razonamiento es ese? —masculló él.

«¿Cuántas mujeres habrá habido?», se preguntó, involuntariamente celosa. «¿Cuántas le habrán apartado de la cara ese mechón rebelde y…?»

¿Y qué? ¿Yacido con él desnudo, mirándolo a los ojos mientras se acariciaban y se besaban?

Le tocaba a ella ruborizarse por el rumbo de sus pensamientos, y al recordar lo poco que hacía que había estado en su alcoba, ocultándose de lord Biers.

—¿Qué le pasa a mi razonamiento? Tengo unas dudas que podrías resolverme. Mi proposición es razonable de principio a fin. —Independientemente de sus motivos, no iba a darle la satisfacción de echarse atrás. Le hizo una jugada quizá algo sucia—. Por lo menos sé que serás sincero conmigo.

—¿Eso crees? —contestó, con los ojos vidriosos—. No estés tan segura. Pregúntale mejor a Edward.

—No se lo voy a preguntar a mi hermano.

—¿Qué más te da? Yo soy tu primo.

—No, no lo eres.

Cuatro palabras sencillas, pero tan poderosas.

Tenía razón respecto al olor de las flores: era empalagoso. El calor vespertino congestionaba la estancia y, a través de las cortinas corridas, un resplandor soñoliento bañaba el opulento mobiliario. Se le entrecortó la respiración, sin saber bien por qué.

—No, no lo soy —repitió él al fin, en voz tan baja que apenas se le oyó—. Ahora que los dos lo sabemos, ¿podríamos dejar ya esta discusión absurda? Perdóname, tengo una cita.

Lo vio salir, inquieta, algo avergonzada de su petición y de su insistencia, ignorando aún qué habría desencadenado su conducta irracional.

Cuando entró su madre al poco, ella seguía allí, mirando fijamente el umbral de la puerta.

—Acabo de cruzarme con Emmett. Parecía algo preocupado.

—¿Ah, sí? —Rosalie observó a su madre curiosear las flores y las tarjetas—. Lo cierto es que se ha ido de pronto —añadió cáustica—. Está muy ocupado con su nueva empresa.

—Supongo. Creo que Biers vendrá esta noche, querida. ¿Qué te pondrás?

—Edward ya sabe que ahora mismo no me interesa comprometerme con Biers. —Sacó una rosa de un ramo y la hizo girar, distraída, entre sus dedos. Aún le temblaba un poco la mano del reciente enfrentamiento. ¿Qué le interesaba? No estaba segura, pero no eran las flores, la poesía ni los cumplidos vacíos.

Le preocupaba que fuera Emmett uno de sus intereses.

Su madre devolvió a su sitio uno de los jarrones, con sumo cuidado, y se volvió.

—Entiendo que la temporada social es agotadora. Recuerdo mi puesta de largo: los caballeros pertinaces, los chismes lascivos, las miradas… Puede resultar aterrador.

—No me abruma, pero admito que me confunde. —La confesión parecía neutra, pero su confusión había adquirido una dimensión nueva después de la última velada y de aquel instante decisivo en las escaleras—. Mis amigas parecen saber lo que quieren. Yo no lo tengo tan claro. Lord Biers, a pesar de su fortuna y su atractivo físico, no es mi idea de marido.

—Por suerte, gracias a la fortuna de tu hermano y a su condescendencia, estoy convencida de que nadie te obligará a acceder a un enlace que no te agrade. Y ahora… —dijo su madre con exquisito aplomo mientras recorría la estancia para sentarse y tocar la campana— ¿te parece que nos sentemos a tomar té y esperamos a las visitas? Entretanto, puedes contarme lo que has oído de lady Black. Yo sé bien poco de ella, salvo por la notable exhibición que Edward y ella hicieron anoche. No es propio de él hacer ostentación de su vida privada. ¿Tienes idea de por qué lo hizo? ¿Qué dice Emmett?

Aquel bombardeo de preguntas fue un alivio, porque el tema era su vida social, si bien la alusión a Emmett la obligó a tragar saliva y esperar un poco antes de responder.

—¿Por qué iba a saber yo lo que piensa Emmett?

—Porque tú siempre lo sabes, querida —repuso su madre sin más.

«Ya no», pensó con tristeza, recordando el gesto de él cuando lo había desafiado impetuosamente hacía un momento.

Ya no.

—Me temo que esto es mucho más complicado de lo que imaginas —murmuró.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por los reviews a CASBABYSWAN, yunayi y NccM! Besos!**


	16. Capítulo 16

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**UN ERROR INCONFESABLE**

**.**

**Capítulo 16**

Edward no era muy dado a los detalles románticos.

No obstante, quizá debía reconocer al menos que estaba a punto de tener uno, y después quitárselo de la cabeza, aunque no estaba seguro de cuánto podía presuponer. Miró el estuche exquisito cuyo contenido mostraba todos los colores, desde el azul más claro hasta el escarlata más intenso. Aquel establecimiento, uno de los más distinguidos de Londres, ostentaba una discreta opulencia, exhibía estuches forrados de terciopelo y un escaparate prudente a una céntrica calle. Allí, los caballeros podían comprar regalos para esposas y amantes a medida de la hondura de sus bolsillos. Era una tienda cara y exclusiva, y el bolsillo de un hombre debía ser muy hondo para poder permitírsela.

Aún no sabía bien por qué había elegido ese establecimiento.

Los pendientes de topacio, decidió, hacían juego con los mechones más claros de la melena castaña de Isabella. Su precio era desorbitado, pero eran elegantísimos, además de indiscutiblemente inusuales, como la hermosa mujer que ocupaba su mente de forma inquietante. Se volvió a su acompañante.

—¿Qué te parecen?

—Me parece que nunca antes te había visto estudiar una joya como si se tratase de una decisión crucial para tu existencia. —Alice arqueó una ceja, divertida—. Además, los pendientes de topacio me encantan, si eso es lo que preguntas. ¿A qué mujer no le gustarían? Son exquisitos. Y muy antiguos, a mi juicio. Elegantes. Me gusta la forma fálica de las piedras.

«Forma fálica.» Solo Alice diría algo así con tanta naturalidad.

El moscón del dependiente, que intuía una venta, sonrió congraciador.

—Son una antigüedad, milord. Tengo entendido que, en su día, pertenecieron a una princesa etrusca.

Edward no se creía del todo la historia, aunque, por la delicada filigrana de oro, quizá fuera cierta y, a su juicio, la gema solo guardaba una preciosa simetría cilíndrica. Los antiguos orfebres italianos eran artesanos únicos, y él quería sorprender a Isabella. Analizaría ese impulso más tarde. De momento, se dijo que él era su amante y, como tal, le debía uno o dos obsequios.

—Me los llevo. Por favor, envíenlos a esta dirección, con mis saludos.

—Sí, milord. —El dependiente, encantado, cogió el estuche de vitela.

—Y esto será pasto de los chismosos durante días —dijo Alice, enhebrándole el brazo camino de la puerta—. Tú sueles ser más discreto. Debe de ser especial.

Lo era. Por desgracia, lo era. Y él no necesitaba aquella complicación.

—¿Desde cuándo prestas atención a los chismorreos?

—Desde que empezaste a seducir a viudas jóvenes y hermosas, cosa que, por lo que sé, va en contra de tus principios.

—Para ser tan reservada con tu vida social, tienes un extraño interés en la mía. —La miró socarrón—. Yo tengo el detalle de no preguntar. ¿Podrías hacer lo mismo?

—Tengo razones para ser reservada. Además, yo soy mayor, tú no me organizas la vida y estamos hablando de ti. Lo de vizconde de Cullen es solo un título. Significas más para mí en otro papel, el de Edward Masen, y quiero saber qué piensa él.

Edward era un hombre de mundo y suponía que Alice había tenido otros amantes, pero no los elegía de entre lo mejor de la aristocracia londinense. Como él era su hermano y la quería incondicionalmente, cualquier cosa que la hiciera feliz le parecía bien. Su vida privada era suya. Siempre se habían llevado bien porque se daban margen de confianza.

—Mmm —dijo él, evasivo.

—¿Lo es? —insistió ella mirándolo a la cara mientras salían a la transitada calle. Bond Street siempre estaba muy concurrida, y ese día no era una excepción.

—¿Es qué? —Se hizo el tonto para evitar la pregunta.

—Especial.

«Sí», respondió rotunda una voz en su interior. «No», replicó su yo pragmático. Era cautivadora y sensual, y en sus brazos experimentaba un placer único, quizá porque, aunque no era una joven inocente, tampoco era experta en coqueteo, muy al contrario. Desde que se habían conocido, había tenido la terrible sensación de que le haría daño.

—Ya que insistes tanto, reconoceré que es distinta.

—¿En qué sentido?

Decidió andarse por las ramas.

—Isabella no es precisamente una joven debutante. Es viuda y tiene un hijo. Sabes que nuestra relación es perfectamente aceptable. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—¿Te estoy censurando acaso? Solo me preguntaba si la inusual petición de que te acompañara a elegir un regalo para la dama tenía alguna relevancia. Nunca me habías pedido mi opinión con anterioridad, así que deduzco que esta compra es importante.

Alice tenía razón, por supuesto, y debía reconocerlo, aun a regañadientes.

—¿Importancia? Solo que, ya que hago el esfuerzo y el gasto, preferiría que le gustara el obsequio.

—Entiendo. —Rió—. Aunque, si me lo permites, dudo que a un hombre que apuesta veinte mil libras a una mano de cartas le preocupe el coste de un regalo.

La mueca interna de Edward se reflejó en su sonrisa burlona.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tendrá que pasar para que se me perdone ese desliz?

Alice, que paseaba a su lado, ajena a la llovizna que formaba gotas cristalinas en su brillante pelo, le dio una palmadita en el brazo.

—Tranquilo. Yo creo que bastará con unos diez o veinte años —calculó—. ¿Podrías decirme por qué lo hiciste?

—¿Aceptar la apuesta? ¿Ya estamos otra vez con ese tema?

—Una se lo pregunta. Tienes tus defectos, pero actuar de forma irresponsable no es uno de ellos.

—¿Acaso tengo obligación de explicarme?

—Ah, ya salió el señor de la mansión. Me preguntaba cuándo echarías mano de ese recurso. Sí, tienes obligación, porque soy tu hermana y me tienes preocupada.

Los peatones pasaban deprisa, huyendo de la lluvia de media tarde. Edward ayudó a su hermana a esquivar un charco, decidiendo si le molestaba o le divertía su interés. Alice solía entender su propio trabajo como algo que excluía al resto de la humanidad.

—¿El señor de la mansión? ¿Insinúas que de cuando en cuando soy arrogante? —Hizo todo lo posible por ignorar la cálida llovizna estival que le humedecía el pelo y la chaqueta.

—¿No me expreso con claridad? —Su risa sonó suave y melodiosa—. Y yo que creía que te estaba poniendo en tu lugar. Lo cierto es que me recuerdas a padre cuando lo desquiciaba con mis eternos interrogatorios. —Se hizo un breve silencio—. Lo echo de menos.

Aunque Alice era hija ilegítima y mujer, su padre —y eso lo honraba— siempre la había tratado como a su primogénita, y se había asegurado de que disfrutara de una buena educación y se integrara en la familia. De ahí su combativa —y a veces inconveniente— independencia. Había heredado una buena suma y, como despreciaba los convencionalismos de casi cualquier tipo, había declarado categóricamente que no le interesaba compartirla con ningún déspota.

Al parecer, él estaba actuando de ese modo.

—Yo también lo echo de menos —dijo, sincero. Aparte del afecto que sintiera por él, la herencia del título tenía sus inconvenientes. Ahora era responsable de mucho más que sus actos.

—¿Tienes pensado llegar a un compromiso con la atractiva lady Black y traer al mundo al próximo vizconde de Cullen? A padre le habría gustado. En las altas esferas he oído decir que es más que aceptable.

—No.

—¿No? —Alice pronunció la palabra con cierta contemplación filosófica—. No es aceptable o no habrá compromiso.

—Lo último.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Te interrogo yo sobre tus planes futuros?

—¿Me gustará? —Alice sonrió serena, ignorando el tono gruñón de Edward.

¿Le gustaría?

—Probablemente —masculló él—, pero no creo que lleguéis a conoceros.

—Entonces nos parecemos. —Esperó a que Edward abriera la puerta del coche—. Buena elección. Tú necesitas a alguien lo bastante independiente para que no le ofenda tu tendencia a ocultar tus sentimientos.

Aquel juicio aplastante le dio que pensar, pero, antes de que pudiera responder, ella aceptó la mano que le ofrecía para subir al carruaje y se acomodó dentro.

—Ahora háblame de Rosalie. ¿Qué tal va su presentación en sociedad?

Sus dos hermanas se llevaban casi veinte años, por eso no interactuaban mucho, a pesar de que se parecían una barbaridad y eran igual de testarudas.

—No manifiesta preferencia por nadie en particular. —Subió al coche y le hizo una señal al cochero—. Algo que me suena familiar. En algunos aspectos, se parece mucho a ti.

—Nunca he creído en la santidad del matrimonio por la complacencia de otros.

—Ya lo hemos notado. —Reprimió una sonrisa. Su hermana Alice era célebre por su naturaleza ecléctica.

—Me alegra saber que nuestra hermanita tampoco, que tiene opiniones propias.

—Vaya si las tiene. —Edward titubeó, luego decidió desahogarse, porque, si podía hacerle esa confidencia a alguien, esa era Alice. La privacidad era sagrada para ella—. Creo que Emmett siente algo más que un afecto fraternal por ella. No se lo ha confesado, y dudo que ella lo haya notado, pero yo sí.

—Sí que has tardado. —Su hermana le dedicó una sonrisa indulgente y soberbia al mismo tiempo—. Me preguntaba cuándo te darías cuenta.

Su actitud no le sorprendía. Alice era así.

—¿No se te pasó por la cabeza decírmelo? —inquirió exasperado.

—No. —Esbozó una sonrisa—. ¿Qué gracia habría tenido? Me encanta tu papel de vizconde licencioso a cargo de tu cándida protegida. Te ganaste el respeto de Wellington, pero una niña de diecinueve años…

—Mujer —la interrumpió él—. Tiene edad de que la cortejen, la conquisten y se casen con ella, así que procuro no considerarla una niña.

—Pero no lo consigues. Estás preocupado. ¿Por qué?

—¿Cómo que por qué? Se trata de su futuro. Claro que estoy preocupado.

—Por supuesto —repitió ella.

Edward apenas podía contener el impulso de reprocharle tan descarado disfrute de la situación, y ella lo sabía.

—Dejando eso aparte, ¿qué hago con Emmett? Le pedí a Rosalie que no pasara mucho tiempo a solas con él, no porque desconfíe de él, sino por decoro.

Alice sonrió y se sacudió la capa húmeda.

—Ay, el perverso vizconde de Cullen predicando el decoro… ¿Qué tal le sentó?

—Se lo expuse de forma más diplomática.

—Mi querido Edward, ¿cómo se lo expusiste? Por favor, dime que no lo planteaste como el ultimátum de un tirano.

¿Había sido así? No se lo había parecido en el momento, pero de pronto, al ver la cara risueña de Alice, no estaba seguro. Rosalie se había quedado algo apagada, pero se había mostrado bastante dispuesta a ceder. Demasiado dispuesta, pensó, recordando la conversación.

—Claro que no.

El liguero era carmesí, las medias, negras, e Isabella no tenía duda alguna de quién se lo enviaba.

Witherdale. Ese ser despreciable.

Demostrarlo sería, desde luego, más complicado. No llevaba tarjeta, el envío era anónimo y no le apetecía salir corriendo a contarle a Hubert lo que contenía el paquete, ni hacerle creer que le interesaba saber quién lo había enviado.

Maldito lascivo.

Con dedos temblorosos, sacó la nota. Rezaba lo siguiente: «Aunque no lo sepa con certeza, imagino lo que sucedió».

No iba a ser suficiente con recuperar el diario; lo había sabido desde el principio, a pesar de la confianza de Edward en que aireando su relación lograrían detener a Witherdale. Los hombres de moral intachable no comprendían del todo la maldad de los abyectos. Aquella guerra no era justa, sino todo lo contrario. A Edward jamás se le ocurriría acosar a una mujer como lo hacía Witherdale, y eso le suponía una desventaja.

Aunque Edward había recuperado el diario, por lo visto, Witherdale aún recordaba bien algunos detalles.

Sí, Jacob le había comprado un liguero rojo con medias negras y le había pedido que se lo pusiera en alguna ocasión. Era un juego para ellos, una fantasía que le gustaba a su marido, y el que alguien supiera de ella la enfurecía.

No se sentía avergonzada, solo algo abochornada y muy molesta.

Se había tropezado con aquel pasaje hacía unos días, leyendo el diario de Jacob. Por eso aún lo tenía fresco en la memoria:

_Lunes 16 de abril de 1808_

_Anoche, cuando me retiré, me agradó descubrir que a mi encantadora esposa le había gustado mi obsequio. Al verla esperándome en su alcoba, tendida en la cama, vestida tan solo con el liguero y las medias, me excité tanto que a punto estuve de arrancarme la ropa. Quizá fui demasiado impetuoso, pero ella pareció disfrutar tanto como yo cuando la monté. Siendo tan blanca, el contraste de la seda negra con su piel me cautivó de un modo que no podría explicar. Aunque sé que es virtuosa y recatada, aquella imagen sugerente me complació, porque, aunque ahora que estoy casado jamás la traicionaría, en el pasado siempre me ha gustado la compañía variada en la cama. El atractivo de Isabella es siempre incomparable. Soy un hombre muy afortunado… Ya estoy pensando en mi próxima compra…_

Un carraspeo la devolvió de golpe a la realidad. Isabella alzó la mirada.

—Acaba de llegar esto, Milady. —Hubert, a la puerta, le ofrecía en esta ocasión un paquete envuelto en papel plateado—. Parece que hoy es un día de envíos y visitas.

¿Visitas? Se alegró de haber vuelto a guardar las medias de seda en la caja.

—¿Quién ha venido, Hubert?

—Su madre y su tía, Milady.

Qué oportunas. Forzó una sonrisa y cogió el paquete exquisitamente envuelto, notó que al menos llevaba tarjeta, no como el de Witherdale, y lo dejó en una mesita auxiliar.

—Hazlas pasar, por favor. Y que nos traigan té enseguida.

—Sí, señora.

Respiró muy hondo y, con disimulo, tapó el horrible regalo de Witherdale, dejó la caja en el suelo, junto a la silla, y se preparó para la visita. Cuando su madre y tía Ida entraron por la puerta, sonreía y estaba serena, o eso esperaba. Isabella se levantó y se acercó a besarlas en la mejilla.

—Qué alegría que hayáis venido a verme.

Su tía era mayor que su madre, llevaba su pelo rubio recogido en un moño y exhibía un aire de perpetuo reproche que resultaba irritante en aquellas circunstancias. Si había alguien a quien no le apeteciera ver en ese momento, esa era, sin duda, tía Mary. Aunque la esperaba desde que había empezado a hablarse de su relación con Edward, no le apetecía lidiar con ella ahora. El inquietante obsequio de Witherdale la había descompuesto. Para hacer frente a la censura, hacía falta aplomo, y el suyo pendía de un hilo.

Cuando su tía alzó el monóculo para examinarla con insufrible afectación, Isabella, mostrándose lo más amable posible, propuso que se sentaran.

Al principio, su madre se esforzó por hablar de cuestiones triviales, hasta que Mary dijo con aspereza:

—Calla, Reneé. No paras. Hemos venido, querida Isabella, a averiguar por qué has decidido tomar un rumbo tan equivocado. ¿Te has vuelto loca?

Se hizo el silencio absoluto en aquella reunión tan civilizada. De no haber sido por la llegada de las medias, habría podido responder lo que había ensayado, pero, paradójicamente, solo podía pensar en que Edward estuviera allí con ella, aunque eso empeorara la situación.

Rechazó enseguida ese anhelo. No necesitaba la protección de ningún hombre. Antes de que Witherdale hubiera empezado a acosarla, se las había apañado bien ella sola.

—¿Un rumbo tan equivocado? —repitió cruzando las manos.

—Tu asociación con Cullen no ha pasado inadvertida —la recriminó su tía Ida, y el encaje almidonado del cuello de su vestido gris reforzó el tono inflexible de su voz—. La gente habla.

—Soy viuda. —Procuró que no pareciera que se justificaba—. No hay motivo para que nadie comente si dejo o no que el vizconde me acompañe a un evento social.

—Hija querida, sé bien que no eres tan ingenua. Él es muy buen partido, claro. —Su madre sonrió, aunque algo tensa—. Sin embargo, su reputación no es impecable. ¿Qué planes tenéis?

—No estoy segura de que tengamos ninguno. —Isabella le devolvió la sonrisa, confiando en que su gesto no desvelara que sabía con certeza que no había ninguno.

«¿Puedes prometerme que no morirás…?»

Aún no le había preguntado por aquel inquietante comentario. Eran amantes, pero ella todavía no había podido romper la coraza con la que protegía sus sentimientos. Que supiese, ni siquiera había logrado arañarla.

—Lord Cullen no es muy dado a hacer planes, claro que tampoco hace falta. Somos… conocidos. No hay motivo de alarma, madre.

Tía Mary emitió un sonido que podría calificarse de bufido, si bien ella negaría hasta el mismo día de su muerte haber hecho algo tan indigno de una dama.

—No es eso lo que dicen.

—La gente habla, como es lógico. —La madre de Isabella era capaz de ignorar a cualquiera, incluso a su hermana. Tenía su propio propósito, de lo contrario no habría accedido a visitarla—. Él es un personaje notorio en los círculos más elevados. El hijo del duque de Berkeley es uno de sus mejores amigos, y también lord Withlock, que tiende a ser esquivo en el mejor de los casos.

—Sé quiénes son sus amigos. —Isabella se recostó en el sofá, esforzándose por no excederse ni mostrarse muy agresiva—. Tengo la impresión de que su notoriedad es el tema de esta conversación. Debo señalar que, a pesar de su malograda reputación, lord Vladimir se ha casado recientemente y se ha casado bien.

—Me alegro por la hija del conde de Trucks, pero ¿no pensarás que tú vas a poder enganchar a Cullen? —inquirió Mary con descaro—. No es precisamente conocido por su afición al compromiso. Más bien al contrario, de hecho.

Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no replicar que ya tenía veintiséis años y que su vida y lo que hiciera con ella eran asunto suyo y solo suyo. Sin duda, aquella visita era en parte fruto de la preocupación, pero también un intento descarado de interferir. Había sabido que ocurriría desde el instante en que había dejado la fiesta de los Buring para salir corriendo detrás del inquieto Edward, por eso no la sorprendía, solo la irritaba.

Aun así, tenía una familia, y un hijo, y aunque su propia felicidad contaba, se debía a todos ellos.

—¿Se os ha ocurrido que quizá no quiero engancharlo? Lo único que ha hecho es acompañarme a un acto social y, como habéis dicho, sus hábitos no son monacales precisamente. Yo ya estuve felizmente casada, y no estoy segura de que lord Cullen fuese un buen marido.

—Tendrías que haber pensado en eso antes de aparecer en público de su brazo.

—Ya lo hice.

Su madre y su tía se miraron escandalizadas, pero la conversación se interrumpió cuando llegó una criada con el carrito del té. Cuando les hubo servido, Isabella cambió de tema deliberadamente y mandó llamar a Seth, a quien encantó que lo sacaran de sus lecciones, porque prefería un millón de veces la tarta de limón a las matemáticas. Para sus siete años, era un niño muy educado, pero su alboroto infantil las distrajo lo suficiente como para evitar que prosiguiera el interrogatorio.

Cuando su madre y su tía se marcharon, Isabella se sintió aliviada y ausente, y en la mesa quedó olvidada su taza de té tibio. Para su sorpresa, notó que la relajaba que la charla hubiese concluido. Aunque no era indiferente a su opinión ni a los cotilleos, ninguna de las dos cosas le afectaba tanto como había previsto.

—¿No vas a abrirlo, mamá?

—¿Abrir el qué, cariño?

—Eso. —Con la fascinación propia de un niño por una caja envuelta en papel de regalo, su hijo señaló el pequeño paquete que había en la mesita situada junto al sofá donde estaba sentada ella.

Casi lo había olvidado, agobiada por sus sentimientos encontrados y las primeras repercusiones reales de su relación con el notorio vizconde de Cullen.

—Supongo que debería. —Sonrió y, con una pequeña floritura, le pidió que le acercara el paquete, que su hijo escrutaba con intensa curiosidad.

Aunque la tarjeta estaba escrita con una letra que desconocía, al leer el mensaje impersonal que anunciaba la identidad del remitente, el pulso se le aceleró. Retiró el lazo, quitó el papel y sacó un estuche de joyería; el sello del establecimiento de lujo le hizo arquear las cejas. Las gemas ambarinas del interior, sobre terciopelo blanco, le robaron el aliento. Sacó uno de los pendientes y la exquisita orfebrería en oro del engaste y la singularidad de la pieza le arrancaron una sonrisa que nada tenía que ver con el indudable valor del regalo sino más bien con la cuidada selección del obsequio.

Edward Masen era muchas cosas: ingenioso, seguro de sí mismo, indudablemente peligroso, algo arrogante, despegado pero absolutamente encantador cuando quería… y, por lo visto, tenía también un lado detallista que ella acababa de vislumbrar.

El regalo era… perfecto. La bisutería no le impresionaba. Ella tenía joyas. Aquella era distinta y le encantaba.

Además, se había tomado la molestia. Conocía a Edward lo bastante para saber que aquel detalle no era propio de un hombre tan despegado como él.

—Qué bonito —dijo Seth, tocándolo y perdiendo de inmediato el interés—. ¿Puedo tomarme otro pastelito?

No debería, por supuesto. Después no querría la cena.

—Solo uno —le contestó Isabella, sonriente, porque la felicidad había que compartirla y, en aquel momento, se sentía inmensa y desaforadamente feliz.

Que se pudriera el vengativo lord Witherdale.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a CASBABYSWAN y yunayi! Besos!**


	17. Capítulo 17

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**UN ERROR INCONFESABLE**

**.**

**Capítulo 17**

—Espero que sepa lo que hace. —Vlad LaBow estaba sentado en la terraza de la mansión señorial que el duque de Berkeley había construido hacía seis siglos, contemplando los extensos jardines y el lago que relucía a lo lejos. Un par de cisnes flotaban en la superficie, serenos al sol de la tarde.

Jasper estudió el asunto. Al rato, suspiró, volvió el rostro a la brisa y saboreó el limpio aroma a hierba y a agua después de semanas en la ciudad.

—Edward quiere protegerla y, a mi juicio, ha abordado el problema acertadamente, salvo por dos cuestiones fundamentales.

—¿Que son? —Vlad lo miró inquieto, con su pelo oscuro revuelto y un atuendo que era la síntesis del caballero rural. La camisa blanca de manga larga, los calzones oscuros y las botas desgastadas le daban un aire de engañosa tranquilidad.

A veces, Jasper se preguntaba si alguno de ellos superaría la guerra. Al menos en su caso, la felicidad era una mera ilusión y el compromiso, una suerte de polvorín. Incluso Vlad, felizmente casado, con la paternidad acechándole en un futuro no lejano, seguía estando en guardia.

—Es más que evidente, y eso tiene en vilo a la aristocracia, que pasa mucho tiempo con la hermosa lady Black, no solo en público sino también en su cama. Seguramente dirá que lo hace por impedir que Witherdale vuelva a molestar a la dama, pero, en mi opinión, ha perdido de vista el problema inicial.

—¿Que es?

—¿Cómo tenía ese canalla el diario de un noble que murió hace casi cinco años? Un amigo mío le arrebató el objeto robado y se lo devolvió a lady Black, pero, desde entonces, vengo preguntándome cómo se haría Witherdale con él. Es un gusano asqueroso, pero no un ladrón astuto.

Vlad lo miró.

—Te conozco lo bastante para saber que tú nunca especulas así. ¿Has venido hasta aquí para contarme que Edward ronda a una dama que podría haberle hecho abandonar al fin su postura inamovible sobre el matrimonio? Es inusual, lo reconozco, pero sigo sin explicarme qué necesidad había de que vinieras a contármelo. Tú sueles guardar secretos, no revelarlos.

—En realidad, no creo que haya abandonado su postura sobre el matrimonio, pero es cierto que he venido a hablarte de eso.

—Nunca intervienes salvo que te lo pidan o exista algún peligro. Explícate.

Un buen amigo puede ser un ventajoso aliado o un engorro desagradable. Jasper sonrió, pero la sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos.

—¿Y si te dijera que el marido de lady Black estaba emparentado con alguien a quien la Corona cree sospechoso de colaborar con los franceses durante la guerra?

Se hizo el silencio. Vlad, sentado frente a Jasper, lo miró visiblemente consternado.

—Diría que, como de costumbre, guardas más ases en la manga que los demás —dijo Vlad al fin—. ¿De quién se trata?

—De un pariente próximo de lord Black.

—Entiendo… ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

—Desde hace dos años. Me enteré en España. Entonces no era para mí más que un nombre en un pedazo de papel. Ahora adquiere un significado especial.

—¿Desde hace dos años? ¿Lo sabe Edward?

—Aún no se lo he comentado porque no sé si significará algo. —Jasper miró abstraído a una mariposa posarse en un seto decorativo de diminutas flores amarillas—. Mi hipótesis es que el diario se robó por si en él se mencionaba a ese pariente próximo. Quizá una visita que situara al sospechoso en el lugar erróneo e invalidara su coartada o demostrara que esa persona tenía acceso a determinada información. Podría tratarse de casi cualquier cosa.

—¿Sospechas que lord Black tomara parte en alguna felonía?

No. Jasper lo había meditado mucho y había llegado a la conclusión de que Jacob Swan, de haber sido cómplice, lo habría sido inconscientemente. Negó con la cabeza.

—No. No hay nada sospechoso en el diario. Lo he leído detenidamente. Incluso me pregunté si podría estar cifrado, pero, a mi juicio, no es más que un compendio de divagaciones de un hombre de vida corriente, y feliz.

—¿Has leído el nefando diario?

—Por supuesto.

Vlad lo miró fijamente, rió, y luego meneó la cabeza.

—A veces olvido que la definición misma de lo que haces implica que sabes cosas que quizá no deberías saber. Continúa.

—Créeme, obvié los detalles de los encuentros amorosos con su preciosa esposa. Recabo información, pero no soy un mirón. —Jasper cruzó los pies con desenfado. Era un hombre de conciencia; se reservaba los sermones para los momentos importantes de la vida. Solo había invadido la intimidad de lady Black para buscar en el diario de su marido datos sospechosos, y no lo habría hecho si no se hubiera visto obligado. Jasper no era Witherdale. El diario le interesaba, pero no por lascivia.

Prosiguió con una sonrisa pícara.

—Además, hace tiempo que sé cómo se produce el acto sexual y también que es más placentero ejecutarlo que leerlo. Dejando aparte el retrato imprudente y detallado de lord Black de su disfrute de los abundantes encantos de su esposa, no encontré nada incriminatorio en el diario. Tampoco halló nada quien lo robara, porque se lo dio o vendió a Witherdale, o incluso puede que se lo pasara a un tercero que todavía no conocemos. En algún momento, el lascivo conde se hizo con él, pero, tal como lo veo yo, Witherdale no es el catalizador, ni está implicado. Lo importante no es el diario en sí, sino el motivo.

Vlad frunció el ceño.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Ya comprendo tu dilema. ¿Por qué se ha robado el diario ahora precisamente?

—No sabemos con exactitud cuándo se robó. Por lo que me ha contado Edward, ella ni siquiera lo buscó hasta que Witherdale empezó a hacerle comentarios tan detallados que comenzó a preguntarse de dónde demonios podía estar sacando esa información. Fue entonces cuando lady Black descubrió que el diario había desaparecido del cajón cerrado con llave. Tienes razón: lo importante es por qué ha salido a la luz ahora.

—¿Por qué no le preguntáis a Witherdale de dónde lo sacó?

Jasper negó con la cabeza.

—Se nota que has sido soldado. Marcha al frente, siempre directo al objetivo. Mi planteamiento es más oblicuo. Además, seguro que lord Witherdale negará haberlo tenido, y no quisiera que me relacionara con su desaparición. No me importa que sepa que fui yo quien entró a robar en su casa, él lo había robado antes y lo empleaba como soborno, con lo que ha perdido su derecho a la intimidad, pero aún quedan cabos sueltos que la Corona quiere atar, incluso después de despachar a Bonaparte. —Hizo una pausa, luego murmuró—: Había espionaje en ambos lados, como es natural. En una guerra siempre hay tráfico de secretos. Inglaterra tiene su puñado de traidores a los que todavía no hemos atrapado. Fastidia pensar que aún andan sueltos.

—¿Es eso lo que haces ahora para el rey? ¿Localizar a espías escurridizos?

La mariposa se alejó agitando sus alas luminosas. Jasper no contestó. Se limitó a recostarse en el asiento.

Su amigo rió socarrón.

—No sé ni para qué pregunto. Olvídalo. Dime, ¿cómo puedo ayudarte? Dios sabe que te debo un favor. Tus aptitudes especiales me ayudaron inmensamente a aclarar aquel asuntillo que había entre mi familia y la de Vera.

—Fue un placer para mí. —Y un placer ver a Vlad tan locamente enamorado de su hermosa y joven esposa. El papel de Jasper en la resolución de la disputa pendiente entre las dos familias enfrentadas había sido una recompensa en sí mismo—. Además, creo que era yo quien estaba en deuda contigo. Me sacaste de aquella prisión francesa.

LaBow hizo un gesto con la mano, como quitándole importancia.

—Aquello era la guerra. Cumplía con mi deber.

Sí, la guerra, pero también había sido una prueba de la fortaleza de su amistad. Jasper sabía bien que, si Edward y Vlad no se hubieran empeñado en que se organizara un rescate, habría muerto. A los espías que operaban a kilómetros de las líneas francesas se les consideraba prescindibles cuando los capturaban. La tenacidad de Vlad y la mano de Edward con Wellington lo habían salvado.

Lo raro era que, aunque recordaba la captura —había en marcha un doble operativo y, hasta la fecha, aún no sabía cuál de sus compañeros lo había traicionado—, apenas se acordaba de la tortura, y de aquel trance solo le quedaban las cicatrices. Sí recordaba la tenue luz del sol del día gris en que Vlad lo había sacado de allí, el frío intenso que le calaba la camisa rota y ensangrentada, y a Vlad tambaleándose por el peso de su cuerpo. Jasper había perdido la consciencia, pero, al despertar en la tienda, con el cirujano rondando a su alrededor, supo que, a pesar del dolor, estaba vivo gracias a la insistencia de sus amigos.

Vlad LaBow no le debía nada. Sí, él le había ayudado a aclarar un pequeño malentendido entre la familia de Vera y los LaBow, pero, a su parecer, no era nada comparado con la deuda que él había contraído.

—Pensaba en Félix —dijo Jasper como si nada—. Me parece que se encuentra en una posición excelente para echarme una mano con un asunto delicado.

Vlad lo miró divertido.

—Mi célebre hermano mayor ¿trabajar para la Corona? Seguro que a su espíritu aventurero le atrae la idea. ¿Qué puede hacer él que tú no puedas? A fin de cuentas, tú también eres marqués. ¿Para qué lo necesitas?

—Él puede hablar con la baronesa Seear con una libertad que yo no tengo, porque creo que fueron buenos amigos.

—Esa es una forma discreta de decir que fue su amante.

—Ya sabes que yo soy muy discreto.

—Sobre todo cuando te conviene. —Sonrió—. Dime, ¿qué tendría que pedirle a su antiguo amor? No alcanzo a imaginar qué podría saber esa dama que te sirva a ti.

Se llevó la mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta a medida, sacó un sobre y se lo dio.

—Dale esto, por favor.

—Claro. —Vlad lo examinó intrigado, pero no preguntó—. ¿Te quedas a cenar? A Vera le encantaría hacer de anfitriona, aunque ahora esté descansando. Me temo que el embarazo le da sueño por las tardes.

—Me gustaría quedarme, pero en otra ocasión —dijo, levantándose.

—¿Asuntos urgentes?

—Algo así.

—Le daré esto a Félix enseguida —dijo Vlad tocando el sobre que había dejado encima de la mesa y observándolo inquisitivo—; pero, antes de que salgas disparado, has dicho que hay dos cuestiones fundamentales que te hacen preguntarte si es prudente que Edward se relacione con Isabella Swan. La primera es, sin duda, que hay algo más detrás del robo del diario. ¿Cuál es la segunda?

Jasper meditó un instante y luego dijo en voz baja:

—Edward no es libre.

—¿Por lo que ocurrió en España? —Vlad lo miró algo preocupado.

—Sí, por lo que ocurrió en España.

—Sabía que tenía algo con Tanya, por supuesto, y que la mataron tras lo de Badajoz.

—¿Que tenía «algo»? Sí, se casó con ella —dijo Jasper con una sonrisa triste.

Vlad se quedó atónito, inmóvil, con los ojos como platos.

—¿Se casó con ella?

¿Debía ser él quien se lo contara? No estaba seguro, pero se trataba de Vlad, y pensó que, aunque Edward no lo hubiera comentado, seguro que no le importaba.

—Encontraron una iglesia pequeña y un cura que podía oficiar la ceremonia, pero estaba muy cerca del frente francés. De vuelta al convento donde ella se ocultaba, se toparon con una pequeña patrulla francesa. A Tanya la mataron, y a Edward lo hirieron de tal gravedad que lo dieron por muerto. Luego los franchutes incendiaron el convento.

—Cielo santo. —Vlad se recostó en el asiento, derrotado—. El día de su boda. Nunca me lo ha contado.

—A mí tampoco me lo ha contado. —Jasper lo había sabido por sus canales de información. Edward nunca se lo había mencionado, por eso él tampoco lo había hecho.

—Yo sabía lo que había pasado —dijo Vlad despacio—, que ella había muerto, no lo de la boda. No me extraña que sea tan… cerrado. La mataron el día de su boda. ¿Cómo supera un hombre algo así? A mí, que adoro a mi esposa, me hace replantearme mi preocupación por nimiedades. ¿Cómo es posible que yo no me haya enterado?

—No quiere hablar de ello. ¿Te extraña?

—No —respondió Vlad en voz baja—. No. ¿Para qué recordar el sufrimiento? Yo no podría soportarlo. ¿Cómo se las arregla?

—Nunca he estado casado, así que no puedo hablar con conocimiento de causa, pero me atrevería a decir que no se las arregla —respondió Jasper, sombrío—. Aunque quizá lady Black le ayude.

—Pensé que íbamos a la ópera. —Isabella miró por la ventanilla del coche, sorprendida, y en su rostro en penumbra empezaron a acusarse ya las horas de viaje.

Edward sonrió tranquilizador.

—He preferido sorprenderte con algo mejor que un drama de amor imposible. Quizá no quede muy cosmopolita admitirlo, pero nunca me ha atraído la ópera italiana. Por soberbia que sea, el teatro ensombrece mi disfrute de la música.

—¿Qué has planeado a cambio? —Parecía algo recelosa, y era lógico. Esa noche estaba preciosa de satén blanco, con un remate de oro intenso en el escote y en el bajo, las mangas hasta el codo terminadas en una floritura de encaje y su abanico, una obra de arte con el mango tallado y un motivo exótico de leopardos y elefantes en estampida. Los pendientes que le había regalado se mecían seductores por su largo cuello a medida que el carruaje iba recorriendo las calles adoquinadas; sus ojos, grandes y oscuros, lo miraban presos de una deliciosa confusión que no ocultaba.

También ella lo confundía, y verla con esos pendientes había despertado en él una absurda posesividad, como si les uniera un lazo que quería ignorar pero no podía.

Los hechos eran simples. Ella lo atraía muchísimo y él nunca lo había negado. Sabía que era precisamente la clase de mujer con la que no debía involucrarse, porque, con Isabella, el término «involucrarse» adquiría un significado aterrador.

Y aun así, lo había hecho.

—Esta noche te quiero para mí solo —dijo Edward con un candor impropio de él, tratando de evaluar la reacción de ella—. Me dejo llevar por un antojo sin precedentes.

—Tú no eres antojadizo, Cullen.

—No me tientes —le advirtió él en voz baja.

Ella abrió el abanico, en apariencia para remediar la falta de aire fresco.

—Ya te he tentado —le susurró Isabella, entornando los ojos, provocativa—. Me parece que fue eso lo que nos metió en este lío.

—¿Estamos metidos en un lío? —En cuanto lo dijo, se arrepintió.

—No sé. Dímelo tú.

No iba a responder a esa pregunta capciosa. Prefirió retomar la réplica frívola.

—Ya que hablamos de «eso», Milady, debo decir que disfruté inmensamente de aquella primera cata. —Desparramado en el asiento, le dedicó una mirada sensual—. Tanto es así, que no he podido resistirme a repetir la intervención. No tenía intención de volver a verte después de esa noche, hace un año.

Qué franqueza.

—No sabes cuánto me deleita que cambiaras de opinión.

Lo silenció por completo, y lo curioso era que también a él lo deleitaba. Y tenía intención de deleitarse aún más esa noche. Si el placer sibarita era lo único que tenían… entonces quería aprovecharlo al máximo.

—Me parece que en eso estamos de acuerdo.

—¿Me dices, pues, adónde vamos?

—No. —Sonrió para suavizar la negativa—. ¿No te gustan las sorpresas?

—Solo las agradables, Cullen.

Edward reprimió una carcajada. La mirada curiosa de ella compensó su tono seco.

—Siempre me he esforzado por ser infinitamente agradable contigo, querida. ¿Acaso no lo he logrado?

Ella no respondió enseguida. Siguió mirándolo.

—Lo has logrado hasta un punto perturbador —dijo al fin.

—¿Eso es un cumplido o una crítica? —inquirió él.

—Ambas cosas, supongo. No lo sé.

Se planteó la conveniencia de abordar la naturaleza ambigua de su respuesta, pero se la veía demasiado joven e indecisa, en contraste con aquel sofisticado vestido, así que optó por contestarle con tierna indulgencia.

Toda una revelación en sí, pues Edward era más apasionado que sentimental. Con Isabella, era ambas cosas.

—Diré entonces que quisiera que pudieses confiar en mí en esa eventualidad, y si te decepciono, no tengas reparo en reprochármelo cuanto te plazca. ¿Qué te parece?

—No es ningún secreto hasta dónde he llegado contigo —repuso ella, serena—, de modo que es obvio que confío en ti.

«Hasta dónde he llegado contigo…»

La posada se encontraba a las afueras de Mayfair, en un lugar discreto, y como ya había hecho todos los preparativos de antemano, los estaban esperando.

Edward bajó y ayudó a Isabella a apearse. Al ver dónde la había llevado, lo miró algo desconcertada, pero él la cogió por el codo, la acompañó a la puerta y le susurró:

—Confía en mí.

Lo decía en serio. Completamente en serio.

El establecimiento era tranquilo y un delicioso olor a comida impregnaba el aire. Cuando Edward pidió el mejor comedor que tuvieran, los sentaron en una sala pequeña de techos bajos con una colosal chimenea de piedra sin encender. Ardían unas candelas y las ventanas estaban abiertas al pequeño jardín amurallado, lo que provocaba el tintineo de las llamas. Se sirvieron los platos que él había solicitado: sopa fría de pepino, lenguado, pato confitado al oporto, bistec y, de su pastelero, postre de deliciosa natilla con nata montada y caramelo. Había pedido que trajeran de su bodega diversos vinos y, al terminar la cena, les trajo champán uno de sus sirvientes, un joven criado, nieto del mayordomo que había servido en casa de los Masen durante años, garantía de discreción no solo por fidelidad sino también por un generoso incentivo económico.

El alquiler de la posada entera para toda la noche había sido una idea genial, decidió al ver a Isabella lamer con finura la cucharilla después de devorar el postre. Esa zona estaba fuera del ámbito de influencia de la nobleza inglesa; el anciano dueño jamás divulgaría nada, teniendo en cuenta lo que le habían pagado; y, por una vez, podían pasar la noche entera juntos. Lo había planeado en cuanto Isabella le había dicho que su cuñada se llevaba a Seth al campo con sus primos unos días. Una vez que se le había ocurrido la idea, no había podido parar hasta tenerlo todo dispuesto.

Perfecto. Nunca le habría pedido que se separara de su hijo, pero tampoco podía dejar escapar la oportunidad de tenerla para él solo.

«Ese es el problema —se dijo—, que no he podido.»

—No hay nadie más aquí —observó ella, dejando la copa en la mesa—. Sé que hay empleados en la cocina, pero, por lo demás, está muy tranquilo.

—Las paredes son gruesas.

—Y yo no soy tonta —comentó ella muy seca—. Somos los únicos huéspedes. ¿Para qué tanto gasto y esfuerzo cuando podíamos habernos quedado en mi casa?

—Una cena íntima y tranquila no tiene precio. Además, no quiero tener que estar pendiente de cuándo se hace de día.

—Mi doncella ya lo sabe. —Sus ojos oscuros se veían más exóticos que nunca a la luz de las velas—. No me ha dicho nada, pero me sonríe con picardía.

—Si nunca me ha visto en tu cama… —Él tenía más mundo, estaba más al tanto de las maldades de la aristocracia londinense—. No es lo mismo que se lo suponga. Imagina qué escándalo si nos sorprende en plena faena.

—Eres demasiado galante.

—Soy idiota —dijo en alto. No lo pretendía, pero, en ese instante, contemplando esos ojos infinitos, consciente de lo que le esperaba esa noche cuando la tuviera para él, Edward, que rara vez perdía el control, se puso nervioso. La quería y la quería sin tapujos, y por sentimental, absurdo y simple que fuera, tenía la fantasía de despertar a su lado.

—¿No será que somos idiotas los dos? —Isabella rió y su risa leve lo excitó; no solo agitó su pasión sino también su corazón.

Cielo santo, su corazón.

No, eso no. Ya no tenía. Lo había enterrado en España. Estaba seguro de que, cuando Tanya había muerto, había muerto con ella.

«A lo mejor te equivocabas.»

Que Dios lo asistiera, quizá se equivocaba.

—Sí —convino muy serio, luego se levantó y le tendió la mano—. ¿Subimos? Mi sorpresa no ha hecho más que empezar.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a CASBABYSWAN, yunayi, NccM y xSoulWriter! Besos!**


	18. Capítulo 18

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**UN ERROR INCONFESABLE**

**.**

**Capítulo 18**

Era una escena de cuento, aunque algo humilde. Velas encendidas en la repisa de la chimenea, una cómoda cama con dosel que ocupaba casi toda la alcoba, ventanas con parteluz, que dejaban pasar la suave brisa estival, y pétalos de rosa generosamente esparcidos por todas partes, por la ropa de cama, por el suelo, incluso por los alféizares. El aroma de las flores desparramadas resultaba embriagador.

Isabella tuvo que reprimir una carcajada al ver el gesto de Edward.

—Creo recordar que les dije «algo romántico» —masculló—. Ignoraba que eso supondría el sacrificio indiscriminado de flores inocentes.

«Les había dicho algo romántico.» Eso, a su juicio, ya era bastante romántico. Por no hablar de la proximidad de su cuerpo imponente en aquella estancia pequeña. Edward era tan alto que la cabeza casi le rozaba el techo de vigas de madera descubiertas. Su elegante ropa de gala contrastaba con la delicada estructura ósea de su rostro.

—Todo este esfuerzo merece recompensa —se oyó decir Isabella con una voz ronca que no le pasó inadvertida, y tampoco, de eso estaba convencida, a un hombre de mundo como Edward Masen. Luego se acercó un paso para poder tocarlo, y le acarició con un dedo el labio inferior—. ¿Te apetece algo en especial?

—Se me ocurren una o dos cosas. —La estrechó en sus brazos, bajó la cabeza y su boca se ancló a la de ella con delicada urgencia al tiempo que sus manos le abarcaban la cintura.

«Quizá esto haya sido una idea verdaderamente brillante», pensó Isabella, saboreando la sensación de proximidad y la lenta y acalorada posesión de sus besos. Aquello era distinto, menos precipitado, menos secreto, menos prohibido…

—¿Nos desnudamos? —le susurró Edward a los labios—. Así podemos planificar más a gusto el resto de la noche.

Se había sentido desolada, como siempre, cuando Seth se había ido al campo con Rachel y sus bulliciosos primos, pero apreciaba a su cuñada y confiaba en ella; además, la familia de Jacob merecía formar parte de la vida de su hijo. Por lo general, sobrellevaba como podía el silencio de la casa y el vacío que su ausencia le causaba, aunque fuese por poco tiempo, y se preguntaba si debía sentirse culpable por la inmensa felicidad que la presencia de Edward le producía en ese momento.

No, decidió al poco: su felicidad también era importante y, aunque daría la vida por su hijo y lo antepondría a sus propias necesidades sin dudarlo, no lo amaba menos por amar también a alguien más.

Amor. Si bien no era buen ejemplo de instinto de supervivencia ni una decisión prudente, estaba ahí. Lo suyo era más que un encaprichamiento, y lo sabía hacía tiempo, era la verdad. ¿Por qué nadie más había logrado tentarla? Aparte de su atractivo físico, en Edward encontraba… un alma gemela, un hombre que le gustaba por cómo era, no solo un amante, sino alguien que podía ser amigo, socio, compañero para toda la vida…

Reconocerse enamorada del inasequible lord Cullen no era razonable o prudente, pero en su presencia se veía incapaz de ser ninguna de las dos cosas; seguramente ya lo sabía hacía un año, de lo contrario jamás habría vuelto a caer en sus brazos. Así que, para poder valorar debidamente esa primera noche, musitó mientras Edward le daba la vuelta y empezaba a desabrocharle el vestido, merecían estar a solas de nuevo.

Ella lo necesitaba, e intuía que él también.

Una segunda oportunidad de amar era sin duda un obsequio raro y, aunque él no le correspondiera, al menos había hecho un esfuerzo extraordinario para que los dos pudieran pasar la noche juntos. Eso la llenaba de muda alegría.

«Juntos.»

Le besó la nuca mientras le soltaba los botones uno a uno, luego las manos calientes de Edward se deslizaron por sus hombros desnudos.

—Me hechizas.

Isabella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y respiró hondo. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo entero cuando él le besó la clavícula. Su pelo, que le rozaba la mejilla, desprendía un aroma masculino, a madera.

—¿Insinúas que te he echado un maleficio, milord?

Él soltó una carcajada grave y su aliento embriagador le recorrió la garganta.

—Me has hecho perder el juicio.

«Nos lo hemos hecho perder el uno al otro», pensó ella aturdida, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, presa de una sensación deliciosa. Los pezones se le irguieron por lo que le estaba haciendo él en ese momento y lo que sabía que le haría después, y cuando la despojó despacio del vestido, un gemido resonó en toda la estancia. El susurro de la seda deslizándose por su piel sensible provocó un segundo suspiro al caer a sus pies.

—Eres exquisitamente perturbadora. —Subió las manos para cogerle los pechos a través del fino encaje de la combinación—. Pregunta a mi administrador. Apenas le he prestado atención a su informe de hoy. Pensaba en esto. —Describió un círculo lento y sensual con el pulgar alrededor del pezón—. Después de que me preguntara tres veces lo mismo, me he disculpado y le he propuesto que nos viéramos en otro momento.

—No sé si soy perturbadora, pero me siento perturbada. —Sus caricias le provocaban diminutas pulsaciones de placer—. Tú tienes mucha práctica en esto; yo, en cambio, apenas consigo reunir el descaro suficiente.

—¿Por mi indiscutible atractivo? —Continuó trazando círculos con el pulgar, tan seductor como su voz.

—Será eso —murmuró ella, dejándose hacer.

Cuando la cogió en brazos para llevarla a la cama, Isabella cerró los ojos, emocionada, pues ahora sabía que lo amaba. Esta vez, cuando él se despojó de su ropa, le quitó la combinación y se tendieron los dos, piel con piel, explorándose con la boca, con las manos, en el silencio de la alcoba solo roto por los insectos del jardín y el canto de alguna ave nocturna, Isabella pudo imaginar no solo el placer sino mucho más.

Qué peligroso. No debería.

—Los pendientes te quedan muy bien —le dijo él con una sonrisa pícara—, sobre todo ahora que son tu único adorno, además de tu incomparable belleza.

—Eso es un poco cursi para ti, milord. —Pasó la mano entre los dos y le acarició el miembro erecto—. Sobre todo cuando es obvio que no estás por conversar.

—Astuta y hermosa. —Le lamió el labio inferior—. Qué deliciosa combinación.

Edward la acarició y la excitó con destreza y, cuando se deslizó entre sus muslos, fue con la lengua, no con el miembro, con lo que la sedujo hasta el borde del orgasmo. Fue tan rápido, intenso y ruidoso que se alegró de que la posada estuviera casi desierta. Edward le besó el muslo y sonrió, luego ascendió y unió sus cuerpos con un empujón suave y calculado de sexo en sexo, de hombre en mujer.

«Ojalá unir nuestras vidas fuera tan fácil», pensó ella presa de la bruma sensual, y se colocó instintivamente para favorecer la mayor penetración del miembro de Edward, con las manos ancladas a sus tensos hombros.

En aquel momento en que estaban tan íntimamente unidos, era fácil dejarse atrapar por el espléndido placer, por la intensa sensación de tenerlo dentro y alrededor, por la rítmica comunión de sus cuerpos…

Llegó de nuevo el éxtasis ardiente, y esta vez él profirió un sonido inarticulado procedente de lo más hondo de su pecho y bajó la cabeza, con los ojos muy cerrados, agarrotado por el pulso poderoso y candente de su eyaculación. Isabella se abrazó a él, y el fluir urgente de su semen se sumó a la oleada de abrasadora enajenación…

Dentro, muy dentro de ella, lo más cerca que pueden estar dos seres humanos, con las caderas pegadas a los muslos abiertos de ella, y sus manos en los lumbares de él.

No se había retirado antes de eyacular, y ella supo en qué preciso instante cayó en la cuenta, porque se puso rígido y contuvo la respiración un momento para luego soltarla en un ataque de… ¿de qué, de frustración, de miedo, de enfado consigo mismo?

«No —rogó en silencio—. No estropees este bonito momento con una disculpa.» Un embarazo no previsto le trastocaría la vida —ella lo sabía, y él había tenido cuidado hasta entonces—, pero también destrozaría lo que acababa de ocurrir si se arrepentía tan pronto.

—Abre los ojos —le susurró Edward.

Ella levantó los párpados despacio y se lo encontró mirándola fijamente, apoyado en los codos; sus cuerpos seguían íntimamente unidos, y el pelo revuelto de él le acariciaba la mandíbula.

Para sorpresa de Isabella, Edward le preguntó en el mismo tono:

—¿Qué sientes ahora mismo? Dime.

«Que te amo. Que tendría un hijo tuyo si tú quisieras dármelo.»

No, no podía decirle eso. Era lo que quería decir, pero temía que no fuese lo que él quería oír.

—La vida nos lleva por caminos tortuosos —le susurró Isabella, acariciándole una de sus pobladas cejas, y esbozando una sonrisa—. No podemos controlarlo todo, por mucho que nos empeñemos. Aunque suene a tópico, lo que tenga que ser, será.

Sus ojos verdes eran inescrutables, pero al menos no revelaban remordimiento.

—Ejerces una desafortunada influencia en mi autocontrol.

No era precisamente una florida declaración de amor, pero era una concesión. Lo notó en su voz.

—Creo que es evidente que también tú me enturbias el juicio —le susurró ella.

—Procuro tener cuidado contigo.

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Cuidado porque no quería preñarla o por otra razón?

—No soy ninguna flor delicada, milord.

Edward sonrió, y de pronto pareció más joven y alegre.

—Pues no. Eres más bien una mujer apasionada e independiente, lady Black. Lo que quería decir es que trato de evitar complicaciones, pero no ha servido de mucho.

—Eso mismo pienso yo. —Sonrió, y lo amó más por preocuparse por ella, porque aquella debía de ser una confesión difícil para un hombre rico y poderoso que estaba acostumbrado a hacer lo que quería y librarse de lo que no quería.

La miró fijamente, inquisitivo.

—El daño está hecho, ¿eso quieres decir? ¿Que, si hay niño, lo resolveremos sobre la marcha?

Esforzándose por parecer serena ante esa posibilidad, dijo:

—No es fácil acertar a la primera. A Jacob y a mí nos costó casi medio año concebir a Seth.

—Muy bien. Debo decir que coincido contigo en que preocuparnos por eso ahora estropearía el clima de nuestra velada. —Con una carcajada sofocada, se retiró de ella y se tumbó boca arriba—. Por lo visto, la expectación es un afrodisíaco. Este ha sido rápido. ¿Debería sentirme avergonzado?

—A mi juicio, siempre hay algo que justifica la premura en determinados casos. —Isabella optó por el mismo tono ligero, procurando mantener bajo control el tumulto de sus sentimientos, pero no del todo capaz de fingirse indiferente, menos aún después de experimentar un gozo tan febril.

—En determinados casos, la decisión la tomas tú —repuso él, divertido—. Tendré que aliviar el golpe recibido en mi orgullo masculino por mi fugaz intervención. ¿Qué tal uno largo, lento y… perverso?

—Estoy segura de que contigo cualquier ritmo será una experiencia inolvidable.

Un destello de su mirada le indicó que había dicho aquello con excesiva ternura y excesiva franqueza. Su reacción no le pasó inadvertida, así que añadió enseguida:

—Aunque aún no has conseguido impresionarme con tu perversidad, Cullen.

—¿Ah, no? —Esbozó una sonrisa. Tumbado con los brazos debajo de la cabeza, sin dejarse cohibir por su desnudez, lucía su torso musculoso y sus bíceps abultados, resaltados por la tenue luz; su miembro en reposo se alojaba entre sus muslos fuertes, y Isabella no puedo evitar compararlo con su idea del guerrero espartano: un macho enjuto, fibroso y muy peligroso—. Tendré que reparar ese olvido.

—Anhelo el momento. —Recuperó al fin parte de su fingida despreocupación. Se estiró, y le satisfizo ver que él clavaba la mirada de inmediato en sus pechos erguidos para descender después hasta la conjunción de sus muslos.

—Dudo que sea por mucho tiempo —repuso él, y alargó la mano para acariciar el triángulo húmedo de su vello púbico—. Podrías tentar a los mismísimos ángeles, y los dos sabemos que yo no soy un ángel precisamente. Además, te tengo tan cerca…

Aquella postura, pensó Edward con los sentidos saturados de un placer delirante y primitivo, le resultaba muy placentera físicamente, pero echaba de menos poder ver cómo se arrobaba y pestañeaba justo antes de rendirse al orgasmo; además, desde atrás, tampoco apreciaba la delatora presión de sus uñas en los hombros. De rodillas, la agarró por las caderas, se introdujo con mayor insistencia en el pasaje pulsátil de su vagina y se rindió a su propio clímax en cuanto oyó el grito entrecortado de ella.

«¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?», se preguntó cuando hubieron terminado y logró que el corazón no se le saliera del pecho. Estaban los dos empapados en sudor, entrelazados, él con la mejilla apoyada en su sedoso pelo.

«Follándomela hasta el agotamiento no voy a solucionar nada.»

Corrigió aquel pensamiento en el mismo instante en que se le coló en la cabeza. Un término tan burdo no era aplicable a lo que sentía al acariciarla. Le hacía el amor. Por desgracia, conocía muy bien la diferencia entre el sexo esporádico con una mujer y algo más profundo.

Ese era el problema, maldita sea.

Hacía un momento, cuando ella lo había mirado…, bueno, él había identificado ese brillo suave de sus ojos. Lo llevaba grabado en la memoria, como si, sin hablar, le hubiese hecho un regalo que no pudiera rechazar ni olvidar. Tenía buenas razones para evitarla durante todo aquel año y, ahora que ya no era capaz de asirse a la resolución de mantener la distancia, debía atenerse a las consecuencias de sus actos.

Podía haberla dejado preñada fácilmente. Después de la primera cópula furiosa, había cedido tanto a la tentación de hacerlo como a la certeza de que ya había cometido la temeridad de amarla sin reservas ni control. ¿Había sido aquel impulso completamente inconsciente y fruto del placer exquisito, o había resuelto que el destino decidiera su futuro por él?

«Mañana», se dijo, demasiado feliz, demasiado consciente del tacto del cuerpo suave y tentador de ella, de que la felicidad podía ser efímera. Por la mañana, valoraría su inquietud, pero, de momento…

—Witherdale me ha enviado algo.

La inoportuna confesión hizo pedazos el instante. Edward alzó la cabeza y se asomó al rostro vuelto de Isabella sin poder contener la rabia.

—¿Qué?

—Asqueroso, como de costumbre —añadió con una mueca—. Medias y liguero. Jacob solía… bueno, a él le gustaba que me pusiera medias y liguero, sin nada más. Todavía no he leído el diario entero… no puedo con ello, pero sé que habla de eso. Tiene que ser Witherdale. Nadie más podría saberlo.

Jasper podría saberlo, pero jamás torturaría a Isabella, más bien al contrario. Había recuperado el diario para ella sin reparos, por no hablar de cómo había criticado que se ensuciara su impecable reputación. La mano de Edward, que descansaba posesiva en su vientre, se tensó sin querer, y la atrajo hacia sí con instintivo afán de protección.

—Por lo visto, el conde no desea hacerse viejo —dijo con letal serenidad—. Estoy cansado de sus bromas.

—No merece un duelo. —Isabella le acarició la mano, la cubrió con sus dedos y luego los entrelazó con los de él—. Pero eres muy galante.

El apelativo no le impresionó. ¿Lo enfurecía que Witherdale siguiera atormentándola? Por supuesto.

—Los repugnantes hábitos de Witherdale precisan un correctivo. Será un placer.

—No, por favor. Hazlo por mí. —Se volvió en sus brazos, pequeña y cálida, algo soñolienta porque la había tenido despierta hasta muy tarde—. Te lo he contado porque, en realidad, no puedo decírselo a nadie más, y me ha disgustado.

Razón de más para aniquilar al tipo que la estaba haciendo sufrir.

—No pienses más en eso, ni en él —le dijo, besándole el delicado hueco de debajo de la oreja—. Sus bromitas de mal gusto se van a terminar. Te lo prometo.

—Ajá…

Menuda respuesta. Al ver que se quedaba traspuesta casi enseguida, se preguntó si habría dormido algo la noche anterior. A la luz de la luna, su pelo era apenas castaño. La abrazó con ternura, en contraste con la explosiva pasión de hacía un rato.

Ojalá pudiera borrar el pasado…

Pero no podía. No. Intentarlo siquiera sería un suicidio emocional. No volvería a sacrificarse en el altar de aquel recuerdo frío y sombrío. Había experiencias muy amargas —tantas que el ser humano debía digerirlas, porque la vida, por definición, conllevaba pérdidas y traiciones— y, para eso, debía ser pragmático, no soñador.

Tanya había confiado en él con aquella misma tierna entrega. Habían concebido un hijo, se había casado con ella, y luego ella había muerto…

La idea lo aterraba.

En España, una fría noche de primavera, había aprendido a no soñar.

«Así que quizá no pueda ofrecerle mi amor de rodillas, pero puedo protegerla de las maquinaciones de su enemigo actual», se dijo en la oscuridad, mientras las velas empezaban a consumirse.

A pesar de lo mágica que había sido la noche, a la luz del día, su separación parecía, sin duda, lo más sensato.

Desayunaron en el mismo comedor íntimo, pero las viandas habituales —café, bollos de pasas, jamón y huevos asados— sabían distintas con Edward sentado enfrente. Hablaron de trivialidades, evitaron los planes de futuro, y Edward ejecutó a la perfección el paso de amante apasionado a amigo cortés.

Para ella no fue tan fácil ignorar su proximidad, la intimidad que habían compartido, la posibilidad de concebir un hijo suyo.

En realidad, se preguntaba si sería fácil para él, porque estaba muy callado cuando subieron al coche y no habló hasta que llegaron a su casa a mediodía.

Sus vecinos no pasarían aquello por alto, estaba segura.

—Gracias —dijo, sincera, cuando la ayudó a apearse—. Por todas las molestias que te has tomado.

La luz del sol le resaltaba el pelo y ensombrecía sus rasgos afilados.

—Gracias a ti, que eres más que digna de ellas —contestó él en voz baja.

—Imagino que, si antes se murmuraba que éramos amantes, ahora ya no cabrá duda alguna, puesto que me traes a casa vestida de noche —dijo con una sonrisa resignada.

Él le quitó las manos de la cintura y sonrió con tristeza.

—Supongo que solo planifiqué con esmero el poder despertar a tu lado, abrazado a ti. Nuestra sociedad no es tan estricta con los hombres como con las mujeres. En todo caso, nuestra relación está fuera de toda duda. ¿Te importa?

¿Le importaba?

No. Acababa de vivir la noche de sus sueños. De sus sueños pícaros, quizá, claro que, cuando en un sueño entraba el vizconde de Cullen, eso se daba por sentado.

—No soy tan distinta de ti —dijo, sonriendo con recato—, pero aprendo rápido.

Él asintió con la cabeza, cambiando de gesto.

—Me voy de Londres unos días, mañana. Vendré a verte a mi regreso.

Debía de estar muy enamorada, porque la idea le encogió el corazón.

—Que tengas buen viaje, entonces.

Edward asintió, impasible, luego subió de nuevo al coche y se marchó.

Isabella negó mentalmente con la cabeza, consciente de pronto de que estaba delante de la puerta de su casa, y subió deprisa los escalones. No quería ver cómo se iba, y la dejaba. No quería que nada ensombreciera el recuerdo de lo que habían vivido.

El esquivo lord Cullen le había preparado una aventura romántica.

Sin duda aquello era una especie de triunfo.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a anamart05, CASBABYSWAN, Gabs e isa-21! Besos!**


	19. Capítulo 19

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**UN ERROR INCONFESABLE**

**.**

**Capítulo 19**

El sonido de la fuente era suave. La caída del agua le recordaba al campo, incluso estando en un jardín amurallado. También había pájaros, pinzones que revoloteaban entre los setos ornamentales, y otras aves de canto más melodioso, trasfondo del ruido de la calle y del paso de algún vehículo que no veía.

Sentada al borde del estanque, Rosalie paseaba los dedos por el agua, pensativa. Hacía un día claro, el aire cálido tenía el roce asfixiante del verano y el cielo, de un azul intenso, estaba salpicado de nubecillas blancas.

Solía disfrutar de ese tiempo, pero aquel día estaba más sombría que un invierno en Yorkshire.

Emmett la evitaba. Era evidente: le había vuelto la cara en una fiesta exclusiva, y no lo había notado solo ella. También su madre se lo había comentado, e incluso Edward, aun en su reciente estado de ensimismamiento, le había preguntado si pasaba algo.

La respuesta era sencilla: todo.

De la fuente manaba el agua; de su estatua, un pez de piedra con la boca abierta, brotaba una cascada inagotable. Era tan tentadora que se agachó, se quitó las zapatillas, se soltó las medias y se las bajó. Luego se volvió de espaldas, se mojó los pies y sumergió las piernas hasta la pantorrilla. Estaba en la gloria, pero aún muy inquieta.

Se había puesto en ridículo y pagaba por ello. ¿Qué necesidad tenía de desafiar a Emmett, de ser tan agresiva y tan condenadamente directa?

—No deberías haberte dejado esto en mi alcoba, ¿sabes?

Aquella voz serena la sobresaltó. El objeto de sus pensamientos estaba allí de pie —algo no tan extraño, pues llevaba una semana sin pensar en otra cosa—, con su nota en la mano. Para alivio de Rosalie, se le veía normal. El Emmett de siempre, con su pelo castaño oscuro, sus ojos azules y un gesto levemente inquisitivo.

—No podía dártela en persona —dijo, mirando la nota—. Has estado de morros.

Emmett arqueó las cejas, plantado en el sendero del jardín, en mangas de camisa, seguramente por el calor que hacía.

—¿De morros? A riesgo de parecer grosero por disentir con una dama, me temo que te equivocas. Los hombres adultos no estamos de morros. Podemos estar tristes o malhumorados, pero no «de morros». Bueno, ¿qué es esto? —añadió agitando la nota.

Ya le había fastidiado bastante escribirla. No quería hablar de ella. Claro que él parecía normal, y quizá su inquietud de los últimos días fuera fruto de su imaginación. Se sacudió las gotas de agua de los dedos y sonrió con todo el sosiego de que fue capaz.

—Intentaba disculparme por nuestro malentendido del otro día.

Emmett torció la boca, casi como si no pudiera controlarla.

—No hubo ningún malentendido, Rose. Me negué a colaborar y tú te enfadaste. Pero tu nota me ha parecido conmovedora, créeme —añadió con atrevida arrogancia—. En todo el tiempo que hace que nos conocemos, jamás te has disculpado por nada.

—Claro que lo he hecho —le replicó, acalorada.

—Dime una vez.

Quizá le costara un poco admitir que estaba equivocada. Tampoco él era mejor, pero tenía razón. No se le ocurrió ningún ejemplo.

Hasta entonces.

—¿Ves? Sabía que, si te pedía un ejemplo, no ibas a poder darme ninguno.

Aquel gesto suyo la enfurecía desde que tenía cinco años. Antes, probablemente, si fuera capaz de recordar sus primeros años de vida.

Obviando el que alguien se hubiera enterado de que había estado en su alcoba, de haber sabido que iba a ponerse tan gallito, no le habría dejado la nota en la almohada. Ni siquiera debería habérsela escrito.

—Vivimos en la misma casa —espetó—. Solo quería que nos lleváramos bien.

—Ignoraba que no fuera así.

—¿Cuándo me hablaste por última vez? —le preguntó ella con franqueza.

—Estoy ocupado.

—¿No me estás evitando? —inquirió Rosalie. No corría una gota de aire, y notó que el sol le quemaba los hombros a través de su vestido de día de muselina fina.

Si había un rasgo de su personalidad que conocía —y los conocía casi todos—, era la honradez. Por eso, de niños, a él lo castigaban más, porque, cuando descubrían sus travesuras y las zalamerías no les valían, si le preguntaban, siempre decía la verdad.

Emmett titubeó y no la miró a los ojos.

—¿Ves? —le dijo ella, acusadora.

Emmett miraba fijamente la fuente. Sus piernas, de hecho, a través del agua clara, por debajo de sus faldas recogidas en el regazo.

«Me ha visto los tobillos más veces de las que puedo contar», se recordó ella, y esperó a que él contestara. Pero no últimamente.

—Me pareció lo mejor. —Volvió a mirarla a la cara.

Ella agitó los pies en el agua, salpicando.

—¿Por qué?

—Acepto tus disculpas —le dijo con fingida indiferencia, eludiendo hábilmente la pregunta.

Decir que lo mucho que la frustraba la situación le estaba trastocando la vida era quedarse corto. Para colmo, Emmett estaba siendo tan… Emmett. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se inclinó, cogió agua con la mano y, desesperada, se la lanzó a Emmett.

Como estaba cerca, le acertó de lleno en la camisa, y algunas gotas le corrieron por la mejilla.

—¿A cuento de qué viene esto? —masculló él, y se sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo para secarse la cara.

En lugar de responder, Rosalie volvió a salpicarle, esta vez con mayor vigor.

—¡Rose!

Aquel diminutivo que solo él usaba, y que pronunció escandalizado, no hizo sino enfurecerla aún más. Rosalie habría vuelto a salpicarle, pero él se le acercó, la cogió por la cintura, la sacó del agua y la plantó en el suelo, chorreando, para que lo mirara, sujetándola con fuerza por los hombros.

—Ya no somos niños, así que no te comportes como si lo fueras —espetó.

Al llegar a casa, no solo se había quitado la chaqueta sino también la corbata, y su camisa abierta dejaba ver su pecho y su cuello robusto, por el que rodaba una gota que desapareció bajo el fino lino de la camisa; ella siguió su recorrido con perturbadora fascinación. Estaban muy cerca, y pudo percibir el aroma a sándalo y a ropa limpia, seductor y masculino.

—No, ya no somos niños —convino ella en un susurro, y cometió el error de mirarlo a los ojos.

Quería besarla. El hallazgo no le sorprendió. Lo comprendió, como si hubiera una comunicación silenciosa en el modo en que la cogía por los hombros, en la caída de sus párpados y en su respiración visiblemente entrecortada.

Lo asombroso fue que, aunque Emmett y ella rara vez estaban de acuerdo en algo, en ese instante coincidían por completo. También ella quería besarlo.

«El sol debe de ser el causante del rubor de sus mejillas», se dijo Emmett, o quizá fuera debido a su pequeño enfado, pero a nada de ello podía deberse el modo en que lo miraba, entre intrigada y cómplice, como si supiera, a pesar de su inocencia, qué pensamientos masculinos se le pasaban por la cabeza en aquel preciso instante.

«Maldita intuición masculina.»

Sin embargo, aun sabiendo lo que ansiaba hacer —porque, sin duda, lo sabía—, no había intentado zafarse de él, sino al contrario, lo miraba expectante, separando apenas sus labios rosados y seductores. Estaba preciosa con aquel vestido de muselina y el pelo recogido con una cinta blanca de satén. Casi se le había parado el corazón cuando había salido a la terraza de ladrillo y la había visto en medio del soleado jardín, con las faldas subidas hasta las rodillas y sus piernas esbeltas sumergidas en el agua.

También había contribuido su gesto pensativo.

¿Por las desavenencias que había entre ellos?

Sus manos se deslizaron hasta la cintura, mientras seguían mirándose, sin hablar, con la sola compañía del suave brotar del agua y el canto de los pájaros.

«Te amo.»

El rumor se le quedó en los labios, inexpresado, aunque resonó en su cabeza como un conjuro. «Siempre te he amado, hasta cuando te ríes de mí, cuando discutimos, sobre todo cuando me reprochas mis defectos con esa sonrisa que sé que es solo mía…»

—Emmett…

Temerario, bajó la cabeza y atrapó con los labios su nombre en los de ella, buscando con su boca la dulzura de la de ella, explorándola, saboreándola…

Y de pronto ella le devolvió el beso, apoyándole las manos en el pecho, primero indecisa ante los avances de su lengua, luego entregada, con la boca más abierta, dejándolo pasearse por todos sus rincones, rozarle los dientes, lamerle las comisuras de los labios. Emmett se retiró y luego volvió a besarla, y esta vez la envolvió con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia sí como si fueran amantes.

Demasiado, quizá. Su cuerpo masculino reaccionó a la cercanía, se le endureció el miembro y se preguntó si ella percibiría su creciente excitación.

Por lo visto, sí, porque Rosalie empezó a apartarlo de sí, aterrada, y él tuvo que ceder y dejarla zafarse. Jadeando, se miraron, a menos de medio metro de distancia, lo bastante cerca para que él volviera a abrazarla y…

—No. —Reculó agitada, con los ojos como platos—. ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

—Nos hemos besado. —Emmett estaba más sobresaltado que ella, pero se esforzó por parecer tranquilo. O quizá su rostro estaba tan paralizado como el resto de su ser.

—Sé que nos hemos besado, maldito seas. Lo que no sé es qué es eso.

Una señorita no maldice, pero, como se lo había enseñado él, no le pareció oportuno mentar el desliz. Rosalie estaba delante de él, furiosa, descalza, despeinada y azorada, agarrándose con rabia las faldas del vestido. Sereno, porque había tenido mucho más tiempo para digerir lo que sentía por ella, respondió:

—Es lo que quieras que sea.

—Disculpad la intromisión, pero ¿podría hablar contigo un momento, Emmett?

Aquella voz seca y fría hizo pedazos el momento y los devolvió a la realidad. Emmett se volvió, vio a Edward a unos metros de distancia e inspiró hondo. Lo necesitaba. ¿Qué esperaba? El jardín se veía desde la parte posterior de la casa y el despacho de Edward estaba en ese lado; además, en un día como aquel, las ventanas estaban abiertas.

Rosalie parecía aturdida, como si no hubiera oído a su hermano, y seguía mirando a Emmett como si lo viera por primera vez en su vida.

Aun ante la presencia reprobatoria de Edward, Emmett tuvo que esforzarse por no volver a atraparla en sus brazos.

—Por supuesto.

Edward se acercó al borde de la fuente, donde estaban las medias y las zapatillas que Rosalie se había quitado y, sosteniéndolas ante ella, dijo:

—No te olvides esto.

—Yo me quedo —le replicó ella, mirándolo desafiante, roja como un tomate—. Si le vas a soltar algún sermón de tutor escandalizado, ¿no debería oírlo yo también?

—No. —Edward le señaló la casa con la cabeza y le puso sus cosas en la mano—. Salvo que tengas claro lo que piensas de lo que acaba de ocurrir, y presiento que no.

Ningún otro argumento le habría funcionado, pero aquel dio en el clavo. Rosalie titubeó un momento, le lanzó a Emmett una mirada insondable y salió corriendo por la terraza en dirección a la casa.

Tenso, sin saber si debía estar asustado o eufórico, Emmett esperó. Era evidente que merecía un rapapolvo por lo que acababa de suceder, pero no iba a pedir disculpas por haberse enamorado de Rosalie. Más bien debía lamentarse de seguir respirando.

—Ahora que te has salido con la tuya, ¿en qué posición crees que te encuentras? —Edward lo escudriñó, frío y sereno—. De hecho, quizá deberías exponer tus intenciones antes de que iniciemos esta conversación.

—Maldita sea, Edward, tú sabes que jamás deshonraría a Rosalie. —Emmett apretó la mandíbula y miró al otro hombre sin estremecerse—. La amo.

—Sí —le replicó su primo con sequedad—, ya nos hemos dado cuenta. Todos. Menos ella. Ahora, después de ese beso apasionado, imagino que ella también.

Aquello lo sorprendió. Creía haber ocultado bien sus sentimientos.

—¿Todos?

—Cualquiera que haya prestado un poco de atención, salvo mi hermana, que está demasiado implicada en esto. ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

Lo tranquilizaba no tener que enfrentarse a la terrible ira de Edward, pero tampoco era fácil responder a aquella pregunta. Se pasó los dedos por el pelo.

—No tengo ni idea. No…

Al ver que se interrumpía, Edward respondió por él.

—¿Lord Biers? No. Al parecer, eso es un punto a tu favor. Rosalie me dejó muy claro que no estaba interesada en ningún tipo de compromiso con el marqués.

—Esa impresión me ha dado, pero ¿ha dicho algo de mí? —Siempre se había preguntado cómo reaccionaría Edward si descubriera que lo que sentía por Rosalie no era precisamente un afecto fraternal.

—No, al menos no en los términos a los que te refieres.

Qué desilusión. El beso, sin embargo, había sido bastante —muy— placentero. Le había respondido. «Quizá solo por curiosidad», se recordó enseguida. Era lo bastante listo como para notar que las jovencitas sentían tanta curiosidad por el sexo como ellos, y Rosalie incluso le había hecho preguntas al respecto.

¡Qué infierno!

—Podría encontrar a alguien mejor —señaló Emmett con dolorosa sinceridad.

—Socialmente, sí —dijo Edward con ecuanimidad—, pero, la verdad, me interesa más su felicidad que casarla con un hombre de ilustre título y fortuna. La cuestión es qué quiere ella.

Emmett se quedó mirando en la dirección por la que ella había regresado a la casa y preguntó con voz ronca:

—¿Qué crees tú que debería hacer? Si le digo lo que siento, podría estropearlo. Al menos ahora, tal como están las cosas, ocupo un lugar especial en su vida. Pase lo que pase, si me declaro, eso lo perderé.

—Lamento comunicártelo, pero me parece que eso lo has perdido por completo —le soltó Edward con compasiva ironía—. En cuanto a lo que haría yo, no tengo ni idea. Me pides que prediga la reacción de una mujer, y ni siquiera un jugador empedernido como yo apostaría por el incomprensible funcionamiento de la mente de una mujer. Decide tú, Emmett.

—¿Con tu bendición? —Quizá fuera un error preguntárselo, pero necesitaba saber a qué atenerse.

Los ojos verdes de Edward eran inescrutables, como de costumbre.

—Creo que he dejado claro que quiero que sea feliz. Debo salir de la ciudad unos días, por negocios. Confío en que os portaréis bien. De lo contrario, Emmett, te haré responsable.

No eran precisamente palabras de ánimo, pero tampoco de desánimo. Emmett vio cómo su alto primo volvía a la casa, luego fue a sentarse en el sitio donde se encontraba ella cuando había salido a buscarla. Estaba húmedo, de cuando la había sacado del agua, pero no le importó que el agua le empapara los calzones.

Necesitaba pensar.

Los pájaros aún cantaban, el agua fluía con un gorjeo melodioso, el cielo seguía siendo de un azul intenso, pero el mundo —su mundo— le parecía distinto.

Era distinto.

Todo había cambiado.

Rosalie se dejó caer en la cama, cruzó las manos temblorosas y trató de poner algo de orden en el caótico torbellino de sus pensamientos. La brisa de la que había disfrutado fuera agitaba las cortinas de encaje de su ventana, pero no lograba menguar el ardor de sus mejillas.

Cielo santo, había besado a Emmett.

No, él la había besado a ella, pero ella, sin duda, le había devuelto el beso.

La experiencia no había sido lo que esperaba, sino más íntima, más fascinante, más… no sabía bien qué, pero la realidad resultaba muy distinta de sus ensoñaciones, por no mencionar que Emmett no era la figura en sombras de aquellas ensoñaciones.

La había saboreado. No había otro modo de definir la exploración de su lengua, la acalorada posesión de su boca, ladeada sobre la de ella. Lo había notado duro, musculoso, abrumador, mientras la estrechaba en sus brazos…

No se quitaría el sonrojo de encima ni en una semana.

Con una mano inquieta, se agarró a la colcha; la tormenta eléctrica que llevaba dentro le pedía un poco de movimiento. Edward los había visto, ¡qué vergüenza!, claro que así se había ahorrado el tener que contarle lo sucedido.

¿Catástrofe o revelación?

No estaba segura del todo.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a anamart05, yunayi y CASBABYSWAN! Besos!**


	20. Capítulo 20

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**UN ERROR INCONFESABLE**

**.**

**Capítulo 20**

Tropezaron en la puerta. Lord Witherdale masculló una disculpa. Edward, en cambio, había esperado el momento, y se limitó a mirarlo con descarado desprecio.

—Podemos hablar de lo nuestro aquí o puede acompañarme discretamente. ¿Qué prefiere?

Bath estaba, como siempre, ocupada por lo mejor de la aristocracia británica, y el puente de Pulteney especialmente concurrido aquella agradable mañana. En cuanto se recuperó de la conmoción del encuentro, Witherdale se aclaró la garganta y, al parecer, identificó el tono amenazador de Edward.

—No tengo tiempo para eso, lo siento. Buenos días, milord.

—Lo nuestro —prosiguió Edward, apretando los dientes— es el diario de lord Black. El mismo que usted robó o compró encubiertamente. El mismo que pretendía utilizar para chantajear a su viuda.

—No tengo ni la más remota idea de qué me está hablando, Cullen. —Trató de pasar de largo.

Edward le agarró el brazo con tanta fuerza que no cupo discusión alguna.

—¿Ah, no? Al final de la calle hay una pequeña taberna, pero, si lo prefiere, podemos ir a algún sitio más tranquilo…

—No. —La idea de un lugar apartado no parecía ilusionar al conde, que se puso verde de pronto, si bien, aun así, intentó disimular—. Una copa me parece perfecto, Cullen, ya que parece que quiere hablar conmigo. No sabía que estuviera en Bath.

—Ni yo que usted no estuviera en Londres —le replicó forzando una sonrisa—. Aunque le alabo el gusto, porque así he tenido todo un largo viaje para decidir que no me merece la pena matarlo, no porque no me complaciera hacerlo —sonrió aún más— sino porque alguien a quien tengo en mucha estima relacionaría su prematura muerte con mi actual estado de irritación y se angustiaría. A mi juicio, ya ha sufrido bastante últimamente, sobre todo por culpa suya.

—¿De… de qué me habla? —balbució Witherdale, zafándose, pero aun así siguiéndolo.

No dejaba de pasar gente y quizá por lo erguido que iba Edward o por la firmeza de su paso cruzaron el puente sin que nadie se interpusiera en su camino, aunque algunos curiosos se los quedaron mirando, tal vez porque lord Witherdale estaba algo pálido.

Más le valía.

—Me parece que le he dejado clara mi postura —le dijo Edward con moderación, caminando con las manos a la espalda, como todo un caballero inglés, muy a pesar de sus enormes ganas de tirar al río a su acompañante—, y aun así decide usted seguir con sus jueguecitos.

—No tengo ni la menor idea de qué está insinuando.

—A lady Black no le ha gustado su regalo.

—¿Qué regalo?

Si la cara de santurrón de su interlocutor pretendía hacerlo parecer sincero, a juicio de Edward, no lo había logrado. En vez de responder a la pregunta, caminó decidido hasta un pequeño establecimiento situado al otro lado de la calle, al final de las tiendas. Como era temprano, había pocas mesas ocupadas, de modo que escogió una del fondo, limpia pero ajada. El aroma a cerveza de la taberna era algo intenso para su gusto, pero tampoco pensaba quedarse más de lo imprescindible para dejar claro su mensaje.

Cuando la tabernera se acercó a toda prisa, Edward le dijo sucintamente:

—Mi amigo tomará un whisky; yo, nada.

Consciente de la importancia de hacer sufrir a un oponente, esperó a que la chica volviera con un vaso y una botella. La joven, más astuta de lo que tocaba a su edad, o quizá experimentada como consecuencia de su profesión, supo entender el tono seco de su cliente y dejó la botella.

Con mano temblorosa, Witherdale se sirvió un poco del líquido ambarino en el vaso ancho y grueso.

Bien. Si aquel tipo entendía el peligro que corría, mucho mejor.

—Me cuesta creer que haya podido pensar en algún momento que yo toleraría que le enviase tamaña indecencia a Isabella sin represalias. —Edward cruzó las manos sobre la mesa, y vio a Witherdale dar un trago convulso a su copa, sin ocultar su hostilidad—. No solo ha insultado a la dama, sino también mi honor.

—Se equivoca —le dijo, golpeándose los dientes con el vaso al dar otro trago.

—No, no me equivoco —le avisó Edward, inclinándose un poco hacia delante—. No me indigne más. Lo retaría a un duelo ahora mismo si no fuera porque se organizaría un escándalo y usted no merece ese esfuerzo. Por lo visto, debió de creer que podría enviarle el regalo y largarse de la ciudad. Quizá pensó que yo jamás me enteraría, que ella no se atrevería a contárselo a nadie. ¿Acaso creyó que no me lo diría?

Witherdale negó con la cabeza, ya fuera como respuesta a aquella pregunta concreta o a todo el asunto, a Edward le daba igual. Aunque hacía buen día, Witherdale sudaba bastante más de lo normal con aquel tiempo, y por su frente pálida corrían las gotas de sudor.

—Lady Black es intocable. ¿Lo entiende? Eso incluye su intimidad, su persona y su tranquilidad. Pensé que bastaría con dejar ver que me interesa su grata compañía. Su viaje revela que no es usted consciente de la gravedad de sus actos. Confío en que eso no se repita.

Era evidente que lord Witherdale, como la mayoría de los acosadores, no esperaba que nadie le reprochara sus actos.

—No tengo interés alguno en lady Black —logró decir al fin—. Ninguno.

—Vaya… ¡al fin lo que quería oír! Si muestra algún interés en el futuro, ya no tendremos esta charla; lo arreglaremos de forma más civilizada, de hombre a hombre. Aclarado esto, aún queda un asuntillo por resolver antes de que lo deje con su copa. ¿Cómo se hizo usted con el diario?

—Yo nunca… —Witherdale se interrumpió en plena negación, y se lo pensó mejor, con la mano temblorosa en el vaso—. Me lo encontré, Cullen, maldito seas.

Al volver de España, Edward había descubierto que los años de guerra agudizaban el talento de un hombre para calar a tipos de todos los estratos sociales, no solo soldados de infantería y oficiales, sino también supuestos caballeros.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó Edward sin más, notando que Witherdale decía la verdad.

—En nuestro club. Encima de una mesa. Yo fui uno de los primeros en llegar ese día, y allí estaba, así que lo cogí.

—¿Cuánto hace de eso?

Witherdale se encogió de hombros, al parecer aliviado de que Edward lo creyera.

—Hace unos tres meses.

¿La pobre Isabella llevaba tres meses soportando las indirectas de aquel tipo?

—¿Y no se le pasó por la cabeza devolvérselo a lady Black? —Edward se levantó de golpe, asqueado—. No se moleste en contestar; los dos sabemos ya la respuesta.

Salió sin decir ni una palabra más, deteniéndose solo para darle unas monedas a la tabernera, por si el odioso de Witherdale insistía en que él no había pedido la botella y se negaba a pagarla. Una vez cumplido su objetivo, Edward se dispuso a volver a Londres, y el trayecto no era corto, ni mucho menos.

Alguien había dejado el diario de lord Black en el club… ¿a propósito? ¿Accidentalmente? ¿Y cómo demonios se había hecho con él aquella persona?

Cuando lo de Witherdale parecía resuelto, surgía aquel nuevo problema.

«Maldición.»

Aquella incorporación de última hora a su pequeña fiesta no le agradó mucho. No es que a Isabella no le gustara Victoria, pero nunca se habían llevado bien, a pesar del vínculo familiar.

—¡Qué bien te veo! —Victoria se dejó caer en el asiento tapizado de terciopelo del palco familiar, donde, en teoría, tenía derecho a sentarse como miembro de los Swan. Como Rachel y su marido estaban en el campo, Isabella había invitado a su madre y a tía Mary a que la acompañaran a la ópera, pero no esperaba a nadie más. Victoria era hija del tío de Jacob, y también una joven viuda—. Hacía muchísimo que no nos veíamos, Isa.

El diminutivo cariñoso que Jacob usaba con ella sonaba muy distinto en labios de otra persona.

«Edward me llama Bells para fastidiarme, pero ya me estoy acostumbrando…»

Quizá, se dijo Isabella, incluso le gustara, sobre todo si se lo decía con voz ronca y pastosa mientras la estrechaba en sus brazos y sus cuerpos se movían en sensual comunión…

No era el momento de pensar en eso.

—He oído que andabas viajando —dijo sin entusiasmo, observando la sonrisa afable y algo irónica de la otra. Aunque Victoria y ella eran parientes políticas, siempre había habido cierta distancia entre ellas, y nunca había sabido bien por qué.

—He estado un poco por aquí y por allá —reconoció Victoria, ladeando la cabeza. Era grácil y bella, de pelo pelirrojo y rasgos finos, más o menos de la edad de Isabella. Su esposo había muerto de una repentina enfermedad, como Jacob, al poco de su boda.

—Nos alegramos de que hayas vuelto —le dijo, cariñosa, la madre de Isabella.

—Yo también me alegro de haber vuelto, aunque parece que me he perdido lo mejor. ¿Dónde está lord Cullen? —inquirió Victoria con cierto sarcasmo.

—No está en la ciudad —le explicó ella, serena, preguntándose si la desazón que sentía se debía a lo mucho que la inquietaba el asunto. ¿Acaso la estaba juzgando Victoria?—. Aunque no estoy muy al tanto del calendario del vizconde. Ignoro adónde ha ido.

—Todo el mundo está intrigado —opinó su madre, abanicándose despacio—. No hay más que ver las miradas de curiosidad.

Isabella ya las había notado. Y los gemelos que apuntaban en su dirección.

—Quizá sea por mi vestido —dijo con sequedad, refiriéndose a la prenda nueva de pura seda dorada rematada de perlitas en el escote y las mangas cortas que estrenaba. Se lo habían traído esa mañana y estaba contentísima, porque el tejido era perfecto para los pendientes que Edward le había regalado—. Si bien no entiendo por qué habría de llamar la atención si el escote es discretísimo comparado con el de Jane Volturi.

—¿Deseas que se te compare con ella?

Muy agudo, el argumento de tía Ida.

—La verdad es que no —admitió Isabella—. Aunque es muy guapa, supongo.

—No resulta difícil juzgar el poderío de sus encantos, porque casi los lleva fuera. —Tía Mary exploró la deslumbrante multitud con su mirada reprobatoria—. Es evidente que se ha vestido para causar sensación. Ha venido todo el mundo. Menos Cullen, claro.

Y ese era el problema, supuso. Aquel era el primer evento social al que asistía sin él en varias semanas. Si con él había llamado la atención, ella sola muchísimo más.

—Apuesto a que todo el mundo se pregunta si habrá perdido ya el interés en mí. ¿Pongo un anuncio en el Times informando de que solo ha salido de Londres unos días?

—Que anunciarais vuestro compromiso sería aún mejor —señaló su madre, cerrando el abanico—. Seth es un cielo, pero solo tiene siete años. No le vendría mal que hubiera un hombre en casa.

—¿Tan en serio va? —murmuró Victoria.

Convenía evitar ese tipo de especulación.

—Ya conozco tu opinión sobre el asunto, madre, y tú sabes bien lo que pienso. El vizconde y yo somos amigos. No te hagas ilusiones de nada más —le dijo rotunda, aunque, en realidad, no estaba tan segura. La aterraba reparar en lo mucho que había cambiado su vida aquella aventura. Había pasado años sola tras la muerte de Jacob. ¿Cómo podía afectarle tanto la breve ausencia de Edward?

Por amor, seguro. Era estimulante volver a sentirse así. Una especie de mezcla de placer y dolor muy distinta de lo que había vivido con Jacob, pero igual de excitante.

Lo cierto era que estaba impaciente por que Edward volviera.

—Confío en que esta velada sirva para recordarte lo que piensa todo el mundo —repuso su madre en tono remilgado.

—Siempre he tenido claro lo que piensan los demás. —Vio aliviada que el telón se levantaba para el siguiente acto—. ¿Podemos dejar el tema, por favor?

—Sí, más vale que lo dejemos —señaló Victoria, entretenida, con la vista clavada en la entrada de su palco privado—. Hablando del rey de Roma… —añadió en voz baja.

—Llego tarde, mis disculpas. Aunque veo que el segundo acto empieza ahora, ¿les importa que las acompañe?

Al oír aquella voz grave, la recorrió un escalofrío, aquel hablar arrastrado algo burlón y sensual que le era tan familiar. «Como si lo conociera de toda la vida», pensó, alzando la vista para verlo entrar en el palco, inclinarse sobre la mano de la sorprendida tía Mary y saludar después a su madre del mismo modo.

—Lord Cullen… Por favor, acompáñenos —respondió su madre, visiblemente desconcertada, algo que resultaba contradictorio, teniendo en cuenta que había estado quejándose de su ausencia.

O quizá no esperaba que el imponente objeto de su charla apareciera de pronto, como surgido de la nada por arte de magia.

—Milord —lo saludó Victoria, inclinando la cabeza, con los ojos brillantes.

La música impedía hablar, así que Isabella se limitó a sonreír mientras Edward se sentaba a su lado, pero si le hubiera cogido la mano enguantada en ese momento, incluso a través del tejido de satén, le habría notado el pulso palpitante en la muñeca.

Aquella reacción pueril a su súbita aparición debería haberla crispado, pero estaba demasiado contenta, y era demasiado consciente de la presencia de su cuerpo alto y fibroso, acomodado con reservada elegancia a su lado, en el sitio que siempre había ocupado Jacob, como si fuera suyo, e incluso mejor, como si ella lo hubiera invitado.

Aunque no lo había hecho. Y menos todavía yendo acompañada de su madre y su tía. No sabía que Victoria iría con ellas, y eso empeoraba aún más las cosas. ¿Tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo? Ya era complicado desviar la ávida atención de los chismosos de una aventura que no era más que sexual por su parte, según él mismo había declarado, pero que acudiera a la ópera, tarde, y se plantase además en el palco familiar… eso era una absoluta temeridad.

Al menos sus intenciones eran respetables, aunque le hubiera dicho lo contrario.

—¿Qué me he perdido, Milady? —inquirió, acercándose a ella con descaro, tanto que su aliento le acarició la mejilla—. Deja que lo adivine: está a punto de ocurrir alguna desgracia tremenda en escena.

—No te gusta el drama italiano, ¿recuerdas? —le respondió, sujetando con fuerza sus gemelos de teatro.

—He hecho algunas excepciones por ti últimamente, querida.

El apelativo cariñoso la dejó sin habla, pero se recordó enseguida que formaba parte de su encanto, de su carisma fácil y superficial.

¿Cuántos de los presentes habrían reparado en la aparición del vizconde de Cullen en su palco privado? Isabella se esforzó por mantener la mirada fija en el escenario.

—Espero que sepas lo que haces —le susurró en voz muy baja.

—Ya he sobrevivido a una o dos óperas.

—¿Sueles hacerlo con solteras acompañadas de sus madres y sus tías?

—Lo cierto es que no. —Su perfil griego y arrogantemente aristocrático encajaba a la perfección con su media sonrisa.

—Entonces, ¿a qué has venido?

—No estoy seguro.

—Muy críptico. Entretanto, has causado sensación.

—¿Por asistir a la ópera? ¿Cómo es eso?

—Por acompañarnos en público, obviamente —le respondió en un tono remilgado propio de tía Mary.

—Hemos estado juntos en público en más de una ocasión.

—Esto es distinto, y lo sabes. Mi madre y mi tía están aquí.

—Es cierto. ¿Adónde quieres llegar?

—La inocencia fingida no te sienta bien.

—¿Qué me sienta bien, querida Bells? —le susurró a una distancia indecente y en un tono levemente sensual.

Cielo santo, era guapísimo, y la intensa promesa de sus ojos tormentosos bastaba para tentar a cualquier mujer, más aún a una tan enamorada de él.

Mientras se hablaban en susurros, su madre se esforzaba sin disimulo por oírlos por encima del aria que sonaba en aquel momento, Mary los observaba ceñuda y reprensora, y Victoria los miraba con toda la cordialidad de que era capaz.

—Lo que te va a sentar bien va a ser mi copa de champán tibio en la cabeza como no dejes de alimentar las murmuraciones, Cullen. Es evidente que el vernos juntos en público no ha servido para tener a raya a Witherdale, así que no me vengas con que eso resolverá el problema, porque aún…

—Witherdale ya no volverá a molestarte. Podemos hablar de eso más tarde.

Lo vio tan seguro que no dijo más y, aunque sabía que su asociación con Edward, el tremendamente independiente lord Cullen, perjudicaba a su reputación, confiaba en él sin reservas.

De no ser así, no estaría deseando acostarse con él. O quizá ambas cosas no estuvieran relacionadas… Le costaba pensar con sensatez en su presencia.

El tema exquisitamente interpretado por la soprano resonaba en toda la sala, pero Isabella solo veía al hombre alto sentado a su lado.

La salida del teatro iba a resultar violenta, lo sabía, porque había ido hasta la sala en el mismo coche que su madre y su tía Mary y, si se excusaba, quedaría claro que tenía algún interés especial en que Edward la llevara a casa.

Estaba a punto de estallar un verdadero escándalo.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a LUCYarg, NccM, CASBABYSWAN y yunayi! Besos!**


	21. Capítulo 21

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**UN ERROR INCONFESABLE**

**.**

**Capítulo 21**

«Solo hace cuatro días», se recordó Edward mientras esperaba su coche a la puerta del teatro. Su viaje de ida y vuelta a Somerset habría merecido la pena si le demostraba a Whiterdale que iba en serio. Isabella estaba a su lado, con sus preciosos hombros desnudos por encima del escote del elegante vestido, su brillante pelo castaño recogido en lo alto con unos alfileres dorados, y los pendientes de topacio que él le había regalado como único adorno, salvo, por supuesto, su deslumbrante y absoluta belleza. Ya había decidido que cuatro días lejos de ella eran mucho, demasiado.

—Dudo que vaya a engañar a nadie volviendo a casa con mi madre y mi tía.

—A mí no me preocupa, pero, por ti, te dejaré en tu coche, como corresponde, y me marcharé en el mío.

—No muy lejos, espero —le dijo ella, arqueando una ceja y sonriéndole.

«Como si pudiera.»

—Quizá nos veamos más tarde.

—Espero ansiosa el momento. —Alzó la vista al cielo de un negro aterciopelado sembrado de estrellas como diamantes—. Hace una noche preciosa.

—Me esforzaré por estar a la altura del escenario. No será complicado si cuento con la inspiración de una cálida noche estival y la mujer más hermosa de Inglaterra.

Hablaban en susurros, y el parloteo de quienes rodeaban a la pareja les proporcionaba cierta intimidad. Por suerte, aunque todos los miraran fijamente, no tenían por qué saber de qué hablaban. El cumplido le sonrojó las mejillas a Isabella; por lo demás, si se había ruborizado, no se le notaba.

—¡Cuánta elocuencia, milord!

—¡Cuánta verdad, querida Bells!

Llegó su coche e Isabella no pudo decir más. Él, cortés, ayudó a subir primero a su tía, luego a su madre y finalmente a ella, sin otro acompañamiento que un simple «buenas noches». La otra dama que ocupaba el palco cuando él había llegado y que le habían presentado como la prima del difunto lord Black, Victoria nosequé —no lo había entendido—, se había excusado en cuanto había caído el telón.

Ahora, pensó mientras se retiraba, no le quedaba más que contar las horas hasta que pudiera volver a colarse en casa de Isabella y subir sigiloso a su alcoba…

Tentador, pero no tanto como podría serlo.

Aquellos encuentros clandestinos lo irritaban cada vez más, de ahí que hubiera organizado aquella noche de pasión en la posada. A la mañana siguiente, había tomado café y bollos y Edward había descubierto que le gustaba tanto soñolienta y despeinada como arreglada y exquisita, incluso, curiosamente, más todavía. Esa mañana habían hecho el amor despacio, tiernos, prolongando el momento y aquel placer intenso. Luego, mientras se bañaban, se vestían y se preparaban para dejar la posada, Isabella había estado muy callada.

No era de extrañar. Tenía un hijo, y una vida respetable hasta que él había entrado en ella. Dado que él había dejado clara su postura sobre el matrimonio, no debía sentirse culpable por las consecuencias que su relación pudiera tener en la vida privada y social de Isabella; no obstante, por alguna razón, no lograba separar sus sentimientos de la relación que había entre ellos.

Un peligro.

—¿Milord?

Al alzar la mirada, vio que su cochero le sujetaba la puerta del carruaje. Abandonó lo mejor que pudo su ensimismamiento y subió al vehículo. Primero al club, decidió mientras le daba instrucciones al cochero, para hacer algunas indagaciones sobre el diario. Si alguien se lo había dejado allí, quien lo tuviese antes que Whiterdale debía de ser socio y eso reducía la lista de sospechosos.

Ignoraba cómo demonios iba a averiguar quién se habría dejado el diario en una de las mesas hacía meses, pero no le vendría mal hacer algunas preguntas. Si algo era cierto de las sociedades masculinas de élite de la aristocracia londinense, era que los encargados de los establecimientos que frecuentaban conocían bien a su parroquia. Los saludaban por su nombre, los conducían a sus mesas habituales y siempre sabían qué iban a tomar antes de preguntar.

Seguramente alguno de ellos sabría algo.

No se le daba bien la investigación, pero, en este caso, tenía un interés especial en averiguar la verdad. Por complacer y tranquilizar a Isabella, haría lo que fuera…

Casi lo que fuera. Salvo proponerle matrimonio.

Era injusto para ella que no pudiera ofrecerle más, y no lo hacía por egoísmo sino por experiencia; bien sabía Dios que si el pasado no le hubiera pesado tantísimo, habría actuado de otro modo. Se presentaba ante él la visión tentadora de Isabella sosteniendo en brazos al hijo de los dos, y a ella con su precioso rostro iluminado…

«No.»

Que tuvieran un hijo era, como es lógico, posible.

Ningún método para evitar el embarazo era infalible, y ciertamente la noche que habían pasado en la posada era un ejemplo. No solía ser tan descuidado… De hecho, nunca se había dejado ir de ese modo, porque no le apetecía ir sembrando el mundo de hijos bastardos, aunque el suyo era un mundo de hombres y pocos de su clase se preocupaban por los hijos ilegítimos. Solía ser responsabilidad de la mujer o, si estaba casada, su esposo debía reconocerlo como propio. Entre sus conocidos, había hombres cuyos hijos ni siquiera se les parecían, pero, personalmente, no creía que pudiera tomarse una situación así con ecuanimidad.

Había evitado pensar en lo que haría si ella concebía un hijo suyo con el pretexto —y sabía que se engañaba— de que era inútil preocuparse por algo que jamás ocurriría. No era cierto, claro, porque traer un hijo al mundo era una gran responsabilidad, y se conocía lo bastante bien para saber que por nada trataría de librarse de ella, ni dejaría que Isabella se hiciera cargo de la criatura ella sola.

Quería protegerla, no arruinarle la vida. Lo que no sabía bien era lo que haría.

Así que más le valía mantenerse al margen.

Pero no creía que pudiera, y aquello lo aterraba más que un batallón de soldados franceses con resplandecientes bayonetas.

Repantigado en el asiento de su carruaje, malhumorado, pensativo e inseguro, miró el asiento vacío que tenía delante y respiró hondo. Aquello no era una catástrofe, sino un hito más en su existencia. La vida estaba plagada de ellos, como la mayoría de edad, o el primer día en Eton, o, peor, una de esas mañanas frías y claras cuando el sol tocaba el horizonte español y uno sabía que iba a haber una batalla, la primera.

Había sobrevivido a todo eso, y podía sobrevivir a esto también.

Cuando Tanya le había dicho que estaba embarazada de él, se había sentido abrumado al principio, luego angustiado por la responsabilidad y finalmente ilusionado. Todo aquel espectro de emociones lo había recorrido tan deprisa que, sin apenas haberlas digerido, se había hincado de rodillas y le había rogado que se casara con él.

En un país en guerra. Qué imbécil había sido. Pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Por primera vez en su vida, se había enamorado de verdad, y ella esperaba un hijo suyo.

Luego los había perdido a los dos…

Aunque tuviera visiones de bebés rollizos y sonrientes, ya no creía en el amor. No había más que ver al pobre Emmett, tan enamorado de Rosalie que no había mirado a ninguna otra mujer en toda la temporada social. La cara de corderito que se le ponía con solo mirarla hacía que Edward se preguntara qué imagen darían Isabella y él, y llegara a la inquietante conclusión de que, aunque uno creyera ocultar sus sentimientos, estos estaban a la vista de cualquiera que prestase un poco de atención.

Volviendo a la realidad, trató de despejarse y subió los escalones del White's. Prefería mil veces resolver el rompecabezas del diario a diseccionar su inquietud actual. Confiaba en que el personal habitual estuviera dispuesto a responder unas preguntas.

Que se hubiera presentado tan abiertamente en la ópera había sido inesperado. Que no se presentara en su alcoba lo sería aún más.

¿Habría pasado algo? Se acercó a la ventana, apartó la cortina y escrutó la calle. No podía haberlo entendido mal. «Quizá nos veamos más tarde.» Estaba bien claro, ¿no?

Aunque él había dicho «quizá», y a lo mejor no había podido o…

Se oyó el picaporte, se abrió la puerta e Isabella se quedó paralizada. Su reflejo en el cristal era fantasmal: el camisón blanco y la melena castaña le daban un aire etéreo. Edward apareció a su espalda, con aquella sonrisa que le era tan familiar y las manos extendidas para tomarla por los hombros.

—¿Me esperabas?

—No te hagas ilusiones, milord. —Sin saber cómo, logró parecer serena cuando su sola presencia le alborotaba el corazón y el sonido de su voz le producía escalofríos.

Edward rió, y su aliento le agitó el pelo.

—Creo que ya hemos hablado de mi arrogancia en alguna otra ocasión.

—Y no ha servido de nada, por lo que veo. —Él se inclinó y le besó el cuello con su boca cálida, y ella se estremeció.

—De nada —le murmuró en la piel.

En las últimas semanas, había descubierto que sentía debilidad por su forma de besarle el cuello.

Y el muy perverso lo sabía también.

Sus labios descendieron, deliciosos, hasta la clavícula, por encima del escote del camisón, recatado pero lo bastante ligero para el verano. Con su característica audacia, tiró de la cinta con los dientes, acariciándole las mejillas con su pelo sedoso.

Se le escapó un suspiro que no pudo controlar, como tampoco la luna podía evitar el control del flujo y reflujo de las mareas.

Deslizó sus largos dedos por el interior del corpiño para cogerle un pecho y lo acarició seductor, provocándole otro suspiro involuntario. Entonces, Isabella se volvió y lo besó, anclando su boca a la de él y arrimándose a su cuerpo. «Si pudiera colarme dentro de ti, lo haría», pensó, presa del gozo, mientras él paseaba la lengua por la suya con movimientos sensuales y deliciosos.

La levantó con facilidad, sin dejar de besarla, y la tumbó en el blando colchón mientras le acariciaba la pantorrilla y el muslo con un ardor y una seguridad que habría encontrado irritantes si sus caricias no hubieran sido tan acertadas y tan… perfectas.

Absolutamente perfectas.

—No pares —le dijo al ver que le rodeaba la cadera con una caricia seductora—. Estás tan cerca.

—¿Insinúas que haga esto? —Deslizó los dedos entre sus piernas.

Le atrapó el montículo con la mano y la penetró con el dedo corazón; ella gimió.

—Quizá. —Isabella se arqueó ante esa invasión tan íntima—. O algo parecido, pero tal vez con una parte de ti que es un poco más… grande.

—Demuéstrame lo que quieres —le susurró, acalorado, al oído—. Tócame. Libérame. Toma la iniciativa esta vez. Estoy a tu merced.

No tanto, menos aún cuando la tenía hechizada con el movimiento seductor de sus dedos en su interior; sin embargo, para decepción suya, retiró la mano y le dedicó una sonrisa lenta, adoptando una pose desenfadada que parecía reñida con el bulto prominente de la delantera de sus calzones ajustados.

—Haz conmigo lo que quieras, Milady.

El desafío se adentraba en un territorio nuevo y precario. Confiaba en Edward, y él le inspiraba un arrojo que no había descubierto ni siquiera con Jacob; siempre había pensado que la mujer debía ser obediente en la cama.

—Yo… no sé si podría.

—Te estoy diciendo que hagas lo que quieras. —Sonrió aún más—. En la cama no hay vergüenza, mi amor.

Lo había vuelto a decir. Si lo dijera de verdad… De momento, estaba dispuesta a aceptar el apelativo cariñoso como un pequeño triunfo. En realidad, le gustaba la idea de estar al mando, sobre todo cuando era tan evidente que la deseaba.

—Ponte de pie y no te muevas.

Él se irguió y esbozó una sonrisa aún más perversa.

—No voy a mover un músculo a menos que me lo ordenes.

Isabella se puso de rodillas y le quitó la chaqueta con deliberada lentitud. Luego le acarició el pecho y el vientre plano y le soltó la camisa; después le desabrochó los botones uno a uno, y se vio compensada por la cadencia creciente de su respiración, leve pero perceptible, a medida que iba avanzando. La prenda cayó al suelo, e Isabella pasó de inmediato a los botones de los calzones. Su erección tensaba el tejido, larga y dura bajo los dedos de ella, y la tarea no era fácil. Lo oyó gemir al abrirse la prenda, y su miembro liberado cayó en sus manos, rígido y caliente.

Lo acarició de la base a la punta inflamada y observó su reacción con los ojos entornados.

—Dime cómo te sientes.

—Más en la gloria de lo que estaré nunca. —Su suspiro fue perceptible.

Se acercó más y su busto le acarició el pecho.

—¿Prefieres que lo haga con la boca? —Frotó despacio la punta del miembro.

—No. —Sus músculos se tensaron.

—¿No?

—Si lo haces, nuestra velada terminará muy pronto —le explicó con voz grave.

—Y no queremos eso, ¿verdad, Cullen? —Sonaba seductora, y ella nunca lo era, pensó encantada. O al menos nunca se había visto así.

Pero, con Edward, todo era distinto. Encajaban bien, y no solo en el sentido sexual. Aquel pensamiento la paralizó y le cortó la respiración, luego lo miró. No era perfecto, ni mucho menos. Era cínico, precavido, sexualmente experimentado y emocionalmente inaccesible, pero también era amable y cariñoso en muchos aspectos, aunque dudaba que él se viera así alguna vez. Cuando lo había necesitado, había acudido a ella sin dudarlo, y había sabido —ahora se daba cuenta— que él la protegería. Si estaba segura de algo en el mundo, era que estaba a salvo con él.

«Te amo.»

Casi. Casi lo había dicho en voz alta. Le había faltado poco, y eso la asustó.

—No quiero decirte lo que debes hacer, pero preferiría estar en la cama contigo. —Le cogió la barbilla y le levantó la cara para poder besarla—. Solo una sugerencia.

—Sí. —Su voz queda albergaba un doble sentido, y quizá él lo percibió, porque la miró a los ojos un instante, breve pero intenso.

Isabella se lamió los labios; la boca se le había secado de pronto.

—Ven conmigo.

—Buena idea —coincidió él, sonriente.

Era demasiado atractivo, pero ella era consciente desde el principio que su resistencia a esa aura de carisma era nula. En una palabra, se sentía aventajada por su experiencia. Y si al principio lo había reconocido, ahora lo sabía más que nunca. Había dejado de preocuparle librar aquella batalla. Aunque saliera herida de ella, no le importaba, ya no, no mientras pudiera tenerlo en sus brazos y disfrutar de sus besos, de su pasión.

—Desnúdate. —No dijo «por favor», pero enfatizó la instrucción quitándose despacio el camisón por la cabeza, con un movimiento lánguido y seductor.

—Todo un placer. —Edward se sentó, al parecer ajeno a su erección, para quitarse las botas y los pantalones. Impecable, desnudo y extraordinariamente excitado, se plantó delante de ella y alzó una ceja.

—Sube a la cama y túmbate boca arriba —le ordenó.

Así lo hizo. Los ojos le brillaban bajo las recias pestañas mientras subía y se tumbaba, y su cuerpo poderoso parecía reñido con aquella pose sumisa.

Tenía cicatrices. Se las había visto antes, por supuesto, pero nunca le había preguntado, pues no se atrevía. No obstante, él le había dicho que ella estaba al mando, y podía preguntarle lo que quisiera. Isabella se tumbó encima de él, piel con piel, con su miembro erecto pegado al vientre, y le recorrió con un dedo la cicatriz del hombro.

—¿Cómo te hiciste esto?

—Me acertó un cañonazo en Talavera.

Unos centímetros más y podía haber muerto. Se inclinó y le besó la marca pequeña y visible, consciente de lo agradecida que estaba de tenerlo en su vida.

—Siento que te hirieran.

—Son cosas que pasan en la guerra —dijo él, acariciándole la espalda.

—¿Y esta? —Una línea dentada le cruzaba las costillas en el lado derecho.

—Salamanca.

—No te gusta hablar de ello.

—Es agua pasada. Además, cuando tengo a una mujer hermosa sentada a horcajadas en mis caderas, confieso que se me dispersan las ideas. Bells, ya sé que te he prometido que podías estar al mando, pero te importaría ponerte…

Lo interrumpió apresándole la boca con la suya; se inclinó de modo que el pelo le caía por la espalda y los hombros y, con la lengua, le trazó la curva del labio inferior antes de introducirla, provocadora, en su boca. Fue como una pequeña detonación cuyo fuego se propagara por sus terminaciones nerviosas, y el beso se volvió tórrido, salvaje, descontrolado. A instancias de él, Isabella se irguió, le cogió el miembro con la mano, se montó encima de él y fue descendiendo poco a poco, llenándose de él.

Fiel a su palabra, le otorgó el mando, dejándola montarlo, con una fricción lenta al principio, luego más urgente, mientras la respiración de los dos se aceleraba al son del movimiento rítmico de pelvis contra pelvis. Isabella se estremeció primero, tensándose y agarrotándose a medida que el placer se apoderaba de ella. Hasta que no se derrumbó encima de él, Edward no la abrazó y alcanzó también el clímax con un gruñido grave, arqueando convulso la espalda.

El momento de después era el favorito de Isabella. Su dicha poscoito consistía en oír el latido de su corazón, notar la fuerza de sus brazos, inhalar el olor a sudor limpio y a sexo. Él no solía hablar después y aquel día no era una excepción, pero a ella le complacía su silencio.

No tardaría en decírselo. No era su intención que él supiera que lo amaba, pero había descubierto que aquel era un secreto que nadie podía guardar. ¿Cuántos amantes torturados habían ocultado el valioso hallazgo y habían sufrido por ello? Edward podía irse o quedarse, pero sus sentimientos también contaban y quería comunicárselos. Sabía que, si no se lo decía, se arrepentiría. Por sí misma y por él también. Era un hombre adulto, ¿y a quién no le gustaba saber que lo amaban?

Al perder a Jacob, había creído que no podría soportar el dolor, pero había salido de aquello, no ilesa pero sí más sabia.

Si perdía a Edward solo porque lo amaba, él no la merecía.

—Cuéntame más de España.

Edward se agarrotó. Fue casi imperceptible, pero, como estaban tan cerca, ella notó cómo se tensaba y cesaba la suave caricia de sus dedos en su espalda húmeda.

—¿Qué quieres saber exactamente?

Quizá por el gozo de aquel empacho de placer, o porque había una intimidad mayor entre los dos que ya no era solo sexual, se atrevió a pensar que su relación había llegado a un punto en que podía indagar algo más.

«¿Puedes prometerme que no morirás…?»

Le había dicho esas palabras cuando el desastre de lord Whiterdale aún estaba fresco en su memoria. Sabía que había algo más en ellas, pero no entendía qué las había provocado.

—Debiste perder amigos además de compañeros —le dijo en voz baja, apoyada en su pecho—. Tus vivencias no son comparables a las mías, salvo la muerte de Jacob.

El hombre que la abrazaba no dijo nada.

—No es simple curiosidad —se excusó—, pero admito que me gustaría poder comprender.

Resultaba revelador que él no fingiera no saber a qué se refería. Los dedos de Edward reanudaron el suave paseo por su piel, pero le llevó un momento.

—España ya no tiene nada que ver con mi vida.

—¿Por eso sigues siendo tan amigo de Vlad LaBow y lord Withlock?

—Ya nos conocíamos antes de la guerra.

Pero algo había ocurrido. Se lo notaba en la voz.

Le puso la mano en el pecho, a la altura del corazón.

—No quieres contármelo.

—No, no quiero.

Luego, como para suavizar aquellas palabras tan frías y secas, le pasó el brazo por la cintura y la atrajo un poco más hacia él, si eso era posible.

—Por favor, Bells, no me preguntes.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por los reviews a yunayi y CASBABYSWAN! Besos!**


	22. Capítulo 22

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**UN ERROR INCONFESABLE**

**.**

**Capítulo 22**

Edward había vuelto de su viaje a primera hora de la noche anterior, se había cambiado de ropa a toda prisa y había salido. Rosalie lo sabía porque apenas la había saludado y su premura le había intrigado. Tampoco había vuelto para el desayuno y, cuando lo buscó por la tarde, lo encontró encerrado en su despacho con su abogado.

A Emmett llevaba días sin verlo. Durante la última semana, había sido como un fantasma: se levantaba temprano y volvía a casa cuando todos estaban en la cama. La evitaba expresamente, y lo sabía. Las cosas nunca habían estado peor.

Tenían que hablar de aquel beso, y había notado que no llevaba bien la espera. ¿Que se sentía incómodo? Bueno, ella también. Maldito fuera Emmett por dejarse intimidar por su hermano.

Si era ese el problema.

Había pensado en él y en aquel significativo beso cada segundo desde entonces. De ahí su visita, algo que nunca había hecho. Su relación con su hermanastra se limitaba a las reuniones familiares, y ella no siempre aceptaba esas invitaciones. A Alice le gustaba llevar una vida sin trabas, aunque Rosalie sabía que Edward y ella se veían bastante a menudo.

El salón era como el de todas las casas de la aristocracia londinense, salvo, claro, por la presencia en las mesas impolutas de estatuas griegas melladas, casi todas privadas de alguna parte de su anatomía, y por el amplio y fascinante surtido de estilos. Rosalie tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no despistarse y mantenerse atenta a la conversación. Era la primera vez que pisaba el hogar de su hermana.

—A tu madre no le gustará que te pases por aquí.

Probablemente Alice tuviera razón.

—No veo por qué. Edward lo hace.

—Edward es el vizconde y puede hacer lo que quiera. —Alice iba muy elegante, con un vestido largo verde oscuro rematado en cinta negra, y su profusa melena suelta por los hombros. En contraste con tan exquisito atuendo, iba descalza. Estaba preciosa, y nada convencional.

—Eres mi hermana —señaló Rosalie.

—Tu hermanastra ilegítima, nacida de un lío que tu padre tuvo antes de casarse. —No había rastro de resentimiento en la voz de Alice—. Tu madre y yo nos tratamos con cortesía y quizá algo de afecto, pero ella no me aprueba por muy diversas razones, y la menos importante de ellas es mi origen.

—Ese es su problema, no el mío. Yo he venido en busca de consejo.

Aquella confesión pareció divertir a su hermana mayor, que sostenía su tacita de porcelana con una sola mano y se hallaba repantigada en la silla. Balanceó un pie.

—Entiendo. ¿Y dónde piensan Edward y tu madre que estás ahora?

—Mi madre no estaba en casa cuando yo he salido, así que ni siquiera sabe que me he ido. En cuanto a Edward, ya no me presta mucha atención —masculló Rosalie—. Supongo que debería estar agradecida.

Alice rió y, en su lugar, quizá Rosalie también lo habría hecho.

—Imagino que no ocupas un lugar prominente en su pensamiento ahora mismo —dijo Alice, serena—. Está enamorado de lady Black, y le cuesta mucho reconciliar esa emoción con su pasado.

¿Edward? ¿Enamorado? Era cierto que andaba algo ausente, pero… ¿enamorado?

—¿Qué pasado? —En otras circunstancias, Rosalie no se habría atrevido a preguntar, pero con Alice estaba muy a gusto, había algo en ella que invitaba a la confidencia. Quizá porque nunca le había preocupado el decoro. Su origen ilegítimo, como es lógico, le había impedido participar debidamente de la vida social, aunque no parecía importarle. Rosalie nunca había sabido cómo sentirse por tener una hermana ilegítima. Significaba que su querido padre había tenido una amante, aunque aún no hubiera conocido a su madre, eso estaba claro. Aun así, la existencia de su hermanastra decía algo del tipo de hombre que era, joven, en todo caso, porque Alice y ella se llevaban casi veinte años.

—Desconozco los detalles, y nunca le he preguntado, pero tiene algo que ver con una mujer a la que conoció durante la guerra —dijo mirando dentro de su taza—. La amaba, y ella murió.

Rosalie se quedó pasmada. Su hermano siempre le había parecido tan dueño de sí mismo, tan invulnerable.

—¿Cómo lo sabes tú? A mí nunca me ha contado nada de esto.

—Por supuesto que no, Rosie. Tampoco a mí. Ni lo hará. ¿Para qué revivir el dolor si se puede evitar? En cualquier caso, lo lleva siempre consigo. Ahora tendrá que tomar una decisión respecto a lady Black, y eso le abruma. Aunque, al menos, ya puede dormir.

—Ignoraba que antes no lo hiciera —masculló Rosalie, apartándose de la cara un mechón de pelo suelto—. Por lo visto, no soy muy observadora. ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? No vives con nosotros.

—Precisamente por eso lo sé. Ya no viene a verme en plena noche.

No era lógico que se sintiera traicionada por ser menor, por no ser su confidente, y sin embargo, en cierto modo, estaba celosa de la relación que tenían.

—Edward no me cuenta nada —reconoció Rosalie—, pero supongo que eso no es excusa para que no haya insistido más en averiguar qué le tiene preocupado. Le pregunté, pero cambió de tema.

—Tienes diecinueve años. A los diecinueve se te permite ser algo egocéntrica. —Alice sonrió con su característico sosiego—. Imagino que por eso nunca te has dado cuenta de que Emmett está encaprichado de ti —dijo, ceñuda—. De hecho, creo que no estoy siendo muy justa con el calificativo. Lleva demasiado tiempo así para considerarlo un mero capricho de naturaleza sexual.

—¿Ah, sí? —Había ido allí a hablarle de Emmett, pero que fuese Alice quien sacase el tema la asustaba un poco.

—Piénsalo bien. Siempre lo has tenido a tus pies, ¿no te parece?

—Crecimos juntos —se excusó Rosalie—. Él es algo mayor que yo, por eso cuidaba de mí.

—Ciertamente, de niños. Aunque yo diría que, más que cuidarte, te vigila.

Si no pensara exactamente eso, Rosalie no estaría sentada en el ecléctico salón de su hermana en aquel momento. Se levantó convulsa y se acercó a mirar fijamente lo que parecía un dibujo de —¡qué casualidad!— un elefante indio, con su trompa larga y sus colmillos. Una pieza asombrosa.

—Me besó —confesó en voz baja.

—Me alegro por él. ¿Qué tal fue?

Cuando se volvió, Rosalie estaba colorada como un tomate.

—¿Cómo voy a saber qué tal fue? Nunca me habían besado.

—Dudo que la experiencia previa sea un requisito indispensable para decidir si un beso te deja sin respiración o no.

Seguramente Alice, con esa preciosa melena morena y su voluptuosa figura, había atraído a unos cuantos hombres. Siempre le había intrigado que su hermanastra no se hubiera casado. Legítima o no, era hija de un vizconde.

—Quizá me robara un poco el aliento —confesó—. Para colmo, Edward nos vio, salió y me mandó dentro. No tengo ni idea de qué le dijo a Emmett, pero ahora me rehúye.

—Y lo echas de menos —afirmó.

¿Lo echaba de menos? Sí, sin duda. Asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Qué puedo hacer?

—Estás dando por sentado que no solo soy mayor sino también más sabia —dijo Alice arqueando una ceja—. Sé que soy lo uno, pero no estoy tan segura de lo otro, sobre todo en cuanto a hombres. No obstante, puedo darte una opinión, si la quieres.

—A eso he venido.

—Depende de lo que busques. ¿Qué te importa más: título, dinero, posición?

—Ninguna de las tres cosas —respondió con rotundidad, y era cierto.

—¿Crees de verdad que Emmett puede hacerte feliz? De niños, erais inseparables. Os llevabais de maravilla. Esa clase de amistad es distinta del amor, pero si pudierais combinarlo… Creo que sería un milagro, desde luego.

«Un milagro.» Aún recordaba el roce de sus labios en los de ella, y la sensación cálida y firme de sus manos ancladas a su cuerpo.

—Podría ser —dijo con un hilo de voz—. Pero aún no me has dicho qué hacer. Yo… no sé… No tengo ni idea de cómo abordar esto.

—Querida, tú lo conoces mejor que nadie —le replicó Alice con sequedad—. Por lo que deduzco de esta conversación, no te costará mucho convencer a Emmett de que, si desea declararte su amor ardiente, te mostrarás receptiva a su propuesta.

—Lo suyo no es amor ardiente.

¿O sí lo era? Rosalie sabía que jamás olvidaría el gesto conmovedor de Emmett cuando se habían separado.

—La única forma de saberlo con seguridad es hablar con él —le dijo Alice absolutamente convencida.

La última vez que había intentado hablar con él no lo había logrado. En cambio, él la había besado.

En realidad, pensó de pronto, esa era una buena excusa para volver a intentarlo.

Edward observó cómo su hermana se ajustaba el guante de seda marfil en el codo, sin saber muy bien si lo hacía por divertirse o por solidarizarse con su compañero.

—Lo único que pido es pasar unos minutos a solas con él —dijo Rosalie sucintamente.

—La obligación de un buen tutor es evitar que sus vulnerables protegidas caigan en las garras de pretendientes malintencionados —señaló él, sabiendo que un buen tutor no tenía, por lo general, su reputación.

—¿Acaso crees que Emmett alberga malas intenciones? ¿Te ha hablado de ello? ¿Qué le dijiste el otro día? ¿Cómo…?

Edward levantó la mano para detener el bombardeo de preguntas.

—Para, Rosalie.

Lo hizo, pero la vio muy joven, allí de pie, al costado de su escritorio, vestida con un traje de noche de un tejido plateado brillante que pondría de rodillas a Emmett. Como hermano mayor, Edward quería saber qué pensaba su madre de aquel atuendo, no porque fuera indecoroso, mal que le pesara, sino porque Rosalie era su hermana y habría preferido un vestido abotonado hasta el cuello, incluso con un velo por encima.

Era muy distinto estar al otro lado. Había visto las miradas de la madre y la tía de Isabella cuando había entrado en su palco de la ópera aquella fatídica noche.

Tendría que estudiar su propia situación más tarde. En aquel momento, Rosalie estaba allí, esperando.

La mirada expectante de su hermana le recordó el gesto acongojado de Emmett, y se preguntó por qué las relaciones entre hombre y mujer tenían que ser tan complejas. Cada vez lo tenía más claro. Se esforzó por parecer amable.

—¿Por qué quieres hablar con Emmett con tanta urgencia?

—Me lo ha sugerido Alice.

—¿Ah, sí? —¿Cómo había entrado su hermana mayor en todo aquello? Claro que, pensándolo bien, él le había pedido consejo sobre el asunto y ella había reconocido que sospechaba hacía tiempo que Emmett estaba encaprichado de Rosalie—. No sabía que hubiera venido.

—No ha venido. Fui yo a verla. —Rosalie alzó un poquito la barbilla—. Madre no lo sabe, aunque no entiendo qué más dará si ella viene aquí a menudo.

En el fondo, estaba de acuerdo, pero, aunque su familia —incluso su madre— aceptaba a Alice, la sociedad no le perdonaba su origen, menos aún su estilo de vida poco convencional. Además, Rosalie no debía ir a ningún sitio sin carabina.

—Si quieres verla, no me opongo, pero la próxima vez deja que te acompañe.

Rosalie lo miró con un destello de rebeldía en los ojos, pero luego asintió.

—¿Te importa que retomemos mi petición, por favor? —dijo—. Apenas he visto a Emmett desde… bueno, desde entonces, y coincido con Alice en que debemos hablar.

«Desde entonces» quería decir desde aquel beso tierno del que él había sido testigo por casualidad desde la ventana abierta de su despacho. Tenía razón, claro. Debían hablar, sin duda, pero solo cuando estuviera seguro de qué buscaba su hermana. Se había puesto de pie, por cortesía, cuando ella había entrado en el despacho; le señaló una silla.

—Siéntate, por favor. Aunque no voy a repetir lo que me dijo la otra tarde, prometo que tengo presente el bienestar de los dos.

—¡Qué solemne te pones! —Rosalie suspiró, pero se sentó en una de las sillas con orejones y cruzó las manos sobre el regazo—. Lo nuestro no es una cuestión de bienestar, sino de… amor.

¡Ay! Ya lo había dicho. Y en voz alta. De amor.

Aquel era el momento en que debía preguntarle directamente si amaba a Emmett, pero ya sabía la respuesta… la sabía hacía tiempo. No obstante, el que él lo supiera y que lo supiera ella eran dos cosas muy distintas.

—No tengo intención de ahondar en el tema, pero ¿amas a Emmett, o quizá estás confundiendo una vieja amistad con otra nueva?

—¿Amas tú a lady Black?

La pregunta lo pilló por sorpresa; se quedó callado, mirando a Rosalie.

—Creo que tengo tanto derecho a preguntarte como tú a mí —masculló, erguida en la silla, con la barbilla en un ángulo que Edward identificó enseguida como desafío.

Además, tenía más razón que un santo.

—Soy responsable de tu futuro —replicó, consciente de lo pomposo que sonaba. En su defensa, podía argüir que él no había pedido aquella responsabilidad; se la habían atribuido—. Eso me da derecho a preguntarte por tus sentimientos.

—Yo, en cambio, no soy responsable del futuro de nadie, ni siquiera del mío.

—Te equivocas, Rosalie. Entiende que me preocupo no solo por tu bienestar sino también por tu felicidad.

—Lo entiendo. —Entornó los ojos y agachó la cabeza—. Supongo que no sé qué contestarte. De lo de Emmett, digo. ¿No se supone que el enamoramiento va acompañado de corazones alborotados, coqueteos y fanfarrias?

—No lo sé. —Su respuesta era franca y sincera. Lo suyo con Tanya había sido muy distinto de lo que sentía por Isabella. Ya no se empeñaba en negar lo último, pero todavía le costaba definirlo—. Me parece que cada experiencia es única para el hombre y la mujer implicados —dijo sereno—. También creo que es inútil tratar de analizarlo. Los poetas lo han intentado desde tiempo inmemorial, pero yo aún no he encontrado una definición acertada. Lo que tienes que preguntarte es si Emmett encaja en tu vida.

—Si me dejas hablar con él, a lo mejor se lo puedo preguntar.

—Vive muy modestamente —se sintió obligado a destacar.

—Y no tiene título. —Por su tono frívolo, dedujo que le daba igual. Además, ahora lo miraba directamente.

Claro que quizá a su madre sí le importara. Incluso Rosalie, salvo que estuviera muy segura, tal vez terminara preguntándose si podía haber encontrado mejor marido, aunque Edward estaba convencido de que Emmett se haría rico con su empresa. No le importaría que su hermana sentara la cabeza, y no le iría mal con un joven íntegro y honrado que la adoraba.

—¿Cómo quieres que te concierte esa cita?

—Como no me cuele en su alcoba en plena noche, no veo el modo de robarle siquiera unos instantes. Me rehúye. —El brillo de su mirada indicaba a Edward que Rosalie tenía algo en mente.

Pobre Emmett. No tenía nada que hacer con una mujer tan resuelta.

—Lo de colarte en su alcoba en plena noche no me parece buena idea. —Edward se recostó en la silla y se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Qué otra opción se te ocurre?

—Complicado, ¿verdad? Por eso he venido. Si puede evitarme, lo hará, y tengo la sensación de que es culpa tuya.

—Yo no le dije que te evitara.

—Entonces no te importará encontrar un modo de que nos veamos a solas. Como ya te he dicho, en privado, por favor.

La firmeza de su tono le recordó a Isabella, con su mezcla de serena seguridad y dócil femineidad. A veces se preguntaba si los hombres eran tan dueños del mundo como creían.

—Veré qué puedo hacer —convino él.

—Gracias. —Rosalie se levantó en medio de un remolino de faldas de seda. Titubeó un instante, luego rodeó el escritorio y lo abrazó. Tenía los ojos empañados—. Todo este asunto me tiene muy nerviosa. ¿Quién lo iba a decir? No es más que Emmett.

Cuando salió, Edward se derrumbó en la silla, y miró fijamente la chimenea vacía.

«¿Amas tú a lady Black?»

La cándida pregunta había surgido de la nada, o no. Era lógico que su familia sintiera curiosidad. Su madre no se lo había ocultado. Rosalie, a los diecinueve años, solo tenía una idea romántica de cómo funcionaba todo.

Qué ingenuo había sido al pensar que podría mantener en secreto su aventura con Isabella. Debía haber sido más espabilado. Lady Black no se parecía en nada a sus amantes habituales.

Pero ahí estaba. Meditando, cayó en la cuenta de que aquello era asunto de los dos, aunque no solo de los dos. Ella tenía un pasado. Un hijo. Él también tenía un pasado.

Y un secreto.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a CASBABYSWAN, yunayi y NccM! Besos!**


	23. Capítulo 23

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**UN ERROR INCONFESABLE**

**.**

**Capítulo 23**

Lo estaba haciendo otra vez. Tampoco muy bien, pero, por suerte, de momento nadie les prestaba mucha atención ni a él ni a su clandestina observación.

Desde luego, Rosalie no parecía haber notado que la vigilaba en secreto. Emmett cruzó furtivo las puertas del balcón, se fingió interesado en la mesa de las bebidas —cuando no había probado una gota de alcohol en la última semana—, y miró disimuladamente a la pista de baile. Ella giraba elegante en un círculo de seda plateada del mismo tono que sus ojos, y Emmett no fue capaz de apartar la vista de ella.

Aunque estuviera en brazos de otro hombre. Seguramente había sido una sandez asistir al baile.

—¿Whisky?

Emmett alzó la vista de pronto, sorprendido in fraganti. Edward estaba allí, sonriéndole amable.

—No, gracias —masculló.

—Yo en tu lugar me tomaría uno —le indicó su primo en tono seco.

—Ah. —Emmett bajó la vista otra vez y vio un vaso. Cogió una de las botellas y vertió un poco de líquido en ella.

—No te he visto mucho últimamente. —Edward cogió el vaso que le ofrecía, pero no bebió—. Tu asistente me ha dicho que te habías vestido de gala, así que he supuesto que te encontraría aquí. Tu ausencia ha sido notoria.

Era verdad que, aun viviendo en el mismo edificio, no se habían cruzado en días. Tenían horarios muy distintos, aunque, curiosamente, por la misma razón.

Una mujer. Edward pasaba las noches fuera y Emmett se había propuesto volver a casa muy tarde y salir tempranísimo para no toparse con Rosalie.

—Guardo las distancias —dijo, procurando sonar natural, no a la defensiva—. No solo por ella. Ya sabes lo que siento. ¿Te extraña?

—No, no me extraña, pero ¿crees que esa es la forma de resolver vuestro dilema? No puedes evitarla eternamente.

Era cierto, supuso, pero lo intentaría de todas formas. Sonaba la música, avanzaban los bailarines, y Emmett deseó más que nunca que la temporada no estuviera tan avanzada y que no hiciese tanto calor, porque no paraba de sudar bajo la chaqueta. Volvió a mirar malhumorado a la pista.

—Está preciosa.

—Quiere hablar contigo.

Emmett dejó de mirar de pronto la figura esbelta de Rosalie.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué? Maldita sea, Emmett, ya la conoces. Como es lógico, quiere hablar del beso del otro día junto a la fuente que yo presencié, y no voy a imaginar mucho más. Rosalie ha madurado, pero aún no ha dejado de ser del todo esa compañera precoz que recuerdas. Sabes bien que, cuando algo la preocupa, aborda el problema sin tapujos.

Ni «preocupa» ni «problema» eran palabras muy alentadoras. Emmett tragó saliva y murmuró:

—No estoy seguro de querer tener esa conversación.

—Yo estoy seguro de que no tienes elección. Me ha amenazado con acorralarte en tu alcoba, una táctica que no apruebo, así que ¿por qué no nos ahorramos problemas y hablas con ella sin más? Es tu ocasión para ganártela —añadió Edward, impasible.

Emmett sintió que algo se le soltaba dentro. No era un verdadero alivio, porque aún tendría que oír lo que Rosalie quería decirle, pero sí lo relevaba de la distancia que él mismo había decidido interponer entre los dos. Podía soportar muchas cosas, pero no esa separación. Cuando se había marchado después de aquel beso desgarrador, se había quedado angustiado por lo que sucedería después, y, sí, sabía desde el principio que habría de terminar reconociéndolo:

—Puede ser muy cabezota a veces.

—Se lo estás diciendo a su sufrido tutor —señaló Edward, serio—. Quizá deberías reemplazar a su actual pareja de baile y llevártela al jardín a que le dé un poco el aire. Creo que puedo confiar en que no sucumbiréis a un arrebato de pasión entre los rosales de lady Stewart.

Emmett no tenía claro que ella quisiera sucumbir a un arrebato de pasión con él, y eso le hacía pedazos el alma.

Aunque quizá, si le había pedido a su hermano que hablara con él…

No, no era prudente albergar esperanzas.

—Imagina los arañazos —dijo con fingida calma—. Me conformaría con que pudiéramos hablar como dos adultos.

—¿Adultos? Sí, por favor, concéntrate en ese nuevo matiz de vuestra relación. —Edward lo miró atento—. Esto no es un juego de niños. Sé cauto y devuélvela al salón antes de que la gente empiece a cuchichear.

—Lo haré —prometió.

—Se termina ya la pieza, y yo tengo una noche muy atareada —señaló Edward—, así que, si no te importa, este sería un buen momento.

Emmett reconocía un obsequio cuando se lo hacían.

Se puso en marcha.

—Te noto acalorada.

Al oír aquella voz tan familiar, Rosalie respiró hondo y trató de tranquilizarse. Emmett estaba a solo unos pasos, como surgido de repente de la multitud de bailarines, alto e imponente con su traje de gala.

—Aunque te sienta bien —prosiguió, en un tono normal y con gesto neutro—, no te vendría mal tomar un poco el aire fresco, Rose.

Su pareja, un joven de largas patillas, pelo engominado y hebillas de diamantes en los zapatos, que le daban cierto aire presumido, captó al parecer la familiaridad del apelativo y se despidió con cortesía.

Emmett lo vio marcharse con un irritante aire risueño.

—Pues es encantador y baila de maravilla —espetó Rosalie.

—Estoy convencido de que es la personificación del perfecto caballero —dijo, volviendo a mirarla—. ¿Querrías salir conmigo al jardín un momento?

Volvía a ocurrirle. Uno de esos instantes en que el pulso se le aceleraba y parecía olvidar todo lo demás solo porque él la miraba.

O quizá fuera por cómo la miraba.

Emmett arqueó las cejas, a la espera de una respuesta.

Después de todo, era ella quien quería hablar, aclarar lo que había entre ellos, pero aún no sabía lo que iba a decirle, y eso era un grave problema. Se le ocurriría algo, o eso esperaba; solo tenía claro que no podía soportar que siguiera evitándola.

No podía vivir sin él. Asintió y, cuando él le ofreció el brazo, lo tomó y dejó que la guiara entre la multitud y la sacara al jardín. También otros huían del agobiante salón y había más parejas fuera, apoyadas en la balaustrada o sentadas en los bancos de piedra. Emmett prefirió bajar los escalones y llevarla por el camino de baldosas. En silencio. Estaba nublado y hacía una noche algo bochornosa; las nubes ocultaban la luna y soplaba una brisa muy suave. A la luz cambiante, resultaba difícil descifrar su gesto, y Rosalie optó por emular su serenidad resistiendo el impulso de iniciar la conversación. A su juicio, había sido él quien, al besarla, había decidido cambiar sus vidas.

Para siempre.

Se detuvieron en uno de los caminos sombreados; él fue aminorando al paso hasta detenerse, con la brisa alborotándole el pelo.

—Edward me ha dicho que querías hablar conmigo.

Su tono formal la irritaba, pero, en el fondo, se lo agradecía. Que él la irritara no era nada nuevo, pero que el corazón le diera brincos en su presencia era desconcertante. Armándose de valor, dijo:

—He pensado que quizá deberíamos hablar de lo que pasó.

—¿Lo que pasó?

—Emmett, no te hagas el tonto. Me besaste.

—¿Así? —Cogiéndole la cara, ancló su boca a la de ella tan deprisa y de repente que ella hizo un aspaviento; con la otra mano, le acariciaba el brazo desnudo a la vez que la besaba… y la besaba… con matices tan cambiantes como las arenas movedizas. Al principio, desesperadamente tierno, luego vehemente, después cariñoso de nuevo, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella mientras alzaba al fin la cabeza—. ¿Decías?

De no haber sido por el leve temblor de su voz, se habría enfurecido con él. Después de todo, lo que ella quería era mantener una conversación relajada y racional sobre por qué demonios la había besado, y de pronto la besaba otra vez.

Y bien besada.

Le había nublado el juicio.

—Sí, así precisamente. Bueno, no… esta vez ha sido algo distinto —rectificó—. ¡Ay, Emmett! ¿Por qué?

Él le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa, de las que solía usar cuando hacía una maldad.

—¿Me creerías si dijera que porque te adoro, porque creo que eres posiblemente la mujer más hermosa del mundo? Espera, ¿he dicho «posiblemente»? Rectifico: eres, sin duda, la mujer más bonita del planeta, y siempre lo he creído, hasta cuando me dices que soy despreciable y perverso y que me deseas lo peor.

Muda, se limitó a mirarlo fijamente, a estudiar aquellos rasgos que conocía bien: la nariz algo grande, la barbilla afilada, el color azulado de sus ojos, ensombrecido ahora por la penumbra, y se dio cuenta de que aquello eran corazones alborotados, coqueteos y fanfarrias.

Era amor. Cielo santo, amaba a Emmett. En el fondo, siempre lo había sabido, pero no de aquel modo. Primero había sido el cariño, y luego aquello.

—Cuando te marchaste a la universidad, yo me… me quedé desolada y triste. —Aquellas palabras entrecortadas eran más para su propia motivación que para la de él; volvió la vista atrás y recordó—. No podía creerlo.

Él le apretó la mano.

—Imagínate yo. Ya sabía que te amaba. No quería irme, porque pasaría meses sin verte, pero Benjamin insistió y mi madre lo apoyó; supongo que ya entonces intuían lo que sentía por ti. De todos modos, tú eras muy joven, tenían razón, pero fue horrible. Pensé que quizá sería lo mejor.

Por lo visto, todo el mundo lo sabía menos ella.

—Tenías que habérmelo dicho.

—No. —Emmett negó con la cabeza, y el pelo le acarició el cuello de la camisa—. Ni hablar. Por múltiples razones, pero sobre todo porque tú debías tener tu presentación en sociedad, y que te cortejaran y te enviaran flores, y decidir tú si querías conformarte con un hombre que no disfruta de una elevada posición social, ni posee una gran fortuna y tampoco puede ofrecerte otra cosa que su amor.

Rosalie empezó a temblar, tenía frío y calor a la vez, y se aferró a la mano de Emmett como si no fuera a soltarla nunca.

—Creo que tienes algo más que eso —susurró ella, con un nudo en la garganta, conteniendo apenas la emoción—. Trepas a los árboles mejor que nadie que conozca.

—Imprescindible para un buen marido —dijo él, esbozando una sonrisa.

«Marido.» Se estremeció. ¿De verdad iba a casarse con Emmett?

Claro que sí.

—Aunque también tienes defectos —señaló, fascinada por el modo en que la miraba, como si realmente la adorara… ¿Cómo podía haber estado tan ciega?

—Decenas —confirmó él, entornando los ojos y observando de pronto su boca—. Cientos, quizá, pero mírale el lado positivo: tú ya los conoces todos.

—No tengo claro si eso es un punto a tu favor.

—Tal vez esto sí lo sea. —La atrajo hacia sí y la besó debajo de la oreja—. Prometo satisfacer toda tu curiosidad, Rose. Responder a todas tus preguntas. Desvelarte todos los secretos sobre lo que ocurre entre un hombre y una mujer. ¿Te interesa?

Sabía que sí, condenado Emmett, pero aún tenía que hacerle la pregunta de verdad. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

—A lo mejor deberías aclararme tu ofrecimiento. Tal y como lo has planteado, es muy probable que termines enfrentándote en duelo a Edward.

—¿Querrías ser mi esposa? —le susurró seductor, y ella se estremeció—. Prometo llevarte a pescar anguilas, que pasearemos por el bosque a la luz de la luna y que nos tumbaremos a la orilla del río en las tardes soleadas para contarnos los sueños. No es mucho, lo sé, pero…

Ella lo interrumpió bajándole la cabeza para besarlo, con fervor y vehemencia, aún aprendiendo, aún maravillada de lo explosivo que podía ser un contacto tan simple.

—Cállate, Emmett —le susurró en la boca—. Pareces bobo. ¿Que no es mucho? Lo es todo, tontorrón.

—¿Es eso un sí? —dijo él, riendo como ella recordaba, con aquellas carcajadas sonoras que tanto le gustaban—. No puedes aceptar una proposición de matrimonio y acto seguido llamar bobo a tu futuro marido.

—Claro que puedo —le sonrió pícara—. Se me da muy bien saltarme las reglas cuando estoy contigo, ¿recuerdas?

Y eso que le había pedido a Emmett que devolviera a Rosalie al salón antes de que su prolongada ausencia llamara la atención. Edward sacó su reloj de bolsillo, lo miró de nuevo y pensó que la charla debía de ir bien, a juzgar por el tiempo transcurrido.

—Suponía que te encontraría aquí.

Al oír aquella voz fría y nítida, Edward abandonó su destemplada contemplación de las puertas de acceso a la terraza.

—Jasper.

—He recibido tu nota.

Y deducido su destino de esa noche. Claro que tampoco era un secreto, dado que debía acompañar a Rosalie a los grandes eventos sociales. Aquel baile estaba sin duda atestado hasta rayar lo incómodo, pues su anfitriona era muy popular entre la aristocracia.

Isabella no estaba; le había enviado aviso de que pasaría unos días en la finca de su cuñada antes de volver con Seth a Londres. No le había sentado bien la noticia. Su presencia era lo único que había logrado mantener a raya el tremendo hastío que se había apoderado de él en el último año. En resumen, la echaría de menos.

Mucho, temía.

—Me preguntaba si tendrías alguna idea —dijo, maravillado de la repentina aparición de su amigo—. Como fuiste tú quien recuperó el diario, he pensado que quizá habrías descubierto algo nuevo e interesante sobre ese misterio. ¿Te parece importante?

Le había enviado una breve nota contándole cómo aseguraba Witherdale que se había hecho con el diario, pero dudaba de que su amigo lo hubiera encontrado tan interesante como para asistir a un baile para hablarle de ello. No solía acudir a eventos sociales, salvo que no tuviera más remedio.

—¿Así que dice que «lo encontró»? —Sus ojos pardos lo miraron curiosos—. Eso explicaría que fuese a parar a manos de un tipo tan falto de imaginación, cuando menos. Dado que es poco probable que el fantasma de lord Black haya robado el diario años después de su muerte y visitado nuestro club para dejarse olvidados sus pensamientos más íntimos en una mesa, podemos descartar al difunto marido de tu hermosa dama como el descuidado culpable. Ningún criado tendría acceso al club y, a menos que Witherdale te mintiera, de haberlo robado, lo habrían vendido o, más probablemente, lo habrían usado para chantajear a lady Black.

—He interrogado al personal del club para ver si alguno recordaba el incidente, pero ocurrió hace meses. Ninguno me ha dado información útil.

—Quizá indague yo por mi cuenta.

Edward se apartó un poco más para evitar a un grupo de jovencitas que pasaba cuchicheando tras sus manos enguantadas. Siendo marqués y sin compromiso, Jasper bien podía ser el blanco de su estudiado desfile, o quizá fuese Edward; un vizconde no era comparable, pero tampoco estaba mal. En cualquier caso, ambos inclinaron la cabeza con resignación, a modo de saludo cortés, antes de retomar su conversación.

—Veo que has estado pensando en esto. ¿Por qué?

—Tengo mis motivos.

Claro que los tenía. Jasper siempre tenía motivos. Ni pestañeaba sin motivo.

—¿Y son? —inquirió Edward con descaro, desconcertado por el asunto del diario y por el curso de los acontecimientos que habían puesto patas arriba su mundo. De pronto, Isabella era el centro permanente de todos sus pensamientos.

—Es posible que el diario se encuentre ligado a otra investigación.

—¿Cómo es eso?

Jasper lo miró directamente, con una mirada transparente, inquisitiva.

—Tú que estuviste a las órdenes de Wellington habrás oído hablar de Laurent.

Por supuesto. Pero eso había sido en España. No le cuadraba el infame espía fuera de ese contexto, en un salón de baile civilizado de Londres.

—¿Qué podría tener que ver un individuo como ese con el diario de Isabella? —le preguntó cauteloso.

—Creo que podría haber tomado parte en el robo inicial, y luego lo abandonó para que otro lo encontrara —dijo Jasper con su habitual tono neutro—. Mi pregunta es… ¿por qué? Cuéntame otra vez tu conversación con Witherdale. Palabra por palabra.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a CASBABYSWAN, LUCYarg, NccM, Suiza19 y yunayi! Besos!**


	24. Capítulo 24

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**UN ERROR INCONFESABLE**

**.**

**Capítulo 24**

En el tupido césped resonaba el barullo de unos niños corriendo, dos cachorros galopando y un balón descarriado que se dirigía hacia la charca con indefectible precisión, seguido por su consiguiente rescatador. En consecuencia, todos los niños terminaron más o menos manchados de barro y encantados, como pudo comprobar Isabella.

Ay, si la vida pudiera volver a ser tan simple…

—¡Qué calor está haciendo este verano! —Rachel estaba sentada a su lado, relajada, contemplando las travesuras de su prole con una sonrisa maternal—. Estupendo para los niños, eso sí. Odian tener que quedarse en casa por la lluvia.

Seth sin duda parecía divertirse, y sus rizos oscuros se alborotaban cada vez que salía disparado detrás del balón. No estaba muy claro a qué jugaban, e Isabella sospechaba que se iban inventando las reglas sobre la marcha, o no había ninguna.

—A Seth le viene bien. Yo no uso mucho nuestra finca del campo porque es demasiado grande para nosotros dos solos.

—Meraz Hall es algo menos ostentosa.

—Quizá el año que viene pasemos más tiempo fuera de la ciudad.

—Ya sabes que puedes traer a Seth siempre que quieras. —Su cuñada entrecerró los ojos para protegerse del sol—. Cada día que pasa se parece más a Jacob.

—Lo sé —contestó Isabella, recordándolo con cariño. Su aventura con Edward la había obsequiado con eso, entre otras cosas. La pena de la pérdida de su esposo no se había esfumado, jamás lo haría, pero ahora era distinto. Ya no la incitaba a la soledad, ni le hacía sufrir, sino que podía recordar a Jacob, y verlo en Seth, con afecto y nostalgia, no con aquel dolor agudo. Era una mujer que había amado, y amado bien, pero ya no era aquella viuda desolada.

—Háblame del esquivo aunque ahora, por lo visto, accesible vizconde de Cullen —le dijo Rachel con la misma naturalidad con que pediría una segunda taza de té—. Anda en boca de todos. Hasta Paul me ha comentado algo y, como tú bien sabes, nunca se entera de nada.

Isabella apreciaba sinceramente al afable aunque supuestamente disperso marido de Rachel. Sonrió y se miró las puntas de las zapatillas, que se veían por debajo del vestido de muselina limón, luego alzó la mirada.

—Edward es difícil de describir, la verdad. Si me viera en la necesidad de hacerlo, diría que es un hombre complejo al que le gusta hacer las cosas de forma sencilla.

—¿Y eso quiere decir…?

Siempre había sabido que aquella conversación tendría lugar en algún momento. No sabía cómo exponerle a su cuñada las decisiones que había tomado respecto a Edward, pero Rachel siempre había sido muy buena amiga y, a fin de cuentas, era la tía de Seth, con lo que la sinceridad le pareció la opción más acertada.

—Me dijo que no le interesaba casarse conmigo, así que somos buenos amigos, pero eso es todo.

Rachel, desconcertada, la miró con el ceño algo fruncido.

—¿Buenos amigos? Dudo que un hombre de la reputación de lord Cullen tenga amigas en el sentido estrictamente platónico del término.

De no haberse ruborizado, quizá habría podido seguir adelante, pero Isabella no tenía intención de mentirle a Rachel.

—Soy viuda —dijo—. No se me aplican las mismas normas que a una jovencita. De cuando en cuando, me acompaña a algún acto social, y estuvo conmigo, mi madre y tía Mary en la ópera la otra noche. Por lo demás, somos muy discretos.

—Ya… entiendo.

—¿Sí? —Era importante que así fuera.

—Edward es guapísimo, desde luego —dijo titubeante, como si Rachel tratara de excusar el desliz de su cuñada.

En efecto, lo era, pero Edward era mucho más que otros aristócratas bien parecidos y de encanto superficial.

Admitir que tenía una aventura tórrida con uno de los solteros más célebres de Londres no era fácil, sobre todo porque valoraba la opinión que Rachel tuviera de ella, pero lo que estaba a punto de decirle era aún más difícil. Contempló el parque tranquilo, la loma verde en la que jugaban los niños, los olmos frondosos con sus hojas agitadas por la brisa estival, y se serenó.

—Estoy muy enamorada de él.

Siguió un silencio, solo alterado por la caída del balón en la charca una vez más. La joven niñera empezó a reprender al culpable, que aguantó resignado la diatriba, aunque con una sonrisa sospechosa en los labios.

—Me alegra oírlo —dijo Rachel en voz baja—, pero te conozco lo bastante bien como para haberlo sospechado, porque, de lo contrario, no habrías sucumbido a una relación así. ¿Estás segura de que el matrimonio está fuera de toda consideración?

—Es inflexible… o lo era al principio. —Se irguió. Las cosas eran como eran—. Me metí en esto a sabiendas de que su postura era inamovible. No lo acuses de haberme engañado o seducido. Yo acepté de buen grado nuestro acuerdo. Él ha sido honesto.

—Dudo que alguien crea que te ha obligado —señaló Rachel con sequedad—. Un hombre de su reputación siempre tiene otras opciones. Estoy segura de que anda siempre rodeado de damas hermosas.

Eso era cierto, no cabía duda, pero Isabella prefería no pensar en ello.

—Me refiero a que no me cabía duda de que oirías rumores y quería hablarlo contigo antes de que extrajeras conclusiones. Soy amante, no prometida.

—¿Y Seth?

Dos simples palabras que no lo eran en absoluto.

—He pensado en él, claro, pero es muy pequeño, y el interés de Edward no durará —se explicó, serena pero rotunda, esforzándose por parecer resignada a algo que le partía el corazón—. No puede durar mucho, por la forma en que hemos querido llevarlo. De ese modo, cuando Seth tenga edad de entender, el escándalo se habrá diluido tanto en el tiempo que dudo que importe. Quizá oiga hablar de ello, o quizá jamás se entere. No tengo intención de convertirme en una viuda alegre, Rachel. Tampoco voy a decir que esta sea mi forma de superar la muerte de Jacob. Eso es imposible, y lo que me está pasando ahora es demasiado complejo para definirlo tan fácilmente, pero me ha liberado en cierta medida. Vuelvo a sentirme mujer.

Aun protegidas por los parasoles, el sol las calentaba y el bucólico escenario, con la regia casa de piedra a su espalda, contrastaba con su escandalosa conversación. La terraza de baldosas reflejaba el calor, e Isabella tuvo que apartarse un mechón de pelo húmedo del cuello.

Luego esperó.

La aprobación de su cuñada era muy importante para ella. Aquello era peor que su primera aparición en público con Edward, aunque, pensándolo bien, Edward había estado a su lado entonces, y todo había resultado natural. También le preocupaba la opinión de su familia, pero sabía que, a pesar de lo que decían de Edward, su madre y tía Mary creían que terminaría casándose. Ninguna de las dos sabía que entre ellos había una relación física, pero a Rachel quería contarle toda la verdad, en parte porque eran amigas y en parte porque las dos habían querido a Jacob.

—Lo entiendo todo menos una cosa —dijo Rachel, al fin, después de un silencio que a Isabella se le hizo eterno—. Entiendo que te sientas atraída por el vizconde y que tú le gustes a él; eres preciosa y tienes mucho que ofrecer a cualquier hombre: ingenio, encanto, estilo y, sobre todo, corazón. Jacob te idolatraba, y habría seguido haciéndolo si hubiera vivido hasta los cien años. Aunque me satisface que hayas vuelto a encontrar el amor, ¿crees que debes conformarte con tan poco? Además, Seth debería tener hermanos.

Si ella no se hubiera preguntado lo mismo, su sonrisa habría sido menos trémula.

—Por lo visto, debo conformarme con lo que puede ofrecerme.

Respecto a los hermanos, existía la posibilidad de que estuviera embarazada, pero le costaba alegrarse de tal acontecimiento cuando ignoraba cómo reaccionaría él. Era un hombre honrado y quizá le ofreciera el matrimonio, pero parecía bastante reacio y no podía estar segura. No la abandonaría, eso lo tenía claro, pero, aunque accediera a casarse con ella por el bien del bebé, eso no era lo que quería. Deseaba ser su esposa, pero solo si él la amaba.

—Si no entiende que eres una joya, lord Cullen es imbécil —dijo Rachel, decidida y con un destello en los ojos.

Al contrario, Edward era lo bastante avispado e íntegro como para dejarla en paz… La había dejado en paz un año entero después de la primera noche; había sido ella quien había decidido tener una aventura con él.

—Según dice, no está en contra del matrimonio, solo del matrimonio conmigo —masculló Isabella, preguntándose cómo se sentiría si él llegara a casarse con alguna jovencita solo por tener un heredero.

—Eso no tiene ningún sentido si tú y él… si… bueno, no tiene sentido.

Por desgracia, empezaba a pensar que tenía mucho sentido, al menos para Edward.

—Él siente lo mismo. Cuando nos conocimos ya había algo, no era solo atracción, aunque esta era muy palpable. No sé bien cómo explicarlo, pero nos conocemos. Somos muy parecidos en muchas cosas y estamos muy a gusto juntos. Estoy convencida de que seríamos felices si nos casáramos.

Rachel la miraba perpleja.

—Si lo que dices es cierto, esta conversación es cada vez más absurda.

—Casándose con una mujer a la que no ame —trató de explicarse, tranquila—, si la pierde, el dolor será soportable. Creo que tiene mucho miedo de amarme.

«¿Qué pasará cuando se dé cuenta de que ya me ama?», pensó Isabella.

Lo perdería. Se distanciaría de inmediato.

Salvo que encontrara un modo de librarlo de sus temores, fueran cuales fuesen. Había perdido a Jacob porque su enfermedad era una batalla que ella no podía librar. Esto era distinto. Además, su propia felicidad no era lo único que estaba en juego. Amaba demasiado a Edward para dejarlo conformarse con menos de lo que podía darle.

De lo que podían darse el uno al otro.

—Si sabes que lo harías feliz, ¿por qué no luchas por vuestro futuro, Isabella? —Rachel alargó la mano por encima de la mesa, cogió la suya y se la apretó cariñosa—. No por ti, sino por él. Eso es amor.

Tenía mucha razón.

Al menos el futuro de su hermana estaba resuelto.

Edward no puedo evitar alegrarse del cambio experimentado por Emmett y Rosalie; en la cena, el ambiente era festivo por primera vez desde la presentación de su hermana en sociedad, en primavera. Hasta su madre, cuando él le explicó que estaba conforme con el enlace, terminó cediendo. No obstante, no estaba seguro de que ella entendiera que título y fortuna no hacían un matrimonio feliz salvo para las personas huecas que solo valoraban lo superficial, pero le había hecho ver que Emmett no era en modo alguno un muerto de hambre y que, de hecho, algún día sería un hombre rico. También existía la irrefutable posibilidad de que Rosalie se empeñara en seguir soltera si no podía elegir marido y, además, a nadie de la familia le extrañaría que pasaran de revoltosos amigos de infancia a amantes.

Se alegraba por ella y, muy en el fondo, aunque él aún no lo supiera, envidiaba su innegable felicidad.

—Quiero casarme en invierno —dijo Rosalie, pinchando un pedacito de pollo y llevándoselo con delicadeza a la boca.

—¿En invierno? —inquirió Emmett, angustiado por la espera.

Algo que Edward sospechó intencionado por parte de su hermana al verla ocultar el gesto enseguida tras la copa de vino.

—Hará falta como poco ese tiempo para planificarla —le oyó decir a su madre, con el tenedor suspendido junto a la boca y los ojos fruncidos—. No se puede organizar a toda prisa una boda en condiciones, y Rosalie es mi única hija.

El problema era que, después de haber visto aquel beso tan apasionado, no creía que esperaran medio año sin hacer nada, por mucho que Rosalie lo prometiera.

—En otoño estaría bien —sugirió—. Solo faltan unos meses y el clima favorece más la movilidad de los que tengan que desplazarse.

Emmett lo miró agradecido; su madre, indignada; Rosalie se tomó un instante pero luego esbozó una sonrisa pícara desde el otro lado de la mesa iluminada por velas.

—Supongo que también hay que tener en cuenta a los invitados.

—Ciertamente —dijo Edward, muy serio.

—¿Dentro de unos meses? —Su madre lo miró incrédula—. Es evidente que no sabes nada de planificar bodas.

Tenía razón, por supuesto. Sabía muy poco de bodas formales, pero sí sabía cómo se sentía un novio impaciente. Edward dejó a un lado el tenedor, procurando no irritarse.

—No —coincidió—, pero eso es algo que deben decidir Emmett y Rosalie.

La llegada del postre interrumpió la discusión, y cuando Emmett y él se retiraron a su despacho a tomarse un oporto, encontró a su primo algo deprimido.

—Te agradezco el esfuerzo.

—Tendrás que imponerte si no quieres que tu boda sea el acto más grandioso de la historia de la sociedad británica —le comunicó Edward con cierta ironía, dejándose caer en la cómoda silla de su escritorio—. Aunque supongo que ya lo sabes, porque conoces bien a mi madre.

—Lo sé. —Emmett contempló el brebaje de su vaso con tristeza—. Puedo esperar, si eso es lo que Rosalie quiere.

—Bah —Edward no lo tenía tan claro—. Medio año es mucho pedir, me parece.

—Eso creo yo —reconoció Emmett, risueño, estirando las piernas.

A juzgar por aquella sonrisa pícara, procedía sin duda una boda inmediata, decidió Edward en aquel mismo instante. Y no era Emmett quien le preocupaba; su hermana era capaz de convencer a Emmett de cualquier travesura.

—Tendrás que poner fin cuanto antes a la campaña de boda por todo lo alto.

—Tía Esme no es rival para la tenacidad de Rosalie.

—Es la primera vez que casa a una hija. Ten cuidado.

—O a un hijo. —Emmett arqueó una ceja, bromista.

—Yo ya me he casado. —Tan pronto como esas palabras salieron de su boca, Edward se preguntó por qué las había dicho. Quizá fuese la ausencia de Isabella, que lo tenía nervioso y desolado; quizá fuese la visible felicidad de su hermana, invadida del resplandor del primer amor lo que daba a la introspección un nuevo significado.

Tal vez hubiera llegado el momento de decir en alto aquellas palabras.

Emmett se quedó estupefacto. Dio un sorbo a su oporto, se atragantó y tosió, después se irguió en la silla.

—¿Qué?

—En España.

Por suerte, Emmett guardó silencio. Edward ignoraba por qué lo había dicho tan a la ligera. Nunca hablaba de ello, ni siquiera con Vlad o Jasper. Estaban al tanto, al menos Jasper sabía algo, pero habían tenido la delicadeza de no preguntarle nunca.

—Era española. —Sonrió al recuperar aquel recuerdo agridulce—. Una señorita. Una verdadera dama. Hermosa, valiente. Aunque era hija de un señor, formaba parte de la resistencia española en la zona que los británicos queríamos arrebatarle a Bonaparte. Éramos aliados.

—Entiendo.

En realidad no lo entendía; Edward lo notó. Nadie lo entendía.

—Me casé con ella. Los franceses la mataron, y con ella al hijo que esperaba.

Fin de la historia.

No, no del todo.

—Vaya, Edward, ¡cuánto lo siento! —le dijo Emmett, tenso.

—Yo también lo sentí. —Edward se sirvió otra copa, fingiendo una indiferencia que no sentía.

—Rosalie no lo sabe.

—No.

Emmett enseguida asintió con la cabeza.

—No, claro que no. Me lo habría contado.

Tan rotunda convicción hizo que Edward sintiera una pizca de envidia. Eso era lo que hacía a Emmett y a Rosalie perfectos el uno para el otro, que eran amigos.

¿Isabella era su amiga?

Pensó que quizá lo fuera. Una amante apasionada, desde luego. La amistad era algo distinto. Incluso más íntimo. Aquel terreno peligroso lo llevó a servirse otra copa. Nunca le había contado a Isabella lo que acababa de revelarle a Emmett.

Tendría que hacerlo.

A lo mejor.

—¿Por qué iba a contárselo a mi hermana? —inquirió Edward en un tono carente de toda emoción, para sorpresa propia, pues tenía anudada la garganta—. Terminó, acabó, concluyó cuando volví a Inglaterra.

—¿Y por qué me lo cuentas ahora?

—No tengo ni idea.

—¿No? —Aunque era joven, Emmett tenía el semblante de un sabio venerable—. ¿Tendrá algo que ver, quizá, con tanto preparativo de boda y con una tal lady Black?

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a Sonia Ivette, Suiza19, yunayi, CASBABYSWAN, NccM y LUCYarg! Besos!**


	25. Capítulo 25

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**UN ERROR INCONFESABLE**

**.**

**Capítulo 25**

Seth se había quedado dormido durante el viaje y, aunque, por lo general, rechazaba las manifestaciones públicas de afecto porque ya era muy mayor para eso, estaba tan cansado que se había acurrucado en los brazos de su madre y Isabella lo había abrazado encantada todo el camino.

«… Seth debería tener hermanos…»

Le apartó el pelo de la cara y trazó con delicadeza la curva de su suave mejilla. Qué guapo era, una miniatura de Jacob, y suyo también, con aquella curiosidad innata y aquellos ojos oscuros. Qué afortunada era. Y Rachel tenía razón: quería tener más hijos. Le encantaba ser madre, disfrutar de la sonrisa de su hijo, del sonido de su risa, del gozo de verlo crecer.

«Si Edward y yo tuviéramos un bebé, ¿sería cobrizo y de raros ojos verdes como él?», se preguntó Isabella, apoyando la cabeza en el asiento e imaginando a un bebé feliz.

No. Descartó aquella ensoñación y abrió los ojos despacio.

El día había oscurecido, el cielo se había cubierto de nubarrones y olía a lluvia. Tenía la ventanilla subida para que entrara el aire, porque dentro del coche el aire era caliente y húmedo, y contempló el campo y el número cada vez mayor de carruajes, señal de que se aproximaban a Londres.

Y a Edward.

¿Se aferraba inútilmente a una ilusión? La noche de la ópera, lo había visto reflejado en el cristal de la ventana al entrar en su alcoba.

«No era una ilusión», se dijo al instante. Había detectado su vulnerabilidad, aquella mirada sombría que tan poco le costaba ocultar. La cuestión era: ¿debía dejar que llegara él mismo a la conclusión de que no era solo pasión lo que los unía, o necesitaba un empujoncito?

Lo último, decidió mientras el vehículo avanzaba ruidoso y empezaba a llover. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios a pesar de las inclemencias meteorológicas.

Jasper tenía la lista, los nombres del personal y un horario aproximado.

Era un comienzo.

—El móvil aún no está claro —dijo con toda naturalidad—. Me gustaría hablar con lady Black, si es posible. O quizá sea mejor que hables tú con la hermosa dama. Me vendría muy bien saber si alguno de los miembros del club tenía un trato especial con su marido.

Edward evitó con su caballo una rama baja cargada de gotas de la lluvia reciente.

—Claro que, lógicamente, no debe saber por qué le pregunto por las amistades de su difunto marido…

—Lógicamente —confirmó Jasper, inmutable, al ritmo sordo de las pisadas de su caballo en el camino embarrado—. ¿Quieres contarle que el pariente de su marido podría ser un infame conspirador al que ahorcarán tan pronto como se pruebe su traición a la Corona?

—No —admitió Edward, sacudiéndose la humedad del pelo—, pero dudo que ella sepa algo que nos sirva de ayuda. Isabella no es de esa clase de mujeres que encubren a los traidores.

—A menudo conocemos pequeños detalles importantes cuyo valor ignoramos.

—Cuyo valor ignora el común de los mortales, querrás decir. —Siguieron avanzando por el barro. Se alegraba de haber salido a pesar de la lluvia; el ejercicio le ayudaba a apaciguar su espíritu inquieto—. No todos tenemos tu intuición.

—No todo el mundo la necesita.

—Cierto —convino, recordando del apresamiento de Jasper por los franceses. Era un milagro que su amigo no estuviera muerto; tanto Vlad LaBow, entonces coronel al mando del regimiento, como él, ayudante de Wellington, habían removido cielo y tierra para encontrarlo primero y liberarlo después—. Tú sí la necesitas —dijo, contemplando el parque desierto por la lluvia. Estaban completamente solos; casi toda la aristocracia londinense había preferido quedarse en casa en esa tarde inclemente—. Entonces, ¿lo has leído?

Jasper no fingió no haber entendido. Cambiaba de tema o eludía las preguntas cuando le convenía, pero rara vez fingía.

—Sí.

Así que Jasper había leído el diario de lord Black.

—Ya veo. —Edward lo miró de soslayo—. ¿Y?

—Y… nada. Buscaba algún código o similar, no curioseaba en la vida privada de tu dama.

—Pero curioseaste —dijo Edward con descaro mientras Jasper acercaba su caballo a un bosquecillo de árboles empapados y él detenía al suyo—. Es tu trabajo, no te culpo. Pero dime, ¿cuenta Black algo que pudiera humillarla a ella si Witherdale arriesgara su vida haciéndolo público?

Jasper se mostró asombrado, luego divertido.

—Una afirmación muy rotunda.

—Mis sentimientos en este asunto también lo son —dijo sin titubeos—. Y lo sabe. Se lo dejé muy claro cuando nos vimos en Bath.

—Por desgracia, quizá no fuera él quien le envió las medias y el liguero.

—¿Cómo demonios te has enterado de…?

—Me interesa —lo interrumpió Jasper para explicarse—. Cuando me interesa, me entero de…

—De todo —terminó la frase Edward, sombríamente—. Deduzco, pues, que tienes un espía en la casa.

—Por decirlo de algún modo.

—¿Por qué? —Edward apretó las riendas involuntariamente.

—Tú espera. —Como de costumbre, Jasper parecía absurdamente tranquilo, igual que cuando lo habían sacado medio muerto de aquella celda diminuta de una fortaleza en ruinas después de que los franceses hubieran hecho hasta lo imposible por sacarle la información que buscaban.

Recordaba que le habían contado cómo, al rescatarlo, bajo la sangre y la mugre, su amigo estaba blanco como el papel, y Vlad, cuyo regimiento había tomado el fuerte, le había dicho que lo habían encerrado en una celda tan pequeña que no podía erguirse. Se hallaba en un estado lamentable. Edward no lo vio hasta unos días más tarde, cuando llegó al campamento. Estaba solo semiconsciente, pero, al menos, limpio y vendado, y aun así le había impresionado verlo.

Aunque se dice que al tercer día cualquier hombre desvela todos sus secretos, por lo que contaban, Jasper había sido una excepción, pero tenía tantos huesos rotos que los cirujanos esperaban que quedara mutilado de por vida. Cualquiera lo diría ahora viendo a aquel hombre elegante y bien vestido a lomos de su caballo.

Huelga decir que lord Wellington se había mostrado inmensamente complacido de que hubieran podido rescatar a tiempo a su agente más valioso, pero Edward pensaba que todo aquello era ya agua pasada.

Al parecer, se equivocaba.

La figura que surgió de entre la suave lluvia vespertina era un joven alto vestido con ropa corriente de comerciante y de andar algo desgarbado, quizá por afectación.

—Milord —lo saludó con un exagerado tirón del ala del sombrero.

—No seas tan deliberadamente atento, Amun —le replicó Jasper a modo de saludo.

El recién llegado se irguió e hizo una reverencia socarrona. Tenía unos rasgos muy marcados, un pelo oscuro rizado bajo el sombrero y una curiosa cicatriz dentada que le cruzaba la cara desde la parte superior de la ceja. Por suerte, el filo no le había tocado el ojo.

—Pensaba que así es como les gusta a los peces gordos que los traten los tipos corrientes como yo.

Jasper desmontó con elegancia.

—Muy gracioso. Ahórrate ese lenguaje con nosotros, si no te importa. ¿Qué tienes?

El tono serio de aquella conversación indujo a Edward a desmontar también. Jasper lo había llamado por algo. La hierba mojada se hundió bajo sus botas y, aunque tenía la chaqueta empapada, la reunión lo merecía, al menos para Jasper y su colega. El tal Amun miró a Edward, luego asintió con la cabeza:

—Por lo visto, lord Black liquidó unos fondos antes de su muerte.

—¿Sabes con qué fin? —Jasper no parecía sorprendido, ni parecía molestarle el pelo empapado o los árboles chorreantes.

—Solo tenemos suposiciones. Nada que se pueda rastrear.

—Todo se puede rastrear.

Edward siguió divertido el rápido intercambio, sin saber bien si debía indignarse por que se hubieran investigado las finanzas de lord Black sin consultar a Isabella.

—¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con ella?

—En estos momentos, me interesa el pariente próximo de su marido.

—¿Crees que Black le dio dinero a su primo con fines ilegales?

—¿Quién ha dicho que ese pariente fuese un hombre? —masculló Jasper.

Edward tardó un instante en digerir aquello. La lluvia le corría por el cuello.

—¿Estás investigando a una mujer?

—No sé de qué te sorprendes. ¿Acaso crees que la traición y la intriga política están ligadas a un solo sexo? Precisamente tú deberías saberlo.

«¡Qué cierto es eso!», pensó con gravedad.

—No, claro que no —murmuró—. Solo que me cuesta encajar todas las piezas.

Amun alzó el ceño fruncido.

—Ella podría ser el pececillo que se come a nuestro pez gordo. Es escurridiza. Ni la vigilancia de su casa ha servido de mucho. Debe de saber que estamos ahí.

Más desconcertado que nunca, Edward miró a Jasper.

—Hablé con Vlad para que su hermano Félix le pidiera con mucho tacto a una de sus antiguas amantes, que vive en la casa de al lado, que contratara a un criado recomendado por él sin hacer preguntas. Por desgracia, hasta la fecha, la sospechosa ha sido prudente y se ha comportado con absoluto decoro. Lo cierto es que no esperaba que Victoria Howard cometiera ninguna imprudencia, pero nunca se sabe.

Edward reconoció el nombre de la dama de pelo pelirrojo que se hallaba en el palco de la ópera la otra noche. Había salido disparada al terminar el espectáculo, pero podría haber sido por evitar la aglomeración de coches a la puerta del teatro.

—¿Victoria Howard? La he visto recientemente, hablando con Isabella.

—No me sorprende, puesto que son familia política. —Pero Jasper se había tensado un poco, y lo miraba intrigado—. ¿Se llevan bien? Según mis informadores, no.

Jasper tenía «informadores», claro.

—No tengo ni idea. ¿Le pregunto?

—Si puedes ser discreto y confías en que lady Black lo sea también…

Él podía serlo, con toda seguridad, y Isabella era una mujer de lo más discreta. De hecho, los hombres eran tan cotillas como las mujeres, así que, a lo mejor, debería preocuparse más por su discreción que por la de ella.

—Sí, probablemente sea más discreta que muchos hombres que conozco —dijo, con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Quizá debería presentárnosla —masculló Amun—. ¿Hermosa y discreta?

Edward miró las ropas andrajosas de aquel tipo, pero prefirió pensar en otra cosa. Aquel hombre no era ningún ayudante. Por su forma de hablar y sus maneras, debía de ser uno de los colegas de Jasper, y si no de igual categoría, muy similar.

—Lo siento, no está disponible —replicó con cortesía.

—Lástima. —Amun miró a Jasper y forzó una sonrisa—. Ya que hablamos del tema, enhorabuena, milord, por su compromiso. Si tiene algo más que encargarme, ya sabe dónde estoy.

«¿Qué? ¿Compromiso?»

Mientras Edward digería aquella palabra, Jasper asintió con la cabeza y Amun desapareció en medio de la recia lluvia.

Le llevó un momento, pero al final dijo:

—¿Compromiso?

—¿Cómo? —Jasper, distraído observando a su socio adentrarse en el parque, se volvió de pronto—. Ah, sí, supongo que el anuncio oficial saldrá en el periódico dentro de uno o dos días.

—¿Te has prometido? —Si alguien acabara de decirle que era el sucesor al trono de Inglaterra, Edward no se habría mostrado más sorprendido.

«¿Jasper? ¿Prometido, para casarse?»

El rostro de su amigo era inescrutable y sus ojos, insondables.

—Mis padres quieren que herede el deber contractual adquirido por Sam. Como ya sabes, al morir mi hermano, todas sus obligaciones recayeron en mí.

«¿Y eso es lo que tú quieres?»

A punto estuvo de decirlo en voz alta, pero consiguió evitar aquella pregunta que sabía que Jasper se negaría a contestar. Su amigo no hablaba a menudo de la muerte inesperada de su hermano, y no iba a hacerlo ahora. Además, ellos tres —Vlad, Jasper y él— no solo eran amigos desde hacía muchos años sino que también habían sobrevivido a una guerra infernal concediéndose unos a otros el gran privilegio de no entrometerse en los asuntos de cada uno.

Solo que, en ese caso, sus asuntos y los de Jasper, al parecer, se habían cruzado.

Edward se lió las riendas en una mano y se dispuso a montar. Arreciaba la lluvia y no les apetecía seguir mojándose; además, le pareció que Jasper querría volver solo.

—Hablaré con Isabella, si quieres.

—Entre otras cosas, imagino. —Sonrió, pero la sonrisa no le iluminó el rostro—. Tal vez, en un arrebato de pasión, la hermosa lady Black te cuente todos sus secretos.

O tal vez fuese él quien le contara los suyos, cayó de pronto en la cuenta.

—Si me revela algo que considere importante, te lo haré saber.

—Edward… —Jasper titubeó—. Hace cuatro años, nos enteramos de que había una inglesa vinculada a la aristocracia que hacía de correo y de espía de los franceses. Nuestra inteligencia sospechó de Victoria Howard porque la vieron más de una vez acompañada de otros agentes, pero siempre en contextos sociales, por lo que resultó complicado reunir pruebas concluyentes, sobre todo dada la categoría de sus familiares. Uno de los hombres que la seguía terminó muerto. Un accidente. Claro que yo no creo en los accidentes cuando se sigue la pista a un espía que morirá ahorcado si lo atrapan.

Edward tampoco.

—Pensé que la condenada guerra había terminado —gruñó.

—Las guerras nunca terminan. —Por un instante, Jasper le pareció hastiado—. Creo que es peligrosa. Yo no vi nada en el diario, pero es obvio que a ella le preocupaba que hubiera algo. Si nota que tenemos la casa vigilada, podría llegar a la conclusión de que su primo le contó algo a su esposa. Cuando te ves en una posición comprometida, no corres riesgos, créeme.

—¿Isabella está en peligro?

—Es posible.

Edward espoleó a su caballo y salió al galope.

Edward estaba muy equivocado respecto a lord Witherdale. Había vuelto a la carga.

O al menos ella estaba convencida de que había sido él.

¿Quién más podía ser?

Isabella contempló el dibujo y se preguntó cómo algo empleado para molestar podía ser tan hermoso. El fondo era un escenario vago y difuso de colgaduras y paredes a la luz de la luna. El único objeto nítido, aparte de la figura que había en primer plano, era una ventana abierta en la que el efecto de las cortinas agitadas por la brisa se había captado con sencilla elegancia, probablemente nada fácil de ejecutar.

Una mujer. Inmóvil, de medio perfil, cuya exquisita silueta desnuda se había representado con una destreza arrebatadora. La ligera elevación del rostro le daba un aire digno y sosegado que discrepaba con la primorosa plasmación del contorno del pecho, de la cadera y de todas las demás curvas desveladas por aquella iluminación iridiscente. No era un desnudo clásico, sino distinto. Erótico. Moderno y evocador.

La mujer del dibujo tenía el pelo largo y castaño.

La mujer del dibujo era ella.

—Ha venido a verla una dama —anunció Hubert desde el umbral de la puerta—. Se niega a darme su nombre o su tarjeta porque dice… —se interrumpió, sofocado— que la aristocracia británica es presa de hábitos sociales arcaicos, signo de endogamia.

Isabella lo miró un momento, sin saber bien qué responder, pero su gesto era tan cómico que tuvo que taparse la boca para contener una carcajada, quizá de hilaridad, o de nervios. Hubert la había llamado «dama». Si no lo fuera, habría dicho «persona».

—Perdona. Hazla pasar a la salita azul —murmuró—. Como poco, siento curiosidad.

—Muy bien, señora —respondió algo seco.

Dejó el dibujo boca abajo en el escritorio de Jacob para que nadie más lo viera. Luego, cuando se disponía a arreglarse el pelo, pensó que a una visita que se anunciaba de ese modo probablemente le daría igual el peinado de su anfitriona, así que se levantó y salió a saludar a la misteriosa dama.

Nada más entrar en la salita, se detuvo, estupefacta, al ver allí a una mujer alta, de cabello entre castaño y negro, escudriñando el retrato que colgaba sobre la chimenea, el del bisabuelo de Jacob, con un penacho de caballero en la mano y una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

Indecisa, porque le resultaba familiar pero no recordaba su nombre, dijo:

—Buenas tardes.

—La cara está bien, pero el cuerpo está fatal —le respondió a modo de saludo sin dejar de estudiar el cuadro—. A pesar de la gola, el cuello es demasiado alargado y la forma en que sujeta la espada es artificial.

—Nunca lo había pensado —le dijo Isabella con sinceridad.

Eso hizo que su visita se volviera y fue entonces cuando Isabella supo por qué, aunque no se conocían, le resultaba tan familiar. Aparte de por las mejillas prominentes y la nariz recta, aquellos ojos verdes eran inconfundibles. Aun bajo sus pestañas oscuras, eran los ojos de Edward y, fuera quien fuese esa mujer, sin duda eran parientes próximos. Ya no era una jovencita, pero seguía siendo hermosa.

—Soy Alice. Y usted debe de ser Isabella.

Informal, como poco. Isabella se aclaró la garganta y logró decir serena:

—Me alegro de conocerla.

—¿Ha recibido mi regalo? —La mujer, elegante y vestida con botines y un traje verde oscuro de seda moaré que resaltaba su pelo, sonrió.

—¿Un regalo? —La pilló desprevenida.

Sin que se lo pidiera, Alice eligió un sofá y se instaló en él con un movimiento felino y exquisito.

—El boceto. Creo que es bastante bueno. Viéndola de cerca, me parece que le he hecho justicia aun habiéndola estudiado solo de lejos.

—¿Habiéndome estudiado?

—Los gemelos de teatro tienen su utilidad.

Aquella era desde luego la conversación más extraña que había tenido en esa salita. No había sido Witherdale quien le había enviado el dibujo.

—¿Lo ha hecho usted?

—Por supuesto. Soy artista.

—Sí, sin duda lo es, si ese dibujo es suyo. Es… asombroso. —Isabella se sentó frente a su extraña visita y la miró—. Gracias. Lo que no entiendo es cómo ha podido…

—¿Imaginarla desnuda…? —Rió, y brillaron sus ojos verdes—. La vi con Edward en la ópera. La ropa no es más que un adorno.

«Edward.» Dicho con esa alegría. De no ser por el notable parecido, se habría puesto celosa.

—Debería haber venido con nosotros.

—No lo creo. —Torció la boca—. Su madre se habría desmayado. No suelo ser bien recibida. Más por decisión que por origen, aunque eso sea parte del problema. ¿Sabe quién soy?

—No —reconoció aliviada.

—La hermana mayor de Edward. Hermanastra, más bien. Nacida mucho antes de que se celebrara la boda y llegara el heredero, pero en circunstancias poco favorables. No soy exactamente una vergüenza, pero casi. Si fuese algo menos extravagante, encajaría mejor con los Masen, pero lo cierto es que soy como esa tía excéntrica al lado de la que nadie quiere sentarse en las cenas.

Isabella se extrañó de tan franca declaración. Era cierto; su tez era distinta, pero la creyó. Además, tenía sentido.

—Entiendo.

—Creo que, en general, piensan que podría decir o hacer algo inconveniente. Como un desnudo de la amante de mi hermano. —Arqueó una de sus cejas oscuras—. Le importa que haya venido a verla sin avisar.

—En absoluto.

—¿Lo dice por cortesía o en serio?

—En serio. —Así era. Su visita le permitía vislumbrar una parte de la vida de Edward que desconocía—. Quédese, por favor. ¿Pido que nos traigan té o prefiere un jerez?

—Es usted muy difícil de espantar, lady Black. Me gusta.

—Mi existencia no sigue un curso precisamente conservador en estos momentos —contestó Isabella, convencida de cada palabra—. No estoy en situación de mirar mal a nadie. Entiendo que no ha sido Edward quien la ha enviado a verme.

—Ni hablar. Incluso puede que se enfade. —Se recostó en el asiento y sonrió. Su gesto desenfadado hacía sus rasgos mucho más agradables y su encanto innegable—. Por suerte, aunque odia que se entrometan en su vida, los enfados se le pasan enseguida. ¿Lo sabía?

Era imposible no reír.

—No. ¿Hay algo más que no sepa?

—Muchas cosas, seguro. Mi hermano tiene sus secretos, aunque dudo mucho que yo le esté revelando algo que no hubiera supuesto ya de él.

—Solo me cuenta lo que quiere que sepa, y no es mucho, debo decir.

—Sí —afirmó Alice con una mirada de aprobación—, nos llevaremos bien. Dígame, ¿está enamorada de él?

La pregunta tan personal de alguien a quien acababa de conocer la dejó muda. Ni siquiera sabía si contestaría a su madre si le preguntara directamente. Calló, inerme.

—Debe de estarlo —afirmó Alice Masen, filosófica—. He estado pensándolo. Esta conducta es tan poco propia de usted como de él, así que debe de tener algún motivo para arriesgar así su reputación. Sí, no es probable que la sociedad la condene por ello, puesto que es viuda, aunque ha guardado luto mucho tiempo. Edward es distinto y, lo sé, digno de algún que otro riesgo.

—No se lo he dicho. —Confesó, aunque veladamente.

Ignoraba por qué se lo había revelado con tanta facilidad, pero resultaba liberador.

—¿No? —Alice arqueó una ceja—. Aun así, usted le ha hecho mucho bien. Empieza a reconocer que no se trata solo de otro capricho pasajero que se complicará. Ya no tiene pesadillas, o al menos no viene a casa de madrugada desde que la conoció.

—¿Tiene problemas de sueño? —En realidad, ella siempre se dormía primero, hasta se había dormido antes la noche de la posada. No lo sabía, y eso la preocupó, porque quería saberlo todo de él. Ceñuda, trató de recordar las noches que habían pasado juntos. No eran tantas, pero se dio cuenta de que nunca lo había visto dormido.

Alice asintió con la cabeza, y sus ojos verdes se volvieron distantes y sombríos.

—Perdió a la mujer a la que amaba en España, y su recuerdo aún lo persigue.

Isabella, atónita, permaneció inmóvil. El reloj de la esquina sonó con fuerza.

Aquello explicaba muchas cosas.

Y, sin embargo, no lo suficiente.

—¿Podría hablarme de ella?

Alice negó y la miró compasiva.

—No. Por dos razones: en primer lugar, no sé lo bastante como para ayudarla, y en segundo lugar, porque tiene que ser él. —Hizo una pausa y añadió en voz baja—: Edward necesita contárselo a alguien, y creo que usted es la persona ideal.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a CASBABYSWAN, yunayi y Sonia Ivette! Besos!**


	26. Capítulo 26

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**UN ERROR INCONFESABLE**

**.**

**Capítulo 26**

Era como el nerviosismo de antes de la batalla.

Edward conocía bien esa sensación que le trepaba a uno por la piel e iba dejando marcas a su paso, como una criatura venenosa de diminutas garras. No era el desastre inminente —eso sería exagerar—, pero sí esa especie de nefasto presentimiento de que algo iba mal.

Victoria Howard, además de prima de lord Black, era posiblemente la destinataria de una suma transferida por aquel antes de su muerte. La proximidad de ambos hechos, la transferencia y la muerte de lord Black, le preocupaba, así que repasó mentalmente ambas circunstancias al tiempo que se metía la camisa por dentro y cogía un corbatín limpio.

Lord Black había sacado mucho dinero del banco y se lo había dado a alguien, quizá a la señorita Howard; luego había muerto de repente. Con suerte, los dos sucesos estarían relacionados, pero todo aquello daba que pensar. Jacob Swan le había entregado a aquella mujer una suma importante de dinero —o eso parecía pensar Jasper— y luego había muerto de una súbita dolencia.

No le gustaba cómo sonaba.

A los cinco años, el diario volvía a aparecer. ¿Por qué? Después, alguien lo dejaba en un sitio donde pudieran encontrarlo, en cuyo caso, Witherdale no era más que un actor secundario de aquel drama. ¿Quién más podría querer humillar a Isabella?

Victoria debía de tener acceso a la casa como invitada. Una vez muerto su primo, podía haber cogido el diario en cualquier momento a lo largo de esos cinco años. El que mandara dejarlo en un sitio visible era una mezquindad y, la verdad, parecía dirigido a propósito a Isabella. Lo había pensado en cuanto había averiguado cómo había llegado a manos de Witherdale. También el envío de las medias y el liguero le parecía una maldad, aunque no tan peligrosa. Pensándolo bien, podría ser la reacción de una mujer vengativa.

Jasper quería que hablara con ella y él empezaba a querer hacerlo cuanto antes.

Terminó de vestirse deprisa, se calzó las botas y pidió el coche para poder salir en aquel día desapacible. Ni quince minutos después, bajaba del vehículo e, ignorando la hora y el que alguien pudiera verlo, subió los escalones y sacudió la aldaba de bronce.

Hubert, el mayordomo, abrió y se apartó, resignado, con una reverencia.

—Lord Cullen. Pase, por favor, o se empapará. Iré a anunciarlo.

Edward pasó al elegante vestíbulo, algo divertido por el gesto del mayordomo. ¿Ignoraba alguno de los criados que era el amante de Isabella? Probablemente, no.

—Gracias. —¿Por qué aquella visita le parecía tan urgente? No estaba seguro, pero algo en su interior le decía que lo era. Jasper no se dedicaba a investigar pequeñas intrigas. Solo su interés ya era lo bastante alarmante para que hablara con ella cuanto antes.

—Un momento, señor.

Edward esperó impaciente, sin saber muy bien qué iba a decirle cuando pudiera interrogarla de todo aquello, barajando hipótesis sobre por qué, de repente, estaba vinculada a un posible caso de espionaje, de engaño, e incluso de asesinato.

Podría estar en peligro.

Lo sorprendió ver que no era Hubert quien venía por el pasillo, sino su hermana mayor, que lo miró y rió, con una risa alegre y musical.

—Le he hecho un boceto —se explicó Alice mientras un criado se apresuraba a sacar una capa ligera.

¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo?

—¿Qué haces tú aquí, Alice? —preguntó y, sin pensárselo, alargó el brazo para coger la prenda y echársela por encima de los hombros.

—Como te decía, le he hecho un boceto. —Se apartó el pelo de la cara y sonrió con complicidad—. He venido a ver si le había gustado.

—Yo nunca me he entrometido en tu vida —le dijo él, muy seco, aun sabiendo que, por lo general, no servía de mucho reprender a su hermana mayor por sus locuras.

—Nunca ha hecho falta —dijo ella, despreocupada, sin reparar en la presencia del criado y de Hubert, que había vuelto y esperaba de pie—. Tú, en cambio, tienes algunas manías que es necesario subsanar.

Salió aprisa a la desapacible lluvia vespertina, y la sonrisa de su semblante sembró en él el recelo. ¿Había algo más peligroso en la vida de un hombre que el que dos mujeres hablaran de él en su ausencia?

Lo dudaba.

Todo aquello se estaba complicando mucho.

Claro que nada comparado con el lío del diario.

Edward siguió a Hubert a una sala donde Isabella seguía sentada en la delicada silla tapizada de terciopelo azul oscuro con una media sonrisa en su tiernos labios.

—Buenas tardes, milord. Me sorprende verte, aunque parece que hoy es un día de sorpresas.

Ignoraba de qué podían haber estado hablando Alice y ella.

—¿Por qué te sorprende verme?

Hubert se retiró y, con mucho tacto, cerró las puertas sin que se lo pidieran.

«Sí, lo sabe todo el servicio. Quizá todo Londres.»

—Porque nunca vienes a verme por las tardes.

No, nunca lo había hecho. Normalmente se veía obligado a colarse por la puerta de atrás al abrigo de la noche.

—Tengo que hablar contigo —dijo, procurando obviar la rabia que le producía, ilógica, desde luego, no poder entrar por la puerta principal como todas las visitas.

Bueno, podía hacerlo. Si quería.

¿Quería?

Lamentablemente, sí. Quería ir a verla por las mañanas, enviarle flores, comprarle una gargantilla preciosa a juego con los pendientes, despertar en sus brazos…

—¿De qué? —Isabella llevaba puesto un sencillo vestido azul, ideal para su entorno. Su mirada era directa y parecía relajada, pero algo le decía que no lo estaba.

—¿De qué? —inquirió él, fascinado, mirándola. ¿Era eso amor? La primera vez que lo había sentido había sido distinto. Ardiente, combustible, parte del drama de la guerra, del peligro, del anhelo prohibido… Entonces él era más joven, más idealista, y Tanya, con su carácter apasionado y su impresionante belleza latina, un fuerte contraste para su frío porte inglés. Esto era diferente, como dejarse llevar por un río manso, feliz, al calor de sol, al son de la brisa que agitaba las hojas de los árboles de la orilla…

Le permitía olvidar el pasado un instante. Nada podría borrarlo para siempre, pero ahora sabía que podía dejarlo a un lado. El dolor, la culpa, el horror…

—Me has dicho que tenías que hablar conmigo.

Agradeció que interrumpiera sus reflexiones, porque no quería volver a recorrer aquel camino oscuro de recuerdos dolorosos.

—Háblame de Victoria Howard —le pidió con más brusquedad de lo que pretendía.

—¿Victoria? —Isabella lo miró fijamente, con los ojos como platos, perpleja—. ¿Qué quieres saber?

—Todo.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió desconcertada.

—Luego te lo explico, pero, primero, dime todo lo que sepas de ella.

Algo ceñuda, Isabella meditó su petición.

—Estuvo fuera mucho tiempo; volvió hace poco. Aun siendo familia de Jacob, apenas nos conocemos. Dudo que yo pueda contarte algo de valor.

—¿Podría haber sabido de la existencia del diario?

Isabella se recostó en el asiento y frunció, inquisitiva, sus finas cejas.

—¿Del diario de Jacob? No… no lo sé. Vino a verme, claro, al volver a Inglaterra. Como es lógico, hablamos de Jacob. Quizá yo le mencionara el diario. Ella sabía que le gustaba anotar sus pensamientos; lo sabía toda su familia. ¿Por qué?

—¿Dónde estuvo cuando salió del país?

—No lo sé con seguridad. ¿Me estás interrogando?

—¿En Francia, quizá?

—Ni hablar. Estábamos en guerra.

Edward ignoró aquella negativa indignada. Empezaba a tener una idea más clara de lo que podía haber ocurrido si Laurent estaba realmente implicado.

—¿Sabías que le pidió a Jacob una gran cantidad de dinero antes de embarcarse en ese largo viaje que la tuvo fuera del país tantos años?

Aquella pregunta la hizo erguirse en la silla. A la luz tenue de la tarde, sus ojos se vieron oscuros y llorosos.

—¿Ahí fue a parar? —dijo, despacio—. Cuando el abogado revisó los asuntos de Jacob, me preguntó por ese dinero. Yo estaba demasiado desolada para aventurarme a imaginarlo, pero luego sí me lo pregunté. Jacob no solía hablarme de sus negocios, pero era bastante dinero y me extrañaba que no me hubiera dicho lo que había hecho con él.

Edward se quedó mirando una figura decorativa de una mesa auxiliar, sin verla, con la mente en otro sitio. Todo empezaba a encajar, pero aún faltaban piezas.

—Así que podría haber recibido dinero de tu marido justo antes de su muerte, evidentemente desapareció durante años y, en cuanto vuelve a Inglaterra, roban el diario y, acto seguido, lo abandonan para que Witherdale, o quien fuera, lo encuentre. ¿No es así?

—Supongo. —Isabella lo miró preocupada—. ¿Qué te ha hecho ver todo esto desde esa perspectiva? Victoria nunca me ha importado mucho, pero no me desagrada. Jacob le tenía cariño, y para mí bastaba con eso.

—¿Tienes idea de por qué le daría dinero?

—No. —Negó con la cabeza—. Pero imagino que, si ella lo hubiera necesitado, él la habría ayudado. Jacob era un hombre generoso.

A la luz de tal afirmación y, por no afligirla, decidió no plantearle la posibilidad de que su marido hubiera sido asesinado. Una pérdida siempre era difícil de superar, pero Edward sabía de primera mano que una cosa era lidiar con los caprichos del destino y otra muy distinta hacer frente a la maldad humana. Si lord Black había sido víctima de una enfermedad fulminante, su muerte no había podido evitarse; si lo habían asesinado para silenciarlo, el dolor sería bien diferente.

¿Qué era lo que sabía? ¿Qué podía haber escrito en el diario?

Jasper se lo había dicho mirándolo a los ojos. «Es peligrosa.»

Debía proteger a Isabella a toda costa.

—Te vienes a casa conmigo.

No sabía qué la alteraba más, si que le diera un ultimátum como si no tuviera control alguno sobre su propia vida, o que le hablara de ir «a casa».

—Seth y tú, los dos —se explicó Edward, sombrío e inquieto, con el pelo mojado y rizado—. Que tu doncella os prepare el equipaje para varios días. Enviaremos a alguien a por más ropa si la necesitáis.

—Edward… —No se le ocurrió qué más decir, y la protesta se quedó en un mero susurro desconcertado de su nombre. El gesto de él, en cambio, decía mucho.

—No me apetece nada descubrir demasiado tarde que no tomé las debidas precauciones. Algunos errores no deberían repetirse.

¿Errores? ¿Acaso se culpaba de lo que le había sucedido a la mujer española, aquella a la que su hermana le había contado que amaba?

—Lo que dices no tiene mucho sentido —logró espetar—. ¿A qué viene tanta prisa?

—Después te lo explico. Si es que consigo entenderlo. —Edward tragó saliva—. Por favor, Bells. No me discutas. Solo puedo decirte que no quiero dejarte aquí sola. Ven conmigo y quedaos con mi familia unos días… o hasta que ya no corras peligro.

—No estoy sola. —Estaba el servicio al completo.

—No estás conmigo. Te quiero en mi casa. En mis brazos.

Cautivada por aquel instante, lo miró y supo que, aunque no era exactamente una declaración de amor, estaba muy cerca, muchísimo, y le dio un brinco el corazón. Seguía sin entender qué tenía que ver aquel drama con el diario de Jacob y con Victoria, pero el hombre al que amaba quería tenerla cerca. Exigía tenerla en casa, nada menos.

Habría preferido una propuesta menos tirana, pero su vehemencia la conmovía.

Se lo había pedido «por favor». Lord Cullen, el hombre de mundo que se movía con naturalidad en los más elevados círculos de la aristocracia londinense, la había mirado a los ojos y le había pedido algo «por favor».

—¿Tan urgente te parece?

—Si no me lo pareciera ¿estaría aquí?

No, claro que no. Si algo sabía Isabella, era que Edward jamás le habría pedido algo así sin un motivo. Asintió con la cabeza, se levantó y tocó la campana para llamar al servicio. Hubert apareció al poco, y le pidió que ordenara a su doncella que preparase lo necesario para un viaje corto, tanto para ella como para Seth, y que la institutriz hiciera su equipaje también para acompañarlos.

—¿Tu familia está preparada para acoger a tu amante y a su hijo? —preguntó, medio en broma medio en serio.

Quizá más en serio que en broma.

—Tú no eres mi amante —dijo él apretando la mandíbula.

—¿Qué soy entonces?

—No me pidas que lo analice ahora. —Si pretendía recurrir a su encanto habitual, no le había funcionado, pues la sonrisa no iluminaba sus ojos—. Lo único que sé es que, si salgo de aquí sin ti, pasaré la noche en vela. Esto no es un juego. Sé bastante de juegos. Conozco la mentira, la decepción, incluso las apuestas descabelladas, pero hay partes de mi vida que no estoy dispuesto a arriesgar.

¿Sería ella una de esas partes? Prefirió no preguntar. Pensándolo bien, le había dicho más de lo que pretendía.

—Confío en ti, si dices que es importante —respondió, con los brazos pegados al cuerpo, resuelta y esperanzada, y preguntándose si era eso lo que realmente sentía.

—Deberías hacerlo —repuso él en voz baja—. Si te ocurriera algo… —Se interrumpió, y su voz sonó grave y ronca.

Fue un momento intenso, dramático, significativo, y aun así Isabella no estaba segura de qué significaba. No era ella quien había asegurado que su matrimonio no era posible, sino él.

Ella lo amaba y quería ser su esposa, tener hijos suyos, y despertar en sus brazos el resto de sus días. ¿Acaso era pedir mucho, ansiar una segunda oportunidad de ser feliz junto al hombre al que adoraba? Quizá, pero el destino le había arrebatado el amor una vez, y ahora volvía a ponerlo en sus manos. Esta vez quería conservarlo.

Lo que fuera a decir después se vio interrumpido por el regreso del mayordomo, con el rostro fruncido por su habitual angustia, las arrugas tal vez más pronunciadas.

—Señora, he dado las órdenes que me ha pedido, pero me temo que, al parecer, lord Black no está en casa.

Aún no se había acostumbrado a que llamaran así a su hijo, pero había heredado el título a pesar de su corta edad.

—Nadie me ha comunicado que la señorita Uley fuera a llevarlo al parque con este tiempo.

—La señorita Uley esta aquí, Milady. El señorito salió con la señora Howard hace varias horas, cuando usted no estaba en casa.

Isabella supo que se había puesto pálida porque sintió frío por todo el cuerpo.

—¿Qué?

—La señora Howard pertenece a la familia, señora. Estoy seguro de que…

Fue Edward quien lo interrumpió entonces con una batería de preguntas.

—¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo se han ido? ¿Ha dicho la señora Howard adónde iban? ¿Estaba sola?

—Yo no… no estoy seguro de saberlo, milord —balbució Hubert, cuya angustia se reflejaba en su rostro carnoso.

—Que baje la institutriz inmediatamente, por favor.

—Sí, milord.

Al poco, la estremecida Isabella se vio envuelta en un abrazo reconfortante. Aunque Edward no hubiera venido a advertirle, no le habría agradado que Victoria se llevara a su hijo sin su permiso. Nunca había ocurrido antes. Lo máximo que la prima de Jacob había hecho alguna vez era interesarse por la salud de Seth.

Lo que significaba, descubrió horrorizada, que aquel no era un suceso natural. Un pequeño sollozo se le escapó de la garganta.

Edward tenía la boca pegada a su pelo, y sus brazos fuertes la sostenían.

—No va a pasar nada. No te asustes, mi amor. Jasper tiene a alguien vigilando la casa. Los encontraremos y traeremos a Seth de vuelta sano y salvo.

¿Jasper Withlock, el marqués de Rathbone? ¿Qué tenía que ver con todo eso? ¿Vigilaba a Victoria?

—¿Por qué habrá querido llevarse a Seth? —inquirió con un hilo de voz tal que le sorprendió que Edward pudiera oírla.

—No lo sé. —La abrazó más fuerte—. Pero te prometo que lo averiguaré.

Podrían ser dos los rompecabezas, ambos de múltiples piezas. Jasper escuchó la lluvia caer contra los cristales de las largas ventanas y analizó lo que sabía.

Sabía, por ejemplo, que Laurent tenía un cómplice en Inglaterra, y que era mujer. En los mensajes descifrados se la mencionaba, y la señora Howard encajaba en el perfil. Era joven, guapa, vivía al margen de la sociedad pero no era una figura prominente; tenía contactos, pero no suficiente prestigio o riqueza para que no la tentara la traición. Lord Black le había dado dinero; estaba convencido de que había sido la destinataria, porque había saldado todas sus deudas y comprado un pasaje para el continente al día siguiente del funeral de Jacob Swan.

Era bastante probable que hubiera asesinado a su generoso primo. La cronología de los hechos era, como poco, sospechosa.

Luego había estado desaparecida durante lo peor de la guerra, aquellos terribles últimos cuatro años, y no había vuelto a Inglaterra hasta que todo se había tranquilizado. No solo había vuelto sino que lo había hecho con los suficientes recursos económicos como para alquilar una casa en un barrio de lujo y empezar a introducirse de nuevo en la vida social de la capital. Justo después, había robado el diario.

También eso parecía probable. A juicio de Jasper, antes no sabía que existía, pero, a su regreso, descubrió que era un peligro, así que había averiguado fácilmente dónde se encontraba y lo había cogido, había buscado en él la condenada prueba que, por lo visto, no contenía y lo había dejado por ahí para que lo encontraran.

Solo que no podía haberlo dejado ella misma en el club, dado que no se permitía la entrada a mujeres. Tenía un cómplice en algún lado.

Mal asunto. Un cómplice podía hablar.

Salvo que lo matara, claro. Con sus pesquisas, Jasper había averiguado que, hacía solo tres meses, un joven camarero había sucumbido a una misteriosa enfermedad muy parecida a la que había acabado con lord Black.

Suposiciones, todas ellas, pero, al parecer, irrefutables.

Primer rompecabezas: ¿Victoria Howard era una traidora? En ese caso, ¿por qué había matado a su primo? Él le había dado dinero, así que no era por interés económico. Obviamente, él sabía algo que ella temía que hubiera anotado. El porqué de su regreso a Inglaterra no era un misterio. La guerra había terminado, había cumplido su misión, y Francia ya no era un lugar agradable en el que permanecer después de la derrota.

Segundo rompecabezas: si había robado el diario y era inofensivo, ¿por qué no lo dejó en el mismo sitio del que lo había sustraído? Sin duda sonaba a venganza femenina el tratar de desvelar las intimidades conyugales de Isabella de forma tan retorcida… a un hombre no se le ocurriría, creía Jasper. El obsequio de las medias y el liguero también era particularmente inquietante y malicioso.

Así que, puestos a extraer conclusiones, sabía dos cosas: que Victoria Howard era capaz de traición y asesinato y que odiaba a lady Black.

No era una buena combinación.

—Hay una novedad interesante.

Jasper miró a la puerta, como si nada.

—Casi no te he oído entrar.

Lawrence se apoyó en el quicio de la puerta, con gesto afable.

—No presumas. No pretendía ser especialmente sigiloso. Tenemos un problema. Hay un nuevo elemento en juego.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a CASBABYSWAN, yunayi y Sonia Ivette! **

**Falta 1 cap. y el epílogo y se termina! Besos!**


	27. Capítulo 27

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**UN ERROR INCONFESABLE**

**.**

**Capítulo 27**

La institutriz, una mujer joven y delgada, de pelo rubio y rizado, no sabía nada, y su semblante iba de la perplejidad al pánico a medida que Edward la interrogaba.

Horas. Hacía horas que Victoria había secuestrado a Seth. Edward se arrodilló junto a la silla de Isabella y le cogió la mano trémula.

Debía hacer algo de inmediato.

—Creo que el siguiente paso lógico es ir a ver a la prima de tu difunto marido antes de que cunda el pánico. Volveré o te mandaré a alguien en cuanto averigüe algo. —Pensó deprisa… ¿Se trataba de soborno? ¿Querría más dinero? ¿Era por venganza?

Isabella alzó su rostro pálido y dijo algo que a Edward no le sorprendió oír.

—Voy contigo.

—Cariño, alguien tiene que quedarse por si nos estamos alarmando sin motivo y Victoria lo trae de vuelta a casa.

Aunque ninguno de los dos lo creía posible, no lo dijeron en voz alta.

—Le pediré a mi madre que venga. —Había empezado a llorar mientras hablaba con la institutriz de su hijo; en silencio, un reguero de lágrimas caía de sus ojos enormes por la delicada curva de sus mejillas.

Edward se planteó la posibilidad de cogerla en brazos, conducirla al coche y llevársela a la inmensa mansión de Mayfair, tributo a la fortuna de los Masen, subirla a su cuarto y dejarla allí, bajo la vigilancia de varios criados corpulentos. Quería ponerla a salvo, pero, por otro lado, se resistía a ser tan despótico. Lo haría por sí mismo, por tenerla protegida para su tranquilidad, y eso no era justo.

—Como tú prefieras. —Le tomó la barbilla y le levantó la cara para mirarla. Tenía los ojos empañados de lágrimas, y no le extrañaba nada. Por difícil que pareciera, estaba aún más bonita con la nariz colorada y las mejillas húmedas.

—Voy a escribir la nota —dijo, asintiendo mecánicamente con la cabeza.

—Muy bien —contestó él, y le dio un beso tierno, sin importarle que Hubert anduviera rondando la puerta. Era un beso desapasionado de consuelo y tranquilidad, y encontró fríos sus labios temblorosos. Al levantar la cabeza, solo dijo—: Dile a tu criada que te traiga una capa ligera. Hace una noche algo húmeda.

Isabella asintió, luego tragó saliva, y su esbelto cuello se contrajo.

Al poco, subían al coche.

Sabía bien lo que era sentirse impotente cuando un ser querido estaba en peligro. En su caso, no había podido impedir la tragedia. Pero esta vez sería distinto.

La señora Howard vivía en una calle lujosa no muy lejana; sin embargo, al abrir la puerta, una doncella de mediana edad les comunicó que la señora no estaba en casa.

Aunque Edward no acostumbraba a servirse de su título para persuadir o intimidar, dijo en tono muy seco:

—Soy lord Cullen, y esta es lady Black, prima de la señora. ¿Adónde ha ido?

—Ha salido de viaje. —La mujer se limpió las manos en un delantal ya sucio—. Soy la única que queda, milord. Estaba terminando de limpiar la casa.

Isabella, a su lado, profirió un gemido de angustia.

—¿Adónde? —exigió saber Edward.

—No lo sé seguro —chilló la criada en respuesta a su tono letal—. Se lo juro. Supongo que habrá salido del país. Le oí decirle a su doncella personal que dejara fuera un vestido recio porque en cubierta hace frío. Nos ha despedido a todos con una semana de sueldo.

Aunque tuviera que registrar todos los barcos del puerto, se prometió, ayudando a Isabella a subir a toda prisa al coche, encontraría a su hijo.

—Al puerto —ordenó al cochero, y subió al vehículo en marcha.

Isabella no entendía nada. Ni por qué Victoria se había llevado a su hijo Seth, ni por qué volvía a irse de Inglaterra tan pronto, ni por qué Edward había llegado a su casa tan angustiado hacía un rato. Obviamente, sabía algo que ella ignoraba y que confirmaba lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Si él no hubiera aparecido, ella no habría sabido qué hacer.

De hecho, seguía sin saberlo, agarrotada por el miedo, con las manos cruzadas tan fuerte que los dedos le dolían, a merced del traqueteo del coche que a punto había estado de tirarla al suelo una o dos veces.

Paradójicamente, agradecía que Edward le insistiera en que todo se arreglaría. Estaba preocupado. Lo veía en la tensión de sus hombros y en la gravedad de su gesto. Tampoco la abrumaba con tópicos y falsas esperanzas, y aunque en aquel momento tenía el corazón encogido de pensar lo solo y asustado que estaría Seth y lo mucho que debía de necesitarla, la tranquilizaba que nadie le pidiera que dejase de preocuparse.

Como si eso fuera posible. Estaba aterrada.

Aunque era evidente que no se encontraba sola. Edward estaba sentado frente a ella, con sus largas piernas estiradas, los ojos sombríos, muy angustiado.

—¿Por qué vigila lord Withlock a Victoria?

—No estoy muy seguro. Jasper no… —torció la boca— no es lo que parece. Sí, es el hijo del duque de Hale, locuaz cuando se lo propone, encantador a veces, y las mujeres lo persiguen, pero no lo conocen ni la mitad. Sinceramente, en mi vida me he alegrado más de que sea lo que es.

Una evasiva en toda regla. Aun así, Isabella creyó entenderlo de todas formas. Asintió con la cabeza. Le ocultaba algo, sin duda, pero si hubiera tenido que saberlo, se lo habría contado. Era importante, de lo contario no sería un secreto, pero no afectaba directamente al rescate de su hijo.

—¿Nos ayudará?

—Nadie puede ayudarnos tanto como Jasper —confirmó lacónico.

Y eso era lo único que importaba.

Cuando el carruaje se detuvo, Edward bajó de un brinco, la agarró por la cintura y la bajó sin ceremonias.

—Vamos a averiguar si ha comprado un pasaje.

Treinta minutos después, sin embargo, aún no sabían nada. Solo habían podido hablar con los capitanes de tres barcos distintos, y el tiempo apremiaba…

La niebla, el frío, el ambiente sórdido, el olor a pescado y los marineros… Isabella estaba más helada por dentro que por fuera, aunque tenía la capa empapada.

«Seth.»

En el cuarto barco, su suerte cambió, no porque algún oficial les facilitara información valiosa sino porque apareció entre las sombras crecientes el mismo hombre al que ya había visto una vez, el mismo que le había devuelto el diario, con su cicatriz y su sonrisa socarrona, haciendo resonar sus botas en la superficie húmeda y resbaladiza del muelle.

—Lord Cullen, lo estaba buscando. Me temo que vamos detrás de lo mismo.

Edward asintió con la cabeza y le apretó la mano a Isabella.

—¿Victoria Howard?

—La tenemos. Withlock tenía a un agente siguiendo a la dama, y la ha pillado cuando intentaba embarcar en aquel barco —dijo, señalando entre las sombras un buque pesado aún atracado en el muelle—. Salía por la mañana rumbo a Francia.

Quizá, solo quizá, el corazón de Isabella empezó a latir otra vez. Quería llorar de alegría.

—¿Llevaba consigo a un niño pequeño?

El hombre de la cicatriz miró un instante a Isabella, luego otra vez a Edward.

—No. Quiere negociar.

El gozo se desvaneció. «¿Negociar?»

—¿Qué es lo que quiere? —inquirió Edward con voz ronca.

—Un pasaje seguro a cambio del paradero del niño.

Aunque no se había desmayado en su vida, Isabella se tambaleó; el paso del miedo al alivio y de nuevo al miedo había sido tan brusco que casi no podía respirar.

—¿No tienen ustedes a Seth?

—Solo la sigue un agente, Milady —dijo el hombre de la cicatriz con voz dulce y un acento asombrosamente culto, teniendo en cuenta que llevaba unos calzones viejos, una chaqueta raída y un sombrero ajado de ala deslucida—. Cuando salió de su mansión con el joven vizconde, se reunió con un tipo que se llevó al niño. Nuestro agente tuvo que decidir a quién seguir. Sus órdenes eran seguirle la pista a la señora Howard y él las cumplió; eso sí, nos mandó aviso en cuanto supo que la dama iba a embarcar.

Edward soltó una palabra por lo bajo que Isabella no había oído en su vida, aunque estaba convencida de que no era ningún cumplido a Victoria.

—¿Dónde está Howard ahora? —preguntó Edward en tono más frío que la lluvia incesante, más bien como el hielo negro y resbaladizo del camino en un paisaje helado de pleno invierno. A ella la dejó congelada, y no pensaba que pudiera tener más frío.

—Los llevaré a donde está —dijo el tipo de la cicatriz con un gesto de la cabeza—. Síganme.

Jasper tenía a la dama, su equipaje y a un joven con una pistola en una oficina abandonada de uno de los almacenes del muelle principal. Era un espacio deprimente, iluminado con varios candiles, provisto de unas pocas sillas y una mesa que no se habían usado en años, a juzgar por la capa de polvo que los cubría. Victoria Howard, a quien no sorprendió su llegada, estaba sentada, muy digna, en una silla desvencijada, con el pelo pelirrojo recogido en un moño, con una leve sonrisa en el rostro y un gesto quizá algo condescendiente.

—¿Dónde está mi hijo? —Isabella, observó Edward, no tardó en cruzar el cuarto cochambroso, bajo la bóveda de un techo ruinoso, con sus delicados puños apretados y su pelo brillante por la humedad—. ¿Dónde está Seth? —inquirió furiosa.

Para ser una mujer siempre tan elegante y refinada, se la veía más que dispuesta a atacar a la prima de su marido.

—A salvo, por ahora —dijo Victoria con notable frialdad, a pesar de la indignación de Isabella, la mirada ceñuda de Jasper y la rabia visible de Edward, por no mencionar la pistola que aún la apuntaba—. Me alegro de que hayas venido tan pronto, Isa. Temía que tardaras mucho más. El barco en el que viajo zarpa al amanecer.

—¿Cómo has podido hacer esto? —preguntó Isabella, con un par de manchas coloradas de furia en sus mejillas por lo demás pálidas—. Es el hijo de Jacob.

—El heredero. Sí, lo sé. —Victoria rió despiadada, con cierto brillo en los ojos—. Esa preciosa criatura que trajiste al mundo como corresponde a toda esposa irreprochable, con esa vida asquerosamente perfecta que llevabas antes de que Jacob estirara la pata.

Su evidente desprecio asustó a Isabella. Edward vio enseguida que sus palabras habían tenido el mismo efecto que una bofetada. Isabella la miró como si no la conociera.

Y quizá no la conocía, pensó Edward, al observar la sonrisa de desdén de Victoria.

—Así que, si quieres volver a ver a tu querido vizcondesito, negociemos.

Edward se adelantó, dispuesto a proteger a Isabella del veneno de aquella mujer.

—¿Qué demonios quiere?

—Lord Cullen… —La mujer trasladó su mirada hostil a Edward—. Qué impropio de usted ser tan atento con una sola dama. Isabella debe de ser todo lo que mi primo descubrió en ella e incluso más, ¿no? Su diario es… fascinante. Parece toda una dama, pero, en el fondo, tiene de recatada lo que una ramera. ¿Ha estrenado ya para usted, milord, las medias y el liguero?

A Edward jamás se le había ocurrido emplear la violencia contra una mujer, pero empezaba a planteárselo.

—¿Dinero? —dijo entre dientes.

Por primera vez, habló Jasper, en un tono muy cortés, como si no estuvieran en un edificio cochambroso y abandonado en las proximidades del muelle, interrogando a una secuestradora.

—Supongo que lo que quiere es dinero e inmunidad, ¿no es así?

Victoria se irguió un poco en el asiento, pero su voz aún sonaba fría y suave.

—A cambio del niño. Por eso me lo he llevado, ¿para qué iba a quererlo si no?

Edward agarró del brazo a Isabella.

Jasper, en cambio, se puso pensativo.

—Tendría que haber puesto más de un agente tras de usted, señora Howard, aunque mi error tiene perdón. Sospechaba de usted, sí, pero no había grandes indicios de que su caso mereciera mayor atención del modesto equipo que la Corona me facilita. Debo reconocer que es astuta. Si el agente la seguía cuando hubiera entregado al niño a su colega, ya tenía un rehén; si el agente seguía a su cómplice y al hijo de lady Black, usted podía desaparecer y jamás habríamos sabido adónde iba. Un plan ingenioso.

—Debió de notar que la seguía —masculló el joven armado—. Le juro, señor…

—Ya hablaremos de eso más tarde —lo interrumpió Jasper sin acritud—. Ahora nos encontramos, por lo visto, en una especie de punto muerto. En estos casos, la confianza es importante. Por ejemplo, si la dejo marchar, señora Howard, ¿cómo sé que me facilitará el paradero exacto del hijo de lady Black? Por otra parte, si yo le prometo inmunidad, ¿cómo sabrá usted que no cambiaré de opinión cuando tenga lo que quiero? Un endemoniado dilema.

—Laurent ya me ha hablado de usted, milord —dijo Victoria mirando a Jasper—. Solo negociaré con Isabella. Dado que su amante es uno de sus mejores amigos, supongo que no querrá que esa fulana pierda a su único hijo. Tendrá al niño cuando baje la marea mañana. Mi amigo tiene instrucciones. Si intentan llevárselo antes, las consecuencias podrían resultar funestas.

—¡Jacob se portó bien contigo! —De nuevo dio la impresión de que Isabella iba a abalanzarse sobre la prima de su marido, tanto que Edward se adelantó y la retuvo entre sus brazos—. Vuestros padres eran hermanos.

—Gemelos, nada menos, y lo único que saqué de ese lazo fue una dote modesta que mi marido se gastó en vino y en mujeres ligeras. Por suerte, el imbécil murió joven. —Su risa sonó burlona y escalofriante—. Me pregunto qué le pasaría.

Por el gesto de espanto de Isabella, Edward supo que no solo ignoraba que Victoria albergara tanto resentimiento sino que jamás había imaginado que fuese una asesina.

—Mi esposo te dio dinero antes de morir —dijo al poco, serena—. ¿Por qué?

—No estaba segura aquí y decidí que era preferible salir del país. Le comuniqué a mi querido primo que estaba embarazada y que el padre no quería saber nada del niño. No era cierto, pero la sola idea de que se diera semejante situación lo llevó de inmediato a poner a mi disposición dinero suficiente para que me fuera. —Victoria torció el gesto—. Estaba horrorizado. Dime, Isa, ¿qué pensaría Jacob de tu lío con lord Cullen? —inquirió con malicia.

—No es un «lío». Le amo. ¿Dónde está mi hijo?

Aquella declaración, dicha con tanto desenfado, lo dejó estupefacto, sobre todo en semejantes circunstancias. Isabella lo amaba. Tampoco le sorprendía. La había mirado a los ojos y saboreado sus besos, y tenía suficiente experiencia para distinguir entre deseo y otra cosa completamente diferente.

Lo que había entre ellos era lo último.

—¡Qué… curioso! —murmuró Victoria, entornando los ojos.

Isabella, aunque Edward la sabía estremecida en sus brazos, ni siquiera pestañeó ante aquel amargo sarcasmo.

—¿Dónde está mi hijo?

—¿Dónde está mi promesa de libertad?

—¿Cuánto? —preguntó Edward. El dinero no significaba nada para él, pero la felicidad de Isabella lo era todo—. Diga una cifra.

—Es usted temerario, ¿verdad, milord? Pongamos… veinte mil, que, por lo visto, es una cifra que le gusta.

—Hecho. —Si hacía falta, dadas las circunstancias, levantaría a su banquero de la cama.

—Claro que no servirá de nada —prosiguió— si no convence a lord Withlock de que me libere mañana por la mañana para que pueda embarcar a tiempo.

El que Jasper no se pronunciara resultaba significativo. Edward había vivido suficientes situaciones de vida o muerte como para conocer el valor de la oportunidad.

—Le daré el dinero, pero creo que Jasper también necesita una concesión, señora Howard. Por equilibrar un poco el juego. Laurent no estaría mal para empezar.

—¿Y jugarme el pellejo? —dijo ella apretando los labios—. Me parece que no. No lograría llegar muy lejos. No habría mundo suficiente para escapar de Laurent si se propusiera encontrarme.

—Si usted fuera en un barco con rumbo desconocido y veinte mil libras encima y él estuviera arrestado y a punto de subir al patíbulo, podría desaparecer sin problemas —dijo Jasper como si aquello careciera de importancia.

Victoria rió sin ganas.

—Pensé que lo conocía. No tardaría en estar muerta. Obviamente, no es usted tan listo como dicen.

—¿No?

Edward debía haber sabido, cuando Jasper sonreía así, que las tornas iban a cambiar. Ya le había visto ese gesto antes, pero, sin duda, era nuevo para la señora Howard.

—En ese caso, tal vez podrá ofrecerme algo… algo de Laurent que haga más tentadora su oferta. —Jasper estaba tranquilo, comedido, con los ojos entornados y la pose desenfadada de costumbre—. Si, a su juicio, no soy lo suficientemente listo para atraparlo, claro.

—Por el bien de Cullen, me concederá lo que le pido sin que yo le diga más.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo Jasper, inflexible—. No esté tan segura.

Isabella se tensó, Edward la estrechó un poco más en sus brazos para consolarla.

—Chis —le susurró al oído—. Confía en él.

—Bien. —Victoria alzó la barbilla por encima del cuello de su vestido de viaje—. Laurent está en Inglaterra.

Jasper chascó la lengua en señal de desaprobación.

—Dígame algo que no sepa. Con eso no me basta.

—En Londres. —Repasó con la mirada a los presentes, se detuvo un momento en el joven de la pistola, pasó de largo a Lawrence, ignoró a Edward y Isabella, y regresó a donde estaba Withlock.

A Jasper no le impresionó. Miró a Lawrence y le hizo una seña con la cabeza. El otro salió por la puerta y volvió al poco de la mano de un muchacho de pelo oscuro, que lanzó una mirada a Isabella y exclamó contentísimo:

—¡Mamá!

Isabella se zafó enseguida de los brazos de Edward, cruzó la estancia en medio de un murmullo de faldas de seda, se arrodilló, a pesar de lo sucio que estaba el suelo, y abrazó con fuerza a su hijo, susurrando su nombre una y otra vez mientras le acariciaba los rizos morenos.

Edward se sintió tan aliviado que se pasó la mano por el pelo y suspiró hondo, contemplando en todo momento la emotiva imagen de madre e hijo. Dejó de notar aquella opresión en el pecho y, una vez más, imaginó a Seth con su hermanito o hermanita… imaginó una familia.

Su familia.

Ojalá fuera capaz de arriesgarse.

Empezaba a pensar que ya era demasiado tarde, que se había resistido en vano. Ya había corrido ese riesgo sin quererlo. No podía recuperar lo perdido, ni devolverle a Isabella lo que había perdido, pero comenzaba a ver nítida la idea de formar un nuevo hogar juntos, como si su existencia hubiera sido una imagen borrosa en los últimos años y el futuro un concepto abstracto en el que se había negado a pensar hasta entonces.

Hasta que había aparecido Isabella.

—Tal vez quieras acompañar a lady Black y a su hijo a casa —dijo Jasper, afectuoso, mirando a Edward a los ojos—. Parece que la señora Howard no va a necesitar dinero después de todo. La Corona correrá con sus gastos esenciales hasta el juicio. Salvo que, claro está, quiera responder a algunas preguntas de naturaleza algo delicada y no aptas para todos los oídos.

—No quiero ni saberlo —dijo Edward con sarcasmo—. Gracias por tu ayuda.

—Al contrario —masculló Jasper—. Soy yo quien te agradece tu ayuda, Edward. Este desafortunado incidente ha resultado… providencial.

Victoria no dijo nada. Traicionaba su aparente serenidad la repentina decoloración de sus mejillas y su mirada de soslayo. Edward se acercó para coger a Isabella del brazo.

—¿Supongo que no te importará que nos vayamos, mi amor?

—No —convino ella, devota, sin molestarse siquiera en mirar a la mujer que había traicionado la confianza de ella y de su esposo y había puesto en peligro a su hijo.

Seth estaba ileso y creía haber vivido una aventura, porque no paraba de hablar de los muelles mientras salían del viejo edificio y enfilaban el embarcadero, mirando de reojo a Edward todo el camino hasta el coche y de vuelta a casa de Isabella.

Al apearse, Edward sostuvo a Isabella por la cintura un instante.

—Me quedo esta noche —le comunicó—. Quiero estar contigo.

—Una suposición muy arrogante por tu parte —respondió ella, pero le dedicó una sonrisa tierna y esperanzadora.

—Por si Seth y tú me necesitáis.

Isabella miró a su hijo, que subía a toda prisa los escalones de la casa, donde lo recibía Hubert, visiblemente aliviado y contento, con todo el servicio a su espalda.

—No parece haberle afectado lo ocurrido. Por suerte, los niños tienen aguante.

—Aun así, creo que debería estar disponible, por si alguna vez me necesitas.

Isabella debió de percibir el tono de su voz, porque abrió mucho los ojos.

—Pensaba más bien en los próximos cincuenta años o así —prosiguió Edward, sereno, como si no le estuviera proponiendo el matrimonio en la calle, bajo la lluvia—. Si quieres correr ese riesgo. Mi primera esposa murió.

—Lo siento mucho. No lo sabía.

—No lo sabe ni siquiera mi familia. Era española… nos conocimos después de lo de Talavera. Yo aún estaba herido y en reserva, y me encargaron ir a ver a los aliados. —Hizo una pausa, respiró hondo y continuó, procurando no emocionarse demasiado—. Nuestros caminos volvieron a cruzarse después de Badajoz. Cuando me dijo que estaba embarazada, nos casamos. Pero aquello era la guerra, y ella partidaria de la resistencia… y la mataron. Pensé que jamás me recuperaría. —Una explicación sencilla. Algún día le contaría toda la historia, pero no entonces. Quería pensar en el futuro, no en el pasado.

Los ojos de Isabella habían vuelto a llenarse de lágrimas, y la lluvia le cubría el pelo de pequeñas gotitas.

—Ay, Edward —le susurró ella.

—Me aterras —le dijo, sincero, con voz algo ronca—. Después de aquella noche que pasamos juntos, me dije que era demasiado arriesgado acercarme siquiera a ti. Arrodillado ante la tumba de Tanya, me juré que jamás volvería a correr ese riesgo.

—Jacob murió —repuso ella, respirando hondo—, y creí que jamás lo superaría. La sola idea me aterra. Tenemos muchísimo en común —añadió, en un susurro trémulo que a él le encantaba.

Porque la amaba.

—Estoy de acuerdo, mi querida Bells. Sobre todo esto.

La besó, sin importarle los vecinos, los coches que pasaban, la lluvia que caía, y que el servicio al completo estuviera junto a la puerta.

—Te amo —le susurró en los labios—. Te amo.

—Yo también te amo… incluso me encanta que me llames Bells —se zafó de sus brazos, sonrojada—, pero ¿no te parece que tenemos demasiadas conversaciones personales e importantes en la calle?

Edward se acercó y le susurró al oído exactamente cómo, dónde y cuándo quería retomar la conversación, y si ya se había sonrojado, de pronto se puso coloradísima.

Sonriente, él subió con ella los escalones de entrada.

* * *

**Mañana el epílogo!**

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a Coco Cu, CASBABYSWAN, LUCYarg y yunayi! Besos! **


	28. Epílogo

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**UN ERROR INCONFESABLE**

**.**

**Epílogo**

_**Tres meses después**_

El sol se ponía en medio de una espléndida mancha púrpura con toques añil y, bajo las copas de los árboles, las sombras eran cada vez más densas.

—¿Te importaría decirme adónde vamos?

Rosalie sonrió y miró a su esposo por encima del hombro. Estaba muy guapo ese día, de gris marengo, con una preciosa rosa roja prendida de la solapa.

—Es un secreto.

—Rose, tenemos invitados —protestó Emmett a medias. Lo conocía lo bastante bien como para saber interpretar sus tonos. Aquel ocultaba una risa y algo de curiosidad.

Perfecto. Quería tenerlo intrigado.

¿Acaso no tenía derecho a un poco de espontaneidad el día de su boda? Además, dado que había esperado a Emmett toda su vida, ¿no podía ser un poco impaciente?

—Esos son invitados de mi madre —le dijo, pisando ligera la hierba alta, arrastrando por ella el bajo de su vestido azul eléctrico cuando salían de los jardines—. Están bailando, bebiendo y pasándolo bien. No nos echarán de menos.

El camino no era tan claro como lo recordaba, pero habría podido encontrarlo con los ojos vendados. Más allá de la madreselva que crecía sin control, porque aquello ya no eran los jardines de la finca, cerca de los inmensos olmos del final del parque…

—¿A la orilla del río? —Emmett, que la llevaba cogida de la mano y le mantenía el paso dando grandes zancadas, acertó con indefectible precisión.

—Nuestro escondite secreto.

Quizá no fuese tan secreto como pensaba, pero sí una parte escondida de la finca que no atendían los jardineros, así que podrían estar más o menos solos. La vista del río, el tenue brillo del agua que discurría lenta y silenciosa entre las orillas, y el aroma de principios de otoño en el aire le trajo recuerdos emotivos e incrementó su euforia. Rosalie empezó a dar vueltas en el pequeño claro que de niños habían hecho suyo.

—¿Te apetece ir a nadar? —preguntó.

Emmett la atrajo hacia sí.

—Tal vez luego.

—¿Luego?

—Después —dijo, intencionadamente equívoco—. Ya que me has obligado a venir hasta aquí y abandonar a nuestros invitados…

—A los invitados de mi madre —lo corrigió ella con una risa entrecortada mientras él la estrechaba entre sus brazos.

—Lo que tú digas, mi preciosa esposa.

«Esposa.» Era su esposa. Se había casado con Emmett.

¿Y quién iba a decir que eso le haría la mujer más feliz del mundo?

«Cualquiera que hubiera disfrutado de sus besos seductores», decidió enseguida, cuando los labios de él reclamaron los suyos. Sus manos le erizaban el vello al pasear por su piel para desnudarla, como la forma en que le susurraba que la deseaba, al tiempo que le deshacía el lazo de la combinación y le descolgaba la prenda de los hombros.

Entonces, también él se desnudó, despojándose de su ropa con despreocupación; de hecho, el corbatín aterrizó en el agua y se alejó flotando en ella.

Notó la hierba fría cuando él la tendió y le besó el cuello, estremeciéndola.

—Tenías razón —le susurró Emmett en la piel—. Esto debíamos hacerlo aquí, donde hemos compartido tantas aventuras.

Era otra de sus travesuras, descubrió con cada mimo, con cada beso apasionado, con cada caricia prohibida. Le tocó los pechos y ella jadeó, sus pezones se erizaron como jamás había imaginado, y una sensación desconocida se apoderó de su vientre. Cuando le separó las rodillas y se instaló entre sus muslos, empujando con el miembro erecto su abertura femenina, estaba ya tan excitada que no hizo más que agarrarse a él con fuerza y susurrar su nombre.

Y Emmett y ella se embarcaron en otra aventura salvaje.

Juntos.

—¡Qué boda tan bonita!

Edward hizo un ruidito que Isabella interpretó como desdén masculino. Luego se sentó al borde de la cama para quitarse las botas y masculló:

—Menos mal que ya ha terminado.

—Rosalie estaba radiante. —Isabella se agachó para subirse las faldas y desabrocharse el liguero—. Y Emmett estaba guapísimo.

—Ha sido un detalle que desaparecieran tan oportunamente —dijo su marido, contrariado.

Como a Isabella le parecía muy romántico, sonrió. Los había visto escaparse de la mano por los jardines.

—En un día tan especial, creo que se les puede conceder un poco de libertad.

—Me gustó más nuestra boda. Sin multitud de invitados, ni ceremonias largas. —Se quitó el corbatín y lo tiró al suelo, de pronto más atento a las piernas desnudas de Isabella mientras ella se quitaba las medias de seda—. Y la espectacular luna de miel.

—Nos quedamos en Londres y no salimos de la alcoba —señaló ella, risueña.

—Como digo, fue perfecta —repuso él con una sonrisa voraz e impenitente—. Deja que te ayude con el vestido.

—Desnúdate tú, Cullen.

—Prefiero desnudarte a ti, mi querida Bells. Date la vuelta.

«Déspota», pensó, sonriendo internamente, pero obedeció para que su marido pudiera desabrocharle el vestido. Los dedos largos de Edward eran hábiles y eficientes, y al poco se encontró en la cama, con el cuerpo fibroso de él en equilibro sobre el suyo mientras sus labios le hacían cosas perversamente deliciosas en el cuello.

Más tarde, inundada de un gozo sensual, acarició la espalda desnuda de Edward y suspiró, agitándole el pelo. Él se retiró y, de costado, paseó la mano hasta su vientre.

—Espero no haber sido muy exigente. ¿Estás agotada de tanta celebración?

En realidad, se sentía de maravilla, fértil, feliz en su estado de buena esperanza, y aun así celebró la preocupación de Edward. Para ser un célebre caballero, era un esposo muy atento y sería un padre estupendo. Entre Seth y él ya había un vínculo especial.

—Estoy muy bien —le aseguró, sonriente. Luego su sonrisa se desvaneció—. ¿Para qué te ha llevado Jasper a un aparte durante el convite?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Para decirme que el asunto había concluido satisfactoriamente.

Relajada en su regazo, Isabella frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué significa eso? No se ha vuelto a saber de Victoria desde que la dejamos aquella noche en ese viejo almacén.

—No tengo ni idea de lo que significa, pero confío en Jasper.

Ella también, pero aún tenía algunas dudas.

—¿Qué crees tú que pensó que encontraría en el diario de Jacob?

Los rasgos austeros de Edward se distinguían apenas a la luz de la lámpara.

—Yo también lo he pensado —dijo despacio—. Mi teoría es que Jacob debió de verla con alguien que no debía. Quizá se topó con ella en la calle o la visitó sin previo aviso. Él no le dio importancia, pero era algo lo bastante grave como para que, después, a ella le preocupara que él lo anotase en su diario.

—¿Laurent? —No tenía ni idea de lo que significaba aquel nombre ni quién era ese tipo, pero sabía que tenía algo que ver.

—Eso creo yo —reconoció Edward—. Así que robó el diario, descubrió que se había preocupado en vano, y cometió el error de no devolverlo con el mismo disimulo con que lo había cogido. El dejarlo por ahí para que alguien lo encontrara y te humillara fue un tremendo error de cálculo.

Le preocupaba no haber detectado la animosidad de Victoria. Presentía que no terminaba de gustarle, pero no sospechaba que le deseara ningún mal.

—No tenía ni idea de que me odiaba.

Edward le cogió la mano y le besó con ternura la yema de un dedo.

—No te odiaba, cariño; eso sería imposible. Tú eres infinitamente adorable. Detestaba lo que representabas: a la mujer felizmente casada con un hombre cariñoso, madre de un niño guapo y sano, y con una buena posición social. La envidia es el peor de los pecados. Por lo poco que sé, sospecho que el hermano gemelo de tu suegro estaba resentido por no haber heredado el título. Victoria llevó ese legado de amargura demasiado lejos.

—Si no hubiera sido tan vengativa…

—No habrías tenido que darle a lord Witherdale con el atizador y mandarme llamar. Incluso quizá aún estuviera tratando de convencerme de que aquella primera noche que pasamos juntos había sido un error —terminó, con un brillo especial en sus ojos verdes.

Un brillo perverso, reconoció excitada. Desde luego, el hombre era insaciable. Claro que, en sus brazos, también ella lo era.

—Pero ¿has cambiado de opinión? —preguntó sugerente, acercándose un poco y deslizando su mano hacia abajo, entre el cuerpo de los dos, acariciándolo.

—Tú me has hecho cambiar de opinión —respondió él con voz ronca y grave—. ¿Te lo demuestro una vez más?

—Por supuesto.

**FIN**

* * *

**Espero que les halla gustado! **

**La historia se llama Un Error Inconfesable y la autora es Emma Wildes. **

**Gracias a todas las personas que leyeron la adaptación! **

**G****racias también a los/las que leen todas mis adaptaciones, me hace muy feliz ver sus reviews en cada una de ellas! **

**Y principalmente muchísimas gracias por todo el cariño! **

**Por un tiempo estaré fuera de fanfiction, pero les prometo que volveré con la adaptación Pecados Ocultos. Pueden encontrarme en Facebook como Elizabella Cbw y mandarme mensajes o lo que quieran. **

**Besos! Y muchas gracias por todo!**


End file.
